When Phoenix Loved the Lone Wolf
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Alex's training is done, but her Sensei tells and shows her something that changes her life forever. What will happen when the Lone wolf submits herself to this new addiction ? Will she be able to ever go back ? Or will this be her downfall ? Strictly Nalex, lemons and romantic talk, centralizing on Alex, Nikita, Amanda and my OC in later chapters. Full summary in CH1. partly AU
1. S1 Prologue: Princess Alexandra

_**A/N - This is something like an ****prologue** . Since i'm ending S1 of the Phoenix, i wanted to make something special. I decided that this will be the beginning of every new season...You already know this story, everyone does. I just wanted to re-say it again, i really don't know why. You can skip to chapter 1 if you want...It's a bit silly, but i do hope you'll enjoy it :)_

_**Anyway, let's make a full summary of the Phoenix story, so - **_

**_When Phoenix Loved the Lone Wolf is a story about love, friendship, betrayals, pain, revenge...And far more. Main stars, Nikita and Alex, Phoenix and the Wolf, Sensei and the Student, fall in love with each other. _**

**_Alex, thanks to the horrors she survived, has her mind shattered into pieces, and in that process, her mind created few more characters that are helping, protecting, using her. Will she be able to control them ? To use them as she sees fit ?_**

**_As for Nikita, she has her own demon inside of her. A beast, named simply Phoenix. A beast that craves blood and dead. Time to time, this beast takes control, and Nikita, the righteous Knight, becomes a bestial monster, killing anything in her way. Will she be able to control her Beast ?_**

**_After infiltrating Division, their love is tested by many challenges, many persons that wants to destroy this strong bond. Amanda, the Queen, see's the problem in Alex's mind, so she decided to help her. Just like she helped another girl, so many years ago..._**

**_Will everyone get their happy endings, or are they all destined to die ?_**

**_Phoenix will contain lemons. Lots of them. Romantic talk, fights, action scenes, harsh language, Japanese sayings, names and some words..myths, Katana blades, unknown religions, cults, Yakuza appearance in some chapters, blade fight, honor talk, ownership, domination and submission love scenes and lots and lots of Nalex love... My OC will make appearance in S3. Will go through S1 and S2 of the original Nikita show.. S3 will be my own, i'll maybe even add their life after Division is destroyed... Partly going AU in some ways.. LOTS of OC's starting in S3, but only one will be the most important...LOTS of jealousy and ownership stuff, if this bothers you, i guess you have to leave..._**

**_Also, modified/re-done episodes from the Original show.. I've changed them into my liking, and into my reader's liking as well, adding more Nalex scenes, or entirely changing the episode... If you have a suggestion of your own, i'll be happy to hear it :)_**

**_Thats all i guess..if you have any questions, PM me, or leave a review.._**

**_Hope you'll enjoy this story :)_**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a princess. Born under the Wolf star.. A beautiful, yet very young princess. She had a big, beautiful castle, and sweet, caring parents. Little did they knew that their daughter was feeling very lonely. Even with all the staff keeping her company, she always felt alone. Her father kept pushing her, training her in the ways of live. Her name was Alexandra. And she had everything a princess would have wanted. Everything, but love.

Once, a foul, bad person came to their home. Often she saw him as the devil in a human costume. His name, was Sergei Semak. A long time friend of her Papa, and a very _close _friend of her Mama. Little Alexandra never liked their friend. He was that kind of person that alarmed something in your mind. And Little Princess Alexandra had indeed a very sharp mind. A mind that alarmed her. She paid no attention to it. And maybe she should have.

Once, her home was visited by a flaming beast. A monster that ate her home with fire. That monster killed her beloved Papa, and surely later, his flames ate her Mama. The Little Princess felt her life slowly taking away. And then, when death had her claws on the Little Princess, a knight in black armor saved her. A Knight she wanted to desperately meet. But had no chance, since the knight as quickly as he appeared, quickly disappeared again. Although the Knight promised the princess a good, safe live, the Princess had none. The knight's voice was gentle and feminine. Later did the Little Princess realized that her knight was a woman.

Little Princess never realized it, but she fell for her savior that knight. Little Princess, even thought she have lost her parents, never felt lonely again. The memory of her knight was warming her heart.

Little did she realized what harsh fate waited her.

Little Princess Alexandra Udinov was kicked by life itself. The Flaming beast ate her family, her home. And she was all alone. Little Princess was little no more. Instead, she became lonely. She was the Poor and Lonely Princess instead.

* * *

The Lonely Princess felt pain. She never understood why were things happening the way they did, because no one never cared to explain them to her. Her memories kept her safe from the pain, and eventually, she felt none. It became a part of her sad life. A life that neither her Mama or her Papa wanted for her.

The Lonely Princess was Princess no more. Instead, she became something a woman never should be. She was used, bought and sold. Like a piece of furniture. Nobody ever cared for the feelings of the Lonely Princess. She felt shame. She felt ashamed to use her name. So, instead, she became someone else.

The Lonely Princess took another name. Sasha. A name that brought only pain into her already broken life. She felt as if Pain was ultimately joined with her life. It was her companion. Lover. Friend. Pain was something the Princess knew very well. And suddenly she realized something.

The Lonely Princess was Lonely no more. Instead, Pain was the center of her life. So, she became the Pained Princess.

Once, when the Pained Princess was old enough to understand, she found the courage to resist her captors, and ran. Alexandra, or Sasha, as she wanted to be called, felt Pain no more. She ran with hyenas. A foul, bad and crazy animals. They offered something special to the Princess. Something she gladly took, because with it, she felt pain no more. Her captors presented her with this magical item once. And since that time, she begged to taste it again.

The Pained Princess was Pained no more.

Because she found her ultimate tool of salvation.

Drugs.

* * *

Little, Lonely and Pained Princess became one. A person now known only as Alex. A girl, kicked by life, used by men, held captive by her addiction.

Princess Alex was addicted to the magical cure she found. The only problem was, there was no more of it. This item required money. Money she once had, but now, she had none. The Princess slept under the bridge with her foul _friends, _and she often visited her mind, her memories, which kept her warm at nights. The Princess often remembered her savior, clad in black iron. Her knight. Her first love. And partly her destroyer. The Princess often asked for death, since there was nothing to live for. Her thoughts drifted back to her knight. Her Archangel. Which was now far, far away.

Little did she knew that her Archangel was closer to her, than she ever dared to hope.

Once, Princess Alex found the needed money. Worked it, as she would call it. She seeks her magical item. The item that would make her forget. But, her foul friends tricked her. And she was to be used again. One last time, she promised herself. One last time.

As she was about to give in, an angel came to her rescue. An angel from her dreams. The angel that saved her once from the fire beast. She asked herself, was this a dream ? Was this the effect of her magic item ? She saw her foul friends on the ground, blood under them. The angel spoke to her, for the first time she could remember. Princess Alex held a gun, she did not known what to do, so she aimed the gun at her Archangel. And then, her eyes wen't silent.

Princess Alex was no more. Instead, she became only Alex. Lex, as her Archangel called her.

* * *

Alex woke up in a rather strange place. A wooden box with a small glass so she could see. Her Knight, her Archangel came to her, promising relief from pain.  
Alex was confused. She already had her magic item. That gave her the desired relief. Her Archangel shook her head, trying again. She promised relief, without causing more pain. Alex never realized it, but her magical item kept her weak. Her Archangel saw her doubts, and quickly used them to prove her point.

She promised strength, revenge for her parent's demise. Alex was shocked at first, she just wanted the pain to be gone. Later, as her Archangel explained, it was not a beast that ended her happiness. It was a work of men. So, she made her choice.

Alex decided to use her pain, her trusty companion, as her weapon. Her Archangel decided to train her. She later gave her name. Nikita.

* * *

Alex felt like a Princess once again. Her head was clean, her vision clear, her goal strong. She had no need to suppress her pain, instead she used it as her weapon.

What Alex later realized that Pain wasn't the only thing she felt.

Something more stronger crept in her mind, every time she saw her Nikita.

And so, she decided to ignore it. But, i ask, is she really that strong ?

* * *

_**A/N - Like i said, this isn't a chapter, not really. It's like a prologue. Hope it caught your interest, and if so, i welcome you in the Phoenix universe :)**_


	2. S1: When i Fly to the Sky

_**A/N - I know i'll get lots of hate reviews, since the Nalex romance is still alien to most people, and i don't care really. I just had this idea when i watched the Alexandra episode from season 1 lol. I made up some things, so i hope you won't mind. It's a oneshot, but may turn into multichaptered, if interested. Just leave a review. **_

_**Please note that English isn't my native language, so there surely are mistakes. Characters maybe a little OCC, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Story is said from Alex's POV. Contains a small lemon at the end, and since i'm not that good in writing a girl-on-girl actions, i kept it as normal as possible lol...**_

_**Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Another typical day. A huge, strong thunderstorm was raging outside, showing its power. Even thought it was still noon, it was indeed very dark in the apartment. The storm made sure of that. It also kept me from reading. Or, more precisely, learning. Since my teacher was searching for dirt on Division on the far side of the apartment, i was, so to speak, left alone in my lone, private space. There were few lights and candles lit, so the apartment wouldn't be entirely dark, and i was glad for it. Days were long since i discovered my desires and needs. They were referring to my older Sensei, Nikita. I was really glad that our sparring sessions ended few days ago, since any physical contact with Nikita could end very badly for me. I never lusted for anything in my entire life. I knew it would take only one touch, and i would be on the road to wonderland, without any drugs helping me this time. Hell, it was safe to say that Nikita herself was the drug i wanted. I lusted for her touch, every time her eyes fell on my body, it made my entire day. I kept thinking that i had no chance with the legendary assassin, why anyway ? I'm an ex-junkie. Society trash. It was that one day when i finally looked at myself in the mirror that changed my opinion of our relationship, and that moment planted a seed of hope in my brain. My body had its own form again. I was no longer bones and flesh, but also muscles. Strong ones. I finally liked myself. And i wasn't the only one.

I was so focused on my reflection, that i haven't noticed Nikita was standing behind me, embracing me from behind. Her hands on my stomach, her head in the crook of my neck. Since i could see our reflection in the mirror, i saw her smile, along with a devilish smirk. I kept wondering what was that supposed to mean ? Did she knew ? She left me there, and we never talked about what happened. For me, back then, it was nothing but a friendly approval. But now, since my mind is 100% sharper, i know that it was an opportunity. A strange kind of approval. It bite me every time i secretly looked at myself in the mirror. I kept wondering, was that only lust i felt ? Or was there something else ? Something in the back of my head, slowly clawing its way on the surface ? She saved me many times, even though at first, i hated her for it. She saved me from those dealers, from being raped. She saved me from drugs, from destroying my life further. And she ultimately saved me from myself, and from the feeling of guilt and loneliness. I was no longer alone, i had someone that cared if i survive, not because i own him money or pills, but simply because she cared.

I was so focused on my thoughts that i accidentally let my book down, which of course made a noise. Noise that interrupted Nikita. Which means she would come here to see if i'm alright. Which was a problem, because right now i was too caught up with my memories to care. I was apparently daydreaming. I could see her slender form above me, or beneath me, as i bring her to the edge of desires. I always wondered just how would her lips taste ? Her skin ? I was curious, and very excited to lick my way down her body, starting from her delicate lips, ending down, in the unknown waters. A loud sigh broke my daydreaming session, and as i suggested, she was already standing right next to me, arms crossed near her breasts, shaking her head in a slight disapproval. Even thought my training was nearly over, Nikita always wanted me to learn extra things. Useless thing at the most times, but as her words said - It might save my life one day. I swiftly remembered where i was, and just who is staring at me. Quickly sitting up on the sofa, i yawned loudly, then scratched my eyes. Everything will be alright, as long as she wont discover what i'm thinking about whole days, and almost every night. Pity that Nikita isn't a sound sleeper. I desperately needed release. And since Nikita was almost always at home, there was no way of doing it. Not without her knowing it. Which was unacceptable.

"Tired ?" Nikita smiled, sitting next to me on the sofa. Even her presence made my body go all wild, and i could already feel the pool of wetness between my legs. "A little, yeah. It's because of the storm" i had hoped my voice was steady and calm, and thankfully i was right. Nikita made a humming sound of approval, and she stared at the window, another lightning struck the sky, accompanying with a loud thunder. Since she was so close to me at the moment, i took my time to study her beautiful face. Everything on her was somehow alluring to me. Her surely tender lips i wanted to taste, her delicate neck, which was decorated with a long, but not very visible scar. I so lusted for my hands on her body. I saw her flinch, evidently aware that i was staring at her. So, i quickly asked the first thing that came up to my mind. "Found anything ?" i asked, hoping she would let my stare activity pass. "No. Minor cracks, nothing important" she smiled warmly, as her hand wend to pick mine. She gently caressed it, making me feel like in heaven. She then went up, taking me with her. I was confused, but then i got it. Here we go.

"We have to do something Alex. You need to wake up, and i need to calm my mind. How about a spar ? Hand-to-hand ?" _No..please not now. Anytime but now. _Sparring means contact, i will feel her skin dangerously close to my own. Which was bad for my current situation. I was already turned on. _No..._  
"Um...Later maybe ?" i tried to play this away, but her look gave me a pretty good idea that it wasn't going to happen. And i was screwed.  
"Alex c'mon. You have to move. Don't make me force you" _I wonder how would that end. _I let out a huge and loud sigh, and we both went to the center of the apartment. And things were, as always, really going bad for me. Again.

* * *

This was no gentle sparring, as people would predict. When we fought, we fought for real. We moved the mattress, so the pain would be real when we hit the ground. I liked it that way. We both needed to feel it. To keep us sharp. She assumed her usual _Phoenix _ position, as she loved to name it. We always joked about how absurd it was. But absurd or not, that form she created was something that is better not to deal with. Because in a few swift movements she could get me on the ground, without a proper chance for a payback. A few well placed punches to distract the opponent long enough for her to kick him to the ground, or snap his neck. Whatever the situation requires. It was mainly a punching-then-kicking form. What i assumed, and mastered, was the Wolf form. Nikita very eagerly helped me to strengthen my leg muscles, which was very important for this form. A form that required both strength and speed. A form that could rival Nikita's Phoenix if mastered. Which i did. It was all kicking, sometimes punching if the enemy's weak spot was revealed. Which, in Nikita's place was...Who knows. I let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself, to clear my mind. This was a fight i wont lose. The main point is not to get distracted. Which was, indeed, very hard with Nikita. Almost impossible. Her games made sure of that. Along with her alluring looks. I just had to stay focused on finding a crack in her defense. Keep hitting the spot until it reveals itself.

So, the Wolf called the Phoenix for the ultimate battle.

Nikita smiled, her form still intact, and i had enough of waiting. With a sprint, i ran towards her, and few meters before her, i tried to kick her, but she dodged it without a slight problem. Just as i predicted. She was now facing my back, i quickly turned and saw her fist making its way to my stomach, but i quickly averted, making her opened for another attack. My foot was making its way towards her leg, trying to take her off balance, which worked for a second. My fist was quickly getting at her face, but she grabbed my arm, twisting it behind me, making me cry out in pain since it was quite intense. We were close to the wall, so Nikita smashed me against it. My chest hit the cold stone violently, she gripped my hand behind me, her body was so close to mine. Her head on the crook of my neck, her ragged breath in my ear. I began to lost my concentration, this could be the end, and i would again be the loser. My eyes closed and her words echoed in my head.

_In battle, there is no us. I'm not your friend, or your teacher. I'm your enemy. I'm Division. I'm both Percy and Amanda. I'm the one that burned your mansion down, killed your family. In fight, you must hate me. Despise me. Because anger and rage can be your most powerful weapons. _

_We're at war Alex, everything is permitted._ And she was right. There was no us. I had to use the pain in my heart to win this. So i swiftly tilted my head back, hitting hers, and then using one leg as some kind of a ram, and i pushed us both away from the wall. I assumed my position again, now more determined than ever. As i later saw, i hit her lip, piercing it a little so few droplets of blood fall down. She smiled, nodding her head. And i knew this was her way of telling me

_I'm proud of you. _

I've saw Phoenix in its full form countless of times, but she never saw the complete Wolf before. Only fragments. This was my advantage. She was the next to attack, trying to punch my face with one hand, with the other one trying to punch my stomach. As i mentioned before, speed is important in this form, so i could quickly predict Nikita's movements. In fact, i was so proud of myself that i haven't noticed her leg going up to my stomach. It hit me pretty badly, taking breath away from me, but i quickly shook it off and then i saw her elbow going to my face. I quickly grabbed it, her force and strength still better than mine, but i was able to hold it for a little more longer. We were staring at each other, and i was amazed how focused i was. A plan quickly diverted in my mind. I let her elbow go and quickly ducked, so i was underneath Nikita in a second, and the opportunity was right there. Using my knee i violently kicked her to the stomach, but later I've discovered that her hands blocked my attack. Quick. But reckless, since there was nothing to protect her head. I quickly wanted to recover and punch her, but it was too late. She rusher her head forwards, trying to hit my head with hers, but i quickly blocked. Of course, leaving me exposed. She kicked me violently to the stomach again, this time with far more greater force. I went backwards, hitting the floor.

This was definitely not going as i planned. We've been dancing like this for more than a hour, my muscles were sore already, and i got my lip split by a direct punch to the face, and my left leg got hurt while blocking. But her state was no better. I've managed to punch her left arm so hard, it left a temporary mark. Big soreness. She wasn't able to punch properly, her lip was bleeding, and she was almost out of breath. On the other hand, this made her more fired up, meaning that this will end soon. With either me or her on the ground. She smiled at me, a big smirk on her face. And i understood. I ran towards her, she ran towards me. I prepared my punch, she did as well. But the i saw an opportunity. It would require to withstand some pain. I knew her punch would go straight to my face, and i needed her to believe that i got hit. Few inches away from her, i let piece of her fist punch me partly, and i made a scene where i flew my head backwards, as if i got hit. Nikita was preparing to finish me with her fist aiming on my stomach, with a final blow. I managed to play the desperate act of kicking her, but she caught my leg with her hand, and i was unable to move my body. Except my fist, which now made contact with her stomach, but she blocked it.

Got you.

My head made contact with hers, she lost her balance since the shot was a damn fine one. She let down my leg, and i punched her face, making her turn her back to me, and i quickly took my opportunity. I went behind her, taking her stronger arm behind her back, and my other hand went for her neck, slowly but tightly gripping her neck with my elbow. She could not move, nor breathe, and i knew that i won. Her last desperate movement was moving us back to the wall, slamming hardly against it. Her wounded arm tried to force me to stop, but i had no intentions to. I had to calm her. So, i did the only thing i could think of. I kicked her off balance, and we both fell to the ground. She quickly turned, but in a moment i was above her, gripping her hands above her head, and sitting on her lap, so she couldn't do anything with her legs. I tried to catch my breath, and so was she. This battle for dominance had its winner. And i was more than proud that it was me. I bend over her, watching if she was alright. What i saw in her look was a mixture of pride, happiness and...

Lust ?

* * *

We were so close, i almost forgot i was hovering above her, that my hands were pinning her's above her. I stared down at her, looking at her damaged lip, and i felt guilt for what I've done. Blood was running down her chin, and i couldn't help myself, since it looked so damn sexy. She looked like a wounded beast, a mere critter. And for once, i was the predator that hurt her. Somehow it made me feel important. I closed my eyes and inhaled her mesmerizing scent, and then asked her something she's been asking me since we first started sparring.

"Are you alright ?" I let her hands, and climbed off her, offering my hand in assistance. Nikita smiled, taking my hand and quickly went up, she was few inches away from me, and i could still feel her ragged breath on my neck. That memory will forever be burned into my mind. Nikita, as if realizing what was happening, went backwards, taking a cloth from the nearby table. She shook her head as she cleaned up her wounded lip.

"I should be the one asking you that. Good move" She threw the cloth in my direction, and smiled as she went to the fridge to get us a fresh cold water bottles. I cleaned my own face, and i could feel the familiar lust coming back when i saw her bent over to pick the bottles. I had a perfect view of her backside. As if she knew what she was doing to me. As if she's doing it on purpose. I had to avert my gaze somewhere else, because after few more seconds i would surely jump at her. I went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face, and in a way calming myself. I wasn't sure just how long will i be able to go like this. I heard her close the fridge so i quickly went back, happy to have something cold on my face. She gave me the bottle and i instantly put it in the crook on my neck, where i could previously feel her soft breath.

"Thanks..Sorry for your face" i said with a smirk, pointing at her bleeding lip. She laughed and drank her water, and did the same, glad to have something cold going down my throat. It didn't put out the fire in my stomach, or in my head, or put at ease my heated thoughts about my Sensei, but it was enough to calm me down a bit. "Your's isn't exactly looking any better Lex" Yeah, i could imagine. Our actions will surely have more bad looking marks tomorrow. But it didn't matter. So i simply joked away. With seriousness in my voice.

"What, are you implying i'm ugly ?" Nikita knew i was joking, but i could see something in her eyes that kept me wondering. What were those moves she used on me ? Did she really tried to seduce me ? Take me off guard to quickly finish me ? Strange. She never did this before. Was this another test ?

Nikita went closer to me, she placed one hand on my shoulder, and with one hand she traced the line of my bloody lip. I felt a mixture of both pleasure and pain as she moved her finger from side to side. I released a silent moan, and then i could hear Nikita do so as well. "No, never..Just exhausted" she smiled and i nodded yes. Maybe i could play this away. But suddenly her lips were near my ear, whispering softly.

"And horny"

My eyes wide open, my breath stuck in my neck, and both shock and terror in my face. Nikita went backwards, taking both my and hers water back to the fridge. When she closed it, she leaned over it, as if inviting me to her personal space. But that was something i must have made up, because it made no sense. I tried to play confused, but failed miserably when my voice, that bastard, gave me up.

"What do you mean ?" Nikita shook her head, as if not believing that i even tried to lie to her. She knew me better than anyone, of course she would know that i'm lying. "I'm not blind, Alex. I see the way you look at me, i see you stare at me when you think i'm not watching. I can hear you whimpering my name when you're sleeping" _I do ? Dammit... _"And we need to talk about it" _We do ? Double_ _dammit... _

_Stay calm. In control. We can do this. _I kept saying to myself while i stared at the wild beast standing in front of me, still leaning over that damn fridge. "There is nothing to talk about. I can't just _order _my body to not want you, Nikita. I'm not doing anything, _anything_ at all, that could compromise our relationship. I'm just under a lot of stress and everything...I'll try my best to calm down" It was a formidable lie, i told myself. It was not just her body i wanted. I seriously wanted her to be only mine. I was surprised how steady and calm it all sounded. Maybe i was a good liar after all. Well, it fooled Nikita, so it must have been good. She nodded her head, as if processing what she just heard. She crossed her arms on her chest, and took a deep breath.

"This could really complicate things, Alex. This could be a huge problem in the future" And i was officially rejected. Great. It stung like hell, i knew i had it coming, but this was far more worse than i thought it would. I had to get out there, quickly. A long, cold shower should do the trick. But first, this.

"Nikita, i'm not asking you to sleep with me, alright ?" _Yes, i do. _I heard my inner voice say in a hurry. I shook my head and continued.

"I'm not asking you to love me" _Yes, i do. _Dammit. Again. This was getting pretty hard. And Nikita just stood there, taking in everything i was saying.

"There is no problem, i can control myself" _I can't. _I chose to ignore it this time and finally finished my sentence.

"If you don't want this, then i understand. So if there's nothing else, i'll go take shower to cool myself"

I went to the bathroom without waiting for respond. Shutting the door behind me, i was glad to be out of there. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate, or even to breathe. A cold shower should do the trick. I quickly undressed myself and went into the shower, instantly switching the cold water on. It felt amazing. Like putting out a fire that was burning you from the inside. The heat was gone, that was important. Thoughts remained, but the cold water wouldn't let me think straightly. Which was good for the moment. And that didn't lasted very long. After this, we should talk. About everything. Maybe it was time for me to leave, _join _Division as a mole. Or maybe i could convince Nikita to give into this. Or maybe i should drunk us both, its way harder to resist a horny teenager in this state. After all, it was just a release right ? Right ? It was just sex. Nothing else. Nothing emotional. But who was i lying to ? I knew i felt something for her the day she saved me. This would be one of a hell weird talk.

* * *

So focused was i, thinking about all those scenarios running inside my head, that i haven't heard the door behind me opening. My eyes were closed and senses were shut off, so i haven't noticed a thing. But then, all of a sudden, i felt a pair of lips on my neck, a pair of hands on my stomach, and a slender body pressed tightly against mine. My eyes went wide and i let out a surprised gasp. What the hell was happening ? Didn't she said few minutes ago that this would only complicate things ? And yet here she was, her tongue playing its silent game on my neck, and her delicate fingers were gently making its way to my wet and wanting core. I've never felt so good in my life. No drug that i ever took made me feel this way. I tried to turn around to face her, but she held me more tightly than i thought.

"I never said that i don't want this, Lex" she whispered into my ear, then licking it with her tongue. I let out a loud moan, placing my hands on hers, throwing my head back for her to continue the silent game she was playing with her tongue. It felt like heaven. The she whispered again, this time to my other ear.

"What you want, Lex ? Guide my hands..Show me" i let out my breath that i didn't even knew i was holding. Was she really telling me what i was hearing ? Was this not a dream ? Nikita proved that it wasn't with a harsh yet somehow gentle bite on my neck, then kissing it better. I kept my hands where they were, not sure if i should move them. This whole situation was so strange and alien to me. Nobody ever pleasured me the way i wanted. Hell, i didn't even knew what i wanted.

"Don't make me beg" i heard her whisper against the skin of my back, kissing and licking my tattoo. Hell if this was a dream, might as well enjoy it. I guided her left hand to my breast, and i nearly yelled in ecstasy when she violently grabbed it. Our next pair of hands went lower, down my stomach, then reaching my wanting core.

"Mh..Aren't we all wet and ready ?" Her voice alone could bring my release, but she teased me there, i moaned her name loudly. My eyes were tightly shut since i couldn't fully comprehend what exactly was happening. Suddenly she went even closer, her lips searching for mine. Our first kiss was something i will never forget. It was like a clash of millions of tasty flavors, combined under one name, Nikita. Then, out of nowhere she was done teasing my clit and quickly entered me, making me scream her name, since she used three fingers at once. She found a steady rhythm, moving in and out of me quickly.

Never in my life I've felt so good, nobody ever cared about my pleasure, my desires. And now the woman i wanted, and needed in my life was her delicate fingers and her tongue to give me pleasure i have never even dreamed of. After few minutes i could feel my release coming, and i slowly tried to tell Nikita but it was too late. I moaned her name loudly like there was no tomorrow. After we were done, she turned me to face her, and what i saw made me wanting her again instantly. She was licking her fingers that were covered in my juices, and i could finally see her perfect, flawless body without anything at it. She smiled, took my hand and leaded us to her bed.

She lied down and i could finally began to please this wild assassin

* * *

And suddenly, out of nowhere, i woke up with a start. Another damn dream. Again. Yet this one felt so real, i could actually feel the wetness between my legs. _Damn_.

* * *

_**Alright, i can end it here. Or, if you're interested, leave a review, so i can see that you actually enjoyed this little idea, and i'll continue with chapter two. Your choice, but either way, thanks for reading :)**_


	3. S1: When i Open My Eyes

_**A/N - Alright, so after getting a few positive reviews (thanks :P) i decided to make this into a multichaptered story. There's no big plot or anything, and i'm still thinking things through. There just aren't enough Nalex stories out there, and that's just baaad because this pair is just plain awesome. I was thinking about re-doing some episodes from season 1 and 2, just add more Nalex scenes and stuff like that. Maybe even write stuff about them after Division is destroyed. But that would mean the entire season 3 will be banished because there's just too much Mikita and Salex there for my tastes. Let me know what you think about this idea, this idea could become a great project in the future, but only if you wish so. And if not, then i'm always opened to suggestions. So if you have an idea of your own, just let me know :)**_

_**I've read some Nalex stories, and in most of them it was Nikita who needed to be convinced that this relationship has a future. So i'm gonna try and switch it to Alex. Or hell, maybe they need to convince each other, because - why not ? This is extremely difficult for me to write, since both Alex and Nikita are my fav. characters, and usually i don't have a problem writing lemons and that kind of things, but this time it's pretty hard, since i don't want to mess up these two great characters. So i guess both of them are a little OCC, hope you don't mind. I won't go to details in lemons, maybe later. Right now, just adult talk about relationships, maybe some action scenes if you want. There will be lemons of course, but they won't be that detailed. Ok, that's enough, enjoy this chapter if possible :) **_

_**Also ! I changed the cover image. It was too funny for me to ignore...Gonna love Lyndsy and Maggie :D**_

* * *

It was a deep, cold night. I must have fallen asleep when the storm hit. That dream was still stuck in my head. Another dream. Another, damn but beautiful dream. And yet it felt so real. Even my muscles were sore from the imaginary battle we had. And i could still feel the wetness between my legs from our imaginary activities. Along that, i traced my hand through my back, since there was something that was causing me slight pain and discomfort. Nothing minor, but yet another strange thing. Scratches. Deep and long. These dreams were getting more and common, and yet this was the most realistic one. And then, suddenly, i heard music. Music. Calm, comforting music. No singing, just melody. In Nikita's apartment ? What ? Does she even like music ? And then the other thing hit me. I was in her bed. I was in Nikita's bed. Even though hers was identical with mine, i knew this was hers. She had it close to the computer, so she could be up as long as possible, looking for Division clues and stuff that we could use, and then quickly snap into the wonderland in her dreams. Why was i in her bed ? Did i pass out again ? No. She would lead me to my bed instead of hers. And then, the most important thing hit me. I am naked.

So, a quick summary. I was naked in Nikita's bed, with sore muscles, wetness between my legs, scratches on my back, and there was music echoing through the whole apartment. I was determined to let it all go. Just a frickin coincident. Nothing more. But then, the most mesmerizing sight was standing in front of me, leaning over the bathroom door. In her black underwear, there was Nikita, a huge smirk on her face. She was watching me, studying my movements, my actions. As if she was waiting for me to call her. But i was too shocked to do that. Alright. This could mean two things

One, i was, for some reason, high again. Nikita found me, we had a fight. That would explain those scratches and sore muscles. Then, of course i lost, and she cleaned me. Maybe even forced me to that damn sauna again. Who knows. That would explain my nakedness. And since she wanted to have a good look at me through the whole time i was sleeping, she had me sleep in her bed, so she could surf on the internet, looking for clues on Division. And since i wanted her for a long time, and the dream i had with her was pretty damn hot, that would explain the wetness in between my legs. BUT ! Why the hell is she smiling ? Why the hell is she not wearing any clothes, only that damn hot underwear, and what does that smirk means ? If this is what happened, she should be angry. And yet that..That look she had was just..Pure lust. So, that leads us to the second option.

My _dream, _was not a dream at all. Everything happened. The fight. The confrontation. The..should i call it sex, or lovemaking ? I felt something for her for a long time, and i tried to convince myself that it was just lust. Just something i needed. A release. My drugs day were over, but still there was this void inside me that kept sucking my every thought, every idea. It was still too hard, and sex always helped. Even in the brothel, other girls always found a way to comfort each other. So how and why is this different ? But i was wrong. And if really those things really happened, and if she felt the same way, felt the same thing i did, i couldn't be happier. Of course, if this was only for the release, things might get problematic. Very problematic.

* * *

Nikita was walking towards me, that smirk still on her face. The way she swayed her hips made my mouth water with lust. I closed my eyes, in a desperate way to calm myself. Then i felt her hands cupping my face, and then her lips on mine, and i felt like in heaven. Like there was no time, and no one else in the world, but us two. Nothing else mattered. And when the kiss ended, i felt like i needed more. I need more of her. She brushed her lips against mine, and her hand went lower, to my neck, then stopped at my breast and i left out a loud moan. There was no denying this lust. But things needed to be explained, and this had to wait.

I shook my head, very silently whispering "Nikita". It came out as a moan, since her other hand was slowly trailing its way down my body. So i tried again. "Wait" this time a little louder, and i could feel her hands stop. It worked. She wanted to look into my eyes, but mine were closed. Then she realized something was wrong. "What's wrong Alex ?" she asked, taking her hands off me, and the heat was suddenly replaced by coldness. It amazed me how my body quickly learned to be addicted to her touch and to her lips. Truth be told, i shouldn't be. I was an addict once, and my body just wanted another drug. Which was her touch. I was so lost in my thoughts, that i didn't realized Nikita was still waiting for my answer. When i opened my eyes, i saw her confused and worried look, it almost made my heart shatter. So, Nikita tried again.

"Alex ? Hey..What's wrong ?" Yes, that is a good question. What is wrong ? My long time dream has finally fulfilled, and yet i'm acting like an idiot.

But truth be told, nothing was wrong. I was naked in front of the woman i wanted for so long, the woman i ... loved for so long and she was kissing me. The concerned look on her face made me sure that this was not a one time thing for her. She wanted more, although i wasn't entirely sure what that meant. Was it just sex or, perhaps something else ? And suddenly i could tell what exactly she was thinking. _She's too young. She didn't wanted this. It was just a release_. I could hear it so clearly in my head. But none of those things, those _reasons, _described what i was actually thinking. Maybe i was too young, but whatever ? Both of us can die anytime when i'll infiltrate Division. So these could be our last weeks, so why waste them ? Who cares about the age when there's love involved ? There was only one reason why i acted the way i did. I was afraid. Things around me always ended up pretty badly, starting with my family's dead, and continuing with drugs and homeless live style. Now, i was clean, i had a place to say along with a purpose that kept me going. I've even fall in love. Things were too good to be true, something was bound to happen. Maybe i was still dreaming. Maybe i was high under a bridge, and this _safety _was just something i imagined. So many thoughts on my mind, so many questions and doubts, but everything disappeared when i felt her hand on mine, squeezing it tightly. I looked into her eyes, and there was a silent question. "We clearly need to talk hm ?" she asked, a sad smile on her face. I nodded, "Yeah, i guess.."

"Alex what's wrong ? I thought you wanted this ?" Nikita asked, and she gripped my hand even tighter. I took a deep breath and answered.

"I do..Really i do, believe me" i stared into my lap, and suddenly i could feel covers round my body. It was then, when i realized that i was totally exposed to Nikita, and i was involuntarily shivering with cold. So she put the covers around me. It amazed me that she wasn't cold as well, but i guess she's used to it.

"Then what is it ? You look...sad" she asked, still looking straight into my eyes. As if searching for an answer there. I knew there was no point lying. "No not sad. Afraid" Nikita raised an eyebrow, and i let out a loud sigh, knowing that this will have to be explained.

"Afraid ? Of what ?" Nikita asked, but my answer was stuck in my throat. I could not let out a single word, or voice out of my mouth. It was strange to feel this powerless, without a proper reason. Suddenly i felt her hand on my cheek, one of her fingers was playing with my lips, and i felt so much stronger. She tried again. "Alex ?"

"That i'm still dreaming" i said, without thinking. I just wanted to get it over me. The confused look she had gave me another reason to think i'm crazy. This made no sense. Nikita shook her head, as if she was trying to understand what i just said.

"_Still dreaming ?_ What are you talking about ?" i closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be weird. "When i woke up, i...though this all was just a dream. And now you're here, so close to me... I'm just scared. Maybe i'm still dreaming..." i had a lot more to tell, but she interrupted me when she put her finger on my lips, silencing me. She leaned closer to me, kissing my cheek, and then silently whispering into my ear.

"This is no dream Lex. I'm holding you right here and now. And you're mine. And i won't let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever. Alright ?" This felt so damn good. These words felt so true, so right. Most importantly, it was Nikita who was whispering them to me. Everything felt right. But then it hit me. What if something happen to me ? Or worse, something might happen to Nikita. Division. It will always be here, always in our lives. Always behind our backs...It was our executioner, and it could end us, anytime. That scared me. I was not afraid to die, but i couldn't imagine my life without Nikita. Not anymore. She helped me in more ways than anyone before her ever did. She cared when i was down. She saved me.

I felt a lonely tear escape my eye, and Nikita quickly wiped it out with her finger.

"You don't know that. Division could.." she interrupted me again. "Division will do nothing, Lex. You're prepared, trained. Most of all, you know the truth about them. They won't get you on their side. You are stronger than any of them" this wasn't helping. Nikita didn't understood what i had in mind, since she wouldn't let me speak. She leaned closer to me, pressing her forehead against mine, she put her hands on both my cheeks. Her hands were very cold, an indication that she was, indeed, cold. But she kept it well hidden, as always. I picked the covers and hugged us both with it. She leaned closer to me, her forehead still rested against mine.

"I won't let them hurt you, baby girl. Never" she smiled and i let out a small, desperate laugh. She really did cared about me. It's something i never even dared to hope for, and yet here we are. Covered in covers, forehead against each other, her hands on my cheeks, and mine on hers. It was perfect. At the moment, nothing could ever hurt me right now. That other thing will be discussed later. Right now, i am in her arms, i am sharing this perfect moment with her, and i am hopelessly in love with the woman who gave me my life back. I closed my eyes to savor the moment a little more, then i silently whispered.

"Я люблю тебя"

Nikita smiled, and slowly brushed her lips against mine. Her hands were on my hips, mine around her neck. She kissed me so gently, yet with so much passion that i forgot about everything. There was no Division, no mission, no duty. Just her tongue playing with mine, my fingers in her hair and her hands pushing me more tightly against her. We spent the whole night worshiping each others bodies, proving that this love, these feelings were right and oh, so strong. I was no longer afraid, not at the moment. Because right now, i was under the guardian's wings of the mighty, but lonely Phoenix. A bird that can rise from his ashes, to destroy the ones who destroyed him. The story of both of our lives. And once we will bring Division down, there will be nothing further in our lives that could endanger us. We will strike like a wild pack of wolves, and we _will _bring down anything standing in our way. And then, i can have this mighty beast all for myself, just like tonight.

Just before i passed away from tiredness and the uncontrollable pleasure Nikita was giving me, i heard those four magical words that i always wanted to hear from her.

"I love you too"

* * *

_**Okay, the ending was a little cheesy, but w/e ? It's cute :) **_

**_It's a little shorter than the first chapter, hope you don't mind. As i was saying at the beginning, let me know what you think about this little plan of mine. Leave a review with your opinions please, it will help me decide. Also, there is a poll in my profile, so go on and vote if you want this story updated sooner than the other ones. And again, thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed :)_**


	4. S1: When you Show Me Heaven pt1

_**A/N - I'm terribly sorry for the late update, my PC is frickin broken and writing on my sister's laptop is just...bad. So this chapter will be short, and will surely suck, since i still have my block on. I must thank my iPod for temporarily letting me write something. This one is said from Nikita's POV. It will be split into two chapters, hope you don't mind.**_

_**Also ! Thank a lot for all your reviews, they're really helping me, and i decided to make this story a multichaptered romance Nalex stories, since you enjoyed my first two chapters. So, i will re-do a little some episodes from both season 1 and 2, and i hope you will enjoy them, because i had these ideas for very long in my head, but i never had the courage to write them, since i never would have thought that somebody actually likes my ideas. SO, thanks again. Keep the reviews coming so i can know what i'm doing wrong and everything...**_

_**And i want to say something to ****Poison**** Ivy**** - I'm sorry, but that's just my writing style, can't do much about it. Discovering and analyzing both Nikita's and Alex's thoughts are just something i wanna do, even if it takes the whole chapter. So, i'm sorry if you don't like this, but i won't change that. I'm glad you said your opinion, and since you said you "love my writing" i wasn't sure at first what to think about that. I hope you'll enjoy reading, and if not well...Sorry.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy and leave reviews. They are ALWAYS welcomed :P**_

* * *

When i opened my eyes, there was nothing but darkness. Lights were out, candles already burnt, and it was still early in the morning. Sun wasn't up yet. I woke up with a slight headache. Yesterday's activities took every bit of energy away from me, but at the end it was definitely worth it. I felt a small, tender body, lying against my own. Her chest raised up as she breathed, and i couldn't help myself but to smile. I never would have thought that this girl, Alex, will ever be with me like this. Naked, her head comfortably placed on my breasts, arms around me, hugging me. Protecting me. Even in her dreams, she was very protective. And this moment right here, made me realize that i indeed, truly and deeply loved Alexandra Udinov. At first, it was just lust. When we first began her treatment, her body was mostly destroyed and weak. It was nothing a normal person would lust for.

But with my knowledge, and her desire to change this, her body soon became a perfect tool, capable of both killing and seducing her target. Which was clearly me this time. My young Russian student. She wanted me too, that was evident. But back then, there was no time for this. She had to get clean. And i had to help her. It was my duty. She was my responsibility. But now, i have her in my arms, naked and satisfied. No, she was more than my responsibility. She was the reason i kept fighting. She was the person that saved me. Saved from becoming what i hated. Becoming Amanda, or Percy. After what happened with Daniel, i locked every emotion away. Every single one, except of hatred. My sole reason for living back then was destroying Division, but now... I had another one.

It took me long enough to figure out that the feeling i felt wasn't lust. Not only. There was something else creeping its way into my head. Something else that was poisoning my heart. It was not lust. It was affection. Love. That moment we had made me 100% sure that my feelings were true, and that this was not a simple crush.

* * *

_**One year ago**_

It was one of those moments when Alex had enough of everything. Her treatment was nearly over, and the need for a shot was getting more and more unbearable. Another evidence that Alex was almost ready to be perfectly clean. This was just another outburst, and i was determined to help her, even thought she hated me at the moment. "I know it's hard Alex. Believe me i do" i said as i desperately tried to calm the young and confused Russian girl.  
"No, you know nothing Nikita ! I have enough ! Of you, of this place ! There's nothing going on, we should be fighting !" Alex yelled, staring directly into my eyes. There was so much hatred and fire in her blue eyes, i was actually afraid that her words were true. But i knew she wasn't in control. This was not her.

I sighed deeply, scratching my forehead. "Fighting what Alex ?" Alex's answer was evident, and i already knew what she will tell me.

"DIVISION !" Of course, that was her main reason to get clean. It was wrong, yes. But, at least she's trying. Division's being useful for once. But Alex was in no state or condition to fight them. She had no training, no experience. She was just a girl trying to clean herself.

"Look at yourself Alex. Are you in the state to fight Division ? Can you even fight yourself ?" i asked, very well knowing she wasn't. I hoped she would see reason. Even in this state, i hoped she would see it. She shook her head, pointing one finger at me.

"I'm more than capable to fight my battles Nikita. At least i'm doing something. Fighting something ! What exactly are YOU doing ?!" that one hurt. But i knew she was partly right. I kept reminding myself that i'm creating a perfect weapon to fight Division. With her help, we will take them down. But what was i thinking ? Bringing a teenager into this fight ? Alex was not a weapon, not yet anyway. She was just a girl, driven by revenge. Just a girl. She had no right to endure this. Drugs, abuse. This was not meant for her. And then the guilt rushed to my side. It was all my fault. I felt a lonely tear leaving my eye and i told her, leaving the apartment in the process. I knew she needed to be alone, and i had to come out for air.

"Helping you to endure this"

I walked through the streets, thinking about my student. She left to the bathroom, and i knew exactly what she was doing. This was her final test. Weeks ago i somehow punched the punching bag much harder than i planed, and i pulled my muscles. I got myself some painkillers and i hid them discretely in the bathroom. I knew Alex was stalking me, we even had a talk about it, and she promised to never touch that stuff again. Now, Alex will surely notice them.

There were two outcomes available at this moment.

First - Alex will get high. Not by choice, since those outbursts were taking away all her mental health away from her. She was not in control, and she always felt regret after every _fight _we had. I knew it wasn't her fault. But, if she'll get high, all this was for nothing. The treatment could start over.

Second - Nothing will happen. She'll simply ignore them. And if she's able to resist them, even in this state, it was a bulletproof evidence that she was ready, and in control of her life once again.

Was she really ready to be thrown into that harsh world again ? World full of pain and death ? And drugs ? I kept my head down, thinking how everything was my fault. If only i had kept her safe somehow, this would never happen. She never deserved that awful fate she got, and yet Alex was still very strong. Her mind was not entirely broken, and she was ready to fight for our cause. She was the most strongest person I've ever seen. She might not have training, but she is special.

I've been walking for two hours, without a purpose or a destination. Since there was nowhere to go, i went back to the apartment. And as i opened the door, i felt fear washing over me. This was the moment that made me realize how much the young Russian meant to me. I opened the doors and entered the apartment. Then i saw her.

She was sitting on the bed, hands around her, her eyes focused on the empty tube of pills in front of her. I sighed, and went slowly to her. Her eyes were still fixated on the tube and she didn't even noticed me. She was high again, and i felt broken. She's not ready for this. She never was, what was i thinking leaving her alone ? I sit next to her on the bed, and threw the empty tube as far as possible. I took her face into my hands, and what i saw made me silently jump in happiness. Her eyes indicated she was crying. But there was absolutely no evidence of her being high. Her eyes right now was the proof that she won her fight. She's clean.

I wanted to ask, but she said first.

"I couldn't do it" she said, staring right into my eyes. There was fear and sadness. But also a little bit of happiness as well. Surely she was proud of herself for not succumbing to that weakness. "Why ?" I had to know the reason she stayed strong. I placed a hand on hers, gripping it tightly. She smiled.

"I kept repeating your words" My words. Those were not my words, those were Carla's. But that was not important at the moment. They helped Alex, as they helped me before. _You might be doing this for me, but at the end of the day, it's your reflection in the mirror that you need to face, not me. _I hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever let go of her.

"You have no idea how much i'm proud of you Alex. This is a great victory. One that will always be with you, it will always remind you that you don't need this" there was no response from the young girl, and i was confused. When i looked at her, she was fast asleep in my arms. A tear leaving her eye, and a smile on her face.

Sasha was officially destroyed. Her pain, addictions, bad memories. Gone. Everything was destroyed. In my arms, there was a brand new girl, ready to fight and avenge her family. Ready to take Division down. Ready to feel and love again. Ready to be happy. And her name, was Alexandra Udinov.

* * *

So focused was i on that memory, that i didn't noticed Alex's sleepy eyes staring at me. She yawned, and i smiled wildly. The angel was awake.

"Hey.." i said, kissing her forehead. I heard her giggle. Best sound in the world. "Mmh... Glad to see you're with me this time" she said, scratching her eyes, and stretching her muscles. I knew she was talking about yesterday. After our talk, i knew she was afraid of this being a simple dream. But i made sure she knew that it wasn't. I smiled, placing a small and gentle kiss on her lips.

"Can't believe you're still angry about yesterday, Lex" the kiss ended, and we both ended up wanting more. She was still a bit sleepy, i could tell that. She yawned again, and smacked me into my shoulder. "YOU try to wake up all alone after night like that" i laughed. She was so cute when trying to play angry. I saw the opportunity to joke.

"You mean, after a _dream _like that, right ?" Alex frowned, shaking her head in disagreement. "Not funny" she tried to raise up from the bed but i swiftly caught her, placing her on the bed again. I looked at her, a small sad smile on my face. She knew i was playing with her, since her hands were on my legs right now, making their way towards my now wet core. I let out a moan, it was an approval. I kissed her again, more hungrily this time.

"Oh, but it is baby girl" i went lower to lick her neck, my hands were tightly gripping hers above her head, and i looked at my prey bellow me. I licked my lips when i saw her perfect breasts again, and i lowered myself to give one of her nipples a teasing lick.

"Mmmh...tease" i heard her moan in desire, she tried to free herself from my grip but it was for no use. I went back to worship her neck, and she moaned again, this time she moaned out my name loudly.

"Yeah yeah...That's it love. Moan for me" i said, lust completely clouding my mind. She closed her eyes and went down again to kiss her fiercely. My tongue soon found its way into her mouth, and both of our tongues danced together. I let go of her hands and instantly grabbed her face, wanting to deepen the kiss even more. I could feel her hands on my back, holding me tightly in place. After the kiss ended, i rested my head in the crook of her neck, trying to calm myself. It was not very effective since i could already feel the pool of wetness in between my legs. And then the scent hit me. I could already feel her desire and want for me, since i was practically lying on top of her, but the scent. I could actually smell her from here. Which made my desire and lust for her even more greater, if that was even possible. I sniffed the air, and Alex immediately cleared her throat. I could tell she was embarrassed, but there was really no need for that. Quite the opposite. She smelled delicious. I raised myself on to of her again, and kissed her, cupping her face.

"You know...We should place my bed next to yours. This one is getting a little smaller for us both" she said, and i knew she was right. We can't sleep on this small bed forever, but she was also wrong. I had a much better plan for this situation. I placed my hand on her neck, massaging it and she let out another loud moan.

"OR, we could purchase another, bigger one. You won't need to sleep on a separate bed since we're together, hm ?" when i was finished, the joy and happiness in her look was evident. I was very glad that such a simple action could make her so happy. Something in me wanted..no..needed to make her happy. I needed her to be happy, no matter what would it cost me.

"Я тебя люблю..столько" she said in her native Russian, and i decided to let her know something too. "Я тоже тебя люблю" i said, then i continued to kiss her neck again, going lower and lower.

We made love the entire morning. Best morning of my life.

* * *

After our last round, i collapsed on her, unable to move a single muscle. This girl could really suck all energy from me. And i loved that. She kissed me tenderly, and i couldn't feel happier.

"So. What are our plans for today ?" she said, sitting up. Our bodies were covered in sweat and partly in our own juices. Which was hot back then, but now we were all sticky. "Shower first. Then..Well...I want to take you somewhere" i said, laughing a bit. I sat up as well, taking her hand in mine. I saw confusion and surprise in her look.

"Hm ? Where ?" i smiled, and she did as well. "You'll see" she went behind me, hugging me from behind, and i could feel her breath on my neck.

"Ah, but i don't want to go. I want to be in this bed with you the whole day" she licked my neck and i again started to feel the familiar lust crawling inside my head. I put my hands on hers, and i turned around just to see her.

"We can do that tonight baby. I don't want us to be locked here all day. Plus, i want you to see it" Alex made a familiar _awww_ noise, and i knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. "Why not ? Think of the things i could do to you Niki" our hands slowly crawled their way lower my body, and i enjoyed it very much. But she had to know this was important. For both of us. I took my hands away and stand up. Dressing myself in an oversized T-shirt i used whenever i was too lazy to properly dress myself. She was still siting there, confused look on her face. I sighed, scratching my eyes.

"It's important Alex" she stand up as well, taking the covers with her, and hugged me. I could feel the comfort again, and it felt fascinating. "Alright, i can see that. When will we go ?" she let go off me, cupping my face. "An hour or so, it doesn't really matter. We should eat something first. It's a long trip" i said, going to the fridge to take a bottle of water. "Now you got me curious" Alex said as she went to sit back on the bed.

"Its a surprise, baby girl. You'll have to wait" i said, and Alex smiled, shaking her head. I went to switch the music on, and she looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "Since when do you listen to this...music ?" i was wondering when would she ask. But there was no time or desire to explain this, so i simply smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with oriental music Lex. I'll have to show you once we're back" Alex laughed, and i knew that was never a good sign. She looked at the bathroom doors, and i knew exactly what she wanted. Again. "What about that shower ?" she asked, innocence all over her face. "Hm ? What do you wanna do in a shower with me, i wonder ?" i sipped from the bottle and waited for Alex's reaction.

"I don't know, maybe eat your pussy all day long ?" she said and i spit the water all around me in surprise. She laughed and went to the bathroom. "I never knew my little Lex had such a dirty tongue" i stared at her backside, mesmerized by the beauty. Alex looked back at me before closing the door "Might as well use it, no ?"

* * *

**_Dat ending..._****_But lol, never mind.. Im glad its done. Although im enjoying writing this sooo very much. Let me know what you think :)_**


	5. S1: When you Show Me Heaven pt2

_**A/N - (a small troll since i'm glad i have my PC back)**_

_** Okay, so both Maya and Alex kept screaming at me to update this, so here it is... It's mainly dialogues, since i'm not good at describing surroundings and stuff like that... And no lemons this time.. **__**It probably sucks, since i desperately wanted to play Skyrim instead of writing, but SOMEONE just had to yell at me to finish this...Like i couldn't do it tomorrow...or maybe next week...or idk ! **_

_***Wild Alex and Maya approaches*  
*I quickly ran away***_

_**Alex reads what i wrote, and says "What Lurker here wanted to say that she doesn't own us, but we surely own her"  
Both of them laughs and i'm embarrassed.. **__**"Gee, thanks Lex..."  
Alex realizes that i'm not writing this chapter, she points a gun at my Katana Blade...**__**"Keep writing..."  
I cry out loudly, and i start to write...**__**"Okay okay dammit"  
Alex smiles and friendly pokes my head...**__**"Good girl.."  
Alex leaves and i can write freely again...**__**"Help ;("  
Maya makes an **ehm **voice, and i'm screwed... "Lurker here will write like a good little girl, and you will try to enjoy. And do leave reviews please"**_

_**lol**_

* * *

First hour of our ride was quite silent. Nikita wouldn't tell me where exactly are we heading, and i kept thinking that this trip was indeed very important for her. But why all the secrecy ? It was more than strange. I could tell that the trip will be a long one, since she packed food and water for us. We left town, and i was thinking that maybe it was time for a quick nap. I was still pretty exhausted from our morning and shower activities, and since the car music Nikita switched was so very relaxing and so very calm, i closed my eyes and let the singer's voice calm my mind. She was right. There was absolutely nothing wrong with oriental music. The sweet and calm sounds of drums, mixed with violins and the singer's enchanting voice was really something very magical. There was something in those sounds that made me entirely peaceful and Nikita surely knew that, since she was stealing side glances at me from the moment i closed my eyes. I knew, because of the muffled voices and laughter. She knew exactly what was the music doing with me, and it was not much longer before i gave myself entirely to the music. Sweet sounds of drums stopped my every thought, and i let myself wander into my dreamland. And the last thing i remembered was Nikita's hand, gently caressing mine.

* * *

I woke up few later, her hand still on mine, the other one on the steering wheel. She was silently nodding to the melody, and i started too. It was just too enchanting for me to ignore. Nikita, of course, saw this and smiled. She picked my hand and kissed it, a sentimental move, but oh so sweet.

"Amazing, isn't it ?" she asked, setting the volume a bit lower. I nodded and yawned, still unable to speak since i was deadly tired. Seeing that i wouldn't talk, she continued. "You know, most people can't appreciate art, even if its right in front of them" she said, her smile faded away. I yawned again, scratching my eyes. Somehow, music and everything around art seemed to bring sadness and pain. Strange. "You alright ?" i asked when i heard her sob a little. "Yeah...Everything's alright" always that act. Everything was always alright with her. But not this time. I took her hand into mine and kissed it. The same thing she did moments ago. I was amazed by how quickly it worked.

"Stop lying. I clearly see the sudden sadness in your eyes" i told her, making sure she knew of my concern. She laughed and shook her head.

"Always the clever one huh ?" Nikita asked, turning the music off since she knew i wouldn't let this go. I looked at the horizon in front of us and with a smile i said "Someone must be" it was slowly getting dark, but the sun was still radiating its heat in full power. I saw our backpack on the back seats and i tried to reach it.

"You know...Back then, when with Division, i hated music...It was nothing for me. Just a sound" Nikita said, small anger evident in her voice. But she was now listening and praising music, so something must have changed. I finally reached the backpack, and i sit back on my seat.

"Apparently something changed your opinion ?" i said, searching for water. Her eyes drifted to see mine, a pained expression in her look. And i knew what exactly caused this pain. I almost felt sorry for asking, since i knew this topic would only hurt her.

"Someone...Daniel showed how to enjoy simple things in life...Like art. Paintings, statues, literature...Music. Things like that. We used to just lie on the bed, listening to any random songs we could find...We closed our eyes, and then the true magic began...When he died i...left it behind me. It caused only pain...Bad memories..." i saw a lonely tear escaping her eye, and if she wouldn't have been driving, i would hug her tightly, never letting her go. I would protect her from this pain. But right now i couldn't. So i did the only thing i could at the moment.

"I'm sorry" i said, even thought i knew it was a poor gesture. Words could never cure this kind of pain. What she needed was love, a kiss and a promise of better times. She was silently sobbing, and i knew she was in lots of pain right now. It was apparent on her look. People say, time could heal wounds, but scars will remain forever. I know mine did. With her help, they slowly started to heal. And i wanted the same for her. To heal her ached heart, her shattered soul. Few moments of silence passed, and she took my hand in hers again. She smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Don't be" she said, taking the bottle of water from my hands, drinking the water in it with hunger. But there was something strange, something that didn't quite made sense. Why was she willingly reliving the pain, when there was no need ? I had to ask..

"Why are you listening to it if it only brings back bad memories ?" i asked, taking the empty bottle back, placing it into the backpack. Suddenly she looked at me, ignoring the road and everything in front of her. I was confused at first, but when she said what she did, my heart melted.

"Because i want to forget them, and the person who lived them with me. And because i want to make new ones with you" those words. What her words could do to me was magical. Never in my life i would have predicted to be so in love with somebody. As a kid, I've always believed in true love and happy endings. All children do. But after everything that happened, those things became nothing more than mere illusions for me. Something that people made up, just to feel safe, wanted. Just another human lie. But this moment right here, those words and her tears...Those were evidences that true love truly existed. And what was even more unbelievable ? I was feeling it. A small, evil part of me hated Daniel. After all this time, he was still with her, even if only through memories and silly reminders. He caused her pain, even thought it wasn't his fault. And the thought of someone having Nikita before me was just...infuriating. Unbearable. Another part of me wanted to thank him. Thanks to his death, Nikita finally managed to cut off Division entirely from her life. Thus saving me from drugs and stuff that poisoned my life. And now she was mine, and i knew it was partly thanks to him.

* * *

I couldn't get to open my mouth. Words were hollow, and my voice dead. There was nothing i could say, nothing i could do. I was just sitting there, staring at the perfect woman next to me, and i kept reminding myself that she's all mine. "We're here" she said as the car abruptly stopped. Nikita went upside, stretching her arms and legs. I did so as well. The moon was slowly making its way on the sky, and the sun was already falling. I could tell this would be a warm night. Nikita told me to get the backpack as she took something from the back seats of the car. She took her keys with her, just in case.

"It's not far. We just have to go on foot" she pointed at the forest entrance, and i only nodded. I just couldn't get my voice to work. I was afraid to even open my mouth. We were walking for what felt like an eternity in silence, both unable to comprehend what Nikita said back in the car. Did she really meant it ? Was i supposed to replace Daniel forever ? Was she really ready to forget him ? So many questions, but i couldn't ask any of them. The strength to speak left me when i heard her words. Suddenly we stopped and i could see a small, but extremely beautiful lake. I was in awe. I've never seen something so beautiful and peaceful in my entire life.

"This is...just... wow" i said, surprised to have my voice back. Nikita chuckled and put her backpack on the ground, then taking mine too. I stretched my muscles, since the backpack was quite heavy. "Yeah, exactly" it was indeed very beautiful. And still untouched by human hands. How was that even possible ?

"How did you..-" i tried to ask, but Nikita already answered my question. "Luck" really now. Just luck. She took the empty bottle from my backpack and went to the lake to fill it. Water was still evidently drinkable in here. And again, silence. When she was finished, she gave me the bottle, and i looked at her with sadness. She cupped my face, gently caressing my cheek. One of her fingers went to caress my lower lip, and i let out a silent moan. Her touch could always bring me to oblivion. And as abruptly as she started, the sensation ended when she left to search for something in her backpack which was on the ground.

"When i found Daniel i...ran. There were Division agents everywhere, but i manged to slip away. I ran, not knowing where or what to do...There was just emptiness everywhere. I ran and i accidentally found this place. By pure luck. I never even knew something so beautiful was so close to us. Michael found me here, and he was so persistent that i let go of my past. That it weakens me.." it was so hard to listen to her memories, which were filled with pain and suffering. Maybe even harder for me, than for her. I wanted to go hug her, but she swiftly stand up, a small ornament box in her hand. And i had feeling i knew what exactly was in it.

"And he was right... I can't be with you. Not entirely. Not with Daniel still on my mind. I want to be only yours, Alex. And for that to achieve, i need to forget" her words were so sharp and filled with so much emotions. She wanted me, so much as i wanted her. This love was true and right and perfect and there was nothing in this world that could destroy it...But I've never seen her like this. It would seem that she was ready to crumble right there in front of me, and i knew i had to do something, or she really will. I wanted to say something, but she interrupted me again.

"I wanted you to see this place. This solitude of mine. I come here in my dreams when i feel alone. When i miss him. I want you to see what his death did to me...Because when you'll see it, you will realize how much i will suffer if something happens to you" she slowly walked towards me, her emotions still under tight control. She was gripping the box tightly. Almost crushing it. She was both angry and hurt at the same time.

"Nikita.." i said, but she put a finger on my lips, silencing me. And i knew she wanted me to be silent. She had a lot more to tell, and i slowly nodded. She looked into my eyes, and i could see all that pain and suffering that she had to endure and hide for years. She was letting it all go on the surface. Finally.

"I want to stop coming here... I want to be finally happy, with someone i love and care for. I want to bury my memories, along with this box. I want to love only you" it hit me pretty badly. Daniel surely never had a proper burial. Of course she wanted to do SOMETHING for him. But then, was she doing this for him, or for herself ? Or maybe for me ? Maybe even for both of us ? I nodded, silently saying that i'll help her with anything she needs. She smiled, kissing me slightly on my lips. I gently caressed the side of her face, and she let out a slight moan. When the kiss ended, she took my hand and we went to find a proper burial place for the box. As predicted, it was filled with two engagement rings. Hers and Daniels. It must have been hard for Nikita to bury her memories like that, without a second guess, but i was partly glad. This means she was ready to start over. She could finally start to heal, and i was more than happy to lend a hand.

* * *

After we were done, i hugged her from behind, my head on the crook of her neck. I held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Never. She placed her hands on mine, and i could see tears going down her face. "You have to promise me that whatever you do in Division, you will always look for yourself. You will ALWAYS defend yourself, even if it means hurting others...Hurting me..."

"I could never hurt you..." of course i couldn't. Why would i ? I loved her more than anything. She shook her head almost instantly, breaking free from my tight grip. She turned around, staring directly into my eyes. Her own were filled with fear and pain.

"You have to promise me. Or i won't let you go there" she said, almost yelled. I could feel the desperation in her voice, and i was starting to think that maybe this was not a good idea after all. Maybe we could just run. Be happy in some foreign country. But i know her, and i know myself. This was not up for debate. Division needed to be destroyed, and then will we have our happy ending.

"That's not for you to decide Nikita. I've made my choice, and i will have my revenge. But i won't hurt you to achieve it" i said a little colder than i wanted. Revenge was something that kept me walking, breathing...That kept me alive. But now, Nikita. Her world is crashing down, and i was offering mine. I needed her, that was the hard truth. Fairy tales always foretold that love is the most powerful and dangerous weapons of all times. I could only agree on this. I stared into her eyes, i could feel tears running down my face as well. She quickly swept them away and smiled sadly, looking at the ground.

"You will have to, one day" she backed up, and i was more and more confused. She accidentally hit her back on the tree, and i went closer to her. "What ?" i asked, still not understanding what did that comment meant. I caressed her face, then kissed her tears away. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes again and she gripped my shoulders, holding me in one place. "Promise me. I love you too much to lose you Alex. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happens to you" i knew exactly how she felt right now. I wanted her to promise the same thing yesterday. But now i realized just how hard it was. How can i promise such a thing ? I shook my head, breaking off her hold.

"Promise me the same" she was staring at me, and i could see those gears in her head working on a tactical plan out of this. But i knew her better. And she knew me. There was no way out of this. She sighed, a sound of defeat.

"I promise.." she said, eyes quickly averted from mine to the ground. I just stared, unable to accept this false promise. Surely she was bluffing. Or... Was it really that easy ? To promise her pain for my safety ? An exchange of her life for mine ? No... This is not my way. I loved her too much for that.

"Yeah, but i can't ! I just can't switch my emotions on, off anytime i want Nikita ! How can you even ask such a stupid thing from me ? How can i hurt you when i need you ?!" i yelled, now knowing what to do, or what to say. She was doing this extremely hard for me. And i was losing my control. Anger was back and it was only her fault. She went to me, she caressed my face. "You can live on when i'm gone. Be happy again. I can't.." what was she even saying ? How could she even think about such things ? I was amazed by how stupid this all sounded...Was she really willing to give up on us so easily ?

"Are you even listening to what you're saying ? How can i live on without you ? You're the only person i have in the entire world. You're the only person i ever loved... If you die, i'll go with you" her eyes widened as i was finished. But, deep inside i knew she was happy i said that. I surely was. My emotions were finally outside. I was angry. At her for saying this. At Division for separating us. But i needed her to know that i won't give up on us. Not now, not ever. She tried to calm me down, she even tried to hug me but i quickly went backwards. "Alex..."

"No.. You said enough. Nothing you say will ever change what i feel for you. I won't hurt you, you won't hurt me. And if so, we'll die together. End of story" i smiled, finally letting those damn words out in the open. It felt good to let go. Nikita stared at me, confused. I figured that she was the one who wanted to protect me. But i wouldn't let her. We have each other. We will protect each other. We will stand together. And we will die together.

"How can you say this..." tears were flowing down her face, like a wild river. I went to her and hugged her tightly, letting her know that i'm here. And i will always be here. I kissed her very lightly on her lips, and i could feel her tears in our heated kiss. When the kiss ended, we rested our foreheads on each other's. A defensive move that we created. Just for us.

"I just know what i want in life...Someone very important taught me that" i said as we both fell to the ground, in each other's embrace. Moon silently illuminating our wet faces, and i kissed my wild assassin like there was no tomorrow. Because i knew my infiltration will come soon. I have to cherish every moment with her. And this here, right now. This place, her statement. Her promise.

It made me realize that no matter the obstacle, no matter the enemy, no matter the situation or the pain. Nothing will change my feelings.

* * *

My world is crashing down right at the moment. It was crashing for a long time now, but this moment of weakness burned it all down. Daniel was still on my mind, every time i woke up i saw his face, i heard his voice, his laughter, his words of love. But there was no longer room for that. Alex claimed that position in my heart. Now, when i wake up, its her face i see. Its her voice i hear, her laughter that i enjoy. Her words of love that i listen. Alex, even if unwillingly, was slowly destroying his memory. I no longer could remember his favorite color, or his favorite food. Those stupid things that never mattered. Now they were gone, and his memory is only a tiny fragment of what it first was. In my heart, there was no room for both of them. He was my past. Destroyed past, full of death and lies. And Alex was my future. A future with a tiny chance for happy ending. There was only one thing i could do. I need to bury my past, and i need to start building my future.

* * *

_**So much feelings dammit...I'm sorry Niki for letting you suffer like this..EVERYONE ! GO AND GIVE NIKI A BIG BEAR HUG RIGHT NOW ! i feel so bad now..I know even a hardcore assassin like Nikita has to take off her armor once, twice..to show her emotions and stuff like that... But, oh damn this was so bad from me...Im so sorry, Alex will make it up to you in the next chapter, i promise ! ;(**_

_**Leave reviews and your thoughts about this one, and please vote in the poll on my profile. **__**I can't update if i don't know if you like it...**_


	6. S1: When Music Embraces Us

_**A/N - Alright, i know this one will suck, but i still hope you can enjoy. I'm trying to make Alex stronger, bit by bit. The same process with Nikita, only that i'm trying to weaken her a bit, so she can be herself around Alex without the fear of being weak. I'm not trying to make her a wreck or something, just a bit more emotional towards Alex. To the outside world, she's still the hardcore assassin. And as for Alex, she's becoming more and more like Nikita in the "**__**hardcore assassin" way. You could say that i'm trying to make her the main beast in this relationship. Even with her age, i still think that she's more badass than Nikita, since the shit she had to endure was more sever and bad. **_Hope you like this little idea. Be sure to let me know if you did. Also, the new formating style - Like ? Not ? Let me know.

_**This one is actually a songfic with a small lemon at the end. Told from Nikita's POV. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Slow, ethereal sounds woke me up. I realized i was sitting in the car, my young lover was obviously driving us home, while gently holding my hand. I must have passed out, since i didn't remembered a thing. Maybe i cried myself to sleep in her arms, maybe i was just too tired to go on any further, i really don't know. But her hand on mine, it felt so good and right. This night was more harder than i thought it will be, but I've done it. I'm finally free from this pain, and if things will go as planned, Alex and I can have a normal life in the future. I let my eyes closed, since i didn't wanted to startle her. She was obviously deep in her thoughts, maybe thinking about us, or what happened tonight. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realized we were being chased by a police car. Alex let out an annoyed sigh, and stopped. My eyes remained shut, since i was in no mood to solve this little conflict. Alex turned off the music, and prepared her well made documents i literally paid a fortune for. It was a great forgery.

"Documents" said a young male voice, and i could hear a muffled voice of papers. "Of course" obviously Alex was ready for him.

"Is something wrong, officer ?" Alex suddenly asked, and i could hear a loud sigh, obviously coming from the police officer. "You look a little young for this age" _Shit_. I thought. Alex had to play this, or we're screwed. Maybe i really should wake up and help her. Maybe she wasn't prepared for this. I was so wrong.

"Yeah i get that a lot..It's a family thing. You should see how my mother looks, it's really ridiculous" Alex let out a slight laugh, and i could hear the officer joining her. This girl could perfectly lie, i could see that now. _Good girl_. "I see..." said the officer, giving back Alex's documents. Obviously, we were out of troubles for now.

"So, have i done something wrong ?" Alex asked, trying to stay all innocent and girly. Using her main guns. I taught her well, it would seem.

"Miss, you reached the speed limit" said the police officer as he wrote something on his notebook. I could hear the pencil breaking as Alex apparently smirked or done something to speed the process of our holding. "I'm sorry. I guess i didn't realized it. It won't happen again" she said with a laugh, and my best guesses were that it was slowly working on the poor man.

"Got any reason for riding this fast ?" he let out a laugh.

"I just want to get us home as soon as possible" Alex stated, surely pointing at me at the moment.

"I need you to come out so i can test you for alcohol" Alex let out a loud sigh. Obviously annoyed by the fake interest from this young officer. She was eager to get home, i could tell. For what purpose, i could only dream of.

"Sir, is this really necessary ?" she ran a hand through her hair, obviously tired of this day. As was i, obviously. "Just doing my job. Don't want a pretty little lady like you to hurt herself. Come here" Alex unbuttoned her seat belt, opened the doors and went inside. I smirked a bit, since i knew that poor fellow was obviously trying to flirt with my young student. And i could only imagine how annoyed and tired Alex was.

They were talking for a while, Alex done everything the officer wanted her too, and as they were waiting for results from the alcohol test, the officer asked with a hint of concern in his tone. "Is your friend over there alright ?" Alex surely looked at me, seeing if i was still asleep. "Yeah, she's just asleep" she said, but obviously the officer wasn't very convinced. "She doesn't look like that. I'll have to wake her up" he went to my side of the car, and he tried to open the door but Alex swiftly grabbed his hand, taking him a way from the doors.

"Sir please...Just leave her alone. She had a rough night" Alex tried to explain, but the officer already had a good image on us both. "Really...How so ?" he asked, crossing his arm on his chest. Alex sighed, unable to make any believable lie. So she had to tell the truth. Surely her eyes saddened from the need to explain these things to a sudden stranger. "It's not that, really...She was saying her final goodbye to her fiance. We were burying his things...We've done nothing wrong, trust me"

I wasn't sure if this tale worked, since i couldn't hear anything. "I see..Sorry. Is she your sister or something ?" said the officer, obviously curious if he has a small glimpse of hope in my young student. And my best guess ? No.

"No..She's my girlfriend" Alex said rather angry, as if protecting me. Protecting us both, and our bond. The tester suddenly alarmed both of them, and the officer silently stared at the results. "Oh..Alright then. Everything seems normal. Alright, just take her home then. I'll let you go with a warning this time, but do be more careful. Roads can be dangerous this late" he said, giving Alex back her papers and keys. She nodded, going back to the car. He looked at us both last time through the small window and smiled.

"Thank you, officer. It really means much for us" Alex said, as we drove away from this irritating man.

* * *

After few minutes of silence, and Alex's silent cursing, i gave up and opened my eyes. She didn't noticed me, so i simply stated. "Girlfriend huh ?" Alex was surprised at first, and maybe even afraid of my reactions about her, naming me her _girlfriend_.

"How long are you awake ?" she asked as she looked into my sleepy eyes. "Long enough to hear you" i answered with a smirk, and i knew there will be time to talk about this, but surely not now. "That wasn't very polite, you know" Alex joked, slowly tickling my hand.

I leaned into her embrace, one of her hand went over my shoulder, holding me tightly and in place."Sorry" i said as i kissed her chin.

"How do you feel ?" she scanned my face, as if looking for any wounds or scars. She obviously cared very much for my well being, and it amazed me how good it felt. So i told her the truth. No point lying to my young lover. "Like a weak wreck" Alex gripped me even harder. It was her way of saying that there was nothing wrong going on. That everything was fine. "Don't say that. Showing emotions isn't weak" she said, kissing my forehead.

"I didn't want you to see me like that" i never wanted her to see me like this. Weak, pathetic. But with her, letting go seems right. I can drop my hardcore mask away, and she will love me for what i am. Things were pretty good with this Russian beauty, and i was thankful to have her with me. "I love you, regardless of how weak you think you are Nikita. And i am going to prove it to you as soon as we get home" i stared into her beautiful eyes, and suddenly it hit me.

Home. That place was never my home. It was a place i could rest in. I could do research and stuff there that mattered. But it was never home. Now, when Alex said it, it felt so right. As if we're going back into a huge house with white picked fence. But instead, we're heading into a half empty apartment. But with her, it never really mattered. I was so focused on her beautiful face that i almost didn't hear her question. "Do we even look like sisters ?"

I laughed at the stupidity of that question, since we look nothing alike. "He was obviously trying to get you so...I guess his little brain didn't see any other possibility" i stated with a hint of jealousy. And i'm sure Alex surely recognized it. "You're mean. He let us go with a warning after all" she turned on the radio, the young singer accompanied with drums and flutes slowly and calmly singed her lyrics. I smiled at the sudden peace i felt. And Alex's embrace was only multiplying the effect. But still, this young officer was still on my mind. "Yeah, so you can call him when you get home" i said, a bit angry that Alex even flirted with him. I guess she realized it since her hands gently caressed my arms. "Why, or more importantly how would i call him ? It's not like i have his phone or whatever"

I laughed, since i very well known what are men possible of doing when they think they can score with a beautiful woman. Or girl, in this point. "Check your pockets" i said, sitting up so she can check her pockets. She did, and what she found surprised her. A piece of paper with numbers on it.

"How-" i quickly interrupted her, knowing exactly what she meant. "Experience. I've done it countless times" she looked at me with confusion, then she threw the paper away, outside the window. You're impossible"

"Yeah yeah keep talking" i turned the volume up, eager to listen more of this oriental beauty. Then, i heard a loud lightning. A storm was coming. Great.

* * *

We both entered _our _loft together, hand in hand, soaked from the storm that was raging outside. What Alex said kept me wondering what exactly did she had in mind. A sudden heat and desire attacked me as she took off her jacket, revealing some parts of her well toned body. I tried to stay calm, but it was more and more impossible as the young woman in front of me was undressing her wet clothes. I couldn't hold it any longer. I went to her, throwing my arms around her neck, shoving my tongue into her mouth as deep as possible. She let out a surprised muffled sound, but quickly adjusted to my touch. Alex placed her hands on my hips, holding me tightly as we explored each others mouth. We neared my bed and she laid me there, unbuttoning and taking off my clothes. We were clad only in our underwear, and her hand roamed thought my whole body, her forehead rested against mine. We were both siting now, our lips gently brushing against each other, and then she suddenly stand up, leaving me there. "Don't go" i said, but she ignored me and she went to the docking station of her iPod, she got the other day. She quickly tuned it up on one of the songs she downloaded, and i was eagerly waiting for her to come back to me.

Drums and guitar started, along with slight moans from the singer.

_**I would die for you.** _Alex looked at me, and i was confused since I've never heard this song before. Such strange lyrics.  
_**I would die for you.** _My young lover slowly walked to me, her eyes focused on mine. Her movements so sensual and alluring.  
_**I've been dying just to feel you by my side.** _She was so close to me, her eyes staring directly into mine, her lips slightly brushing against mine.  
_**To know that you're mine.** _Her hand went to caress my cheek, the other one unbuttoned my bra.

I tried to move, but i was unable thanks to her movements and the music that echoed through my whole being. She was in lead this time, and i intended to enjoy it. "Focus on the lyrics. Let me please you" she whispered into my ear, and i felt like my release was so damn close.

**_I will cry for you._** Her hand went lower and lower. Her lips gently caressed my neck, her tongue licked my sensitive spot there.  
**_I will cry for you_.** I let out a loud moan, which came as her name. I could tell she was pleased to hear her name in that manner.  
**_I will wash away your pain with all my tears. _**Her lips went lower, kissing my collarbone, her hands cupped my breasts, lightly pinching my nipples.  
_**And drown your fear.** _She bit my neck, gently yet i was sure it left a mark. She instantly kissed it better, but i knew she marked me, in her own way.

"Alex" i moaned, unable to handle this any longer. Her movements, her touches and kisses made me unable to even breath properly. She smiled, and gently laid me on the bed, pinning my hands above my head.

**_I will pray for you._** She kissed the alley between my breasts, as her hands were working on her own bra. I wanted to help her, but i was utterly unable.  
_**I will pray for you**._ Her hands finally freed her perfect body from the sexy black bra. Her teeth were leaving slight marks all around my stomach.  
_**I will sell my soul for something pure and true.**_ I let out another loud moan, unable to concentrate any longer. It was too hard to hold back.  
**_Someone like you._** Her hands working on my panties, i knew that our release was very close. Alex seems to enjoy this as much as i do.

This must be the thing she said back in the car. About proving her love to me. And i partly knew those lyrics were about me. About us. About the things she would do for me. And i would as well. The music suddenly got more violent, and i knew her actions will as well.

_**See your face every place that I walk in.**_ She violently grabbed my panties and pushed them down.  
_**Hear your voice every time I am talking.**_ The same process with her own underwear. Now there is nothing standing in between us.  
**_You will believe in me._**Her kisses were lower, and lower. Until, finally, she reached my wet, wanting core.  
_**And I will never be ignored.**_ She teased me, her tongue running all across the area, but never actually tasting me.

I never knew she had this part, this wild beast inside of her. When we made love back then, it was entirely different. Maybe my actions back in the forest proved my undying love for her. Maybe she needed to feel that. Feel loved. Loved without boundaries to hold us.

**_I will burn for you. _**Her hands went back to my breasts, tightly and hungrily gripping them. Proving me how much she loved them.  
_**Feel pain for you.** _Her tongue was so eagerly working on the area, and yet she never tasted me. The tease was unbearable. I was moaning her name loudly.  
_**I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart.**_ I could see stars from the amount of pleasure she was giving me. It was so hard.  
_**And tear it apart. **_Finally. Finally i could feel the tip of her tongue on my clit. It felt so good. All the build up tension, finally gone.

She was an unbearable tease this time. And i must say, i rather enjoyed it. I knew she was claiming me in her own way. And it felt so good to be owned again. To have myself marked by her. She was getting more and more bestial, the more we made love. Everything feels so good again.

_**I will lie for you.**_Her tongue now in my entrance, her hands teasing my nipples and i am moaning her name out loud.  
_**Beg and steal for you.**_ My hands on her head now, encouraging her to go deeper. To lick faster.  
_**I will crawl on hands and knees until you see.** _She moans my name as she tastes me, evidently enjoying this far too much.  
**_You're just like me._** Her hands gripping my hips so she could go deeper. And i feel like exploding.

Everything feel so right. Her hands on my body, her lips and tongue on my body, everything is just perfect. At the moment, there is nothing in the world but us. And that damn singer and her enchanting voice. We must do this more often when she's a field agent. We simply must.

**_Violate all the love that I'm missing._**She sit up, her fingers circling around my entrance.  
_**Throw away all the pain that I'm living.** _Her lips on mine, our tongues fighting for dominance, and I've already lost. I am far too weak right now to fight.  
**_You will believe in me._** I can taste myself on her tongue. Her fingers still not inside of me, and i feel like my head is going to blow because of that.  
_**And I can never be ignored.**_ And then, suddenly out of nowhere, she impales her fingers into me, and i scream her name like there was no tomorrow.

And i do so as well. She was already so wet and ready for me, so i put my fingers into her, and we find a steady, yet very aggressive rhythm. One that tears our energy in half.

_**I would die for you.** _We finger each other furiously, her other hand went to grip my breasts, my other one to cup her face.  
_**I would kill for you.** _Our release is so close, i can feel it. Its building so aggressively inside of us with every thrust.  
_**I will steal for you.** _We moan our names in unison as our bodies slowly takes the pleasure we provide.  
_**I'd do time for you.** _Our lips and our tongues are now entangled, the pleasure is slowly getting unbearable.  
_**I would wait for you.** _We stare at each other, her eyes promising more pleasure that I've ever dared to hope.  
_**I'd make room for you.** _Our hands now united, feeling our release so close.  
_**I'd sail ships for you.** _We moan into each other's mouth, our names, simple voices. Everything that comes to mind.  
_**To be close to you.** _Our bodies fighting for dominance in the heated tango of emotions.  
_**To be a part of you.** _We feel it coming, i grip her hand, she grips my waist. It is far stronger than anytime before.  
_**'Cause I believe in you.** _Our bodies gave us our well deserved release, she crumbles onto me, soaked in sweat, and i am as well.  
_**I believe in you.**_She traces her fingers, covered in my juices over my lips, and i eagerly clean them. She silently asks me to do the same. We taste each other.  
_**I**** would die for you.** _We both fall asleep after that. Today's events just unbearable for our aching souls.

But right after she drifts to the wonderland, to join me in the dream lands, she whispers her words of love into my ear, and i feel like there's nothing in the world that would make lose her. As we fall asleep together, as we join together in our dreams, i know that i love my young Russian lover, more than i loved anything or anyone in my life.

* * *

_**A/N - Wow, the lemon was more detailed than i expected. Hope i did it right lol..Its late at night here, i'm tired and my head hurts, thus i think this chapter really sucks. But i do hope you enjoyed.**_

_**The song is named :**_

_**Garbage - Crush . I thought it was perfect for this lovely couple, so i used it. Hope you liked it. I advise to listen to it while reading. It adds a slight...intimity to the text, and believe me. Its totally worth it :D**_

_**Also, vote in the poll in my profile if you wanna see Phoenix updated. Im going to update those stories with most votes so..pls :D**_

* * *

_**You know what ? I actually wrote the ending for this story today. (No, its not going to be the next chapter, idk which one will it be) and most of you will hate me for it. Maybe some hardcore NALEX lovers will like it. The rest of you ? Ah, sorry. I personally love it, which is pretty weird since im talking about my idea. So, my advice ? Enjoy the story while it lasts, because the ending is pretty dark and partly pretty sad.**_

_** Small spoiler maybe ? Two characters will die. Guess which ones :D**_


	7. S1 Bonus: All Fun And No Work

**_A/N - This was supposed to be the next chapter, and i would have worked way much harder on it, but still. To celebrate the 1K view of Phoenix, i decided to add this little bonus chapter as a sort of - Thank you to all my readers. And i wanna thank some people, especially those who were with Phoenix since the beginning... So -_**

**_Wootar16 - I am really glad you're enjoying this story, and i want to thank you for giving it a chance. It really means a lot :)  
tibetan mastiff - Division will come next chapter, i am sad that i have to separate Nikita and Alex this way, but it wont be for long :)  
nikalex - Your support means a lot, and i am very glad you're enjoying this little idea :)  
Divine Fighter - This little "ficlet" was in my mind since the first episode of season two lol. So i'm glad you're enjoying it :)  
chpll1525 - Your support is making my eyes sore lol :D Im glad you're enjoying..be tuned for more updates ;)  
all Guests - Idk if you're a one person, or more, but im glad you like this little idea of mine, and i hope you'll stay tuned for more :P  
ThusSpokeRaven - Reviewing every one chapter huh ? Thanks :P Im glad you're enjoying :D_**

**_and - every follower and everyone who gave this story a fav. = THANK YOU :*_**

**_I know 1K is not very much for you, but for me its enough to celebrate :D Like i said, you can take this chapter as a sort of bonus, or count it as a full chapter. However you wish. Nikita's POV again, and its a bit short since i ran out of ideas yesterday. So, little Lex and Nikita are playing this strange, but really hot game. And we can guess who will win, and what will be the prize. A bit of fun, combined with romance. I swear i intended this chapter to be only fun ! Guess i can't have a single chapter without sex lol..Enjoy :D_**

* * *

"I still don't understand why does this stupid machine have to sound like me !"

Alex was quite annoyed. The time for her departure was slowly approaching, and she was getting more and more nervous. Not because of fear, but because of the fact that she will miss me. And i will miss her, too. Far too much for my liking. I told her this could be a problem in the future, but OH it was SO worth it. These last weeks were the best ones of my life, and even thought Alex will soon leave, i know that this love will never end. So, i had an idea. Our shell program, our only way to communicate. I could make it sound like Alex. I know it's just a poor substitution for the voice of my young Russian beauty, but still. It's better than nothing. So, when i asked her to do it, she was partly enraged, since she knew her time is running short. She was not afraid of leaving, she just didn't want to. So, i decided to give ourselves a rest for today. To make it a bit memorable. So, here comes the laughter, my dear Alexandra.

"That's really simple Lex. I just want to hear your voice" i said, hugging her tightly, nuzzling her neck. She let out a huge sigh, scratching her forehead. We were lying on the sofa, watching the LCD Television i bought yesterday, since we were bored to death. And watching funny vids on the internet could amuse us for only so long. And speaking of shopping, we finally picked up our big and oh so very comfortable dream bed. Everything was rather fine. Now, we were watching _the Black Swan, _but still, we found time to talk. We didn't cared for the movie, just the point that we were enjoying our time together.

"That's ridiculous" she said, taking the bowl of popcorn from the table, salting it a bit. I laughed, since i knew exactly how she loved her food. She was trying to maintain the pissed off face, but she was failing horribly. I could see right through her. "Nope, that's quite lovely. Wait, does that mean you won't miss me ?" i tried to sound sad and hurt, and her look made me realize that she fell for it for a second. The shock gave her away. I started to laugh, since it was too much for me to handle. She thrown a bit of popcorn at me, and i couldn't help it, but the sight of her angry was just so alluring. "I'm not even going to answer that"

"See ?" i kissed her neck again, tasting the sensitive skin there, and she let out a moan. I quickly ended it. This could wait a bit more. We have the whole night for us, after all. "But it sounds so weird ! E.X.T.E.R.M.I.N.A.T.E ! Like a frickin robot" she laughed and i joined her. Yeah, it wasn't perfect. It sounded rather weird. But it was enough. "It is a robot..Sort of" i took some popcorn into my hand, eating it slowly. Alex mimicked my movements, doing strange sounds and faces. She was still so childish. And so very cute. "And it sounds like me. Thanks" she took a sip from her soda can, and i tickled her a bit, making her splash the water all around the table. We both laughed and she smacked me into my shoulder.

"Don't be such an ass Lex. Just do it for me" i teased her, and she very well knew that her ass was my favorite part on her. Her lusted gaze was just too cute to ignore so i quickly kissed her on her velvet lips, savoring the her sweet flavor. "Fine..Then give me your voice as well" i looked at her, confused, and she smiled. I shook my head, taking more popcorn. "What...You'll upload it to every Division computer, so they'll sound like me ?" the idea was hilarious. To imagine everyone's face when hearing my voice again. Priceless.

"Sure, why not ? Imagine Percy's face" she looked at me, tickling me a bit. She asked the question i was asking myself few seconds ago. She really did know me better than anyone. It was a good question. And i saw my opportunity to make her laugh. I stand up, taking the remote with me, raising it above my head. I had that serious look on my face, as i tried to sound important. "Ahh..._Why do I, the Majestic Beast Lord Percy, the great, hear the voice of my arch nemesis in my base ?! Division is hunted my minions ! Call the Ghostbusters !" _Alex laughed so hard she let the bowl with popcorn fall to the ground. She was holding her stomach, tears going down her face. "Damn that's just too much" she said, as she quickly cleaned up the mess she made because of me. The poor movie was entirely forgotten, since we both found a game we could play. Guessing characters.

When Alex was finally done cleaning the mess, she told me to sit, as she was thinking about her role. She laughed, making a stone cold face. I instantly knew who she was playing. "Tell me who am i ? _OH_,_ Goodness ! My long lost daughter has returned to me ! Now i shall finally install that precious control chip of mine into her brain once again ! We will rule the world together bwwaaah !" _i laughed, taking the slice of pizza and eating it. This game was just too fun. "This is just too much" i said, going up, finishing my meal. "Alright. My turn baby girl"

"Guess who i am. _Ah ! My precious Nikita ! My personal brand of heroin ! I need to have her for eternity and beyond !" _i tried to sound very dramatically, hugging myself and kissing my arms. She was confused at first. "That's not me. I would never say something so stupid" she said, scratching her chin. I told her about Michael's interest in me, but i guess she just ignored it. She hated when i mentioned anyone who felt something for me. "Guess again" i said, smiling at her.

"Wait. It's that bastard Michael huh ?" she yawned, obviously annoyed by the thought of me mentioning him. I went to her and kissed he passionately, she moaned into my mouth and her hands went to grab my backside. "Nice. One,one" i said, licking her neck, biting it lightly. She evidently enjoyed it. "Tell you what. For every good guess, one of us will take off one part of clothing. Hm ?" Alex said, already taking off her jeans. I nodded, taking off my shirt. "What about the movie Lex ?" i asked as i kissed her again, fiercely tasting her tongue."Well...Look at what they're doing" Alex said, and i looked behind me to see two girls making out in the bed. I let out a moan since it was incredibly sexy, and Alex's hands went to caress my breasts through the black fabric. "Damn"

"Guess it's my turn, huh Sensei ?" she let go of me and went up, taking the blanked with her. She wrapped it around her neck, as a imitation of a cloak. She picked the remote, making circle movements. "_I, Lord Percyvord, dare you to resurrect my long dead basilisk, Amanda !" _i couldn't breathe from the amount of laughter as i instantly knew what was she talking about. When Alex spoke dirty, it was definitely worth it. "You said his name, baby girl. That was hardly a guess" i tried to calm myself, and Alex joined me on the sofa, taking off her shirt. She was now clad only in her dark blue underwear. Which was so damn hot. "Guess i want you to win" she bit my ear, and i let out a loud moan. She was so damn passionate. "Your turn, Sensei"

I was thinking about who to play next. Or more exactly, how to play him. Or her. Yeah, i got a pretty nice idea. I went to our small kitchen, grabbing a knife. Alex stared at me with horror and i fought the laughter. _"See this ?"_ i pointed at the knife. _"I can castrate you so quickly you won't feel a damn thing"_ she stared as i tried to remember words from the movie we watched yesterday. She was thinking hard, obviously remembering those words. _"I can cut you so easily like a chicken..Bwaah !"_ i yelled, and Alex started to laugh. "I know, i know ! It's that movie with Charlize Theron we saw yesterday !" i nodded, taking off my jeans. "I didn't say who was it" she went up, stopping my hands. She stared deeply into my eyes, and i could feel our arousal growing bigger and bigger by the moment. "Then tell me" i licked her lips, hands going down to play with her panties. "Bitch Queen Amanda ?" i nodded, and she helped me with my jeans. "Your turn, hime"

"What did you call me ?" i smiled. Alex obviously had no idea what was i talking about. "Hime" i said again, and she stared at me, confused. "Your turn" i said again. "You'll explain that later" she smacked me into the shoulder, and i sit back, watching the young Russian beauty clad only in her underwear. She was unbearably hot. Lust was slowly clouding my mind.

She went to pick up her reading glasses, and with them she looked unbelievable nerdy and cute. She also picked up her sketchbook and a pencil. I was confused at first, but when she sat on the table, and stared at me, i knew exactly who she was playing. But i let her play it more, since i enjoyed the sight of her in her glasses. _"I wanna draw you"_ she said, partly amazed and happy with a huge smile on her face. I laughed, drinking the soda can. "I hope it's not Titanic" she gave me that _WTF _look, and i laughed even more. She was just too cute. "I don't know, try something else" she shook her head in disappointment, going closer to me, staring right into my eyes. She stand up, cheering and smiling and laughing, throwing her hands all around. She looked like crazy. _"See ya later, alligators !"_ she jumped and screamed and i started to cry because she was just too funny for me to handle. "You look so ridiculous Lex" i tried to calm down but it was just impossible.

"So ?" she asked, all innocent and sweet "It's that girl which looked so much like you right ? From that horror movie we saw two days ago" i waited for her answer, and then she stared to clap her hands in approval. She looked even more ridiculous. "Yep !" Alex yelled happily, taking off her glasses. I moaned in disapproval, since i just loved it when she had them. "And i guess you're the one playing it ?" she nodded, one hand playing with her bra, the other one with her panties. "Aww...Good guess. Wanna pick which one will go down first ?" Alex pointed at her panties and her bra, and my mouth watered in lust. She had so much control over me, it was unbelievable. I pointed at her bra, and she nodded in approval. "C'mon Sensei. Show me what you got" i stared at her perfect breasts, unable to move or even speak. She surely noticed that too.

It took me a moment to realize where i was, and what was i staring at. Alex giggled like a little girl, and it made even more crazy for her. She knew just what to do to make me like this. I went up, taking the knife with me, sitting on the ground. I placed my back towards the table, knife in my hands, i tried to look weak and sad. _"Guess i'll have to cut off your leg"_ i played the injured woman, scratching my eyes as if i was crying. Alex laughed, very well knowing what exactly was i playing. "It's that married couple in Grand Canyon. And that idiot got his leg stuck in the boulder, right ? I forgot that damn name" she was right again. "You already said it you little creepy head" i went up, placing the knife on the table. She smiled, trying to look hurt and sad. "That hurt" she looked away, but gasped as i grabbed her breasts tightly, gently caressing them. "I am so very sorry baby girl. Want me to kiss it better ?" i went to her neck, then lower and lower, but she stopped me. That was something she did rarely. "Nah. You're still not entirely naked" i smiled, knowing very well that she wanted to finish our little game. "Want to help me with that ?" i tried to look all innocent, and i think it partly worked since her hands were working on my bra. "You didn't say who was i playing" she shook her head, finally taking of the restriction from my body."Forget it. Let's just guess the movies. More fun that way" i knew exactly what she meant.. "Easier to win that way, you mean ?"

She licked my lips, hungrily and passionately. "Quicker access to your underwear, i mean"

Alex went up, leaving me all crazy for her body, and i bet she knew that. While she was thinking about her next role, i took the time to study her beautiful body. My eyes were stuck on the perfect butterfly tattoo back. Her way of telling people about second chances. This girl was just perfect. Still two rounds to go. I was so prepared to take her right now.

Obviously she got an idea what to play next. She took the remote again, pointing it at me. She held it so strange, more like a shotgun. Alex had that strange, psychotic look on her face. _"You evolutionary bitch" _and then she shoot from her imaginary shotgun, and i laughed since i knew exactly what was this about. "Not stopping in any motel from now on" i said, drinking the soda. Alex laughed, going closer to me, shaking her head. "Nah. It's not like any of can get pregnant or anything" she was so close to me, our breasts actually touching a bit. "Ass" it was really hot in here all of the sudden.

"Oh, right. You wanna see my ass" she placed my hands on her hips, right at the fabric of her panties. "That's not what i meant" she moved our hands lower, and with them went her panties as well, revealing my long waited prize. "And yet you're not complaining" she said as i licked my lips in lust. "Guess you won, huh?" she asked, trying to sound sad and defeated. I shook my head, going up. "Not yet"

This was our last round for tonight. I had to make it special. A quick idea hit me.

I went to her, kissing her wildly, my hands roamed all across her body. "Guess what movie is this ?" my fingers played with her entrance, she let out a loud moan, closing her eyes. "Unless it's not porn, I've no idea" she licked her lips, obviously enjoying my actions. I let her stay that way for a few moments, since i enjoyed the sight of her in that way. Her pleasure just meant so much for me. My lips neared her ear, and i slowly, very silently whispered. "Наш"

She moaned even louder, obviously very glad for my answer. Her hands violently grabbed my panties, throwing them away. She was panting so loudly, i rested my lips on hers, brushing them slowly. "дразнить" she whispered, and i laughed, going to our bed. She stared, confused.

"Yeah yeah..Keep talking hime. Take those damn glasses and come to bed. Right. Now" she did as i told her. I was already on the bed and she ran to me, happy as a child on Christmas. Alexandra was really strange, yet beautiful and intelligent creature. And i loved her more and more every day.

* * *

**_That's enough i guess :D I'm really sorry if it sucks, i just wanted to make something special for the 1K view lol...Hope you don't mind :P  
I bet there are lots of mistakes, since its late here and im tired as hell lol...I'll look at it tomorrow. Promise :)_**

**_+, extra cookie for those who knows which movies were mentioned :D_**


	8. S1: When the Devils Show Their Faces

_**A/N - Alright, sorry for the late update. I was planning to upload this sooner but i was just too damn tired to do so. Contains a small lemon/dirty talk at the end, but nothing detailed. Hope you enjoy. Also, sorry if its too weird or short.**_

* * *

Just two more days with my Sensei, and then the hell begins.

We were repeating EVERYTHING from the beginning. How i would act, what to do, how to keep a low head, while causing troubles. What to hack, what to leave be. Every backdoor, every tiny hideout. Just everything. Nikita was extremely nervous and frustrated. Maybe even more than myself. We both knew that our time together is running short, and even thought we desperately tried to lengthen it, it was no use. But it didn't mattered. We knew things had to be done, and we knew that i was the one that had to start the circus. I just never realized that saying _Goodbye_ would be so hard for me. Nikita was right. This was proving to be a great problem for us both. And this tiny little part of me, that tiny little bastard in me kept screaming to end it, so i can fully concentrate on my revenge. On Division.

And yet, every time she kissed me, every time she looked at me with hunger and lust in her eyes, i knew that everything was worth it. I knew that i was partly doing this for our future.

* * *

Nikita was explaining to me how exactly each main character in Division acted. Percy, Amanda, Roan, Michael and the Nerd himself, Birkhoff. They were rather strange characters, and it sounded like they were a big, fucked up family. Nikita was right to hate them, although it seemed that her hatred was intended only for those first three. Which made me partly mad. And confused, since she found a chessboard which was several years old. The dust on it was the proof. She gave everyone their needed place, and then she looked at me.

She took the figurine of the white horse into her hands.

"The horse. Nerd here, is one stucked up idiot. He's rather proud of his Shadow Walker past, and believe me, he won't shut up about it. But, when it comes to computers and security, you won't find a better nerd. And since Division's being monitored 24/7, he'll have his eyes on you. Better be sharp if you need to hack something" i nodded, taking the figurine from her hands. "Or get somewhere uninvited. I get it" i placed the figurine back, and Nikita continued.

"He's an idiot, and to be honest, he won't be a serious threat if by some miracle you'll both end up fighting each other. But, like i said, best be careful"

She was right. An idiot, no matter how stupid he is, might be dangerous. Best be on my guard. Next, she took the tower.

"Next, the tower. Percy's lapdog, Roan. He's everywhere, if not on a mission. He's like Percy's own evil shadow. Do not, by whatever chance, fight him. He's too much for you. Alright ?"

"Mmhm.." i said, nodding my head. Nikita must have seen my doubts, so she quickly interrupted my thoughts. "Alex ! Promise me. He was in that position for years. And for a good reason" she placed the figurine back on the chessboard, looking at me. "So, if by any chance i'll end up fighting him.."

"Shoot him. That, or run. But DO NOT engage him in one-on-one hand to hand" i nodded. This Roan person, as Nikita described him, was obviously THE most powerful there. Best to not provoke the beast. Next one was the bishop, standing right next to the king.

"Bishop. Michael here is something like Percy's right hand. He's always with him, if by any chance Percy leaves Division. He's not entirely rotten, as you'll soon discover. But still, best not to trust him" she said, analyzing the white figurine in her hands. She was obviously thinking about him. And, maybe, questioning my loyalty as well. I was amazed how the warmhearted woman became so cold and calculating again. It's like past weeks never happened. I went up, unable to watch her cold face any longer."You're the only one i trust" i said as i finally came to the big window. I watched the stars and the sky, since i knew i wouldn't see them for a while. And, if things go grim, i might never see them again.

"And that, exactly, will bother him. Your mistrust in him, and in that whole place. They DID give you a second chance to live, after all" she said, slowly walking to me. She stopped right next to me, showing me the figurine.

"Starting recruits often seeks someone to cuddle to, and Michael is exactly that person. If he'll see that hatred in your eyes, that cold facade you wear, it will bug him. And eventually he'll be drawn to you, because you'll be that mystery that he'll need to solve. For him, you have to be that simple nobody.. A girl without a past...That way, if lucky, he'll ignore you. Taking his advances and urges elsewhere" she placed her hand on my shoulder, silently comforting me.

"You seem to know an awful lot about him" i said with a hint of jealousy in my voice. She surely noticed it, since she was now looking at the ground, evidently feeling shame.

"We had something while i was there. As a recruit" that hurt more than i predicted. I knew they had, it was just so hard to listen to.

"And i hate him already. Thanks" i tried to go back to the chessboard so our _briefing _could continue. She stopped me, gripping my hand. She handled me the figurine and then looked into my eyes, and i saw pain and guilt. "Just...Try your best to resist him if he tries anything" i was staring at her, confused.

"Why the hell would i want him in the first place ?" it made no sense. What was she talking about ?

"That place will get into your head. And Michael...He has that...aura...that makes you feel like everything is fine at the moment" she let go of my hand, looking through the window. "That's what you felt ?" i asked, still watching the silly figurine in my hands. "Alex.."

" Just asking...But if you see it like this...Maybe we can use him to our advantage" i said with arrogance and Nikita abruptly stopped me, obviously hurt by the thought of me with Michael together. She took my hands in hers, her chocolate eyes piercing mine. "I'm not seeing anything like _this, _Alex. I just have to make sure you're prepared" i nodded and she kissed my hands and laughed wildly. "Plus, you REALLY don't want to see me jealous" i joined her, shaking my head.

"Ah...Cute" she took the figurine from my hands, gripping it in her hands. Something was obviously troubling her about Michael. And maybe the idea of me with him really troubled her that much. I wasn't entirely sure what was going in that gorgeous head of hers. "Don't even think about it. If he sees you making advances, he might send you to her" she went back to the chessboard and i joined her. I knew very well who was the next.

"The Bitch Queen herself"

We arrived at the chessboard, and Nikita placed the Bishop at its place. Her next interest was in the white queen, standing right next to her king. This figurine obviously meant more pain to her than the others. "The Queen, yes"

"You see, Amanda here is your real and the most strongest enemy of them all. Her mind games will make you believe that the sun is black and sky is red, and no, i am not joking" she knew i would ask that. Always the clever one. I laughed, taking the figurine from her hand, analyzing it.

"Sounds like you are" she nodded, and i saw that glimpse of hatred in her eyes multiplying. I've never before seen so many hatred in her eyes. Amanda obviously hurt her a LOT. The bitch deserved a bullet. "She is the most sophisticated and calculating woman I've ever seen Lex. She's not someone to fuck with" she gripped the table, and i saw my chance to lighten the mood a bit.

"Why would i fuck the queen when i have the empress herself is really beyond me, Nikita" my hand went to touch hers, but she rapidly went backwards. She touched her forehead, and i think she was quite annoyed by my advances. "Dammit Alex you need to focus !" she yelled and i laughed. Nikita was quite funny and alluring when angry. "Calm down, i got it. Don't mess up with Amanda. Got it" i went to her, gently caressing her arm and she smiled. That warm and cute smile that made my day. I took the figurine from her hands and threw it away, since i knew that even in this from, it was really troubling and hurting my Sensei. She let out a loud sigh, still smiling.

"It's not like that. After a while, you'll actually enjoy her sessions because she's the only person there who can you truly talk with. Or at least, she'll make you believe that. She'll be your best friend" Amanda did hurt Nikita pretty badly. Of course, it was she who created the legendary assassin. From _nothing, _as Nikita used to call her previous self. Which was an utter nonsense. I softly traced a few lines down her neck with my fingers, and it obviously calmed her a bit.

"She won't" i whispered into her ear, and i slowly went back to the chessboard. I noticed her eyes were closed and i giggled a bit. She was just too cute.

"And now for the king" i took the white king from his place, looking at him with hatred. I didn't even realized when did she came back to the chessboard. She slowly placed her hand on mine, and i felt a lot more calmer. Her touch had an amazing effect on me.

"Alex, you need to realize that even if he take him down, the queen still stands. And she will be more than happy to take his place" she felt that i had no desire to talk about him, so she shook her head, and i saw what needed to be done. Those two really needed to die. "Everyone else is just a pawn in their power game. And if you won't be cautious, that might be you, too"

"I would never betray you" i quickly said, shaking my head. How could i ever betray her ? She smiled sadly.

"I know you wouldn't. But at the end, you might not have a choice" this story again. "You keep saying that..Is there something i should now ?" she opened her mouth to speak, but after a few seconds she turned her back on me. Obviously unable to speak what troubled her. "There is something, yes. But i am not quite ready to reveal it to you" i went to her, hugging her from behind. I placed my head on her shoulder and i kissed her neck tenderly.

"You can tell me anything" i whispered as my hands went lower and stopped on her stomach. I held her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Not this" she placed her hands on mine, and i could feel how tense she was. This _something _was definitely something big. And bad. My curiosity wasn't sated "Why not ?"

"Because you're not ready to hear it" she really meant it. I could hear the confidence in her voice, although that little devil inside me told me to act.

"Bullshit" i said, teeth scratching the skin on her delicate neck. I could feel lust taking the better of me again. Nikita obviously saw only the angry part of me. The other one will surprise her soon enough. "You may rampage however you like. Everything will be revealed in time. Now, aim to the bed. There's no need to destroy one of our last nights together" we started to walk towards the bed, but a more sinister idea hit me. I turned her in my arms so she was now staring directly into my eyes. My mouth watered with lust.

"Oh, i don't know. I feel like i wanna make you scream my name a bit different this time" i said, my hands on her backside. She looked at me with confusion, but obviously enjoying my ministration on her perfect ass. "Is that so ?" she asked with a playful voice, her hands playing with the straps of my shirt. I went to lick her neck, and then i hungrily whispered into her ear.

"Yeah...Maybe i'll fuck you a against that wall over there. You know, the one you had me pined on when this madness began" i heard her moan, obviously enjoying our little dirty talk. I laughed against her neck, licking it again hungrily. "Madness ?" she repeated, and bit her skin lightly. "Yeah...You make me go crazy" it was the truth. There wasn't a time i haven't thought about ravishing her. I was amazed by this new addiction. "How about a different stage ?" i heard her muffled voice, and i chose to ignore it for now. What a mistake. She quickly grabbed me, and we quickly backed to the large window. My back was pressed against the glass, and her hand was now dangerously close to my entrance.

"How about I fuck YOU against this window, so you can watch all those poor bastards you'll never have ?" She was so overprotective and i knew she wanted the whole world know that i belong to her. She would never let me go, even if i would have wanted it. It felt so good and oh, so right. Those countless nights at the brothel made me realize that i, in a sick way, liked to be owned. And Nikita quickly realized that. And now, this woman was just... She owned me in so many ways, and all she wanted from me was to enjoy. I moaned her name loudly and she swiftly turned me over so the glass was few inched away from my face. I could, indeed, see everyone.

"That's right Lex. You're mine. And you will be mine until the end. I swear, if anyone dares to even look at you with lust, i'll break their bones" so overprotective. It was damn hot. She laughed, placing harsh kisses on my neck. Her hands were now playing with my breasts."Nobody will ever touch you like this" i moaned again, feeling the pleasure so strong and powerful. "Or this" she teased my entrance i felt like crying out because the tease was just too much. She laughed again, more sinister this time. "And definitely not like this" she harshly entered me and then everything went black. There was no fight. No Amanda or Percy. No Michael. Nothing. Just this damn window, and Nikita's warm and slick fingers.

Oh, how much i'll miss this.

* * *

_**A/N- Hope it doesn't sucks too much. And i REALLY apologize for including yet another small lemon, but really... They will be separated for a long time and i want them to enjoy the little time they have. Hope you won't mind. The next chapter will be really short. Only the goodbyes and stuff like that...And damn, i wish i let Nikita tell Alex about her dad but ...ah... I can't...Sorry Lex ;(**_

_**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you did and if you have questions or just wanna ask something non very important, PM ;)**_


	9. S1 Epilogue: When All Things Are Silent

_**A/N - I was never good in that Goodbye stuff...And i personally hate it. And this one ? Weird as hell...Damn you mind for not letting me write this as a normal chapter...No actual dialogue this time... I warn you it is PRETTY weird... I've never wrote something so stupid before but, my mind shows me words, and i write them so...Can't do much here...**_

**_Hope you enjoy, even if it sucks lol..._**

* * *

We were sitting on the bed, she held me tightly around my back. Her head placed on my shoulder. Her lips gently kissing and licking my sensitive skin. We were few hours away from the pharmacy job, and we were both pretty nervous. We tried to lengthen our last moments together, but neither of us could fully forget the point that we won't see each other for a long time. The calm, trance like sound echoed through the loft. A sound that i will no longer hear. Her ragged breath added to the sensation. Her lips were near my ear, her hands playing with my body. My eyes closed. Realizing that this too, will be something that i'll miss. She asked me, countless times. _Are you sure you want to leave ? _My heart and my mind were at a cruel war when this question was asked. Do i wanted to leave ? Do i want to risk my life for the sweet revenge ? Do i want to risk my life for something that will never give me back my Papa, or my Mama ? I already knew my answer, and i kept it very well hidden in my aching heart. Hidden from her. Because if she knew, i would be forever bound to this place. I would never leave.

And i wanted that. SO much.

Our plan was simple. Kill the Division target. Get arrested. Get recruited. After that, it was an unknown. A deep, black hole of nothingness. An unknown that i have to discover. On my own. She kept repeating her words. _Leave, if it's too much _she said. _We have to finish this _i said. Division wounded many people. They hurt and killed. Now it was our turn to inflict pain on them. It was our turn to avenge the fallen and the silent. We knew nobody else could do our work. It was hard. Leaving her here. She became so fragile, so emotional. So much has changed in this brown eyes goddess which i called friend. Sensei. Lover. Center of my life.

Her hands felt so soft on my scarred body. On the marred flesh. Her soft touch eased the pain i used to feel. Her lips ended my nightmares. Her words made me forget about my tainted past. This woman was my angel. A fallen angel, helping me on my road through life. She never asked anything in return for her kindness. For her love. And deep inside, i knew that my love for her was everything she needed. And it worked opposite as well.

She calls to me. _Hime, we need to prepare_. And i already regret my choice. Her eyes, always full of life and lust, now dead. Weakened. Both hungry and tired. Her touch this night was hollow. Silent. Her voice broken. Her heart shattered. Time to depart was now so close.I call to her back. _Prepare everything yourself. I want to watch you for the last time._ And her gaze is once again, empty. Painful. She smiles. A weak and broken smile. It is nothing but a lie. I await her command, yet she is silent. And her eyes ask of me, that dreadful question.

_Will i ever come back ?_ i smile. A broken smile i used. The one she gave me few moments ago. For this question troubled me as well. Our war is now here, and both of our lives could end, without the other knowing. A sudden pain hit my heart. _Will i ever come back ?_ I desire her touch and her lips, and yet i know that I've fallen addict, once more. She cured me once, but i don't want the cure this time. Because with her touch, i feel alive, not hollow. She reloads our shotguns, our fierce firearms. She asks me _Can you kill a man ? _I wonder for a second, and i stand from the bed. I look at her, then at my hands. Will i be able to shed blood for our lives ? The answer was rather simple. I look at my archangel with a full smile. _I will do what is necessary for our love_.

She shakes her head, not glad for my answer, and i walk towards her, showing my anger. _We need to live, they do not_ i said. She hugs me tightly, not letting me go. She cries my name, begging me to not go. She was weak before me, cold to the world. And this was her side only i could know. My hands went around her, my lips to hers. I kiss away her tears, and i sniff the air. Her scent was my new drug, the one i needed to feel, her touch my needle, her kiss my pill. She knows how i feel, her eyes do not lie. Her touch the proof of our love. And undying, everlasting love i feel towards my archangel, is now tested. Division is the name of the beast that needed to be slain, bested. And as i touch her face, marked by her tears. I promise her that once this is done, we will all be free.

As we both look at the clock, we can both see, that our dreadful hour is finally here. We take our costumes, black as night, and as she handles me my mask, i smile. A white rabbit, innocent and pure, she wears the mask of a fool. A pig, smiling and happy, although his owner was silently crying. I take my shotgun, and i listen to the sound. _I need to feel loved, _the person sang. I looked at my archangel once again, and i kiss her like there is really no end.

That time, the world stopped, the time and life waited. And i begged the gods to stay with her. My hands roamed her body one last time, touching the skin that was only and only mine. She owns my body, soul and life, as i own her, she is entirely mine. We pledged our promises tonight. Promises of everlasting, never ending love. I take my mask, she did as well. She takes a deep breath, her voice broken said.

_Here we go, my princess sad._

* * *

_**A/N - What. The. Hell. Did. I. Just. Wrote...Seriously...WTH...**__**This is so not like me...Damn you mind ! Seriously this sucks ;(...I am really sorry, idk what came over me.. I just saw the words and wrote them. That's really all ! I am sorry if its too short and if it sucks...**_

_****__**Also, i am thinking about adding my OC to help Nikita and Alex a bit, but if you're not fond of this idea, please say so. You are the readers after all. You will read it, not me :D**_

_**Anyway, i really do hope there are people who actually enjoyed this (i didn't) and if you did, please leave a review or something. Officially, this is the end of POV in my stories, and actually this should be the end of S1 of Phoenix. S2 will be about Alex in Division, but i do realize that most of you already knew that...But still, i will change the name of chapters to S1...and the next chapter will have S2...Stupid i know :D..Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for updates :)**_


	10. S2 Prologue: Knight Nikita

_**A/N - Up to S2 heh.. Never imagined Phoenix going this far. I'm glad you're enjoying, because i really am. Writing this is really a good medicine for me.. So, another Prologue. This time about Nikita. I actually don't know much about Nikita's life, so i hope i won't screw up something important. IF so, please tell me. It's short, but i hope you'll enjoy :)**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a silent knight. Born under the Phoenix star...Her name was Nikita. She had beautiful eyes. The ones that promised peace and safety, when desired. The knight had a rough life. She had no family, no one to trust. No one who cared. There was never that someone in her life that warmed her broken heart. She was all alone, without love, without lust. She felt as if dead already. Drugs helped her to forget, but the pain always stayed and reminded her how sad her life really was.

Once, the Silent Knight met a woman. Her name was Carla. Full of drugs and things that never mattered, the Silent Knight saw this Carla as any other person in her life. Random. Non important.

Little did she knew that this woman will change her life forever.

The Silent Knight talked. With Carla, with her _family. _The Knight felt like she had her own family now. She felt the emptiness slowly going away.

Some time later, the drugs were no more the center of her life. Carla helped the Silent Knight.

And in return, the Silent Knight was Silent no more.

* * *

Knight Nikita had a family once. A woman she could proudly call mom, if she wanted to, brothers and sisters too. She felt whole again. She could even have a job of her own soon.

The Knight felt stress, pain and anger. She felt as if this everything was just too much for her. So she fell again to the siren's call. She, once again, tasted the poisoned apple. And she became addicted once more.

Not proud, but ashamed, the Knight went home to apologize to her family. For being weak. What she saw made her blood boil.

Monsters with guns and badges. Blues, as she called them. They threatened her fictive mother. She should pay, they often spoke. Pay, and everything is going to be alright. This woman, Carla, refused to play their game. So, they acted.

One of them shot her fictive brother, killing him. She was too much under effect of her magic item to realize what was happening. But as she saw the pool of blood beneath her fictive brother, she knew something was wrong. Blues wanted to throw the guilt at her fictive mother. She heard them, loud and clearly. She refused to give up her family.

The Knight grabbed the gun and shot the man who killed her brother. She expected guilt to ran over her, but she felt none. Quite opposite. She felt strong again.

The other one ran away, and Nikita had to too. There was no other way. Her fictive mother wanted her to have a better life. A life without drugs, without death. So, she told her daughter to run. And, she made a promise.

I will find you, once everything is calm.

She never did.

Instead, the police found her. And she had nowhere to run. So, she gave up. And that was her life. It ended there and then.

* * *

Once the Knight woke up, a man welcomed her with a smile. Offering second chance to live. A second try.

She was supposed to be trained. To serve her country faithfully. She met the king, Percy. A cold, sad character.

She met the queen, Amanda. She offered her friendship, and the Knight was rather glad.

She met the bishop, Michael. A character who allured her from the beginning.

She met the tower, Roan. A guard. Nothing else.

And, she met the horse, Birkhoff. A classy nerd.

This was supposed to be her new family. And she accepted it. Gladly. Until the day when she met the Lonely Princess.

* * *

They gave the Knight an order. Burn the house, burn the family. The Knight felt wrong, could she really kill a child ?

Could she really be that person ? This was her test.

They burned the house, in the blazing inferno she was desperately looking for the Lonely Princess. But she found the Papa Bear.

She shot him, never wanting to hurt anyone from this family. She decided that this was not her way. The Knight then saw the Princess.

The Princess was so confused and scared, she lost consciousness in the Knight's arms. She kept whispering the same thing - Flame Beast.

The Knight found a good, trustworthy person. A friend of her father. She gave him the Princess, for a simple exchange.

Her happiness and safety.

The Knight then ran, ran away. Back to her _family. _She realized that she was no longer a member of them. Her thoughts were with the Princess. She had to know. So soon, The knight decided to visit her.

* * *

The Knight fell in love with a man. A mistake, since her family wanted her only for themselves. They killed him coldly, without guilt. And so, she decided to let go. She ran. She died. She was reborn.

As an Avenger.

* * *

The knight searched for her Princess. But she was nowhere to be found. The family friend was long dead, and the trace was cold.

As she later discovered, the Lonely Princess was sold. The knight was furious, she was on a rampage to find her Princess.

And she did. It pained her to see the Lonely Princess in that state. Drugs were now part of her life as well.

And then the Knight made a promise to herself. The Princess will get another chance to live. Free of this curse.

* * *

She abducted the Princess, placed her into her box. They talked, yelled. The Princess begged her to let her go. But the Knight's resolve was adamant. She decided to tell her about her parent's demise.

As predicted, the poor Princess was shocked. Not knowing what to say, or what to do. She asked for the Knight's help.

And the Knight agreed.

* * *

They trained together, the Princess and the Knight. They attacked as one. And soon, the Princess was ready to face her beast. Her demons.

Some time has passed, and the training was done. The Princess then had a spar with the Adamant Knight. They fought, hours, unable to pick the winner.

Until then, finally, the Princess gave the final blow. The Knight fell to the ground, unable to move. And the Princess was finally ready to move.

What they both didn't realized was that they felt more than pain, and there was a reason they attacked as one.

What they felt was love. Lust. Passion. Desire. But mainly, pure love. They spend countless nights together, proving their feelings to each other.

* * *

Now, the time for departure was here. And the Mighty Princess was ready to leave. The Broken Knight tried to talk her out of this. She tried, but no use. She stopped, and instead, she kissed her lover once again.

Now she awaits the news of her first victory. She awaits in their nest, for news from her Princess. She would spend eternity waiting, if that would be possible. Because with the Princess, she no longer felt hollow.

* * *

_**A/N - Mkay, gonna end it here since im dead tired. Hope it didn't suck too much. Leave a review, and i'm still waiting for your decision on the OC i told you about. I already got one Negative vote. So, tell me :)**_


	11. S2: Phoenix

_**A/N - Okay, this update came a little too much sooner than i'd hoped..Weird...**_

_**After writing the Knight and the Princess prologues yesterday, i woke up today and this idea was still stuck in my head. IDK what my mind is trying to do here, but if this goes on...I really don't know what will become of Phoenix in the future...I do hope you'll enjoy this, and if not please, be sure to let me know. It's short, i know. I'm sorry :(**_

* * *

The Knight's forehead was pressed tightly against the window. She looked down at the walking fools, unaware and blind. Innocent, she called them. They had no idea what battles are fought in this land. Battles that she, and her lover, needed to endure. Battles that could easily destroy them both. Her Princess was gone now, and so...

The Knight was left all alone.

* * *

When Nikita came back from the Pharmacy job, she felt sick. More than sick, hollow maybe. Her lover was gone, nobody knew for how long. Leaving her behind like that, it hurt. She watched from afar how they arrested her. How harsh they were, even thought she gave them no trouble. They took her mask down, and under it was a young, scared girl. Girl that life forced to grow up. This girl was already a woman, but nobody knew. Her pain and past was hers to guard. Nikita felt tears running down her face, and as she came back _home, _she found herself alone and lost again. She desperately tried to force her Princess out of her mind, but it was of no use, since the Princess was already her drug. She became addicted once more, to the touch and taste of her _Hime. _She kicked furiously to the table, chair, everything standing in her way. She turned up her computer, already waiting for _her _answer. She knew it was far too soon, but still, the Knight waited for her Princess.

And every time she felt her presence, sensed her beautiful scent, remembered those eyes, which had the color of the ocean, Nikita, now the Broken Knight, whispered a silent plea.

"Please, just be safe"

* * *

Two days have passed since then, and Nikita could not sleep. Her body demanded Alex by her side. Her mind demanded the Princess in her life. So, instead of sleeping, she trained. She watched the computer, their only way of communicating, and she waited. She punched the bag, but she waited. She ran, never looking back. But she waited. Whenever she came home, her eyes fell instantly on the monitor. Her heart shattered thousands of times, whenever she saw there was nothing there. She punched the bed, punched everything that reminded her of her lover. She tried to calm down, but she was on the rampage. Her eyes were hollow and empty, and never did she realized that this pain was indeed very worthy. It was a proof of her undying love, a proof that they both needed. This love, these feelings she felt, were stronger than she ever felt. The Adamant Knight was always cold, protecting her feelings. Her trust. She was strong, and very wise. But falling in love with the Princess was, indeed, very unwise. She never felt her heart hammer so much, her body demanded her lover's touch. The Knight, finally, fell asleep. Because she found something that reminded her of her lover's smile.

She found a picture of them both, both of them wearing funny faces. While the Knight tried to look sweet and caring, the Princess acted as a wolf. She clenched her teeth, showing her anger. Even when joking, the Knight felt strange. So, rather than asking, she kissed her lover there. Her hands were tightly around her, her eyes full of wonder. The Wolf Princess gave into their passion.

This picture was ultimately the only thing that could help the Broken Knight. She held it at _her _pillow, close to her heart. She gently caressed it, whispering.

"I wish you sweet, sweet dreams"

* * *

The third day was here, and still. No answer. The Knight felt her aching heart, pleading. _Bring her back_, it said wildly, pleading and crying softly. And as she listened to the tunes of their favorite melody, she wished she would have never told her about that Beast. The Knight was broken, hollow at this point. There was nothing in her life, not anymore. She closed her eyes, pressed her forehead to the window. She begged and cried, and there was still no answer. Her mind played games with her, replaying all their moments together. She crumbled in front of the big window. Touching the place where they made love, not so long ago.

"Sensei, you there ?"

Suddenly, an angelic sound spoke, a sound that her heart yearned to hear. She shook her head, unable to believe. Her mind was still playing games with her. She stand up, unable to feel the pain. She touched the window again, and then a lightning pierced the sky, showing it's reign. They first made love when storm was here. She touched her lips, a pleasant memory indeed. Then the angelic voice, her sole glimpse of hope, said again.

"Sensei, come on. I don't have all day"

There was no mistaking that voice. Her heart instantly knew, as dis she. The Broken Knight ran towards the computer, and her broken heart was beating once again, as she saw their shell program opened. Her name was glowing on the screen, and she let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Are you alright ?" Nikita quickly said, eagerly waiting her answer. She brushed away her tears, trying to stay calm. And strong. She had to.

"Yeah, everything went rather smooth. They have no idea" said the angelic voice again. And Nikita, the Broken Knight could finally breathe.

* * *

On the other part of the States, a rather sad girl was replying to her Sensei. The Princess did not known how much her lover suffered, but she too, felt the familiar pain. Her heart ached, her soul gone. She needed her Sensei to keep her warm. She needed those lips, that wonderful touch, and her chocolate eyes that promised so much. She waited eagerly to finally write her, but that damn Bishop and the Queen too. They kept her hidden for a while, testing her will to live. She had to prove them that she is no weakling. And when she did, she met the King. Her primary target, their nemesis.

* * *

They told her to train, to meet the others. She met a Damsel and Fool. Their names didn't mattered but still, they told her. The first one was Jaden, a rather strange Damsel. She kept provoking, insulting. Junkie, she called her, and she just smiled. She was no longer on that path.

The second one was named Thom, apparently a very calm, dedicated man. He kept staring at the Owned Princess. The Damsel saw this, and sought out a fight. And Alex did nothing more but smiled. She had her lover to meet, her lover to please. She had no time for fools like these.

She controlled herself, she did not run. Others would surely just stare. Inside, she was jumping in happiness. Finally able to talk to her Angel.

* * *

"I was afraid. You were silent for a long time" Nikita said, her voice frightened. She was eagerly waiting for her answer.

"I know, sorry. I met the Queen" Alex said, feeling a guilty for her mentor's pain. She gently touched her lips, remembering her lover's touch.

"Really now. How was she ?" Nikita asked, already feeling sorry for her young lover. She knew what the Queen was capable of.

"Cold, calculating. Trying to be my friend. Just as you predicted" Alex said with a smile. Her Sensei always knew what to do, what to expect.

"Did you do it ?" Nikita asked again. She had hoped that everything was going according to the plan.

"Yes...It worked. She kept asking question about my past. Obviously she knew about..Well.." Alex smiled again. But the last part was hard to write.

"Don't say it.. No names, no places, not anything that could compromise us" Nikita quickly stopped her lover. Afraid that something might slip through the net.

"Of course, Sensei. Forgive me. But i thought this will be deleted once were done" Alex was confused at first, then she understood.

"It will, but still. Better safe, than sorry" Nikita explained, and everything was rather clear.

"I see" said Alex, sad and hurt. Her lover was so cold. But then another message came, which made the Princess smile.

"I know you missed me my love. I missed you too. You have no idea how much. I couldn't sleep for these past nights you know" Nikita said the whole truth, unable to keep it from her young lover.

"I couldn't either. I was still repeating your voice in my head" Alex admitted her weakness. And the Broken Knight smiled.

"My Hime, i did too. Not only that, but our memories as well. Your eyes, especially" Nikita admitted herself, that her eyes were her weakness.

"You never said you liked my eyes, Sensei" Alex was confused, she never heard her say this. Her Sensei was still such a mystery.

"I'm saying it now. I love them, as i love you" Nikita let her heart speak, and Alex gave a sad smile.

"This will be rather hard if you keep talking like this" Alex said, her heart in pain. Reading her mentor's thoughts was hard for her.

"Sorry it's just... " Nikita tried to explain, it was of no use. Alex smiled, fully this time.

"I know..I know.." She replied, knowing how her mentor cried.

"If this is too much, leave. Promise me" Nikita wanted a promise. She needed her to be safe.

"You know i can't, Sensei. This needs to be done" Alex replied, coldly this time. It was hard for her to speak like that.

"Then i'll come and drag you out of there. I won't lose you too" Nikita said, prepared to storm their den. Alex smiled again.

"I wonder how that would have ended" She laughed. Both of them did.

"You think i'm joking, but i'm not" Nikita said seriously, proving her love to her Princess.

"You were always the one of jokes" Alex smiled, remembering her lover's jester acts.

"As was you. Be careful.." Nikita shook her head, fear entering her mind.

"I will..But i have to go now. I'll talk to you after the training" Alex hated to end their chat, but there was no alternative.

"I love you. Don't keep me waiting" Nikita was partly sad, but she understood.

"Да, Sensei. I love you too" Alex said, leaving the room.

* * *

Both Knight and the Princess had their minds in clouds. They desired each other, and their touch. They desired each other's presence, and other things as well.

As the Knight fell asleep, she held their picture close. She whispered, a smile on her face. "My Hime. Goodnight"

As the Princess fell asleep, she touched her lips. Remembering her taste. She whispered, a calm, sad smile on her face. "My Angel. Goodnight"

* * *

_**Weird. Again...WTH brain ? What are you trying to do here ? **_

_**Few simple rules of S2 i want you to know - **_

_**a) I won't describe every episode. Just a few of them, and not fully. Just Nalex moments. I'll maybe add a episode of my own, idk.  
b) After every chapter, a conversation like this will be added.  
c) I might change the episodes a bit, hope you won't mind.**_

_**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed..at least a bit lol...**_


	12. S2: Wolf

_**A/N - Idk whats wrong with me. I've never before updated so soon...And the form of writing..this isn't me :O ! **_

_**Brain, stop this nonsense at once !**_

_***takes her Katana and goes to her brain*  
*Alex and Nikita appears, looking confused* **_

_**A - "What just happened ?"  
N - "No idea, but someone has to welcome the readers"  
A - "Me again ? Duh..Alright"**_

_**A- "Vipers, Lurker has a little brain outrage at the moment, so she can't welcome you as you deserve. She will return shortly"  
N - "I hope"  
A - "Why anyway ? At least we have some time together"  
N - "Well, theoretically, if she kills her brain, she kills her ideas and maybe even herself"  
A - "Meaning that Phoenix might end :O"  
N and A - "AFTER HER !"**_

_***Runs away...Poor Maya appears, shocked at what just happened* **_

_**"Alright, just enjoy please..Also, Alex made her to write some dirty stuff near the end so...I hope you won't mind"**_

* * *

When the Princess woke up, she was embraced by the darkness. There was nothing in her empty room. Nothing she could see. At first, her thoughts drifted back to her Silent Knight, her Archangel. Her Senei, and her Lover. She had seen the broken gaze her Sensei had while in the Pharmacy, she saw it in her eyes. The piggy mask could not fool the wise Princess, because she knew, that inside, her lover cried. She did as well, even thought she smiled. Her heart already yearned for her lover's touch.

She broke a jaw or two, yet she didn't understood why. Her rage was alluring, her lover said once. She always kept it at bay, she knew there was no other way. Yet when Nikita was gone, the beast inside ran away. Her cell was something she already saw. The men that held her captive used the same, after all. Iron bars and guards were standing in her way, but she knew, deep inside, that there was no other way.

The Princess was then taken to the beast itself.

* * *

Suddenly, lights turned on. A man, with an iron gaze stand before her. His eyes promised something, she didn't wanted. The man came closer, sitting on the chair. And suddenly, the Princess realized where she was.

The Belly of the Beast.

The man said his name, and the Princess realized. It was the fool who held her lover's heart. The Bishop, Michael. She wanted punch him, to show him who owns the Adamant Knight, instead she cried. A role she knew very well. The broken girl, begging for help. The Bishop explained her situation. She was dead, owned by her nation. The States were her owner now, the Bishop here the man who talked. He explained everything from a scratch. By killing that man, the Princess ended her life.

She yells at him, frustrated and angry. "I've killed nobody". But he does not listen, because he knows she's lying. And in this point, she wasn't. It was her lover who shot that bastard. Fury and anger in her eyes were present. The man got Alex's shotgun, so her knight acted. She pierced his stomach with fire and ice. She could not let him hurt her Princess, so she ended his life, instead of the Princess. Alex was yet again, screaming and yelling. "I didn't do it" she kept saying. She tried to ran, a desperate attempt. But she was stopped by the Bishop, clad in black. He twisted her arm, showing his strength, and the Princess soon yells from the pain. "Calm down" he says, letting her go. She curses him, now even more.

Soon, she was welcomed by the crew. Her, as he said it proudly, family new.

* * *

The Princess, hungry and tired, tried to find a table. She sat down, trying to enjoy her meal, yet a strange person appears. It was a woman with an arrogant gaze, she looks at the Princess, showing her strength. She keeps staring, and the Princess has enough. She calls her "Bitch" and throws everything at her. The Princess picked a fork as a form of weapon. She so desperately wanted to show her who's better. The fight was so close, yet so far at the moment, when a funny Jester enters the stage. He grabbed the Damsel, stopping the fight. The Princess laughed, she was indeed the Boss.

They introduced themselves, the Damsel was first. Her name was Jaden, the bloody fury. The Princess laughed when she explained her status, she was nothing more than a recruit in training. The poor Damsel was nothing in Alex's eyes, so instead she looked the other way, at the Jester. In his eyes she saw lust, love even.

His name was Thom, soon a proud member of this crowd. As he explain his status to her, the Damsel reached out for his touch. The poor Jester was annoyed by her attempt, but he eagerly stared at the Owned Princess. When they both asked her name in unison, the Princess simply laughed, seeing no reason. She was not here for friendship, quite the opposite really. She was here to shut this place down, and to run freely.

Suddenly a deep male voice called coldly. "Amanda is ready to see you, Alex. Get ready". Both Jester and Damsel smiled at her, a sad smile was evident. _Well, at least they knew my name_, thought the Princess.

The Princess was ready to see the Queen

* * *

As she entered the room, a beautiful color hit her eyes. A red dress was waiting there, for her touch. It reminded her of her lover, red was her color after all. She fought her memories well, she tried to stay strong. And as she touched the material, a voice could be heard. A voice which she hated, right from the start.

It was Amanda, the Bitch Queen herself, the Princess was suddenly very annoyed. This woman caused her lover eternal pain, she wanted to kill her, with her own hands. The Queen introduced herself with a majestic voice. "I am Amanda, and i will show you how to embrace your beauty". The Princess laughed, Nikita already taught her that. If only the Queen knew she smiled, if only she knew. The Princess listened to what the Queen said, and when the talk ended, she smiled again. "Your journey begins right here Alex. Right at this table" said the Queen proudly, and Alex yet again, felt disgust for this lady.

"I won't put that crap on my face" said the Princess, showing her adamant will. A thing she inherited from her Sensei, her lover and her Knight. But the Queen had her own gambits to play with, and as she said that name, the Princess was left surprised.

"It won't be the first time you changed, is it, Alexandra. Or Sasha ?" said the nasty queen, offering a cup of hot tea. The Princess, as if offended by her offer, shook her head. She tried to act the surprised girl, but there was no need. She thought that her past was long gone, buried, thanks to her Knight. But still, this woman knew.

"How did you..." Alex tried to ask, but her broken voice wouldn't let her. To hear again the story of her past was something that only weakened her. Although she build barriers around her scarred heart, this snake found a passage. A way behind.

"You have a very good accent. But you can't fool me. What does that butterfly on your back means, if not your transformation ?" she knew. The foul woman knew of her symbol.

"You know nothing" said the Princess, enraged by the Queen's knowledge. The Queen came closer, staring into Alex's deep eyes, she touched her hair, then her face. The Princess was even more enraged.

"I know everything"

Suddenly the Princess realized what her mentor meant by the mind games. She realized what a snake this Queen is. And she couldn't wait for the moment to end her life.

* * *

After finally letting her lover know that she is alright, her mind was finally at ease, calm. They talked only shortly, which hurt the most. But she promised to come back soon.

The Princess went to train, sharpening her skills. She met the Damsel, staring at the Jester directly. He was sparing. She was obviously pleased by the sight. But the Princess rolled her eyes. The memories of her Angel kept repeating in her mind, her touch and her lips felt so foreign. She ran a trail over her lips with her finger, remembering the sweet, addictive flavor. She remembered the lightning strikes as they first made love, then their journey to the foreign woods. Her Sensei crumbled in her arms, feeling weak and pathetic. Her _Hime_ kept repeating that it was a lie. Her mentor was not weak, she was the strongest woman alive. They were strong together, she whispered. There was no longer Alex, no longer Nikita. They were not alone anymore. They were united. Together.

They owned each other, they promised their love. When one dies, the other follows.

Her sweet, essential memories were interrupted, when the Jester and the Damsel were talking about his target. She heard the code name..

Black Arrow.

* * *

Her Sensei needed to know this information, so she ran towards their shell program, their only savior.

"Sensei, the Black Arrow target. Safwani. Hotel Wyckland, 17.00" Alex quickly typed, waiting for her Knight.

"Good work" Nikita smiled when she saw those information. Her hand caressed her neck, eager for her lover's touch.

"Doing the best i can" said Alex, feeling a bit weak. Lust clouding her mind, she needed her Mentor's touch.

"Hime, listen. Good. Work" Nikita said again, wanting to prove her point.

"Thanks..." said the weakened Princess. She felt so hollow, even when hearing these words.

"Need to prepare myself now" said Nikita, ready to quit their conversation. And yet, she felt that something was wrong.

"Sensei, may i ask a question ?" Alex said quickly, needing her lover's sweet words.

"Of course, go ahead" Nikita was more and more worried for her Lonely Princess.

Alex was not sure how to ask this question. She was not the one for being shy, quite the opposite. So, the Princess took a deep breath, a sinister smile on her face. She asked a question that will surely make her lover blush.

"What are you wearing ?" Alex said without a trace of guilt. Her Mentor felt lust slowly building. But still, a rather strange question right now.

"Wow..Really ?" Nikita asked, feeling a sinister smile.

"Please just..." the Princess knew this was not the best time, but still. Her lust could not wait.

"Black underwear...The ones you love so much" said the already excited mentor. Alex felt her blood boil.

"Damn you.." the Princess was hurt, she desired to touch her mentor's exotic body.

"What is it Hime ? Do you have something on your mind ?" Nikita felt that her Princess was thinking. Surely, about them.

"I wanna tear it off from you so badly" said the pretty Princess. Her hands played with her own clothing.

"Really now...What else ?" Nikita was eager to hear her lover's ideas. She had her own, but she loved to listen to he Princess.

"Make you scream my name like you always do" Alex kept repeating their heated moments in their apartment. It was suddenly so hard to breathe for her.

"Bed ?" Nikita asked her Princess. She knew how hungry she was, since she felt that hunger too.

"Everywhere" the Princess laughed, shaking her head. Her hunger for her mentor was quite evident.

"My love... I need to prepare now, we will talk more when i come back. But i have a task for you tonight" Nikita hated to end this, but it was time. But she had a sinister idea in her mind.

"What is it ?" Alex was sad to leave, but was eager to hear her mentor's request.

"When in your bed, close your eyes. Touch yourself, and imagine my hands, my lips and my tongue all over your body" Nikita said with hunger, playing with her neck. She desired her lover's lips on her sensitive spot right now. This surely satisfied her Princess. It surely did.

"Sensei.." the lust was so hard control, and the Princess wanted nothing more than to moan. To touch herself right there, but she knew she couldn't.

"Do it...And know that i will do the same. Я тебя люблю" said the Knight, a sad smile on her face. Leaving her Hime was always hard for her.

"Позаботься о самой себе" said the poor Princess with fear, she wanted a promise. She got it at the end.

"I will"

* * *

They talked again, her mentor and the Princess. The mission went well, and it felt good. When she trained with the punchbag, she saw those peons lined up in the King's office. She knew they had a problem, and so she laughed. The poor Jester got what he deserved too. Nobody could fight her lover, her Angel.

So now, the Princess was in her bed, lights were silent. The room was black, empty. She was in her bed, her hands on her pillow. She suddenly remembered the task given by her mentor. Her hands had their own soul for the moment, as they silently crept under her cover. Her thoughts drifted back, few weeks ago.

They were kissing, proving their love. Her tongue ran all over her perfect form. The Princess and Knight were united as one, as a sole, eternal form.

* * *

At the other side of States, a woman touched her lips. She remembered her Hime felt, as she brought her to eternal highs. Memories were her only form of release. As she touched her lips once again, she whispered her beautiful name.

"Alex"

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**A : Lurker is now sleeping because her brain fought harder than she thought.  
N : Yeah, she got owned a bit. BUT, she managed to add a small lemon at the end. Hope the pain was worth it.  
A : It's us having imaginary sex, it is worth it.  
N : Yeah yeah...**_

_**A : Also, Lurker wanted me to tell you few things...SO, shut up and listen..  
N : So rude..**_

_**A : OC is officially canceled. Thank goodness...  
N : Lex...  
A : Yeah yeah..Next, Lurker NEEDS to know what do you think of this new writing form...If you love or hate it. She really needs to know...  
N : Better answer her...Or she'l get angry and there won't be any lemons for us...So, do it for us, mkay ?  
A : Exactly... The last one now... We are slowly nearing the 2K view, so Lurker want's to add another Bonus chapter for you guys...  
N : Yeah, she want's you to chose what kind of a chapter will it be. Romance, fun or lemon. But pick only one...  
A : Yeah, for some reasons Lurker doesn't want to combine those three...What a shame...  
N : It sure is... Anyway, i have a princess to please so, we do hope you enjoyed, at least a bit...  
A : And so we won't forget, Lurker sadly doesn't own us...  
N : What do you mean sadly ?  
A : We could make love over and over and over again...  
N : But we are...  
A : Yeah, just in this story and in her mind...  
N : Duh...Damn  
A : So sad...Anyway...See ya later in the next chapter..**_


	13. S2: Troll

_**A/N - Sorry for not updating yesterday but my head hurt and i couldn't focus properly. I had like half of this chapter written but the other half was missing so i left it for today. Hope you don't mind. **_

_**Try to enjoy :)**_

* * *

The Princess kept staring at the screen before her eyes, her hands playing the silent music with the keyboard attached to the iron box. Her eyes sometimes drifted to the Nerd before her. The Horse.

Her Knight warned her about this loud mouthed threat. She watched him in silence, as he proved his knowledge. He was a world famous hacker, after all. She smiled silently as she played dumb, her fingers eagerly wanted to prove them her worth. The Jester, sitting next to her nervously smiled, he tried to help the poor Princess, to show her his love. She never needed help, not from him, anyway. His love for her was foolish, she always thought.

Once again, the Princess purposely failed her assignment. A devilish, crazy idea running through her clever mind. As as the Horse again, yelled and cried, she silently, yet again smiled. The Damsel however, had rage building inside, and as the Horse asked "What exactly is wrong ?" the Damsel replied, instead of the Wild Princess.

"Must be the drugs"

The Princess wanted to prove her her strength, yet she was unable, due to her promise. _Don't get into useless battles, _her Sensei said once. And she had to follow this rule, at least for now. Her fellows were leaving, and so was she. Yet as predicted, the Horse kept her there. Alone.

Her devilish idea could finally be done, and she would finally talk to her eternal love.

* * *

The Knight just bought another toy. One, that would her Princess loved. She was always one for snipers, just like her Sensei was. Then there were blades and shotguns. As she touched the mighty rifle, her thoughts drifted back to her lovely angel. They practiced their marksman skills very often, but the Knight was always, always the winner. They often childishly argued about cheating and bluffing. But that only ended with one of her moaning. The other one's name.

The Princess was indeed owned by her Adamant Knight. And she loved every moment when Nikita proved this point.

A sudden message brought her back from her dreamland. She was not expecting her Princess at this hour. Fear quickly attacked her mind, but she quickly realized that her Princess was fine. She smiled to herself, putting her new toy back. She couldn't wait to talk to her Princess.

"Sensei" as usual, Alex said. And Nikita, as usual, only smiled.

"Why so soon ?" the Knight asked with a naughty smile, she already had dirty plans in mind.

"Missed you" said the Lonely Princess, as she touched her neck. Images of her Sensei on her back kept hitting her mind.

"How's your class ?" asked Nikita, eagerly waiting for her lover's reply.

"Fine...They all think i'm an idiot" smiled the Princess, looking behind her.

"Keep it that way, but be careful. Don't screw up too much" said the scared Knight. Tunes of Koda slowly hitting her mind.

"Or they'll cancel me, i know" the Princess had a sad smile on her face, she knew her end could come soon.

"You didn't missed me ?" the Sad Princess asked asked, wearing nothing more but a sad smile. She knew her lover missed her, that much was evident. She just wanted to see those words for herself.

"There's not a time when i don't miss you, you know that" said the Knight with a smile, hoping that this would calm her lover, at least for a while. And it did. Very much.

"And i keep asking myself, why the hell do i love her. Here's my answer, thanks..." said the Princess slowly, her heart begged her to join with her Sensei.

"Got a new toy" said the Knight with a smile, she kept caressing the mighty gun.

"What toy ?" the Princess was very curious, her lover loved new toys.

"SR. A real beauty" said the Knight proudly, her mind was embraced by the calm sounds of piano tunes.

"Damn you, now i'm jealous" indeed, the Princess was jealous. She always yearned to have her own rifle. And maybe even her own blade...

"Of the Rifle or me" the Knight suddenly asked, feeling a bit strange when hearing those words from her Princess.

"Guess" the Princess felt the need to play with her lover. So her mind acted, without her knowing.

"I'm going with A" said the Mighty Knight, hoping that her answer was indeed right.

"Ah, maybe..Something's going on..." the Princess hated to end their little game, yet she needed to tell her mentor things that mattered.

"What do you mean ?" the Knight was confused for a moment, then understood. The Beast is on its move, once again.

"The Bishop is on his feet the whole day, going from OPS to outside, and the opposite. I overheard him saying something about activating Peters, Heilbrun and Chang" those names sounded familiar to the Knight, and she already knew what was going on.

"Strange...In my times he called them Huey, Dewy and Louie" said the Broken Knight, as she touched that spot on her neck. She desperately wanted her lover's touch at the moment.

"What does that mean ?" the Princess was confused. Her lover knew already more than her, for the moment.

"VIP protection" said Nikita as she reloaded her new toy. She might go on a hunt, very soon.

"I'll find more info. Might be a problem though. Still have minimal clearance" said the Princess sadly, yet she knew that it wasn't her fault.

"Understood..Stay low, don't blow your cover" the Knight said, looking at her new scope. An ant could be killed with this new toy.

"No, i can do this" the Princess said with an adamant voice. She was determined to find out more. Her Sensei was in need for her help, after all.

"Hime, listen. Do not put yourself in danger. I can find it on my own" the Knight looked desperately at the screen, her lover was, once again, not listening.

"You don't have to protect me anymore Sensei. I have everything under control" the Princess felt as weak, unhelpful tool.

"Listen.." the Knight tried to explain to her lover, but as always, her will was more than she could handle.

"No, i can do this...Horse is coming back, have to go" truth be told, no one was coming. The Princess just felt weak at the moment. She needed to be alone. Away from her lover.

"Hime.." the Knight tried again, but their conversation was quickly ended.

"Bye" said the Princess sadly, her heart silently screaming, crying.

The Princess knew her Knight tried to protect her, but she needed that no more. Right ?

Truth be told, she did. She just wanted to stay strong. In a place like this, weakness could cost her everything.

Even her love.

* * *

The Princess was blind, there was nothing to see.

She recognized the metal in her hands. Pieces, parts of weapons. SMG maybe, she did not knew. What she did knew that this test was her chance. Chance to show her fellows her worth.

In a quick time she did it, she pieced together her gun. Even when blinded, she still had that charm. Nikita warned her about this test, so they both properly prepared. The Damsel was shocked, the Jester happy. Her _teacher _glad, having a talented student. He asked, as everyone stared. "Ever did this before ?"  
Everyone believed her old, little lie. She was a poor junkie, after all. And so, she saw her chance to shame the poor damsel.

"Must be the drugs" she said with laughter. Were it not for the teacher, the Damsel would have acted. And soon, the Bishop came to play.

He spoke her name, and she was confused.

"You've been activated for an OP" he said while holding his head, obviously displeased by these news.

And so was she.

* * *

Neither Bishop nor the Queen would tell her what exactly her mission was. She was eager to hear it, and yet a bit afraid. It's been too soon for a proper OP, she kept repeating in her head. There were others, surely _more_ classified than her. But the Queen kept repeating. "This is your mission"

She asks, countless times. "Why me ?"

The Queen laughs, surely knowing more than she says. Her gaze was too puzzled for the Princess to solve, so she gave a deep, loud sight. Then the Queen said those words she heard before from her Mentor. "It's very rude to question a gift, you know"

Was this really the truth ? Was she really ready for her own OP ?

Surely her Sensei should know, and yet...Should she really ? Maybe she could do this on her own, she had her own power, after all. And even if she wanted to tell her, there was no time at all.

Her first _mission._

* * *

She was dressed nicely, her hair was done. Her makeup was beautiful and yet...Something was wrong. This so much reminded her of her past. The Bishop stares sadly, shaking his head. And, then, she realizes what exactly her mission is.

A Concubine's work. Again.

As she saw her target, that awful Troll, her Russian blood started to boil. Her mind kept screaming at her to run away, to take her lover's offer. She had a place to stay, a woman she loved. But that will. That Adamant will of her's wouldn't let her. As she entered the luxury room, his hands landed on her back, his tongue on her neck. She remembered her lover's words, they kept repeating in her mind. _If someone even dares to touch you, i will have his head. _This was too much for her, her past got her again. And as he offered her a glass of champagne, she made her choice.

She _needed _her lover, once again.

She said she needed to refresh herself, and the Troll just smiled. Obviously his amazed by his own, perverted mind. As he filled up their glasses, the Princess quickly grabbed her only hope. The telephone. She was in the bathroom, staring at her reflection, she wanted to crush the mirror, to destroy the sight of desperation. Her mind quickly remembered her lover's number. The Troll kept yelling and begging her to come. Suddenly, an angelic voice calmed her down.

"Hello ?" said the nervous voice, and Alex smiled. It was so nice to hear her beautiful voice, once again.

"You wanted your target...Track this phone" she said eagerly, having no time. Since the Troll started bashing on the door behind her, already drunk and high.

"Wha...Alex ? Alex is that you ?" the voice softened, fear and surprise were evident. She smiled again, touching her neck. It was her lover's place, after all.

"Try to hurry..." she said nervously, pacing through the small place. Eagerly waiting for her lover's reply.

"Where are you ?" the shock was gone from the Knight's voice, only fear remained. She already knew the answer, but was afraid to even think about it.

"I'm with him"

And the Knight's fear was proved, once again, right.

* * *

When the Knight heard her lover's broken voice, her blood started to boil. She quickly picked her new toy and ran towards her car. In her mind, both Fear and Anger, now a perfect pair. She went as fast as the damned machine could go, her mind was attacked by bad, random thoughts. If this beast, this Troll will touch her beautiful lover, she will not hesitate a second. Screw Division, Bishop or the King. Her _Hime _was in danger so she ran, never even looking back.

The hotel was right in front of her as she quickly pieced together her new toy. She eagerly looked at every window, looking for a clue on her bird. She searched and searched, desperately trying to found her, and suddenly out of nowhere, she saw her beautiful form. What she saw was perfect beauty, a Russian Goddess that owned her mind, her body. She calmed down for a second, seeing that she's not hurt, but what she saw next made her exotic blood boil.

The man gripped her by her lovely neck, the sole place the Knight loved to worship her beautiful Princess. He held her tightly, she was trying to fight, but suddenly she...Stopped. She turned her her back to the window, to her Sniping Knight. And Nikita right there saw her beautiful eyes. Once they were full of fire, full of fight.

Now they were hollow.

The Knight tried to understand what exactly was she trying to do, was this her play to silently take him down ? Surely she had a plan of her own right ? But, if so, why would she call her lover, her Knight ? Suddenly Nikita realized what was happening, and she felt her heart shatter. In both pain and anger. Her Princess, her Alex was giving up, once again. Because, she had no other way. He kissed her passionately, his filthy hands all over her body. And when she didn't kissed him back, he hit her. A hard, sharp slap which made the Princess fall. And at that moment, the Knight felt her sanity leaving her side.

And she knew, very well, what must be done.

* * *

The Princess felt weak, hollow again. She was to be used, once again. Her mind drifted to her Knight, her lover. Would she be able to touch her, to feel her lips on her neck ? Will this be another forgotten memory she'll keep hidden ? From the world...From everybody...But, will she be able to keep it hidden from her Knight ?

His eyes were full of lust, eyes she knew very well. Men always stared at her this way. She could fight but...What's the point ? If she fails now, Division will end her. This was just another man. Just another scar. He looked at her, from above. Hands already unzipping his filthy pants. This was, truly, a bad day.

She closed her eyes and hoped that in her thoughts, she would stay true to her love.

Then the events happened.

* * *

The Troll was shot in the head, the strength slammed him to the wall. His head was, literally, gone. His lifeless body was lying there, and as Alex opened her eyes, she realized who done this deed. She ran to the window as fast as she could, and she was, indeed right in her thoughts. Time, all of the sudden stopped, as she saw her heart's one and only desire. In the distance, on the nearest roof was a woman, standing, clad in black. She held her rifle steady, as her own personal sword. The Princess could not read her face, she could not see her beautiful eyes. She cried, wanting to run to her lover's embrace. To feel her Knight's warmth.

She touched the window in a desperate way, she dreamed to touch her Knight, once again. She could have sworn her Knight did the same in her own way. The Knight placed a hand on her heart, and, sadly, ran away. So, again, there was emptiness in Alex's heart, as she saw her Knight's already gone. She couldn't stand it any longer, so she helplessly fell to the ground. Loosing consciousness, she wished so much for her lover's touch at the moment.

The Bishop suddenly entered with his squad, a confused, surprised look on his face. He saw her surprised gaze as well, and in this thoughts, he knew who done this mess.

And as he saw the Pained Princess he realized, that he was partly glad. At least, he didn't needed to do this on his own. But still, another mission was destroyed because of her, and to be honest, he didn't knew how to feel. He quickly embraced the Princess, and he did not knew why. But when he saw those marks that beast made, he realized that he felt sorry.

She reminded him so much of a certain recruit.

* * *

When she came back to the loft, her mind was broken. The Knight did not knew what came over her, she never acted on her feelings like this before. Yet when she saw her beaten face, the beast took over, going on a rampage. She wanted blood, pain for those who did this. And she got it. And it felt good.

When she came back, she kicked everything away. Her rage was still there, slowly loosing on strength. Her beast was slowly calming down, she felt him going back to her mind. But she realized, that her emotions could no longer be controlled, not like they used to. She realized how protective she was over her lover, and that will never change. She will always be here for her, she'll always protect her Princess. She was her Knight, after all.

She crumbled to the floor, her mind shattered to million pieces. If she would come later, that Troll could have had his way with her lover. But what hurt her the most was the point that she didn't fought him, just like she taught her. Instead she took this fate as granted, and she was to be used, once again. They had a small fight today, that might be true. But the Knight will always be like this, protecting what's hers.

And when this bastard died, she send a silent warning.

_Do not touch what's mine, do not touch my lover._

* * *

When the Princess was debriefed, they told her _Good job._ She did nothing, and yet she received these news. She yearned for a talk with her lover, to thank her, to praise her. Although she was a bit scared to face her. Because if her Knight was there all along, she must have seen her Princess give up.

Every pair of eyes fell on the Princess as she walked through the training grounds. The Damsel was furious, the Jester glad. Others were praising her, in their own personal way. But she did not cared for their approval, she cared only for one. Her Adamant Knight.

She slowly ran to her lover, and she kept thinking about her past.

"Good shot" said the Scared Princess, holding her arm. Little did she knew how her Knight felt at the moment.

"Did what i had to" a cold answer from the Knight, a glass of wine was standing near the screen. She was drinking her sorrow away, just like many times before.

"You alright ?" the Princess was curious, scared a bit. It was a while since her lover acted like this.

"Just thinking" another cold answer came, but the Princess wouldn't give up.

"About ?" she asked again, and at this point the Adamant Knight, lost to the embrace of the bitter wine, held her emotions at bay no more.

"About the point that my girlfriend was to be used again and she did nothing to prevent it. Even though i warned her to do so, countless times" the Princess felt that her Knight was right again, but she wanted to prove her love to her.

"Sensei..." but she got no chance. The Broken Knight fired again...

"No, you asked what was i thinking about, so shut up and listen. I've got no idea what exactly happened there, why did you stopped fighting, or what were you thinking when you didn't let me know about your first goddamn mission, but these times are over. You want to be stronger, you don't want my help anymore ? Fine. But fucking act like that"

These words hurt, both the Princess and Knight, but they had to be said. They both knew it.

"I'm sorry..." the Princess could feel a lone tear leaving her eye, she touched her neck again. She wanted to say more but her broken mind could not for words. She secretly wanted her Knight's help, to save her. But that damn Adamant Will wouldn't let her...

"Sorry for what Alex ? That i felt like my brain is being crushed by a giant hammer when i saw him kissing you ? Or that i, maybe first time in my life, lost my sanity, and let my emotions do what my sane mind couldn't ? I don't even properly remember what I've done..." the Knight felt partly guilty for her deeds, but the other, sinister part was proud of what she did. She protected her lover, after all. Nothing else mattered.

"You saved me...Again..." Alex said, wearing a sad smile. She wanted to hug her savior, to prove that she was alright.

"I will always save you, no matter if you want it or not. You're no longer alone Alex, you have me. You're mine.." that feeling of guilt and fear kept brushing her mind. The fear of losing her Princess was suddenly so great and...it hurt more than any other wound she got.

"And you're mine..." she smiled, loving to see this part of her Knight. She knew that she would protect her, no matter what.

"And that will never change, no matter what you think about it. Our lives are tangled together" the Knight felt her words being affected by the sour wine. Yet people always used to say, that there is nothing but true hidden there, in the red glass of wine.

"I don't want it to change, don't say things like that" the Princess felt partly guilty, she know that her mentor was partly drunk. She felt it.

"Then explain what the hell happened back there" the Knight needed an explanation, a reason why her Princess lost her will to fight.

"It was either that or be canceled. What do you think the Bishop would have done to me, if i would have walked away from there ? And the Queen ? King ?" the Princess tried to explain, but she knew that her drunken mentor wouldn't listen. She had her own, Adamant mind after all.

"So you let yourself to be used again" said the Broken Knight as she let another glass touch her broken mind, it felt so good to let go.

"You need information..." she tried again, but this made the Knight go on a rampage once more. She threw the glass away, she threw everything out of her way. She stand up, holding her head. She felt anger again...

"I NEED YOU ! Fuck the information if this is the price !" the Knight yelled, unable to stop her broken voice. Her heart was in control, once more.

"It was just another man, it was just my body being used. Not my mind or my soul. You own that, nobody else can touch that" the Princess needed her to listen, at least for a while.

"Maybe that's not enough for me Alex. You remember what i told you when we made love few weeks ago ?" the Knight felt jealousy and anger over everyone around her Princess. She never felt this way, towards anyone. Not even him.

"_You'll never be used again. You have me now, Princess. I'll protect you" _they both said in unison, and the Princess realized just how damn hurt her Knight was.

"Touch the screen" a sudden message came from the Knight.

"What ?" the Princess was confused, not knowing what to think. She looked around her, looking for her fellows. There was no one around.

"I said, touch the screen" said the Knight angrily, as her own hand touched the screen. The Princess did as well. The Knight used her other hand to write a message to her broken love.

"Remember that i'll always protect you, no matter the cost. I love you, don't you ever forget that" the Knight said, smiling sadly. The Princess did as well.

"I love you too" she quickly said, and her smile proved her point. She felt tiredness overtaking her. And as if the Knight knew this, she said gently.

"Go get a nap, we'll talk more later" the Princess smiled wildly, shaking her head. Her lover knew everything, even when so far away.

"Alright.." she was ready to quit the conversation when another sudden message from her Knight.

"Alex i'm...i just..." the Knight felt sorry for how she acted towards her Princess, so she tried to apologize, but there was no need.

"Don't be. I'm glad you said what you did...Talk more later" the Princess said with relief as she once again touched that spot on her neck.

"Goodnight" she smiled wildly, her eyes ready to cry once again.

"Yeah.." said the Princess, tired of the whole day.

So much has happened, and she was tried. The Knight was broken once again, the Princess as well. Were it not for these walls, and her Adamant will, the Princess would have ran to her lover, to prove her that she's alright.

* * *

At that night, neither of them slept well. There were tears and cries, and silent moans of pain.

Nikita was broken, confused by her mind. She never acted this way, and she felt the weakness prevail. She hated this feeling, this powerlessness, this desperate need for touch. She felt stronger when her Princess was with her, but when she was so far away from her, she felt weak. Crumbling. Both her mind and her heart made a secret pact, to force her to get her lover back. This was worse than any other addiction, but she decided to let that strengthen her.

She needed her Princess, after all.

Alex on the other hand felt rather strange, a mixture of of both need and pain. She knew her Knight was in great pain, because she changed so much. She remembered the times when she was cold, not letting anything affect her. Yet the Princess knew that she, changed her. She changed the Knight in so many ways, so the Knight was now partly weak. Alone. They got used to being together, mainly at nights when they watched the sky. They often just walked, when there was no one around. And they let each other know of their pain. But not the Knight was all alone, scared for her young lover. Alex realized that and so she made herself a promise.

She will grow stronger, for her lover.

The Phoenix that day saved her Lone Wolf. She made her realize that no matter what she'll do, the Phoenix will always be there to save her. No matter what.

* * *

_**A/N - **__**LONGEST CHAPTER YET haha...I'm so proud of myself :D**_

_**Oh hell yeah, jealous, angry and overprotective Nikita. One word - HOT**__**  
**_

_**I always liked this chapter in a strange way, but i always wanted to change a few things, so i hope you don't mind. Well, if you read the rules of S2 then you remembered that i'll change some episodes to my liking. Hope you'll enjoy these changes...And if not well, sorry...**_

**_L: I know i cut off A LOT from this episode but i really wanted to show you guys how protective and angry can Nikita get for Alex... I find it sweet and oh really hot..._**

**_N: Mine...  
L: I know she's yours but not now ..._****_I finally got my hands on Saints Row so i don't know if i'll update so frequently as usual... _**

**_A: You will...  
L: Alex...  
N: Mine...  
L: Goddess could you two be silent for a second ?! I'm trying to talk here...  
N: Mine...  
L: Duh...Alright.. anyway, i'm still waiting for you options on the Bonus chapter, and your option about the new writing form...So, i'm eagerly waiting...If things will go well, we can hit 2K MAYBE tomorrow, or at the beginning of weekend. It doesn't matter really, but i want to know what would you want to see..  
A: Lemon...lot's of lemons...  
N: Mine...  
A: I'm coming love.._**

**_L: I'm done...these two are impossible to work with... Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please let me know your opinions...If you have ANY ideas for adding your own mission to Phoenix, please, let me know. I'm always opened for suggestions.. I want you readers to realize that this story is not just mine, it's yours as well. Phoenix has no owner, its free to fly wherever he, or she in this matter, wants. SO, waiting for suggestions :)_**


	14. S2: Jinn

_**A/N - Old mind is back, depression is back, so i guess that fight we had worked... Writing style is normal again... But, if you liked the old one let me know..I might have few tricks for my mind :P**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is a bit weird. It's an idea i had while watching Ward, so i hope you won't bite my head off lol... Those who watched the movie knows what is it about, and i personally love the point. Its really good. And since my mind is shattered a bit too, i quickly found my way to love this movie. Plus - Lyndsy :)**_

_**Those who didn't watched it, i'm not sure if you should read this. It will have spoilers from the movie so... Read at your own risk... **_

_**Also, the bonus chapter will come later than expected (since i don't know your opinion on what to write lol)**_

_**I'm sorry if it sucks, i was writing this while guarding my niece so constantly off and on the computer. Didn't had much time to focus on the main story, but i got the point described. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**_

_****__**I would like to thank Krisbian-58 for the AWESOME review...I'm glad to hear/read that you like my ideas and changes so much, and believe me - if Nikita was my show, there would be LOTS of Nalex love hah. No, really. Creators of that show have my utmost respect. Its totally awesome :)**_

_****__**Also - Avatar change...Hate ? Like ? Let me know :)**_

* * *

The Princess had her eyes opened the whole night, her mind kept drifting back to her Mentor's sharp words. They pierced her mind, and she kept thinking about today's events. It never occurred to her that this could affect her Knight so badly. She felt guilty, even though she had no reason. She was the one being used, she was the victim. And yet, guilt remained in her mind like a silent bomb ready to explode.

This fight with Nikita took every bit of strength from her. She was feeling so weak and useless again. They often argued about things that never really mattered, but this ? This was serious. Her Knight never acted like this before. She was always protective and jealous towards her young student, but still. She knew that deep inside, her Knight had a beast. A beast that secretly controlled her life, whenever she got enough angry. She saw it few times, but it was never this serious. The Princess realized that Nikita was not scared only for her Princess, but she was also scared of becoming the one thing she hunted.

A soulless Monster.

The poor Princess was so affected by her thoughts, that she didn't realized how she fell asleep. She had enough of this day, and the thought of forgetting everything that happened today was very alluring to her. More than that. She desperately wished to forget everything at the moment. She just wanted to sleep. She just wanted to embrace her memories, and to let her mind be affected by dreams of Nikita in her arms.

So she fell asleep. Allowing herself to be embraced by memories. Memories she cherished the most.

* * *

**_Alex, Alex... Back again ?_**

Said the broken voice, and Alex's eyes swiftly opened. She was surrounded by nothing but emptiness. A dark void of memories that kept haunting her damaged mind. But this place was not so foreign to her. Not at all. She was here before. And that voice. She could recognize it anywhere. It was hers, after all. That destroyed, broken voice.

_It was so longs since you've been here, Lexi. We missed you. _

She kept coming here when on drugs, when she was high, or hurt. In pain, discomfort. Caged, used. Raped. It was her only sanctuary from the world. From people. From herself. In this place, no pain existed. Just...Understanding. Her destroyed mind decided that she suffered enough. And so, it created this _Cairn,_ as she used to call it. She remembered her first time. Confused and hurt, she did not known what to do. She closed her eyes, allowing the dreamland to take her from this hell she called life. In this place, she was normal. There were no drugs affecting her mind, no memories that pained her heart. She was Alex. And she was safe here.

When the Princess first came here, she was greeted by two persons. Two girls she found somehow familiar.

The first one was small, a child. Her eyes full of pain and fear, her gaze broken, hollow. And still, the girl was brave, and smart. She did not knew who this girl was at first, but then she realized. It was her. Little _Alexandra_.

The second one was older, broken. A teenager destroyed by life, by men. By drugs. And yet, she kept smiling. And laughing. Even with her age, she was still just a child. She realized that this was her, right now. Nothing more than an used junkie. A girl named _**Sasha**_.

They greeted her, happy to finally meet the Broken Princess. The smaller one ran to her, hugging her tightly, while the older one just happily smiled. When they explained her presence here, and theirs as well, she was confused at first. Scared even. Those awful questions still remained. Why was she here ? Was she high again ? Was this her imagination ? She was so wrong, because that time, Alex was near death. Her body tried to give up on this life, tried to find peace in the eternal debts of death, but her mind kept her alive. It knew she had a greater destiny before her. It wouldn't let her die like this, like a nameless trash on the street. Her mind secretly knew that her Knight will, sooner or later, find her. So, it kept her safe, hidden from pain until then. And later Alex realized that she could indeed call this place, home. These two girls kept her safe, they gave her strength when there was none, they gave love when there was none.

They were everything for her. That was, until she met Nikita.

Nikita could give her everything her mind gave her. It realized that Alex no longer needed the Cairn. She was her own person again. A person that felt strength. And love. Thanks to the Knight.

But, now she's here. Again enveloped by her broken memories. She did not understand. The Cairn was supposed to disappear from her life. Both Alexandra and Sasha told her so. And yet... She was here again.

* * *

_I'm surprised to see you here older sis... You were supposed to leave this place for good. _Said Alexandra as she hugged her older self tightly. Alex was confused at first, but she quickly adapted. She had an Adamant mind, after all. Sasha came few seconds later, still wearing that sinister smile of hers.

**_You were supposed to never come back, Lex. What's wrong ?_**asked Sasha as she looked at her, shaking her head. Alex was supposed to never come back. Yet something forced her to come back. Alex did not know the answer for that question. It was so long since she's last been here. She had to admit to herself one thing. She missed these two girls so much.

"I'm...not really sure why i'm back. It's been so long" she shook her head, little Alexandra kept hugging her tightly. Sasha came closer to them both, and she couldn't help herself. She did missed her older self.

_**We missed you. Little Alexandra here kept crying, forcing me to bring you back so we can play again.** _they both laughed, but little Alexandra was furious to hear this. She was the supposed leader of this group, anyway.

_That's not true. _Alexandra let go of her older sister and she punched Sasha into her stomach, and she instantly disappeared. Still laughing.

**_Tsk, tsk..Liar.. Liar, liar, liar._**Sasha materialized behind Alex, and they both laughed again. It was really nice to be back.

_Stop it ! Sis, tell her to stop ! _she tried to punch her again, but since Alex was in her way, she couldn't reach her. Alex gently caressed Alexandra's hair, and they laughed. But still, Alex was here for a reason. She had to know why.

"Enough, both of you. Why am i here again ?" Alex looked around her, seeing if anything changed. Nothing did. The sky was still purple. The river was still had the color of her eyes. The moon was still shining in her full glory, illuminating this sanctum. There were beautiful trees all around, some animals as well. And the music...Trance could be heard all across the Cairn. It was a paradise. Her own, personal paradise.

_**You don't know** **?**_asked Sasha, obviously surprised by her question. She had to know. It was her mind, after all. Alex kept thinking about any reason that would cause her pain. But, truth be told, this whole day was full of pain. Moment after moment...Hour after hour. And that fight she had with her Knight.

"No..Everything was fine. There was no pain anymore until..." Alex realized that this was it. This was the reason why she's back in the Cairn.

_Until what Lexi ? _smiled Little Alexandra, waiting to hear the answer. Alex's eyes drifted down to the ground, a small shock was present on her face.

"Until today, when we had that fight..." she scratched her forehead, embracing the soft tunes of Koda. It all made sense now.

**_Well Lexi, Lexi...I think you know your reason now._**smiled Sasha, and both Alex and Alexandra looked at her. She was now sitting on the branch of tree, shaking her head, looking at the sky.

"But still, it was just a fight..." it might have been just a fight, but still. It hurt her. It was hard. Both Alexandra and Sasha felt it, of course.

_Fight that wouldn't let you sleep. _said Alexandra, now standing behind Alex.

**_Fight that wouldn't let you think._**quickly added Sasha, showing at the stars.

_You have doubts about your friend ? _asked Alexandra with a cute smile. Sasha laughed hysterically and Alex was confused.

**_Lover, Alexandra. We both saw what they were doing._**Sasha jumped down from the tree, having a huge grin on her face. Alex shook her head, and Alexandra quickly covered her mouth with her hand, a small symbol of shock.

_Ew,_ _disgusting_. Everyone started to laugh, and Alex quickly caressed little Alexandra's hair. Sasha was slowly walking in circles, still looking at the sky.

**_Not for Lexi, it would seem._ **It was so really strange to talk about Nikita with yourself like this. Maybe they were right...Maybe...No. There was no way...

"That's not true. I have no doubts about Nikita. I love her" it was the truth. There was no one else she loved more. But still...

**_And yet here you are, confused and disturbed._**Both Alex and Alexandra recognized that phrase, and both laughed. Although little Alexandra was quite annoyed.

_Stop saying movie quotes Sasha. It's embarrassing. _Sasha was surprised by this reaction and she quickly threw her hands, showing at the sky.

**_No, it's not ! It's like super cool__ !_**Alex loved to laugh with these two, but she still needed to know what caused her mind to re-open the Cairn.

"Stop you two... I need your help" she said calmly, sitting near the lake. Both Alexandra and Sasha sat next to her, looking at the ground.

_Sorry sis. _said the Little one.

**_Yeah, sorry._**said the Bigger one.

"So ? A little help ?" said Alex as her hand ran through the clear azure water. This was something you normally couldn't see. But this was her mind after all, she could do whatever she wants. See whatever she wants. She wished Nikita was here, too.

**_Alexandra is the brain here, ask her._**stated Sasha as she yawned and she lied down on the soft grass.

_Well of course. You're too stupid to think about things like this after all. _said Alexandra proudly, and Alex yet again smiled. As did Sasha.

**_Yeah, yeah whatever..._ **she waved her hand, obviously not interested by what her younger self had to say.

_That fight you had was quite serious. _said little Alexandra as she looked straight into her older sister's eyes. There was so much pain in them at the moment.

"But we explained everything... My feelings didn't changed" it was the truth. They had talked about it, and yet the pain still remained. Sasha, obviously annoyed and bored by this conversation decided to speed things up a bit.

**_Are you sure her's didn't as well ? She saw you there, after all. Enjoying the thought of being used again._**she said, still lying on the grass and still watching the sky. Moon was shining in her full form, stronger than ever. She knew those words would hurt her older sister, but hey had to be said. Things needed to move.

"You think i enjoyed that ?!" screamed Alex as she went up, looking at the clear water. If it wouldn't have been for the Cairn, Alex would have punched Sasha for these words, even though she knew it was wrong. But the Cairn kept her mind intact, and her emotions at bay.

_Then why didn't you fight Lex ? _said little Alexandra as she too stand up, slowly walking to Alex.

"I couldn't..." she tried to explain them her reasons, but her voice was hollow. She tried to lie...As if she forgot who exactly was she dealing with.

**_Why not ? You fought before when other's used you. Why was this so different ?_**Sasha looked at the broken Princess, still smiling. She was indeed very curious to hear the answer. And as Alex tried to lie again, little Alexandra gently caressed her hand, smiling.

_You know there is nothing you can keep away from us Lex. We are you, after all. _she said with a feeble voice, it echoed through the whole Cairn. Alex realized that she couldn't hide the truth from herself, after all.

"I would have been canceled...I couldn't just kill a VIP guy Division protected..." said the Princess as she slowly walked by the azure river. Young Alexandra walked right next to her, holding her hand.

_You could, but that would mean running back to Nikita. _The Princess realized that she was speaking the truth. She had the training to put everybody down, and just run to Nikita. She was right there, after all. And yet, she couldn't. That damn will of hers.

**_And if my guess is right, you are sick and tired of running. Is that it ?_**Sasha looked at her two sisters as they slowly walked away from her.

"You know nothing..." the Princess quickly stopped her movement when she heard those words. Sasha was right, after all. The Princess heard a deep, loud laugh as her younger self appeared in front of her.

**_Alex, we know everything._**She said, tapping the Princess on her shoulder.

_We are you. _Little Alexandra whispered, proving Sasha's point.

**_You are us._**Sasha laughed, this time tapping her on Alex's forehead.

_It's quite simple. _Said little Alexandra as she walked forward, leaving her two older forms behind her.

**_Is running really that bad ? Would you rather be used again ? _**Sasha joined little Alexandra, and they both stared at the Princess, having a huge grin on their faces.

_Would you rather feel someone else touching you, instead of your Knight ? _Suddenly Nikita appeared, having a huge smile, shaking her head. Alex was partly surprised, but as she saw the grin on Sasha's face, she realized that this was her doing. Cairn was her mind. And in her mind, everything was possible. She felt her heart being clenched by the need to hug her lover. Her heart tried to force her to do so. But she remembered what she was in here. Just a fragmented memory. She shook her head, trying to maintain her control. She looked at both Sasha and Alexandra as they were both smiling gently.

"If you are really me, than you know that i would give everything for her. And the thought of someone else with me is just..." the Princess couldn't even finish her sentence. She felt weak all of the sudden.

_Wrong. _said Alexandra, shaking her head. She walked slowly towards the Princess.

**_Bad._**said Sasha, and she did the same.

_Incorrect. _Little Alexandra was few inches away from the Princess.

**_Then why did you let him touch you ?_**and so was Sasha. Her words evidently hurt the Princess badly. A lone tear left her eye. All of the sudden, anger was present in Alex's beautiful eyes.

"Because i am fucking tired of running from my problems instead of facing them ! Every time i close my eyes, i see those bastards and even though Nikita is trying to make me feel better, it's just not working when she's not with me !" she stared directly at her Knight, as if she was yelling at her, not at her younger forms. Suddenly she realized that they were both right. She was here because of Nikita. Because she needed her touch, her presence. She needed her.

**_Now you see why you're here ?_ **Sasha was glad to see her older form once again in control. The fragmented memory of Nikita came closer to Alex, gently caressing her neck. Just like real Nikita did, whenever Alex was pained. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Even thought it was just a memory.

_You need your Knight. And she needs her Princess. _Said little Alexandra as she laughed.

**_The Wolf needs her Phoenix. And the Phoenix needs her Wolf. She said that your lives are entangled, do you see how she meant it now ?_**Sasha joined her younger form, having that sinister smile. The Princess was still too mesmerized by the moment to open her eyes. It felt good to be touched again.

_How do you think she feels now, Lexi ? Do you think she's happy that her lover gave up her strength because of her stubbornness ? _Suddenly the moment stopped. The imaginary Nikita backed away, leaving slowly, disappearing into the void. She wanted to yell, scream at her to come back. But she knew it was for no avail.

"I thought you were supposed to protect me, not her" Once again, thanks to the Cairn, Alex's voice was steady and in control. She knew that outside her Paradise, she would have been screaming and yelling. She had Russian blood, after all. Sasha walked to the river, slowly touching the cold water.

_**We are. And this our way of showing you that you are loved like no one else before you.** _Sasha looked over her shoulder, seeing her older form struggling with her emotions. There were supposed to be none in the Cairn, but still. This was her mind after all. She was the master here. Little Alexandra on the other hand, went to pet a lonely wolf pup which was happily barking. She caressed his soft fur, whispering something into his ear.

_Indeed, she's right. This love is so unique. _she looked behind her shoulder as well, and suddenly the little puppy ran towards Alex. She crouched to caress him.

_**There's nothing that could destroy your bond. You two are like fucking unstoppable when together ! You must have felt it, no** **?** _Sasha splashed the water, smiling happily. The pup suddenly jumped at Alex, licking her face wildly. The Princess tried to catch her breath, and suddenly she remembered how strong she felt every time when Nikita even looked at her. She realized that this was it.

"I did..Countless times" the small wolf barked and howled, still licking her face wildly. Suddenly he ran away.

_You know why you stopped coming here right ? _Alex looked at her younger self, and the Princess knew exactly why. She knew the reason for her absence in this place.

"Because Nikita kept me safe...She cared for me" the Princess whispered slowly. She knew her lover saved her from both herself and this place.

_**She still does..** _said Sasha happily, looking at little Alexandra.

_And she will never stop. _Alex's both younger forms walked towards her again.

**_So, your doubts means nothing._**Sasha shook her head, and Alex realized that these words were true. She was just afraid.

_It's just your fear speaking. Ignore him. _Little Alexandra laughed, and Sasha joined her. Soon they were few inches away from their older form.

_**He's an idiot, anyway.** _Sasha playfully smacked the Princess, and they laughed. But soon, the Princess realized something that was eating her mind since the first time she came here.

"Why are you doing this ?" she asked silently, looking at both her younger forms. She often wondered why did these two girls helped her. Sure, the Cairn was her paradise, but still...These two were their own persons. They had no reason to help her. Both Sasha and Alexandra looked confused.

_What do you mean ? _Asked little Alexandra with a warm smile. Sasha played with her chocolate curls.

"Why do you keep helping me ? You said yourself that you missed me, and if my problems will be solved, i won't come back again..." the Princess was happy to be here with them again, but she knew that leaving them will only hurt them again. Sasha stopped playing with Alexandra's hair and she smiled warmly, scratching her forehead. This was something that the Princess did every time she was thinking.

**_We just want you to be happy._**Sasha laughed, but deep inside she knew that Alex's absence will hurt her again. She looked at little Alexandra and she noticed a small tear leaving her eye. The poor little girl was always so connected to their older form.

_And we both know that being here means you're not. _Little Alexandra smiled sadly, realizing that soon her older form will be gone again. She looked at the ground, her hands shaking.

**_You are our older sister after all, no ?_**Sasha hugged her younger self from behind, silently whispering into her ear to calm down. Little Alexandra silently nodded, looking back at the Princess.

_We will miss you yeah, but at least you'll be happy. _Little Alexandra silently whispered, wearing a pained look on her young face. The Princess realized how pained her youngest form was, so she asked a question which haunted her mind. Even though she already knew the answer.

"This is my mind. My place right ? I can visit you whenever i want yes ?" she hopefully looked at both Alexandra and Sasha, but both of them had that sad smile. Sasha shook her head, again scratching her forehead.

**_You can't,_** _**Lexi...** _The Princess was furious as she heard her words. Why not ? It was her mind after all. This was HER place...

"Why ?!" she screamed, and for the first time she felt rage and pain in this peaceful place. But she already knew why...They both explained her the purpose of her Cairn. But it was hard to take it in...

_We told you before, haven't we ? This place was created for you, yes. But still... It's protecting you from pain..But you don't feel any when you're with her. _Little Alexandra appeared right in front of the Princess, and she quickly hugged her.

**_We'll always be here for you. No matter how bad you'll feel, we'll always keep you safe sis..._**Sasha did the same, and she hugged both of her sisters tightly. Alex felt so good. It was so long since she felt a touch from a loved person. Especially from these two. She closed her eyes to savor the moment, and then she heard her youngest form whisper a silent statement.

_We love you, after all. _

"Thanks..Both of you" Alex silently thanked bot her forms. She knew that without them, she would have been lost. Tears silently left her eyes as she sobbed quietly. Sasha quickly noticed this and laughed.

**_Oh, c'mon.. No more tears tonight !_**She yelled loudly, tickling both of her forms. They laughed as well.

_Yeah, we haven't seen you in ages ! We have lots to talk about ! _As she stopped, little Alexandra quickly jumped at the Princess. She quickly caught her and they both laughed together. It felt good to be back.

"Hah, yeah. Alright. Ask anything you want" she was ready for an army of questions, and as little Alexandra was preparing to ask her first, Sasha quickly clapped her hands. Both the Princess and Alexandra looked confused, and they stared at her, not knowing what this meant.

_**No, i actually have a better idea.** _She said as she clapped her hands again, more loudly this time.

_What ? _Asked the youngest form, but she secretly knew what was going on in that crazy mind of Sasha's. And she was right.

**_MUSIC ! _**Sasha yelled loudly, and suddenly an old song replaced the calm Trance melody. It was a wild, fast song, and Alex instantly recognized it. It was in the movie she saw with Nikita few months ago. It brought back memories.

"You can't be serious" her palm hit her face, and little Alexandra started to laugh hysterically. Sasha was jumping like crazy, throwing her hands all around her.

**_Oh, but i am ! _**The Princess laughed, shaking her head. Sasha was indeed crazy.

_I already told you about these movie references Sasha ! _said little Alexandra as she started to dance. And at the end, the Princess joined them too.

**_Can't hear you__ !_**

They danced together for a long, very long time. The music was quite enjoyable and time passed more quickly than she ever hoped for. Soon, it was time for the Princess to wake up.

* * *

Division again. This bed, these wall. She was back again. Good times ended sooner than she wanted them to. She had to admit, it felt good to see her inner sisters again. She loved them so much, after all. They kept her safe when there was no one to help her. She silently thanked her mind for creating such a paradise for her to hide in, whenever there was too much pain for her to handle. But ever since Nikita saved her, there was no need for her to return.

But she wanted to. She wanted to hear their voices again, to hug them. They were with her when things were bad. They were her family, after all. It was strange, but she never told Nikita about this. She never told her about her Cairn. Maybe she should have. But it felt somehow wrong. This was HER place, after all. But Nikita was her life now. The Princess decided that they should talk more about this. She had the right to know.

She was lying on the bed, it was still too early for her to get up. Lights were still off, so her mind drifted back to her lover. It was strange, but both Alexandra and Sasha helped her to realize that her life, was not her own anymore. She had a lover that cared for her, and the Princess loved her in return. She now understood how Nikita must have felt.

The pain. Often Pain was her only companion but now ? She knew her lover suffered from their detachment, as did she. She changed her Knight so much, but she would have never predicted this from her. Her emotions were no longer at bay, and neither was hers. It was so strange for them both. But they had to endure.

They loved each other, after all.

* * *

_**A/N - Another record broken...yeah, again the longest chapter yet :D **_

_**Plus, I've broken my S2 rule about not adding a conversation between Alex and Nikita...Sorry :/**_

_**Alright, done again. Hope it's fine. And to answer the question most of you have been asking since you started to read this chapter - Yes, such thing is possible. Your mind can create a haven for you to hide in, if you feel weak or things like that... I know its possible, because my mind did the exact same thing for me. To be honest, Alex's Cairn, is my smaller version of my Haven. Not sure if there is a word in your language to name it, so i'll leave it be. **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Oh, and Alex ?**_

_**A: Yeah ?**_

_**That OC will come, no matter if you want her, or not.**_

_**A: HER ?!**_

_**Yep. You'll have your own OC to help you. **_

_**A: But i don't wanna !**_

_**Oh, well maybe Nikita will enjoy her own OC more than you.**_

_**A: You won't do that...**_

_**Watch me, Lexi. **_

_**A: DON'T YOU DARE ! SHE'S MINE !**_

_**Says who ?**_

_**A: ... if she'll even touch her i'll crush your head...**_

_**Oh, don't worry. She will be touching her all the time..And you will touch your OC even more ;)**_

_**A: STOP IT ;(**_

_**Then you'll do what i want ?**_

_**A: Duh...alright...**_

_****__**Mkay...See you in the next chapter...Say hi, Lex. **_

_****__**A: Hi...**_

_****__**Good girl ;) See you later Vipers...**_


	15. S2: Siren pt1

_**A/N - This really was a quick one lol... And i feel bad for hurting Lex in the past two chapters, so i'm going to apologize now with this chapter dedicated only to her. I really have no idea when does Alex has birthday, or how old is she...Could someone tell me pleeaaase ? Thanks...**_

_**Anyway...Thanks caffeine for not letting me sleep today, so i could write this horrible chapter...I bet that Nikita mixed some coffee with my tea...That's why it tasted so weird... Lol, anyway..Hope you enjoy it anyway...**_

* * *

Alex's mind kept drifting back. Her hands were shaking with both excitement and fear. Was she really slowly losing her knight ? Was this really the moment when she wakes up alone, under the bridge with nothing more than her memories ? Was this really just a dream ? Today was a special day for her. The Princess was born today. Her birthday. Nikita surely knew.

She had to.

But this fight. She felt as if her whole part died. She felt weak. Destroyed. Sasha was right. She was nothing without her Phoenix.

* * *

On the other part of States, the Lonely Phoenix felt the same. She knew what day was today. Her Princess had birthday. Nikita remembered her promise. But still, it was so hard...She wanted to talk to her lover, but she could not form words. She wanted to hug her, tell her that she was sorry, but there was no way she could. Her Princess was trapped in the cemented walls. And the Knight could do nothing to save her. Nothing but...

Nothing but...

* * *

Her training was finally done. She had day off. Not that it actually mattered here, but still. It felt good to have it behind her. The Princess cautiously listened for every possible plan, every possible mission information, but there was nothing. As if Division was giving her a gift by not killing anyone today. It was indeed funny to think this way.

At the dining hall, she played with her food, her thoughts were still with her Sensei. Suddenly, her _friends _appeared. The always bitchy Damsel, and the poor Jester. They both placed their hand on hers, and smiled. "Happy Birthday" they said. Alex was indeed shocked. She even wanted to hug Jaden, which was weird. But still, she felt grateful as they both placed their gifts on the table. The Damsel got her CD's. Things she haven't seen in ages. And the Jester just added to the strange gift. He gave her a CD-Player. A thing that was long forgotten by today's swift science. iPods and MP3 players made sure of it. Even though she knew these gifts were only symbolic, she thanked them. Grateful that someone remembered her Birthday. The Princess couldn't wait to talk with her lover.

Next one to congratulate, was Amanda. The Bitch Queen herself found softness in her heart, and she gave Alex a small cake, with candles in it. Alex was surprised. She never would have dreamed that Amanda could do this. But then her mind replayed her memories with her Sensei. She had warned her about Amanda's foul mind games. This was just that. A game. The Princess could see through the lies easily. But still, it felt nice.

Last, sadly, was Michael. The Bishop she hated since she arrived into Division. Bishop that partly owned Nikita's heart. And that made her sick with jealousy and hatred. And still, he gave her a present. A small wooden bracelet, and on the wood her name was written. Alexandra. Also, Michael gave everyone strict orders not to bother her today. She gave her a free day, in his own twisted way. And partly, she was grateful. She could enjoy music in her room, without being interrupted. It felt nice.

But Alex had her own plans. She wanted to wait for Nikita.

* * *

The Knight was preparing for departure. A long, hard road was in front of her, as she swiftly packed ropes and guns. This will be no easy mission but still. It was totally worth it. As she opened the doors, a sudden mail caught her attention. She knew it her Princess. And she desperately wanted to reply, but she couldn't. Her mind still couldn't form words to apologize for her behavior. No matter how drunk Nikita was that night, she had no right to yell at her poor student like this. The beast took over. Alex was the proof of that. And Nikita was afraid.

Afraid of becoming like them.

She left, leaving her young student behind.

There was no other way, after all.

* * *

Alex was sitting at the table, eagerly waiting for her Mentor's reply. But there was nothing. She hoped that she was busy, maybe doing a solo mission on her own. But inside, Alex knew what exactly was going on. She didn't wanted to talk with her. Sasha was right. What if her feelings really changed ? What if she loved Alex no more ? Everybody not important for her already congratulated her on her birthday. But her lover was not here. There were no words from her Knight. And Alex felt more weak than ever.

She was sitting there for hours. Waiting for nothing. The reply never came. She wanted to cry. She even wanted to die...

These thoughts again. She made peace with her mind but still..These thoughts remained. It was her fault. This was all her fault. Nikita was right. This will only be a problem. At the moment, Alex realized that she partly hated Nikita for ruining her day like this. The Princess didn't deserved this. It was not her fault that the mission ended as it did. But then she abruptly realized what was she thinking. Could she really hate someone who she loves so much ? Was that even possible ?

The truth hurt.

* * *

The Princess gave up. It was already night, she could tell since the lights were already shut off. There were still some recruits training but everyone else was surely sleeping tightly right now. Nikita too. Alex felt rage building inside, accompanied with fear and sadness. Was she really losing her lover ? Could this be possible ? It felt so wrong.

She ran towards her _cell, _and she was welcomed by nothing more than darkness. Like always. She threw herself on the bed, silently crying into her pillow. It hurt so much. She was sobbing and her mind drifted back to her Mentor's promise. The one she broke today. She still secretly hoped that Nikita was indeed very busy but she knew better. She just wanted to sleep. To have this awful day behind her. She wanted to meet Sasha and Alexandra again. She knew she would. Her Pain was too much for her to handle alone.

Then, suddenly, someone cleared his throat. Or hers ? The person was standing there the whole time. Sure, Alex was hurt and confused, but still. How is it that she didn't saw or heard him. Or her ? She could have swear she heard that voice before.

The Princess quickly wiped away her tears, and she stand up to greet the person standing there. It was surely Jaden or the poor Jester Thom. But what she saw made her heart beat with new found energy. She let out a surprised sigh, as her hand covered her mouth. The mysterious person smiled, and she spoke with a gentle, silent voice.

_Hime._

* * *

Few hours ago, Nikita had a plan in her mind. A perfect plan that could work. Now, she just needed to realize it. And as she was standing at the manhole to hell, she asked herself. Was this really worth it ? And as she remembered Alex's sweet smile, she knew her answer.

Everyone was already sleeping. Good. Better sneaking this way. Looking for Alex's room might be a problem though. She had two option in this matter. She could steal the list of names from OPS. Which was a bad idea. Or, she could just wait for everyone to fall asleep, and quickly but silently control every room, and find her Princess. Which was a bad idea as well. This little adventure might end up sooner than she realized it.

Suddenly, by pure luck, she saw Alex leaving her room with a sad smile. She yawned, going back to the training center, and she was glad she did. At least this could be her little surprise.

But when she saw Alex bursting back into her room, while she was hiding there in shadows. Her heart melted. She knew exactly why her Lover was crying.

It was because of her.

She couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

_**A/N - Alright, i'll end part 1 here...Don't want you guys to have all the fun at once lol...**__**I know its short and everything but please, don't bite my head off...Im sorry :/...**_Don't worry, i'll write it as soon as i woke up...But we all know what will happen so...Yeah :D

_**Also - I'm feeling a bit generous today, so i'll let you peek in on my own Nikita/Alex solo mission which is coming in S3...A bit more info ? ok...hm... SPOILER - (Alex ask her mentor about the Katana blade she wears all the time) ... **__**..It's not very detailed, and it might change, but hopefully not..im pretty proud of this tiny thing lol...Also - possible ending spoilers maybe ? who knows ?**_

_**Those who want to read it - go ahead...**_

_**Those who doesn't - QUICKLY END THIS WEBSITE BEFORE IT BLOWS...lol... anyway here you go**_

* * *

"There's a legend about this Katana, you know. Long time ago, Hiradin Yamada forged it, for his son. But since he had two sons, he had to forge another one, the exact same copy of the first, so that the second son wouldn't be jealous of his older brother. At the first Katana he made, he wrote _Fenikkusu _at the blade, which means Phoenix. He believed that his oldest son will rise again, whenever he falls. On the second one he wrote _Ōkami_, which means Wolf. Hiradin believed that his second son will never fight alone, because there is strength in numbers. He created these two blades with pride, because he believed that his sons will do only good with them. They had his blood, after all. But one night when he came back home from the village, he found his two beloved sons dead. They killed each other in the heat of battle, they pierced each other's stomach with their blades. Hiradin, broken and destroyed, pierced his own stomach with one of these blades. And as he was dying, he wrote a message on the ground, with his own blood. _Whoever wields this blade, will be eventually killed by the one wielding the other one. That is the curse of Yamada family. My curse_"

"This sounds awfully familiar"

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, i told you about the Cairn right ? Sasha said something about Phoenix and Wolf. She named me the Wolf.."

"And apparently i'm the Phoenix...Is that it ?"

"Yeah...So, if we get the sister sword, and i will wield it, we kill each other..Is that right ?"

"It's just a legend Lex"

"A pretty nasty legend with our names written all over at it Nikita...I mean really... Raikou named you Phoenix right ?"

"Yeah, because after she beat me, i stand up and waited for more..it has nothing to do with this"

"And Sasha named me Wolf...With no apparent reason"

"Well, maybe she realized that you can't fight alone...There is strength...in numbers after all... ?"

"And maybe Raikou realized that you will, no matter what, raise when you fall ?"

"You're right...This is a pretty nasty legend with our names written all over it"

* * *

**_A/N - Duh, i wanna upload the whole thing but i can't...not yet anyway...Alex ! I'll have to make you a field agent really soon..I wanna work on S3 and Pandora !_**

**_A - You won't kill us right ?  
L- Ah, who knows ?  
N - You won't...We know you...  
L - You do ? That's nice ! But this is my story girls..I can do whatever i want with it...  
A - But...but...Think of all the Nalex readers ! You can't do that to them !  
L - Oh ? Yeah...What do you think readers ? Should i kill this epic pair, or let them live ?  
A,N - :O ?!_**

**_We'll see...Let me know what you think and stay tuned for part 2 :)_**


	16. S2: Siren pt2

_**A/N - Alright, i'm sorry it took so long to update... But believe me, its like - totally worth it... I hope...I really do... I was writing it the whole damn day ! :D But this chapter ? I am so very proud of myself for this... I love my Phoenix :***_

_**Want to thank nikalex for keeping me company while writing this, and thanks for the idea.. And i am very..very..very.. sorry for letting you wait this long..I hope you'll enjoy this.. and im still waiting for those ideas :D**_

_**Anyway, i really do hope you'll enjoy .. i certainly did...Like- really... Gonna sleep now.. Tired.. **_

* * *

The Princess couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Her eyes surely lied. There was no way her Knight would be here. With her. In her room. This couldn't be.

With a huge grin, the Knight slowly walked towards her Princess. Her eyes couldn't look away from her. It was so long since she last see her this close.

Alex wanted to say something. Anything. It didn't mattered. But still. This was surely just a dream. She was lying on the bed few moments ago. This wasn't real.

Nikita was few inches away from her Princess. She couldn't believe how much she changed. But those beautiful features still remained. And those eyes.

The Princess realized that this, maybe, wasn't dream at all. As she felt her Knight's ragged breath on her lips, she realized that her lover was, indeed, here.

The Knight couldn't breathe properly. To see her lover this close again was a great pain relief. Her hand went to touch her beautiful face. To feel her skin again.

When Nikita's hand finally touched her face, the Princess felt...She couldn't even describe it. This surely was just a dream. Maybe she was back in the Cairn.

The Knight could feel Alex's doubts. She was looking at her the same way as before. When they first made love. She realized few things could show her the truth. To show her that this was no dream at all. To show her that her Knight traveled to hell itself to be with her in this special day.

Power.

* * *

The Knight felt her movements being controlled by lust and love. Her heart was in control once again. She violently smashed her Princess to the door, her eyes never left hers. Alex let out a surprised moan, but the pain felt good, for once. It was an undeniable proof that her Knight was indeed here. With her. Nikita's hand caressed her neck, her lips few inches away from Alex's, but never really touching. The Princess moaned, needing to feel more touch. Needing to feel her lover, once again.

The Princess tried to speak, tried to act, but her body was numb. She couldn't move. Nikita always had this power over her. And the Princess was glad for that. Her eyes couldn't close, her lips silently whispering the Knight's name. Nikita saw this and smiled, her other hand touched Alex's lips. Her fingers silently played with her lower lip, and the Princess felt the desperate need to taste her, so she licked her fingers. Nikita let out a heated moan from the sweet sensation, her eyes never leaving the ocean ones. The Knight felt as if she was drowning in them.

"What are you..." Alex tried to ask, but the Knight's finger quickly silenced her. She wanted to enjoy this moment a bit more. Nikita went closer to Alex's neck, kissing it. Licking it. Bot of her hands on her hips, she could feel Alex slowly responding to her ministrations. She smiled again, going to her ear."Shh...Lock the door" she whispered quietly into her tender ear, then kissing it wildly. She could feel her lust fully controlling the situation. And it would seem that Alex didn't cared. She was glad to obey. Her hands went quickly behind her, blindly searching for the lock. Alex felt her mind being clouded by need and pure, undying lust.

As Nikita heard the door being locked, her hands went quickly under Alex's shirt, desperately needing more places for her to touch. She quickly threw it away, and what she saw made the beast inside so much harder to control. It was so long since she saw her Princess like this. Her mouth watered, and as she saw that wild smirk on Alex's face, she knew that she was more than welcomed. The Knight quickly kissed her Princess on her breasts, slowly and tenderly, evidently enjoying the moment. The Princess moaned her name wildly, even though she knew silence was the key to win this battle. It would be really weird to explain why exactly was the former Division agent kissing and pleasuring the new rising star. So her hands quickly worked on undressing her Knight, and when she could finally see her scarred body, the Princess realized just how exactly she missed her lover. Lust took over her mind, too.

The Princess could feel her Knight's hand inside her pants, already playing with her surely wet entrance. She heard her love moan in approval. Nikita was indeed very glad and excited to see her lover already wet and ready for her. But truth be told, Alex was always ready for her. As she was always ready for Alex. Her fingers silently played their silent game, slowly entering her, teasing her. Nikita loved to do this. She loved to tease her Princess. The pleasure was just too much to handle, so the Princess quickly found her Knight's tender lips. Finally tasting them, their tongues danced together like there was no tomorrow. No end. It was unbelievable how good this simple action felt. But the Princess wasn't done. She felt the need to lead this dance.

She swiftly grabbed her Knight by her well toned ass and she led them both to her bed. Nikita was now lying on her back, surprised, but very eagerly waiting for her Russian Princess. She loved this wild part of Alex, she loved her beast. Her Princess quickly joined her, lying on top of her excited Knight. Her hands instantly caressed every part of her magnificent, yet scarred body, and Nikita let out a loud moan. This sound evidently pleased the Princess, as she kissed and licked her chest slowly, mirroring the actions Nikita did few seconds ago. Her tongue explored every sacred place of her chest, and her hands eagerly worked on her bra. "Take that damn thing off right fucking now..." said Nikita in a loud moan, since her body desperately wanted to be free from any restrains. Free for her Princess to play with. It was so good to hear her Knight's voice again. After finally getting rid of Nikita's bra, Alex's mouth watered at the sight of her perfect breasts finally free. She instantly kissed each one of them, as Nikita worked on Alex's bra. When they were both done, Alex hungrily looked at her prey lying under her. She was so hungry for her Knight. But there was still one problem. They needed to get rid off these damn pants. And, it would have seemed that Nikita had enough of being the victim here. She rolled them over, so she was now on top.

She quickly kissed her neck, enjoying the taste of her lover's skin on her tongue. Alex quickly submitter herself to her touch, evidently enjoying the point that she's being controlled. Used, even. The Knight's tongue went lower, tasting her sweet and perfect breasts. One of Alex's hand went to gently grab Nikita's hair, encouraging her to go lower, while her other hand gripped the covers, since the pleasure was just too much for her to handle without moaning and screaming her name loudly. Nikita smiled, understanding what exactly her Princess wanted. She was so very eager to taste those sweet, juicy caverns again. Her tongue went lower, lower, but in her way was another obstacle. Those damn pants. She quickly grabbed and removed them, eager to taste and feel those velvet caverns on her tongue again. And as she saw her last obstacle, standing between her and her goal, Nikita smiled. Those damn hot panties. A sinister idea hit her mind. An idea her Princess will surely enjoy.

The Knight kissed her Princess fully on her lips, tasting her tongue, her sweet taste. Alex moaned, her hands on her Knight's perfect ass, forcing her to go deeper. Because everything felt just too good. Alex then kissed her neck, slowly biting the tender skin, and in her own way, marking her Knight as hers. Nikita loved this. She loved when her Princess was possessive like this. She moaned her name, enjoying the sweet sensation her teeth were making. Her skin was being branded by her Princess. Alex's hand went to unzip her Knight's pants, desperately wanting to remove every obstacle that was standing between them. She hungrily teared them off her Knight, as her lips were still working on her neck. Nikita on the other hand couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Alex had such a great affection on her. Everything felt so right at the moment. Her mind partly forgot about their fight. A lone tear escaped her eye, and as if her Princess felt her pain, she quickly kissed her tear away. "I love you.." whispered the Princess, hugging her Knight tightly. Everything felt so right.

Nikita was determined to bring pleasure to her Princess, and her emotions won't stand in her way. She quickly shook her head, kissing her Princess wildly again on her velvet lips, and then she lowered herself to kiss her belly. Her hands caressed her breasts, and when her tongue hit came in contact with the fabric of her alluring panties, she smiled wildly. She used her teeth to slowly take them off, and as Alex stared at her ministration, the Princess felt her release so damn close. Nikita's hands helped her a bit to take Alex's panties down, and soon, the Knight was, yet again, so close to the place she wanted to taste since her Princess _joined _ Division. Her mouth watered at the sight in front of her eyes, and the sweet and alluring scent of her excitement hit her senses like a sharp punch. She was so hungry for her Princess. But she was determined to wait, just a few moments more. Alex was worth her hunger.

The Knight went closer to taste her lover's lips again, her hair falling right at their joined faces. They both laughed, shaking their heads. Alex's hand silently caressed her Knight's perfect body, her fingers yearned to tear off her Knight's panties. They moaned in each other's mouth as their bodies finally joined together, without anything in their way. Their heated bodies moved together in a slow, essential rhythm. But Alex couldn't wait any longer... It's been too long since she last touched her lover in this way. Her lust took over and she sharply entered her Knight, earning a sharp yet very silent moan. "Is this what you want ?" asked Alex, using her own, steady rhythm. The Knight couldn't take this much pleasure, so she silently moaned into Alex's chest, her hand gently caressing her neck. The Princess was more than pleased to get this kind of answer from her Knight.

"Lex.." the Knight couldn't speak properly. The pleasure her Princess was giving her was overwhelming, her ragged breath was literally stuck in her throat. She tried to move, but her whole body protested. Her Princess had utmost control over her.

Somehow, Nikita managed to move. Alex smiled, kissing her passionately, and she let out a sharp moan when she felt her fingers near her wanting entrance. The sensation was so intense, so.. Right. She could finally feel her lover again, and there was nothing in the world but us. But the point was rather strange. They were making love in the place they wanted to destroy. Not the most romantic set up but still, it had to be done. Both of them needed their release. Words can do only so much. Their final release came rather quickly, but they weren't surprised. Their foreplay was enough for them, anyway.

Alex knew this was her birthday gift. She remembered Nikita's promise when they first celebrated her birthday. Alex hated this day until then. It had no proper meaning for her. Nobody ever cared. Nobody ever knew. Nikita, however, changed that. As she did many other things in Alex's life.

She saved her, after all.

* * *

Both the Princess and her Knight were lying on Alex's bed, staring at each other. There were so many things they wanted to talk about, but still. Silence was rather welcomed at the moment. She felt happy again. She was with Nikita, after all.

"You kept your promise..I thought you forgot.." said the Princess, silently smiling. Her Knight shook her head, proving that she could never forget about this day, and neither about her promise to her Princess. "Never..." She went closer to her, gently kissing her lips. They rested their foreheads against each other's. Silence was a preferable companion for this moment but still. It was good to hear each other's voice again. Without pain or fear. Just like that. Nikita realized that this was her best chance to say what she wanted to say since their fight.

"Alex ?" she asked, staring directly into those ocean blue eyes. She could swim in them, she loved them so much.

"Yeah ?" asked the Princess, obviously a bit confused. Nikita closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry..." she said, a lone tear leaving her eye. She never wanted to fight with her Princess. But what she saw back then made her blood boil.

"Don't be..You were right" Alex quickly kissed her Knight's tears away, smiling. Although it hurt inside. Nikita's words hurt her before..But now... Nikita quickly shook hear head, sitting up. She looked down at her Princess.

"No, i had no right to yell at you the way i did...I don't own you, your life is your own" Nikita said quietly, and Alex could barely hear her. Truth be told, Alex wanted her to own her life. To own her. Without her Knight she felt...Weak. A pathetic weakling in the deep waters of life. Others owned her before, but this...This time it just felt right. More than that...It felt perfect to owned by her Knight. She quickly raised herself so she could kiss Nikita's neck tenderly. Her hand went to touch her Knight's face, forcing her to look at the Princess. Her Knight had a broken gaze.

"Don't say that...I am yours, never forget that...No matter what, i'm yours.." Alex kissed her tenderly, proving her point. Her hands caressed her neck and Nikita let out a satisfied moan. She was glad to hear these words. Smiling, she took her hand and tenderly kissed her fingers. "And i am yours..." Nikita said quietly, having a broken smile. Alex simply nodded and kissed her again. "And you are mine.." she said, as she placed her head on her Knight's chest. She hugged her tightly, not wanting this moment to ever end.

There was silence for a moment. Both of them listened to each other's breathing, but Nikita had more she wanted to tell. She needed to get it off her chest.

"I just...When i saw him i..i couldn't..." she couldn't finish her sentence. It was hard to form words of apology for something she felt right about. It felt right to protect what was hers. To protect the one person she loved and owned. How can that be bad ? Alex smiled, kissing her Knight's chin. "I know..." she silently whispered, tightening her embrace. Nikita felt this and she swiftly looked at her Princess. Their yet again met and she let out a loud sigh.

"I can't lose you..." Nikita said quietly, her hand shaking. Alex noticed this and she quickly grabbed her Knight's hands into her own, kissing them. "You never will..." whispered the Princess, silently caressing her hands. Nikita felt wrong. She knew that her secret could, and will, destroy them. She felt the need to confess. Alex had the right to know...Even if it meant she would hate her for the rest of their lives... She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Alex...I..." as she was about to confess this horrible secret, someone knocked on the door. Nikita was both partly glad and annoyed. Her Princess started to panic, but she quickly calmed down when she heard a man clearing his throat. It was Thom.

"Damn...Wait here, i'll see what he wants" she quickly dressed herself, and Nikita was staring at her, annoyed. She hated this man already. "Obviously..." she said to Alex, and she shook her head and smiled. Nikita was quite funny when jealous. Sometimes...

Alex opened the doors enough for her to squeeze out and she quickly closed them, not wanting to reveal her secret lover lying in her bed. Little did she knew that the doors didn't properly closed, and Nikita saw an opportunity to see what this _Thom_ guy was all about. She silently went to the doors, listening and partly seeing their conversation.

"Yeah ?" said Alex, using the sleepy act to her advantage. She yawned, scratching the back of her head.

"Alex hey.." Thom was all sweating and he was red as a tomato. Maybe he was training, Alex thought.

"Thom, it's like 3AM ? What is it ?" she asked a bit annoyed, since she couldn't enjoy these last few hours with her Sensei. He came closer to her and smiled.

"I just...Wanted to say Happy Birthday" this was weird. He already congratulated her with Jaden. Did he forget ? Alex was confused. And Nikita annoyed.

"Well, you already did...But thanks, i guess ?" she smiled, but still there was something weird about him today.

"Listen i...I'm sorry for Jaden and for everything that happened between us" he said, and Alex simply smiled. Jaden was that kind of person that annoyed everybody, not just her. She waved her hand, laughing.

"She's hard to play with but still..It would be boring without her, right ?" he quickly nodded, a nervous smile on his face.

"Heh yeah...Listen i..." he couldn't speak and Alex was worried for a moment. Although Nikita partly knew what was going on.

"You're sweating Thom, you sure you're alright ?" Alex touched his forehead, and he moaned a bit. Evidently enjoying her touch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can i do something ?" he said, a silent question in his eyes. Alex just nodded.

"Depends on what that thing is ?" she smiled, and the she felt his lips on hers. His hands gently caressed her face, and his eyes were closed. Nikita both heard and saw what was going on. She felt her heart being crushed again, just like back then. If it weren't for the fact that they were inside Division, she would have smashed his head over the wall. She had to control herself ...She had to...

And as if Alex knew what was going on, she backed away. Realizing what exactly was she doing, while her lover was waiting for her in her room. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have.." said Thom as he tried to go closer but she stopped him by her hand.

"Thom listen..You're a great guy and everything but...I don't feel this... I can't do this.." why did he do this ? Why now ?

"I fucked up our friendship, didn't i ?" he asked with a broken voice, accepting his defeat. She shook her head, still thinking about what just happened.

"No just...Let's just forget this ever happened alright ?" he nodded, and Alex was about to open the doors when she realized that they were already partly opened. Which meant that her Knight surely heard everything...Great...

"Yeah, great idea...But Alex ?" he asked, and Alex sadly looked at him.

"Yeah ?"

"I'm here, if you ever need something..." he smiled and she did as well.

"Thanks..." Alex nodded, opening the doors.

"Goodnight..." he said, leaving her there.

"Yeah, goodnight.." she said back, closing the doors behind her.

As predicted, Nikita was already dressing herself...Alex was afraid to even look at her.

* * *

"Could you at least look at me ?" asked the broken Princess. She knew her Knight was angry, her jealousy surely took over her mind again. Alex secretly loved this side of her lover.

"So, this is what you're doing here ?" Nikita angrily pointed at her, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Alex wanted to hug her, but she quickly changed her mind when she saw her lover's anger.

"I didn't wanted that..He kissed me..." Alex said, and it was the truth. She felt nothing for the poor Jester. It was his delusion, nothing more.

"And i bet you enjoyed it..." Nikita laughed, shaking her head. Her voice was utterly broken.

"That's not true..." Alex couldn't believe what she was listening. Nikita's jealousy was indeed very strong. This point secretly aroused the Princess.

"I heard something very different..." Nikita looked at Alex, and she recognized that excited look...They both quickly shook their heads..This was more important than sex at the moment.

"Nikita could you stop for a second ? We need to talk !" Alex raised her voice a bit, wanting to get her lover's attention. Nikita was quickly gathering her clothes and she swiftly threw them on the bed.

"There is nothing to talk about..I told you, your life is your own...Do whatever you want with it..." this made the Princess really angry. She loved the point that Nikita owned her life. That she owned HER. She never wanted this to change. She came to her, harshly grabbed her arm and in her eyes were flames of devotion and love for her Mentor. Sensei. Mistress.

"Dammit, stop with this nonsense !" she practically yelled, and Nikita was surprised to see this side of her Princess. Alex realized that yelling won't help here, so she calmed herself. She went to the door and back, thinking about a way to settle this once and for all...

"Don't you see what's going on ? Your mistrust in me is slowly destroying us dammit..." she said, shaking her head, partly smiling.

"I trust you with my life..." Nikita said, not believing what exactly was she hearing. She trusted her Princess with her life...

"Apparently not, since i'm telling you that HE kissed me..." the Princess angrily said, scratching her forehead.

Alex realized that by playing this game, none of them will win. She chose to play her own game. A game she loved to play with her lover. A game of roles.

The Princess came to her Knight, she took her head and kissed it. Nikita was confused, surprised even. The Princess then slowly placed her hand into her pants, and Nikita could feel that growing pool of wetness reaching their joined hands. She let out a loud moan, evidently enjoying what exactly this fight did to her young student. Alex rested her forehead against her Knight's, lips softly touching, hands playing in her pants. She enjoyed this too much for her own good.

"See what you do to me ? I'm yours...my body is yours... my soul is yours...my life is yours...you own everything i have, Sensei" Alex said with a submissive voice, and this excited her Sensei even more. She loved when her Princess played her role like this...

"I..." she couldn't speak. Or think. Or do anything else...It was just...

"Only you can touch me here..." said Alex as she took her other and, and she placed them on her breast. Her Knight let out a loud moan.

"Or here..." she gripped her other hand which was deep in her pants. Another loud moan.

"You own me..." Alex whispered, licking her Mentor's neck.

"Hime..." Nikita said with a ragged breath.

"And i love it so much when you're jealous... It just proves how much you love me" Alex was right. She secretly loved it...

"Alex..." another moan.

"What is it Sensei ? What do you want me to do ?" her eyes were full of devotion and love. She was ready to do anything for her Sensei. Nikita smiled, a dark sinister smile. She's gonna enjoy this...

"Get on the bed..." she ordered her student, and she gladly obeyed. She was now lying on her back, naked in front of her Sensei. Nikita licked her lips, evidently enjoying this power she had.

"What else, Sensei ?" Alex asked innocently, her eyes never leaving her Sensei. Nikita smiled again.

"Touch yourself...very slowly..." Alex was more than glad to obey. Her hand went to gently squeeze her breast, while the other one gently caressed her clit. She moaned silently, and Nikita couldn't help herself. This was just too much for her. She went closer to her student, bringing a chair with her. She wanted to look at her. She wanted to watch her as she brings herself on the edge...

"Like this ?" asked Alex, waiting for her Mentor's approval. She nodded silently, her own hands already undressing her.

"Yes...and whisper my name..."

And so she did. Her name was the only thing that came out of Alex's mouth that night. She had to admit, this was the best Birthday gift she could ever get.

* * *

When she woke up, her Sensei was long gone. It was already morning, and the bed was empty. Her things were gone. Maybe it was for the best. Less pain this way. She quickly dressed herself, eager to talk with her lover as soon as possible. This was, indeed, her best birthday. As she was looking for a rubber band, she noticed a strange envelope on the table. As she opened it, there were three things lying there.

First, a key. She did not knew what for.

Second, a beautiful silver butterfly ring.

Third, a letter.

Her Knight gave her three more gifts. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she read the letter silently, gripping the butterfly ring. She smiled, shaking her head. Her Sensei was indeed sentimental. She crumbled onto the floor, her mind full of happiness and love.

"Of course, you fool" she whispered, smiling to herself.

Her Phoenix lover saved her soul, once more.

* * *

_**A/N - You know what ? There was a night butterfly sitting on my monitor the whole time while i was writing the discussion between Alex and Nikita...He, he..Cute, don't you think ? :)**_

_**Not only did we broke another record - LOL im so proud of myself :D Its only a bit but whatever...But I've managed to change the story at the end...UNEXPECTED ENDING EVEN FOR ME ! lol...**_

_**Anyone knows what does that ring means ? **__**Wanna know what exactly is written in that letter, don't you ? **__**Wanna know why exactly is Alex so happy, right ? Right ? :D**_

_**Neext chapter, kiddos, sorry :)**_

_**A - LURKER !  
L - What ?  
N - You won't do this, right ?  
L - What ?!  
A - You won't leave this be right now !  
L - Why not ?  
N - Because we wanna know what was written in that letter i gave her !  
L - :D You don't know ?  
N - Lurker...  
A - Please ?  
L - Duh, alright alright...Geez...**_

* * *

_To My Wolf Princess. _

_Hime, when you'll read this, i will be long gone. Believe me, there is nothing more beautiful than to wake up right next to you, but i'm afraid that i wouldn't be able to say Goodbye to you, again. The first one was a mess, i'm sure you remember that. Anyway, know that when i'm writing this, i'm not happy at all. You're not here with me so, it sucks... You surely discovered the envelope, since you're reading this, and if so, you might be a bit confused by the gifts i left you. Before i'll explain their meaning, know that however you'll decide, i will forever love you. No matter what. _

_The key, is from the apartment. Our apartment. The place when we discovered our love and our goal. It's not much at the moment, but i want you to have it. Keep it safe and hidden. It is your home. Our home. I will eagerly wait your return, my love. _

_The ring well... That is a bit harder to explain. I wanted to give it to you later or maybe on a better event, but past events showed me that i can't wait any longer. I won't talk about it, but i'll simply ask for something. I'm asking for your hand. _

_I love you. Never forget that._

_Destroy this when you're done alright ? I'm waiting for your answer..._

_Phoenix..._

* * *

_**N/A - So ? **_

_**N - :O ?!  
A - ?! WHAT DID YOU DO ?!  
L - What ?  
N - Did i just...  
L - Um..yep ?  
A - Goddess...  
L - WHAT ?! Is it bad ? Do you not want it ?!  
A - *hugs Lurker* Thanks...  
N - I have no words...  
L - Was that wrong ?**_

_**EMOTIONS...lol... Liked ? It was a sudden idea idk what came over me :O ! **_


	17. S2 Bonus: Nalex and Friends Plays, pt1

_**A/N - Hey guys, you remember the bonus chapter i promised ? Well, i got an idea, and if you'll like it, i might do this more often and maybe i'll create a new separate story just for this. Alright, let me explain. **_

_**Nalex With Friends Plays is a weird idea i got while deciding what to do - Play Saints Row or Update Phoenix. (I played saints row btw xD). Anyway, the idea is simple - A game will be picked, and both Niki and Alex will play it, along with a specific friend helping them...It will explore both the game and their friendship with this person...It's silly i know but..whatever ? Since i'm a player, i was thinking about mixing both pleasure and work so...I will give this a try, and you guys can leave a review with your thoughts...Or, if you're a player, leave a name of the game you want our cute couple to play lol..We can even make multiple game-plays in once chapter if you want...Takes place after Division is destroyed (this has nothing to do with the Phoenix story so no spoilers for the ending :D)**_

_**Last chapter was weird and shocking so...Let's have a bit fun...**__**Also, Lia is my OC, she won't be a part of the Phoenix story (only if you want to), so don't worry... I'll start with something easy, so let's say..**_

_**Binding of Isaac ? Yeah..**_

_**Not in the mood to write anything serious at the moment so this will have to do...**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Nikita was silently reading her book when she heard her Princess yell and scream from rage. She heard her bashing the table countless times, and she smiled. Alex really needed to relax after Division was destroyed. And seeing her enjoying such simple things as PC and PS games was just hilarious for Nikita to watch. The Knight came to her Princess and kissed her on the neck. She saw, on the monitor, that lover once again died. She was so bad at this...

"What do we have here ?" asked Nikita, smiling and nuzzling her lover's neck. Alex smiled, closing he eyes. She was enjoying this so much. "Binding of Isaac" she whispered in a half moan and Nikita was obviously pleased by her tone. But this name meant nothing so her, so she asked, even though she didn't cared.

"What ?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. They were supposed to go outside a bit with their friend Lia. But she knew that once Alex was sucked up into her games, there was nothing that could get her outside. Well, there was something but still...It was far too early for that..Maybe later. "Oh, Lia's here.." said Nikita, walking to the door. She was greeted by a young, red haired woman with sharp green eyes and a huge smile. She had that sinister grin on her face and Nikita laughed, hugging her.

"Hey, hope you're ready" asked Lia, but as she heard Alex yell again, cursing, she knew that they weren't. Nikita laughed again, scratching her forehead and Lia laughed. They went inside, and they both slowly walked into the living room where frustrated Alex was sitting, trying to beat this game of hers.

"She's trying to beat this game..." said Nikita, shaking her head. Lia was indeed curious to know what caused her friend such pain and rage.

"What game ?!" she asked, eagerly waiting for Nikita's answer. Alex let out a loud moan of frustration, as she placed her head on the table. She died again.

"Binding of Isaac" she said, and Lia laughed.

"You haven't beaten it yet ?!" asked Lia, making fun of her younger friend. Nikita just shook her head, and she already knew how this day will look.

"Um no ? I got it yesterday, geez...I'm not a nerd like you. It's not like i'm sitting here the whole day, playing it" said Alex sarcastically, hoping that Lia will believe it. Nikita laughed loudly, shaking her head as she slowly walked to her lover.

"Yes you are..." she said, still laughing. She came to Alex and kissed her neck again, hugging her from behind. Alex felt embarrassed.

"Niki !" she whispered, hoping that Lia wouldn't hear her, but she was wrong. Lia laughed loudly, and Nikita quickly joined her, still kissing her lover's neck.

"What ? It's the truth...Damn game got her so sucked up it hurts...And she's so bad at it..." Nikita said with a smile, gently caressing Alex's hand. The Princess on the other hand felt so weird and embarrassed. Lia quickly walked to them, petting Alex's hair, as if trying to make her feel better.

"Aww, little Lex can fight dozens of guys, but she can't beat a silly video game ?" Lia said with a cute voice, and everyone laughed. Although Alex was a bit annoyed.

"It's not silly, its eating my brains out ! It's ridiculous !" Alex stared at the monitor, annoyed by this damn game. But she had to admit. It was indeed, very good.

"Whatever sweetheart..." said Nikita, still hugging her from behind. Alex realized that they wanted to go out, but she couldn't leave right now. She had to finish this...

"One more go..." she said, switching the game back on. Both Lia and Nikita smiled, bringing their chairs right next to Alex's.

"This i wanna see !" Lia yelled, and she couldn't wait to see how exactly is Alex going to play.

"You and me both..." said Nikita, tapping her lover on her shoulder.

* * *

They stared at the monitor silently, watching the strange intro. It was quite obvious that this game was weird and well...Weird ?

"Weirdest..Intro..Ever...Makes no sense.." said Nikita, shaking her head.

"A psychotic mother wants to sacrifice her son.." Lia explained and Alex laughed.

"Yeah and that makes no sense.." said Alex, joining her lover's side. Lia was a bit annoyed, but it quickly went away. "Whatever..."

Right now there was the character screen, and since Alex was not that good player, she only had the girl unlocked. Lia laughed and Nikita placed her head on her lover's shoulder. She pointed at the girl. "Pick the girl..." Alex nodded, but Lia's laugh wouldn't calm down. They both looked at her, confused.

"Lex, you don't have them unlocked yet ? Geez, sucker..." Lia scratched her tummy, which hurt from the large amount of laughter. Alex's palm made contact with her face as she shook her head, annoyed.

"I GOT IT YESTERDAY !" she yelled at Lia, secretly feeling ashamed for her weak gaming skills.

"Whatever ! Just play already !" said Nikita, encouraging her lover. Alex looked at her, laughing. Her lover could always make her feel better.

"Niki said the girl, so let's pick the girl..." Alex decided, picking the blond haired girl. Nikita couldn't help but smile and Lia moaned in annoyance.

"Duh, her name is Magdalene..." she stated, showing her game knowledge and skills. Both Nikita and Alex laughed, shaking their heads.

"Nerd.." they said in unison, and Lia just waved her hand, ignoring them.

* * *

Everything was going rather smooth. The first level was always the easiest, and when she got to the second boss, both Lia and Nikita laughed as Alex's obstacle was a big pile of...

"SHIT !" Alex yelled, shooting it quickly. The damn worm nearly got her because of it. Lia tapped Alex on her shoulder, a silent statement for - _Give up. _

"Literally lol...Damn worm nearly killed you..again" Lia said, having that sinister grin on her face. Nikita noticed this and smiled too. Alex was indeed bad at this.

"Shut up, i'm concentrating..." she said, dodging those damn worms again. One of them hit her though, leaving her with her last life.

"I see that...Half heart left Lex, what do you wanna do with that ?" Lia smiled, showing at her health. Alex silently cursed herself for not dodging sooner.

"Just you see..." she said, gripping the mouse tightly. Suddenly she felt Nikita's hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

"She'll get it done" said Nikita proudly, kissing her lover on her neck again.

"Thanks love.." Alex felt strange, as if new energy suddenly filled her hands.

"Get a room or something, or play ! Behind you !" Lia yelled, showing on the worm that was right behind Alex.

* * *

After few more seconds of dodging and shooting, Alex finally killed the third boss and she yelled with happiness.

"HA ! GOT YOU FUCKER !" she raised her hands, clapping.

"That language..." Nikita said, shaking her head. Alex was always aggressive but this.. This was hilarious.

"Was she always like that ?" Lia asked since she didn't knew Alex for that long. It was truth that Alex really changed, and Nikita was glad for that. She still had that child inside of her that wanted to play and be played with. Nikita knew that Alex was still just a child inside. Child that had to grow up quicker than other kids. Alex smiled, shaking her head.

"Not since she discovered video games..." Nikita came closer, kissing her lover on her cheek.

"What ? You know how good it feels to kick someone's ass after a battle like that ?!" Alex looked at Nikita, seeing that confused and surprised face made her realize that she knew. They both did. They destroyed Division, after all.

"Um, yeah ?" they both laughed, staring at each other. "You know what i mean..." Alex smiled warmly, remembering all those fights they fought together.

"Ladies ? - The game...Play it or get a room..." Lia tapped on the monitor, obviously annoyed by the romantic looks they were giving each other.

"Geez, fine..." Alex let out a loud sigh, continuing her game.

* * *

"Alright so, left or up ?" asked Alex wanting to hear opinions.

"Left" said Lia.

"Up" said Nikita.

"Pff...thanks. Up it is then" Alex shook her head, obviously already decided where to go. As she went to the upper room, the first mini-boss appeared, throwing bombs at her.

"Damn...Is that bomberman ?" she asked, surprised to see something like this in a game like this.

"Told you...Left is always right" said Lia, and both Nikita and Alex looked at her, confused.

"What ?" they both asked in unison, but Lia was in no mood to explain anything. She quickly showed at the monitor, yelling. "Never mind just kill it!" Alex tried to hit him but he just ran too fast for her.

"How ?! It runs like crazy !" she tried again, annoyed by this stupid entity. Lia couldn't believe her ears. Alex was indeed a weak gamer..At least for this game.

"Just push those bombs at him...Sucker" Alex was getting more and more annoyed.

"Heard you" she said, sighing loudly.

"Whatever just do it !"

* * *

She tried again, but failed. And again...And again...Sucker was just too fast for her. Nikita went up going to the kitchen.

"Anyone wanna popcorn ? This will be fun" she said, and Alex looked at her with that annoyed look of hers. Nikita laughed loudly.

"Not funny" said Alex, finishing the bomber-bastard quickly. Lia tapped her on her shoulder, it was her way of saying _Good work_.

"Yeah, i'm starving" Lia yelled back at Nikita, and Alex laughed.

"You always are Lia !" it was the truth. Lia was ALWAYS hungry. It was kind of cute.

"Whatever !" she said, waving her hand, ignoring her.

"Children..." Nikita smiled, preparing the popcorn. Both Lia and Alex were best friends for like three months now. They were really cute while chatting and playing those child games. Nikita was glad for them to have Lia in their lives.

* * *

"Alright so...Use the key on that chest, or the door...Hard.." Alex was thinking, and Lia laughed hysterically. She loved when Alex tried to sound important.

"Or use them both ? You have like four keys..." she showed her the numbers and Alex let out a loud sigh.

"But i have to think three rounds ahead !" she quickly shook her head, maintaining her serious look.

"Whatever just do it..." Lia calmed down as she saw Nikita coming back with a large bowl full of popcorn and a can of Redbull.

"Here you go...Redbull for my Princess here.." she gave Lia the bowl and she quickly opened the Redbull can, giving it to Alex. She stopped the game, taking a deep sip. "Ah, thanks..Needed that.." she said, and Nikita went lower to claim her reward. Alex quickly kissed her fully on her lips and the Knight moaned in approval as she felt the small taste of Redbull in her mouth.

"And open them both.." she sat back down, taking some popcorn into her hand. Alex did what she was told and the rewards was quite nice.

"See ?! Told you it was a good idea ! You got another key !" Lia yelled, eating the popcorn wildly and hungrily.

"Duh, whatever.." Alex shook her head, smiling and laughing.

* * *

After few more minutes, she finally came to her third boss. Everything was going well, but Alex got hit by a shot she didn't even saw, and so she quickly died. She tried to stay calm and everything.. Lia laughed and Nikita fought the urge to laugh too. "That damn pile of..."

"Shit ?" Lia quickly added, throwing some popcorn at her to cheer her up.

"LOOK AT HIS HEALTH ! ONE MORE HIT !" Alex couldn't help herself any longer, and she yelled loudly, pointing on how stupid this game was.

"What to say Lex ? You. Suck" Lia said, tapping her on her shoulder.

"No she doesn't...maybe a bit..." Nikita tapped her on her other shoulder, a sad smile on her face. Alex smiled, waving her hand.

"Gee, thanks..."

"Aww, don't be sad.. Niki still love's you right ?" Lia said, pointing at Nikita. She quickly kissed her Princess on her lips, an action that could always calm her down.

"But of course..Let me have a try..."

* * *

Both Lia and Alex were surprised to see Nikita playing a game like this. She was indeed full of surprises.

"You know the controls right ?" Alex asked, concern evident in her voice. Lia asked, silently eating.

"They're like written on the ground so...Yeah" Nikita looked surprised that Alex even asked such a thing when the controls were written on the floor.

"Just saying..." they both smiled and Nikita killed her first beast.

"Oh this should be good" Lia said, and Alex quickly drank her energy drink.

* * *

"How is it that she got a silver heart already ?" asked Alex, surprised to see how well her lover was playing.

"Luck, Princess" said Nikita, killing another monster.

"And a bomb ?" even more surprised. Nikita was really doing fine for a novice. Wait a second...

"Luck..." Nikita winked at lover and Alex already knew what was in the game.

"Yeah Lex, chill out" Lia was eagerly waiting for the first boss to appear.

"Could have used that bomb you know..." Alex pointed at the pile of rocks and Nikita smiled. She loved when her lover was so concerned.

"Alex ! Let me play... I know what i'm doing..." she shook her head, and Alex smiled.

* * *

"Two keys already...And - eww, you look disgusting.." Alex said, laughing. She really looked rather weird with those eyes spinning like that.

"But the DMG an speed went up !" Lia pointed at the screen and Nikita had no idea what was she talking about.

"Um, yeah..What she said.." Nikita nodded, and both Lia and Alex laughed.

"Ahahaa MOAR money !" Nikita yelled happily, slowly enjoying this weird game.

"Someone's having fun here..." Lia finally got what she wanted when she saw the Boss Gemini appear. Nikita made a strange sound and laughed.

"Ew, Gemini here looks like he needs to DIE !" she quickly started to shoot him and both Lia and Alex laughed crazily.

The poor boss never stood a chance...

"Stupid damn brat..There you go, nobody fucks with Nikita the Great !" Nikita yelled angrily, waving her hands, clapping.

"_Nikita the Great ? _Where the hell did that come from ?" Lia asked, surprised to see this side of Nikita. She looked at Alex, and she just waved her hand.

"Don't look at me.."

* * *

Things were going rather smoothly. She got upgrades, bombs and keys. It was fun to watch her play like a true nerd.

"Ew, flies.." Lia said, and Alex quickly joined her.

"And more bombs..This is ridiculous !" Alex shook her head, pointing at the large pile of bombs. Nikita laughed, Alex was obviously annoyed by the point that she, as a novice in games, was better at this game than her.

"Calm down Princess, let her enjoy the game..." Lia threw more popcorn at her and pointed her tongue, a truly childish gesture.

"What is that card for ?" Nikita noticed a mall devil card so she quickly picked it up.

"Like hell i know, i never use them.." Alex said, not knowing what could it mean.

"And look how bad you are..." Lia quickly stated, smiling.

"Shut up..Use it.." the first part of the sentence was pointed at Lia, the other one at Nikita.

So she used it and suddenly a large foot killed everything that moved there. Both Nikita and Alex looked at each other, not knowing what was happening. Lia laughed.

"Alright...THAT was awkward..." said Nikita, continuing down her path.

"Weird..." Alex stated, looking at Lia.

"What ? That was cool !" she said, and Nikita quickly killed another beast. It was crazy to watch her play like this.

"Nope..."

* * *

The game went rather calmly. Nikita evidently enjoyed it far more than she should, but it didn't mattered. Lia tapped her on the shoulder, her way of saying _Nice work_, and Alex well...She was having fun watching this side of her lover. It was good to see her childish part finally coming out to play with the world. It was indeed fun for this trio.

Suddenly, Nikita found herself in a large room with a book flying above the rock. Both Alex and Lia agreed she should take it, so Nikita went to grab it. Suddenly her character transformed into some kind of a weird ghost thing, all white and flying. The trio laughed and was confused at the same time.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened..." asked Nikita, scratching her forehead. This game was indeed rather weird for her tastes.

"You look like a frickin ghost..." Alex tapped her Knight on her shoulder, laughing and making fun of her. Lia laughed too, caressing her chest since it hurt from the amount of laughter.

"Niki you look worse than Alex few minutes ago !" she pointed at the ghost-like features of her character, and Nikita smiled and was angry at the same time.

"Excuse me ?!" she said, quickly turning to face young Lia with made up anger. Lia was confused for the moment but then she laughed even more since she saw that Nikita was trying to fight the laughter even more. Alex had enough so she quickly tapped her lover to focus on the game.

"Shh...Enjoy the game..." she said and Nikita nodded, returning to her game. Things returned to be nice and quiet again.

That was, until Nikita killed one of the mini bosses with just a few hits.

"Hoho damn...However bad you look Niki, THAT damage is like so fucking worth it !" Lia laughed and yelled happily and Alex joined, clapping her hands.

"Poor bastard went down with like four hits...Awesome love.." she kissed her Knight on her neck and Nikita moaned happily.

"Hah, i'm starting to enjoy this.."

* * *

The next boss came right after that. Nikita laughed as she saw what her boss looked like.

"_The Duke of Flies..._What the hell..." she instantly shot him, trying to get away from the flies. Both Lia and Alex smiled, encouraging the ex-assassin to kill this ugly flying thing.

"Concentrate Niki ! Don't die now !" yelled Lia as she jumped a bit when Nikita's character got hit. Alex laughed, knowing very well how this will end.

"Are you kidding ?" she asked Lia, her finger went around her head, a silent question in the air. _Are you crazy ?_

"Nah, she won't die..." Lia shook her head, her nerves calming down a bit.

When the big ugly flying thing went down, Nikita jumped from the chair, clenching her fists in glory. "HA ! THERE YOU GO !"

Both Lia and Alex were a bit afraid to even say something. They knew that focused and dedicated Nikita was the worst. So they were just silently watching as Nikita went lower into the basement. Few enemies went down without a bigger problem. The next ones gave the Knight a bit more problems, so she cursed and smashed the table whenever she got hit.

"I'm starting to worry here..." Lia asked nervously, still looking at the Princess. She had that same worried and nervous look as her.

"Why ? She's enjoying a nice, non violent game..." the Princess pointed at Nikita and at the game, but when her Knight killed another poor soul, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Seriously ?" Lia was more and more confused, and Alex hoped that nothing else would anger her Knight. What a dream.

"Nope..." her palm hit her face when she saw her lover got hit again. Lia was, yet again, very nervous.

"Stupid fucking flying heads !" she bashed the table again, with more force than ever. Lia laughed, Alex quickly tried to calm her down but it was far too late. That dreadful question was already asked.

"Ah, not so easy after all huh ?" she tapped the Knight on her shoulder again, and Alex quickly braced herself for the worst.

"Shut up..." Nikita replied rather calmly, shaking her head. Such childish games won't get the best of her mind.

"Ow..." Alex smiled at Lia, laughing a bit.

* * *

Nikita was calmer a bit, yet again. The basement was more than clean so she just ran to collect keys or stuff she could have missed. This one chamber however was not clean at all, and soon she was surprised by an army of bloodthirsty ugly worms.

"Those. Damned. Worms" yelled the Knight, hitting the arrow keys as fast as she could. No way she would lose in a childish game like this.

"Two hearts..Think this might be it.." Lia nodded her head, she knew that the end will come soon. Alex fought the need to laugh.

"Oh no no no no !" Nikita yelled again, her nerves fighting for dominance. She clenched her fists as she ended the last poor worm.

"Keep your cool, Niki...A pissed off player is the worst..." the Princess tried to calm her lover, and it was evidently working since her grip on the poor mouse loosen up a bit.

"I hear ya.." Nikita nodded, taking a deep breath, calming down a bit.

Few more chambers waited to be cleaned, and in the next one were these strange glasses which looked absolutely hideous. But still, in this game, everything mattered so Nikita quickly grabbed them, and it made her look even more ridiculous. Both Lia and Alex laughed like crazy.

"Ugliest glasses ever made..." Nikita shook her head, unable to comprehend how hideous her poor character looked.

"And here i thought that your character couldn't look worse.." said Lia as she pointed at the boss door in front of her.

What Nikita saw made her stomach hurt in disgust...

"What. In. The. Hell. Is. That. Damn. Thing..." she said, quickly dodging his shots.

"Ew...Looks like Jaba.." Lia stated and laughed, pointing at the big and hideous worm that was attacking the Knight.

"Who ?" Alex laughed and Nikita asked, annoyed.

"Never mind, just stay behind those rocks and it should be fine..." Lia stated again, very sure of her tactics.

* * *

It was a total disaster. The poor Knight was destroyed within few seconds as the flying eyes took all her health. She raged and angrily yelled "FUCK !"

The Great Knight was just bested by a mere video game, when she along with her lover destroyed a government black ops program. Just ridiculous.

"Or..maybe not.." Alex tried to not laugh as she saw her angry lover.

"_Stay behind those rocks and it should be fine..._Yeah i see how fine that was.." Nikita imitated her young friend, making funny faces.

"Hey it's not my fault... You're the one playing !" Lia defended herself, pointing at the Knight. Alex couldn't held it any longer so she laughed hysterically.

"Ah...awkward..." the poor Princess touched belly, since it hurt so much from the large amount of laughter. Lia went up, sitting on the place where Nikita was sitting few seconds ago.

"You two are like anti players...Let me show you how it works !" she stretched her hands, yawned and prepared her right hand on the poor mouse. Alex laughed and so did Nikita, calming down a bit.

"Oh, alright..I want to see this Nerd beating this fucking game..." said the poor Knight as she angrily stared at the young girl.

"Same here..." Alex stated, taking some popcorn.

* * *

As expected, the beginning was just boring for them both. Looking at someone else playing this horrid game was just not satisfying enough. When Lia got her first bonus, Alex bursted into laughter along with her older lover.

"Haha...Lia got a sister doll.." Alex stated, pointing at the red flying doll that was really close to Lia's character.

"Not so lonely after all, huh ?" Nikita asked dryly, still a bit annoyed from her defeat.

"Jealous ?" asked Lia, not even looking behind her. But when Nikita looked at her Princess, sweetly eating that popcorn and drinking her RedBull, she knew her answer.

"Nope.."

It was going rather well. Lia didn't lose a single heart, and when she encountered her first mini-boss, Alex angrily pointed at the damn image of bomber man.

"Bomber-faget again ?" the Princess asked angrily and Nikita laughed.

"Let me show you how's it done Lex.." Lia smiled arrogantly, winking at the Princess. Nikita laughed even more.

"Duh, whatever.." Alex threw her hand in annoyance, showing no interest in the fight.

* * *

The plan was not going as well as Lia planned it, since she lost two hearts with this boss. Even more than Alex lost. Nikita couldn't help but laugh and she stated something that her Nerdy friend surely didn't wanted to hear.

"Nearly got owned for someone with your skills, Lia" Nikita, not even knowing how, got the Russian Princess really excited at the moment. She loved it when her Knight was protecting her.

"Part of the plan.." Lia nodded angrily, and Alex laughed.

"Of course..." both the Princess and her Knight said simultaneously, smiling at each other.

"Door or the chest ?" Lia asked dryly, not even noticing what exactly was going on behind her.

"Door.." both said again, and again they smiled like crazy.

"Wow, you settled on something...That's a new one" Lia laughed, shaking her head.

"A mushroom ? Really ?" the Knight asked, not knowing what should she think about this. It was a weird game indeed.

"Speed, my dear Niki..Speed" Lia showed her nerdy powers once again.

* * *

The game was incredibly calm and controlled. Lia really did know what to do, what to push. But, to be honest, Alex did know as well. Suddenly Nikita felt her hand on her leg, going higher and higher. Nikita tried to ask, but there was no need. When she saw that lustful smile on her lover's face, everything was rather clear for her. Suddenly Lia laughed as she defeated her second boss.

"HA ! Too easy, worm !" she yelled and Alex's hand used this to her advantage as she gently yet very eagerly touched her Knight's sacred caverns. The Knight wanted so desperately to moan but she knew it was not possible at the moment.

"Oh, yeah Lia..You're doing so fine..Right Niki ?" Alex laughed, looking at her pleasured Knight. Nikita tried to form words but it was so damn hard.

"Uh...y-yeah..Good work" she managed to say, biting her lip to hold the moan. Alex was most pleased.

"I know girls, i know..." Lia smiled, already cleaning the next basement.

If only the poor and innocent Lia knew what exactly was going on behind her.

"_I want to fuck you so bad now..." _Alex whispered into her Knight's tender ear, kissing and licking it afterwards.

_"Lex.." _Nikita managed to say without moaning or doing any other sounds that could tell Lia what exactly was happening.

The game was going smoothly, much to Lia's liking. But the Princess had other problems to deal with at the moment. She desperately wanted to please her Knight right now. She wanted to enter her again, to show her how exactly skilled she is.

"17 Bombs, are you serious ?! You see that ?" Lia yelled happily, proving that her Nerdy skills are indeed so very good.

"Oh, yes definitely Lia...Good work" Alex said, trying to maintain her normal voice. Their activities were taking its toll on her as well. But, oh, how must have the poor Knight felt ? Unable to say or do anything to make the passion so much bigger and greater ? She was always the one to scream and yell when the pleasure was just too much to handle. Plus, she loved to play games with her Princess. This was just pure torture for them both.

"Hell yeah...so good" she managed to reply again, but this was just too much to handle.

_"It does feel good huh ?" _Alex whispered again, her fingers were going deeper and deeper inside her Knight's panties. She was already so wet and ready...

_"Let's get out of here.." _Nikita managed to reply, closing her eyes, silently enjoying the pleasure given by her Princess. Their eyes were focused on each other, and as Alex neared to kiss her Knight's tender lips, Lia yelled again.

"Three silver hearts..Oh, yes i'm good at this !" she clapped to herself in the air and Alex laughed. Nikita on the other hand, wanted to prove just how much she needed Alex's touch.

"Yes Lia...You're hands are oh...oh so very..skilled" Nikita touched her neck, wanting to feel a bit more comfort and lust. Alex was confused and smiled.

"Um, thanks ?" Lia wanted to look at Nikita but Alex quickly tried to show Lia on the monitor that she's indeed very skilled.

"What Niki here wanted to say was that you do magic with your fingers, right ?" she looked back at Nikita, and she nodded eagerly.

"Y-yeah..." the Knight closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet sensation and feeling...

_"Alex, let's go...NOW!" _her eyes were pleading the Princess, her tongue was silently asking for more, so Alex took pity.

_"Heh, alright..." _she eagerly nodded her head, signalizing her to wait.

This will be so much worth it at the end...

"Poor worm got OWNED !" Lia yelled again, defeating yet another boss. Alex played the angry and annoyed girl. She was a great actress, after all.

"Duh, be right back.." she said, smiling at her Knight. She eagerly licked her fingers, the ones that were playing with her lover few seconds ago. Nikita had to close her eyes, unable to withstand the pleasure any longer.

"This is just fucking too easy for me..." Lia killed yet another mini-boss, but Nikita's mind was far too lusted for her to care about anything else, but her Princess.

"I'll go make something to eat..." she quickly said, and she almost ran to the bedroom, where she found her Princess already naked and waiting...This was really just too much...

"Good idea !" Lia yelled back, totally sucked up in the game.

What exactly happened in the bedroom ? Alex quickly stripped her Knight bare, licking everything she could, enjoying the sweet taste of her Knight. But when Nikita started to moan, an idea ran through her mind.

"Hey, Lia ?! Mind if i turn the music on ?"

"Nah, go ahead !"

"Good..."

Alex was more than pleased to turn the music on, they both loved to hear ethereal sounds when they made love. It felt just about right to let go as the drums played their energetic game. And as Alex looked down at her pray, helplessly lying under her, with her hands above her head waiting for the succumbing passion, she realized that no matter how skilled you are in things, or activities. It all comes back in the heated moments of passion.

* * *

"Duh, done ! Ladies ! This is how you play a game...What ? Lex ? Niki ?" Lia noticed that her two friends disappeared. But as she heard moans and screams from the bedroom, she knew exactly what were they doing. She shook her head, unable to take the point that they left her here while they were having good times. She was so sucked up into the damn game that she didn't even noticed. She walked to the door, smiling and laughing.

"So rude...Fucking someone when your Nerd friend here is showing you how to play a game properly... Call me when you're done or..whatever..." she said, closing the door behind her. Neither Alex or Nikita noticed that. They were too busy with tasting each other's sacred caverns to really care about the outer world at the moment.

Love and games can be so foolish at times.

* * *

**_A/N - Lol, record broken...AGAIN...Weird stuff is weird...I know, it's a bit weird and not very detailed but like i said, this is like some kind of a test for this new thing my stupid mind invented lol... Leave your thoughts and opinions, if you liked or hated it..Stay tuned for Phoenix :)_**


	18. S2: Scarabeus

_**A/N - Alright, this is a little chapter to describe just how both Nikita and Alex feels when that single question was asked. This one is a song-fic with my thoughts and lots of emotions. Hope you'll enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Fiction,**_  
_**When we're not together**_  
_**Mistaken for a vision, **_  
_**Something of my own creation**_

* * *

The Princess did not know how to feel. What to do. She already had the answer for Nikita's question, her proposal, but still... She had questions. She needed to know if her Knight really meant it. Of course, this question was something she never would have expected. Poor, poor Princess never felt love. Never felt passion or lust. What she felt was ownership. Many men owned her, used her. She was nothing more than a broken thing that was used over and over again. And now, to be specific, she had everything.

She had love. Love that was feeding her. That kept her safe. Kept her going. Her life was finally worth it. She would have never expected love interfere in her life like this. And with this particular person. Alexandra Udinov, as a young child, always believed that one day a handsome prince on a great white stallion will arrive, offering castles, treasures and ultimately - Love. But her lover was very different. First, it was not a prince, it was a Knight. She did not have a great white stallion, she did not offered neither castles, neither treasures. But what she offered was far more greater than any material thing the handsome prince could have offered her. She offered love, pure and right. The Princess had love.

She had home. The apartment that changed her life. Now, she owned it as well. She had something of hers. She owned her haven. The haven she and her Knight so eagerly made love so many times. In the past, she despised that place. It was her prison, her drug addiction being sucked away from her, she felt weak. There was nothing to keep her going. But now, that place was her home. She knew that her Knight was waiting for her there with open arms. She said so, herself. It was her haven. Her castle. No matter how it looked, no matter how big it was, if it was empty or full of beautiful furniture, it was her home. She was proud to call it that way. The Princess had home.

She had the ring. The ultimate proof of their love. The proof of her Knight's undying love. And her's as well. It was beautiful, a silver butterfly ring with small ruby gemstone in it. It was hers. A small jewel that proved just how strong and powerful their emotions were. How strong and powerful their love was. Problems seemed so little at the moment, nothing else mattered. Even Division was just a minor problem for her at the moment, everything felt just so...right. The Princess had the ring.

But most importantly, she had Nikita. Her Knight. Her savior. Her lover. Her reason for breathing. Suddenly revenge felt minor. Everything felt minor. Everything but them. Their love. Their home. Their life together. The Knight, Archangel Nikita Mears.

She gave her strength.

She gave her power.

She gave her home.

She gave her love.

She gave her reason to breathe.

And the reason to fight.

So, the Princess trained. And trained...And trained. For fights to come, for protection. Her body was ready to face the needed Titan which was simply named Division. Her mind was ready to resist any _hacking _attempt from the inglorious Ice Queen. And her soul will never fall for the dark calling of the phantom King.

She praised the Gods, she thanked them for sending this immortal Knight into her life. She felt alive again. No, she was alive.

She was her own person. She had her strength, her mind and her soul. Those were her weapons of choice. That's what her Sensei taught her, after all. Her Knight and Mentor. Her Archangel.

And now, the same Knight asked for her hand. She asked for total ownership over her. And oh, how she wanted that.

* * *

_**I wake up alone, **_  
_**With only daylight between us**_  
_**Last night the world was beneath us, **_  
_**Tonight comes, dear love**_

* * *

On the other part of States, the Archangel felt guilty, tons of questions surfing through her mind. She knew this was too fast, too rushed up. But she just couldn't wait any longer. Her Princess was in the belly of the beast after all. She needed something to fight for. She needed a real reason to fight, not just revenge. She knew that this would end up very soon for them both. Secrets always finds their way out, after all. She knew her Princess will hate her. Despise her. But what was the other choice ? Could she really tell her ? Could she really confess that she killed her lover's father ? That she was the one who destroyed her entire life ?

Was it really so bad to be this selfish ? Was really so bad to feel happy, even if everything is based on lies ?

Was it right to lie ? Was this real, or just an illusion ?

The Princess has the right to know. She needed to know. But still... The Knight was selfish. She needed her Princess by her side. Confessing the truth would scare her off. The trust they built so hardly, with tears and blood, will be entirely destroyed. Their love, however strong, will be shattered. In Alex's eyes, the fierce Knight will be nothing more but a beast. Killer. Assassin. Murderer. So many names...

The Knight tasted love again. She tasted those sweet fruits of pleasure and lust. However these sweet these fruits are, the truth is nothing more but a sour end. To their love. To their trust. Was this secret really worth destroying everything they spend so much time building ?

The Knight acted selfish, for the first time in her life. She acted with her heart, instead of her mind.

She will lie.

She will keep the truth for herself.

No matter how hard it will be, her Princess will be safe.

She will not be affected by their past.

And you ask, Why did the righteous Knight acted the way she did ? Why did she lied to the only person she cared for ? Why did she asked for her hand, even with their tainted past ?

The answer was simple.

She was simply afraid. The Knight lost her love once. Her mind was already broken, her heart shattered. To feel this yet again ? She would rather die instead.

She acted selfish, that was the truth.

And she hated herself for it.

* * *

_**Were we torn apart **_  
_**By the break of day?**_  
_**You're more than I can believe, **_  
_**Would ever come my way**_

* * *

Alex's mind kept drifting back at their last night. Their fight. It was engraved in her mind. Her Knight was jealous, a harsh proof of her undying love. She felt it, they both did. Her Knight was simply protecting what was hers. And the Princess felt the same need. She knew her Knight's mind drifted back to her days as a recruit. She knew her mind drifted back to Michael at times.

The Princess hated the Bishop. From the beginning. That arrogant, important gaze he always had. She couldn't wait to finally end his life. Her fists yearned to make contact with his face, and her trigger finger was itching to take a shot.

The Princess never experienced hatred like this. Of course, she hated men. They always brought pain. Vlad did. Many others did.

The Bishop was just another name on the list. She silently knew that his name, will bring pain as well.

* * *

_**Fiction, **_  
_**When we're not together**_  
_**Mistaken for a vision, **_  
_**Something of my own creation**_

* * *

The Knight felt the need to own. She felt the need to own the Princess. Never did she experienced this kind of need, but it felt incredibly real, right. The Princess was glad for this need, but secretly the Knight was ashamed. How could she own her, when so many others did ?

Why did it not brought more pain for the Princess ?

Why did this felt so right ?

They both looked for answers, but they found none. Instead they found something far more greater.

Love. Love had no boundaries. Not for them. Not for their damaged minds. Their shattered souls.

They were bound together, on the emotional level. Their bodies only proved their points. Their bodies proved that they were right.

What exactly is love, if not the need to protect your one desire ? What exactly is love for these two damaged souls ?

* * *

_**Come real love, **_  
_**Why do I refuse you?**_  
_**Cause if my fear's right, **_  
_**I risk to lose you**_

* * *

The question still remained in both of their minds. What, exactly, is love ?

Nikita was trained to hate. To kill and take lives.

Alex, on the other hand, was _trained _to give her _love, _to those who payed enough.

The Knight felt the need to experience this, so called, Love. So she found it. And lost it. She promised to herself, no more.

The Princess despised it. Her life was full of this so called _love. _She promised herself, not to feel it again.

And yet, these promises were broken.

They both fell to the Siren's call once again.

Alexandra, the Princess who was owned her whole life, needed to feel it again. She needed to be owned, once again. Because her broken mind didn't knew better. Because her broken heart told her this.

Nikita, the broken Knight, lost her love once. And yet, she needed to feel it again. That hunger and lust. How could she know ? Her heart told her so. She needed to feel broken, once more.

The Princess fell for her Knight, feeling no guilt, no shame.

The Knight fell for her Princess, feeling no pain, no hatred.

Their love is indeed, unique, if not rare.

Because the Used Girl, needed to be used, once again.

And the Broken Woman, needed to feel broken, once again.

* * *

_**And if I just might wake up alone**_  
_**Bring on the night**_

* * *

That night, the Knight did not sleep. She had planned this all. She had planned a surprise for her Princess. One that will take her breath away.

That night, the Princess slept as if dead. With her lover so close to her, she felt safe again. She felt whole again.

That morning, the Knight's heart was broken. Leaving her Princess behind was...something she hated to do. She felt weak again...

That morning, the Princess could not breathe. Her heart was tightly embraced by need, by lust. Love. She wanted to answer her Knight.

That day, Knight's mind was hollow. She did not think of anything, she just waited. As she drove back into _their _home, her mind eagerly waited the answer.

That day, the Princess trained much harder. She could still feel her Mentor's touch on her broken body. She yearned to answer, but there was no way.

That night, when the Knight arrived home, her eyes were focused on the computer. A message waited there.

That night, when the Princess send her question, her memories fed her with moments of heated passion and lust.

* * *

_**Fiction, **_  
_**When we're not together**_  
_**Mistaken for a vision, **_  
_**Something of my own creation**_

* * *

"Are you serious ?" the Princess asked, still unsure about her Mentor's motives.

"What do you think ?" the Knight smiled, yet her heart was pained. These lies will cost her too much at the end.

"Well, one can never be entirely sure with you..." the Princess smiled, playing with her mentor's nerves was her favorite game.

"I would never joke about such important thing.." the Knight said seriously, this time waiting an answer.

"But still..." played the Princess again, and the Knight felt the need to confess.

"I know, i don't have much to offer. The money i have is for our fight, this apartment well... It's not a place where you would want to spend your life in...And i know that i have my flaws...I'm jealous, angry, unbearable at times... But i can promise you that no matter what happens, no matter how you decide, i will always love you" her heart was speaking this time, she needed her Princess to know these simple facts. Little did she knew that the Princess was on the brink of tears at the moment.

"Way to convince someone to marry you, Sensei.." the Princess replied, weakened by her Knight's confession.

"Was that yes ?" the Knight asked again, her hand gripping tightly the poor mouse.

"What do you think ?" the Princess played one last time, a lone tear escaping her eye.

"Stop with the tease already..." the Knight's nerves were destroyed at the moment. She knew her Princess loved these games.

"Oh, but it's so funny !" replied the Princess happily, masquerading her sudden weakness.

"I'm waiting..." the Knight was impatient, her mind felt hollow again.

"You don't need to ask...I'm yours after all" the Princess couldn't play any longer.

"You do realize that nobody can know ?" the Knight said with sadness. She wanted to give the Princess so much more.

"So ?" the Princess did not understand her question.

"So... No big ceremony or anything like that.." the Knight said again. Her heart was pained once more.

"Do you need that ? We both know. And that's enough...Who else needs to know ?" the Princess did not needed witnesses to their love. They already had Gods, as ones.

"I want the world to know that you're mine...I want them to realize that you cannot be touched by another..." the jealousy took over the Knight again, images of someone lusting over her Princess were unbearable. The world needed to know..Somehow...

"So protective again.." the Princess smiled, seeing her Knight's jealousy in her full power again.

"You know i can't change that..." the Knight felt bad for her broken mind.

"I don't want you to... I love this part of you..It's a proof of your love.." the Princess explained her secret affection. She loved this part of her Knight.

"I'm not sure if it's the right proof.." said the Knight with a broken voice, her hand gripping the table.

"It's your proof, that's good enough for me.." the Princess smiled, reassuring her broken knight that there was no need to feel ashamed for her mind.

"When you're back, we'll celebrate it properly, i promise.." the Knight promised her Princess, she smiled to herself, imagining their time together.

"A proper celebration means having hot sex whole day right ?" the Princess already excited, asked. She could already feel the growing need.

"Whatever your heart wishes, although i was hoping for something more romantic.." the Knight smiled, she too felt the need for her Princess.

"Champagne ?" the Princess traced a line on her lip with her finger. Imagining all the naughty things she could do to her Knight.

"Exactly.." the Knight gently touched her neck, smiling and nodding at the same time.

"On your body, i'll drink it very eagerly..." her lust was growing more and more wilder. Her thoughts were more and more passionate.

"Mh, that does sound very hot..." the Knight felt her body react to her lover's words. She had utmost control over her, after all.

"With cherries..I'll guide them down your perfect body..." the lustful part took over her mind again. The Princess felt weak all of the sudden.

"Hot indeed.." the Knight's mind was clouded with lust, yet again.

"Nah, just practical...Both romantic and hot...We'll be both happy.." the Princess smiled, knowing very well what her Knight was feeling.

"I am already.." the Knight smiled as well, her heart yearned for her brave Princess.

"So am i...very much" the smile was brief but true. Evidence of love.

* * *

**_Any certainties, _**  
**_How am I to tell?_**  
**_I know your face all too well,_**  
**_ Still I wake up alone_**

* * *

The Phoenix is a lonely bird. Her flight is long, full of pain on the road. The Phoenix can never truly die. As if by curse, or a blessing, they are all alone in their life. They never mate, they don't have friends. Solitude is their lover, emptiness their life.

The Wolf, on the other hand, is a social creature. Running in the pack. Hunting with the pack. The ones that decide to leave, will die. Alone. Lone wolves are doomed to die alone. The strength of the pack is needed to survive, after all.

In the human world, these two creatures exist within two persons. Two broken women. Two souls, hurt by the life. By men. By love, passion and lust.

The Knight had the mark of Phoenix. Her fight could never truly end. Her mind broken, her life lonely.

The Princess wielded the mark of Wolf. Her fight had just began. Her mind shattered, her life empty.

These two lonely creatures yearned for love, for company. Friendship. For mates.

So the Phoenix found her Wolf. And the Wolf found her Phoenix. Two wild beasts tamed each other. There was nothing strong enough to break this bond.

Nothing but lies...

* * *

_**Fiction**_

_**When we're not together**_

* * *

**_A/N - Mkay, that's it..Hope it didn't suck too much. I let my mind wander up a bit, so i really hope i didn't screwed this one up...It's all emotional and a bit sad, but i promise that the next chapter will have a Division mission going on so, don't worry about that..._**

**_The song is - The Xx : Fiction, if anyone's interested...Love them_**

**_Also, is there any specific episode from Season 1 you want to see with more Nalex scenes ? Let me know. I'm always happy to read your ideas :)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for updates :P_**


	19. S2: Succubus

_**A/N - This will be a bit weird, i guess..I'll let you decide if its weird or ok... **__**Also, thanks for the 3K view :)**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy, anyway :)**_

* * *

_**What is it ?** _

The Knight felt anxious. Division was silent for along time. As if they were waiting for Knight's problems with her Princess to be fixed. Strange. Division never waited. Maybe they knew. Maybe...No, they were cautious. There was no way Division could know about the Princess. No, they were being careful. Searching for bugs, moles. Alex.. She had to be careful. The Knight won't lose her now. Or ever.

Birkhoff. The bug in his tooth. They haven't found it yet. But still.. They surely will, soon. She had to find another way, another diversion for the Princess to work in peace. It was hard to think when her mind drifted back to the abandoned Princess, and their big, upcoming problem. How long could the Knight lie to her Princess like this ? How long will the words of love will be spoken through lies and deception ?

The Knight was selfish.

* * *

**_Don't you love me anymore ?_**

The Princess knew that something was going on. Both the Bishop and the King ran from the operations room, angry and frustrated. So did the Horse. Status, name, place. The Horse yelled at the agent, and so she decided. The Princess had to know more. Her Sensei had to know, had to act. But how ?

_This is the operations room. It's placed right next to the training area, so that the caring parents can control their naughty children. If both the King and his Bishop enters that area, there's definitely something going on. If we want to take down Division, that's the main head you need to slice. _

_The glass should work both ways, no ? _

_Ah, clever mind. It does, however you need to be extremely close. And well, you can't press your nose there like it's a candy shop. _

Her Mentor's words echoed through her mind, their moments together made her smile. Her Sensei had indeed a big sense of humor. They joked, no matter how serious the situation was. It was fun to play these games with he Mentor like this.

But she was right. She needed something to work with. And as she saw the poor Damsel, a sinister idea hit her mind. Their hostility might be useful for once.

The Princess slowly walked towards her target, the poor Damsel that trained off her stress from the poor figurine she was punching, on her mind was a frustrated look. Maybe she knew..She had a secret crush on Thom, after all.

The poor Damsel played Alex's game rather well. It was so funny to watch her struggle with her feelings.

She reacted rather well.

The Princess hated to submit to to anyone else, other than her Sensei. And now, she had to. How dramatic. They fought, and the Princess let the Damsel get her way.

The Damsel pinned the bored Princess to the glass, punching and kicking her. The Princess quickly used this to her advantage and she saw the information she needed. Guards quickly separated these two and the Princess was leaving the room with a huge grin on her face.

Stupid fools had indeed no idea.

* * *

**_I love you, so much..._**

The Knight eagerly waited for her Princess, and as she saw the message on her screen, she felt relieve. It felt good to finally talk with your lover, after all.

"Target's name is Jill Morelli, better check it out" the Princess was quite proud of herself. Gaining this information caused her some pain.

"Good work, as always" Nikita smiled, proud of her student and her lover.

"Doing the best i can" the Princess felt weak, her arm still hurting. But she couldn't tell her lover this. She was so overprotective, after all.

"Where's the Princess that joked at mainly everything I've ever said ?" asked the Knight dryly, sensing that something was wrong.

"She's tired and she want's to go home..." the Princess fought tears, an enemy that should never be underestimated. Her enemy.

"Doors are always opened...I'm here for you" the Knight knew, very well, how hard this was for her Russian lover.

"I can't..Sorry i just..." the Princess felt weak, pathetic even. Words stuck in her mind.

"I know..Soon we'll have all the time we want.." the Knight knew exactly what her Princess had in mind, what she wanted to say. She smiled, feeling the need again.

"I need you, Sensei...Right now.." the Princess felt the urge to taste those velvet lips, to make her Sensei scream her name again. Oh, how she wanted to.

"Soon my Hime, i promise..Do your homework until then..I'm doing mine, very eagerly every night.." the Knight said in her lustful language, remembering the task she gave her lover at the very beginning of this hell. They both smiled lustfully...

"Every one ?" the Princess was partly surprised. She had wondered if her Sensei played their game, because the Princess was eagerly playing..Very gladly, every night...

"Yes.. Your beautiful eyes are my salvation in this dreadful solitude" the Knight smiled, remembering her sweet eyes and those beautiful features of her lover.

"You should really stop reading those things Sensei..You sound like an old geek..But i have to admit, it does sound romantic.." the Princess loved when her Sensei was all sentimental and so deeply in love. Her words felt like a bandage for her wounded heart. But still, it hurt.. To be so far away from your love was always hard, after all...

"But of course... How are things ? Any new friends ?" the Knight felt that her words were causing pain to her lover, so she quickly changed the topic.

"Hell of a way to change discussion huh ? Queen seems to have no idea, King ignores me so far and the Bishop is still hunting you.." the Princess smiled, her Knight knew her so well. She always did.

"That boy..Is he.." the Knight felt her mind being controlled by jealousy, once again. That heated kiss they shared was burned into her mind, like a reminder that she could, easily, lose her one day.

"What, would you mind if i'll kiss him again ?" the Princess loved this side of her Knight, and so she thought. Why won't they play a bit ?

"Just try it..." the Knight felt lust, along with jealousy playing with her mind. The Princess knew what to say, to gain this effect from her.

"Maybe i'll call him tonight...'Tis cold in this bed, all alone, after all.." the Princess smiled as she played with her Mentor's mind.

"Continue, and i'll kill him so painfully, he will beg me for a quick death.." the Knight felt the beast take over, and honestly ? She was partly glad.

"You know there's just us..No one else.." the Princess knew this feeling of jealousy, far too well. Every time she saw the Bishop, her heart would yell. _Kill him._

"Yes, Hime. Us..." the Knight smiled. She was determined to punish her young student for this game.

* * *

**_I love you, so much..._**

Division was useless, against her wrath. She held the shotgun, tightly in her hands, as a Knight would hold his sword. As a samurai would hold his Blade. It felt good to end their lives, she secretly loved the feeling to be the master over life and death.

The Beast was taking control over her mind, she had absolutely no control. She wanted to kill, she lusted for blood of her foes. To slash her enemies in half. She wished Tsuki was here. With her. To shed the blood of her eternal foes with her. She wished she could hold her again, touch her again. But it was so long since she last held her. Saw her, even. With her, she could be the beast she silently craved to be. With Alex, she had to fight for control. These two names caused her mind to battle with her heart. While the one offered haven, the other one pools of blood.

Maybe she could combine it as one. Maybe they would understand. She loved them both, after all.

As predicted, the target was immobilized. A young, blond and beautiful woman was lying in the van that the Knight stopped, few seconds ago. She looked almost like dead. A sinister idea hit her mind, as she quickly moved her to their car.

An idea that could punish her student, and show her what jealousy feels like.

* * *

**_I'm so glad to see you ..._**

Division talked. Her agents talked. A woman, clad in the black trench coat, wearing nothing more than a shotgun, assaulted the running van. Killing everything that was in her way. She secretly smiled, proud of her Mentor's work.

Poor King was furious, angry and frustrated. Somehow, information slipped their net. He started the Witch hunt.

Queen laughed, not caring for anything beyond her schemes. But nobody knew that. Nobody but the Queen herself.

Bishop was evidently glad, he still had deep feelings for the Knight. _Her _Knight. The Princess felt rage, jealousy. The Knight was her's, after all.

Horse never cared. He just silently did his work, no questions asked. And yet, his mouth wouldn't be shut. Bragging about his past.

Poor fools knew nothing. Her mind created images of her Knight's fierce actions. A mighty warrior clad in black, her shotgun tightly in her hands. Her eyes full of anger and pain. Things she saw countless times in her eyes, begging to be let out.

The Princess yearned to submit to her lover touch, once again. It felt good to be owned, in the way of love. She knew that secretly, she was just a slave.

Her shattered mind's slave.

Her wanting heart's slave.

Nikita's slave.

And the Princess was ashamed to ever say it out loud, but she secretly loved it. After all those years of slavery, that yearning didn't disappeared. It was still there, secretly hiding behind lust and passion. She never told her Knight, but the Princess hoped that she knew.

* * *

**_I love you, so much..._**

Alex eagerly waited for her Mentor's news. After hearing what heroic deeds she has done again, she wanted to hear more from the source. Yet, there was a small worm crawling through her thoughts. The thought of her Sensei being alone with another girl was...It surprisingly hurt. She realized how jealousy felt now. How must have her Sensei felt, when she spoke those words ? A sudden message has woken her from her dream slumber..

"It would seem that every woman in my bed screams when they see me.." the Knight said arrogantly, using the same tone as the Princess did, few hours ago.

"_Woman in my bed _? Should i know something ?" the Princess was hurt, these words hurt more than any wound. She knew the Knight was joking..She was surely just joking...

"Target is here, I've grabbed her just in time.." the Knight knew she hurt her Princess badly. But still, she had to be punished. Her previous arrogance, and mentioning that man who kissed her.. It just hurt too badly to go unnoticed...

"Good.." the Princess replied dryly, her mind still trying to understand. She bit her finger, trying to stay calm. It, sadly, didn't worked at all...

"Does it bothers you ? Having someone else in _our _bed ?" the Knight replied, feeling the sudden rush to tease her Princess even more. She now understood, why was the Princess playing this game before..

"No, not at all..." the Princess tried to stay calm. She knew that this was just a game. A punishment for today's events.. For her words...

"You're a very bad liar, Hime... Just admit it.." the Knight had no patience, so she said quickly. Wanting to hear how jealous her half could get.

"Nothing is bothering me, dammit..." the Princess failed, miserably. Her heart, already in control. It felt so bad and wrong...

"Then maybe she can keep me company until you're back ?" the Knight tried again, and this time, it really worked.

"If that's the thing you wish.." the Princess felt the sudden urge to kill...

"What if i'll ran my fingers down her body, huh ? Just like i did so many countless times with you ?" the Knight loved this game so far. This punishment was indeed enjoyable for the Knight. The Princess, however..That was quite different.

"Try it..." the Princess said, the urge slowly growing and growing. She had hoped to never see this Jill in person..

"See, Hime ? How does the jealousy feels ?" the Knight asked, waiting eagerly for her answer.

"It feels just about right..." the Princess felt wrong. Her Knight was her's to play with. No one's else...

"It's a proof, right ?" the Knight echoed Alex's words from few days ago.

"Harsh proof.." the Princess replied, touching her neck. The pain was evident in her gaze, and so she realized how her Knight must have felt. Seeing Thom kissing her, that pig touching her. She realized how much pain she felt..She understood.

"I'll kill her if she touches you..." the Princess added, the urge was too much for her to control. It felt so wrong..

"Just like i killed that beast who touched you ?" the Knight replied, happy to see results of her game.

"Worse..." the Princess really needed something to kick at the moment. She felt so weak...

"Ah, Princess..It's time you feel how i feel...Every damn time i see someone near you..." the Knight explained her motives, the reason for this cruel game.

"So, this is my punishment ?" the Princess felt excited. Her Mentor was punishing her, after all. Punishing for her wrong behavior from before...

"Maybe...Would you like that ?" the Knight asked, already knowing the answer. The pact of ownership made it really easy for her to predict her lover's feelings.

"Yes.." the Princess desperately needed her Knight. To punish her, not only with words, but with actions as well. She needed to feel that hard hand again..

"Good girl...I have things i need to take care of now..." the Knight had nothing to do for the moment. The target was still sleeping soundly, but her game was still not at it's end. Alex had to realize how this felt..How she felt...

"Sensei please..." the Princess felt her mind being crushed. She knew..She felt it... her Mentor's pain from before...

"Later, i promise..Take care" the Knight knew how much it hurt, but it needed to be done.

"You too" the pain was unbearable. Jealousy and need united as one, fierce predator which hunted her poor heart.

She felt so blind..Weak..

The Princess realized that no pain ever felt this way...

She felt sorry for her Knight...

* * *

**_Don't you love me anymore ?_**

The Princess felt so wrong. Weak and pathetic. Her Knight defeated her, in her own game.

She saw the Bishop, angry and furious, yelling at his men. Bringing evidence of some kind.

The Princess and the Damsel had an ultimatum. Prove your worth, or cancellation awaits.

She wondered, how exactly could she prove her worth ? Then the idea came.

Find the terrorist.

So, she did, with help from the Jester and the Damsel.

The poor Princess later discovered, who was this so called, terrorist.

It was the woman her Mentor protected. The one who caused her pain.

The moral question came.

Could she refuse punishment from her Mentor, and show her what will happen when someone fucks with her mind ?

Or will she submit to her Knight, as a true slave would. Head down, waiting orders.

What did the Princess picked ?

She couldn't betray her Sensei, just because she taught her what jealousy and pain meant.

She sabotaged Horse's equipment, buying her some time.

But her mind was broken, how could she even think about hurting her love ?

* * *

**_I love you, so much.._**

The Knight felt incredible. There was power flowing through her veins as she took down the first Division agent. Birkhoff's bug was, as expected, removed. She knew this would come sooner or later. Jill was safe, for the moment, and as for the poor young boy...They warned him. His body was now lifelessly lying on the ground with holes in it. Young people these days...

Her first victim was lying on the ground, his neck snapped coldly, without any feeling of guilt or remorse. She felt good. Killing was in her blood, after all. No matter how hard she tried to reject it, it was still there. That cold calling for blood. The Knight felt good. Her thoughts quickly created image of her powerless student under her, as she, yet again, took what was hers. It felt good to own, it felt good to take. She hated herself for feeling this way. Her Princess was, after all, a person, not a soulless thing to be used. Over and over and over again. But it felt so good to take...

But the Knight knew what her Princess desired. She knew of that secret lust crawling in her mind. They never spoke about it, but she knew it was there. The need to be owned. Nikita felt it too, whenever her lover took the lead, whenever she was the master. She would call her that way, enjoying their game.

Knight was the Mistress, the Princess just a slave.

Princess was the Empress, the Knight just a servant.

There was no true Lord, no true Leader in their love, they are a team, after all. One body, one soul. A bond created by Gods...

And as the Knight saw the poor man that touched her Princess few days ago, the man who kissed her with such a passion and lust, her blood boiled. The beast took over, yet again. But this time, she let it.. This time, she saw no reason to fight it. At the moment, it was her ally, not her enemy.

Poor Jester never knew what was coming for him. What infernal beast was hungering for his blood, for his life. Jealousy was a cruel Mistress to serve, the Knight felt that already. She had the unbearable need to kill everyone who even dared to touch her Princess. And now, the reason for her mind being crushed again and again was standing few inches away from her.

How perfect was life, if needed. She could just kill him right now...

But the Knight remembered her promise to her Princess. And she honored her promises, after all.

Sad, but still...A lesson could be taught.

"Well, Jester.. Maybe i should have killed you back then.." she called as her gun aimed at the poor Jester's head. She wanted to end him...

He ran towards her, throwing one punch after another. The Knight dodged everything with grace, lightness. This Thom was rather funny. But she knew Michael was here as well. She wanted to dance with him, as well.

A punch to the face, hand on his neck. He fell to the ground as she broke his arm...Her gun eagerly waited to be fired...

"A shame i can't do it now, but at least you'll remember one thing...Don't touch what's mine.." she kicked him, waiting for the Bishop to arrive.

He did, very soon.

"Get away from him !" he yelled, aiming his gun at her. She wondered, why exactly did he not shoot ? She was their enemy, after all.

"Ah, Michael..Up for a dance ?" she smiled, preparing her long trained form. Her hands embraced her pain, her legs the darkness in her eyes.

She felt bloodlust in her mind. Beast taking control and she lost every focus and control over her body.

Bishop had luck this time..He pinned her rather quickly, since she was out of her mind.

"Stop this, you're only hurting yourself !" he twisted her arm, showing control over the situation. She laughed like a maniac, bestiality in her eyes.

"Michael...You have no idea how much pain i'm willing to withstand for us !" she said as she twisted her arm, entirely. She yelled in pain, kicking the Bishop into the mirror. He fell unconscious, his body lifeless on the floor. The Knight ran like a wounded beast into the night...

The Knight, broken, pained, damaged, ran. She ran, knowing that at the moment, she couldn't withstand more pain. She could.. She could, and she wanted to. The Bishop deserved more than this...He pained her, for all those years, after all.

He was a threat to their love. A soul that wanted something, that was already taken.

The Knight's soul.

* * *

**_And you can tell everybody... _**

They talked, Sensei and her Student. So many things were unsaid, and the Knight needed to finish this final lesson. Lesson through pain.

The Princess confessed. Her thoughts shamed her mind. How could she even thought about doing this to her Sensei ?

But the Knight, maybe a bit surprised, understood her actions. Jealousy was a cruel Mistress to serve, after all.

The need, however, kept her mind sane. The need to love her Sensei. The need to touch her once again.

So that night, when the Princess fell asleep, she remembered a lesson her Sensei taught her today.

Jealousy was a cruel Mistress to serve.

**_All about Solaris..._**

* * *

**_A/N - Like i said... Weird..._**

**_Mind is playing with me again lol...Hope Lex's punishment wasn't too severe ? It will be much better when i'll have these two together again.._**

**_The offer still stands... Thank to Wootar, i now have a nice little idea how Alexandra and Echoes will be looking. And thanks to nikalex, you guys will see a bit more chapters with Alex in Division than i actually planed..Thank these people ! They deserve it !_**

**__****_So, if you have ideas of your own, please, do not hesitate and let me know..PM or review, it doesn't matter ! _**

**_Anyway, i hope you enjoyed, if so, please leave a review, fav and follow ! It means very much for me to know that you liked this chapter or not..._**


	20. S2: Amaterasu

**_A/N - Couldn't sleep so i'm posting BS lol...Sorry if it sucks, it was just my mind playing her games again. Ignore it if you want. _**

* * *

_Alexandra. _

The hollow voice called. The emptiness was present in her mind. Her hands felt weak, her mind shattered again. Pain lifted everything she ever deemed worthy.

_Sasha. _

The hollow voice called. The darkness was present in her eyes. Her head felt heavy, her heart broken again. Emptiness filled everything she ever deemed worthy.

_Alex. _

The hollow voice called. The sadness was present in her heart. Her body felt numb, her eyes blind again. Hatred filled everything she ever deemed worthy.

_Alexis. _

The familiar voice called. The voice she cherished the most, voice she heard in her dreams. Voice that brought her back from the darkness.

It was her Phoenix.

But...That wasn't her name. They named her many different names, and yet this one was new. She never heard it before.

* * *

_Alexis._

Defender. Warrior. A name with purpose. A girl with tainted past, wielding the name of a wounded defender.

But those awful questions remained. Why was Nikita calling her like this ? With this name ? Why is she even here ?

Cairn was her realm. Her home and her hell. Why was her lover here ?

Where was _Alexandra, _the girl with emptiness in her mind ?

Where was _Sasha, _the woman with darkness in her eyes ?

Where was she, even ?

She remembered her Cairn a bit more different. It was her wonderland, after all.

This...

This is not real. This place was a wasteland. Burned buildings, tainted sky. Blood. Burned bodies.

A hell, no doubt.

* * *

_Alexis. _

The Phoenix called again, her flaming wings burning everything in her way. A long, bloody and flaming mark appeared on Alex's hand, a mark of ownership.

She was marked. Like farmers marked their cattle. She did not understand. Her Phoenix would never do this. She knew her. She loved her. Then she saw her.

The Wolf ran. Ran towards the burning bird. No matter where she went, the bird left a burning trail behind her. She burned everything in her way.

The Wolf Princess was confused.

She knew fire. She remembered the monster that burned down her house.

Why was her Phoenix in this place ?

* * *

_Alexis. _

A human called behind her. A beautiful woman, her hair ebony black. Her eyes, scarlet red. She remembered those features, that beautiful face. This was her Knight.

Her Knight was burned, droplets of blood leaving her scarred eyes. She could see scars on her hands, hellish marks burned on her face.

The Knight went closer, and the Princess could not move. Her eyes tried to look away, but her body refused.

The Knight fell on her knees. The Princess cried.

The Knight cried out her name, holding her hands. The Princess could not breathe.

The Knight dropped dead before the Wolf's eyes. The Princess felt...empty.

Why did she not felt anything ? She loved her Phoenix and yet...

This death was...

It didn't hurt...

* * *

_Alexis._

Called the broken girl. She held the Princess tightly around her hand.

The Princess tried to speak, tried to ask questions but still. Her voice was hollow. The girl simply smiled.

A Phoenix was flying around them, her wing hurt. Bleeding. A black flame dropping from its broken wing.

_Amaterasu. _

The girl said with a smile. A flame with eternal life. Black flames of life. Flames of the Underworld.

The Phoenix died in his own flames, his ashes were no longer there.

A flame that she caused, was her end.

* * *

_Alexis._

The young wolf howled. Her tongue licking the burned and marred flesh of the broken Princess. These were the wounds that she did not noticed.

The young wolf howled. Her eyes searched, they looked for his mother and father. The Princess ran with her, helping her. They both searched for their purpose.

The young wolf howled. Her body was numb, her heart broken. Her home was burning, her parents were dead. She knew this story far too well.

The young wolf howled. For the last time. A pained howl with hatred and plead. Hunters took her away, promising safety. She knew this tale far too well.

On the distance, a burning bird yelled her name. Her wings burned in the eternal flames, as she, too, dropped dead.

The Black Phoenix burned in her own flames, once again.

* * *

_Hime. _

The familiar, female voice called. She was in the bed. Naked, her eyes still closed.

Fingers played with her body, leaving burning lines all over it.

What was strange though, was that it didn't hurt.

Knight's tongue licked her neck, and the Princess felt her voice, once again.

She moaned her name, feeling the familiar need.

Lust. She felt it in every way. She wanted her Mistress, she wanted to be used again.

Passion. She felt it in the deepest way. She wanted to feel their heated bodies as one, once again.

The Princess felt everything. Her eyes were still closed.

She moaned her Knight's name, as if it were the only word she knew.

_Alexandra. _

Her Knight whispered, tasting her breasts. Her hands still eagerly playing with her body.

Tongue had the need to taste everything in it's way.

The Princess was in the mercy of a maniac.

_Sasha. _

Her Knight moaned with a ragged voice. Her tongue tasting the sweet skin of her neck.

They smiled together as their hands explored each other.

The Princess was being controlled by a freak.

_Alex. _

Her Knight cried out with a sad voice. Her hands gripped her face, looking deeply into those ethereal, blue eyes.

She saw her Knight crying, bloody tears leaving her beautiful eyes.

The Princess was loved by a monster.

* * *

_Jealousy was a cruel mistress to serve. _

She heard her Knight whisper in a defeated, broken voice. She took her blade, and placed it at the neck of a man she knew well. It was Thom.

_Caring for someone so deeply, so strongly, will only lead to your own destruction. _

Her Knight whispered again, this time placing the blade on his chest, right at the place where his heart was.

_Sooner, or later. We are all bound to burn in the flames of the Black Phoenix. _

Her Knight whispered one last time, dropping her blade on the ground. She fell to her knees, looking sadly at the Princess.

_At the end of the day, it is your own reflection in the mirror you have to face. Not me. _

Her Knight shook her head, closing her eyes.

The Black Phoenix landed quietly before her, spreading his ebony wings.

And the room was devoured by the Eternal Flames, once again.

* * *

The Princess woke up with a start, sweating and panting. Her hands were shaking, her voice was gone.

She felt weak, pathetic and hollow.

What was that dream ? What was her mind trying to say ?

She gripped her ring tightly, her mind drifted back to her Ebony Knight.

Knight that she will love, no matter what.

* * *

**_A/N - Wonder what Alex's subconsciousness is trying to tell us lol... Never mind, hope you enjoyed at least a bit._**


	21. S2: Medusa pt1

_**A/N - This was supposed to be WAY longer, but my stupid PC thinks that its funny to delete my work when its like nearly done... I'm sorry if it sucks, i pieced together what i could find in my PC, and i promise that part 2 will come very soon... hopefully...**_

_**Anyway, i hope you'll enjoy..**_

_**Working with avatars at the moment..The one you see now is not final. If you have any suggestions, leave a review or PM me..**_

_**That reminds me - Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter...means a lot :)**_

_**Episode name is - Rough Trade, if anyone is wondering...**_

_**Want to thank nikalex for helping with my nerves, and for keeping me company. It means a lot...Plus, she was the one that gave me this idea so...Yeah, thanks :)**_

* * *

The Adamant Knight listened to the silent tunes of Solaris, her eyes closed, her body relaxed. Her hands wanted to hold that one special Princess. She so eagerly wanted to hold her face, to look into those deep, eternal eyes she loved so much. Her fingers traced a hollow line across her lips, her broken mind remembered their heated night together, as the tune of Solaris silently awakened into the life. She could hear drums, instruments her long dead soul didn't knew. She could hear the sweet, essential voice crawling into her mind. Singer's words echoed in her mind, as did her lover's. They shared their bond, they enjoyed each other's touch. And at the end of the day, it was this voice that they heard last. It was the tune of Solar, that warmed up their souls.

Memories were always sweet, always kept the Knight safe. But still, other memories remained as well. Tainted ones...

The Knight felt her own soul teared up. Her mind keep asking her questions she had no answer to.

She had dreams, nightmares that hunted her. Her previous missions, people she killed. Families she destroyed.

Her Princess will be like them.

She will blame her.

Hate her.

For things she could never control. She was just a tool, after all.

A weapon, meant for killing. A weapon with no emotions.

So many families were missing their husbands. Wives. Children, even. Her destroyed mind, remembered every one that fell under her rage.

She wanted to forget, she yearned for emptiness to embrace her broken mind.

But the only one capable of doing so, is a person who too fell under her lies.

What was a lie, to the Knight after all ? Lies were always part of anyone's life. Everyone lied. And yet..

How could the Knight lie to the one who owned her life ?

The Princess will never understand. Her soul was too pure to accept these lies..

She knew that one day, her own lover will be against her.

She will seek allegiances elsewhere, and she will no longer need her Knight.

And the Knight realized that when this day comes, she will not be able to act.

Her life circled around this one girl, this Russian Princess.

So, the Knight asked herself, many, many times.

Could she really end her lover's life.

Too bad that the answer, was never to be found.

* * *

Princess felt her head so very heavy. Her thoughts kept her down, a ship that was went down, no matter what. Events that happened at the last mission were engraved in her heart. She, for the first time in her life, felt what real jealousy felt. Princess felt her heart being crushed, her voice hollow. She desperately wanted to touch her Knight, to prove that there was no one else in their love life.

Poor Jill and Thom were only peons in their emotional struggle. Struggle that Nikita apparently won. The Princess could no longer play this game, she now understood what her Knight felt all the time. It was, indeed, very hard. Her mind drifted back to the nightmare she had, the Black Phoenix that killed her love. And those words. _Alexis_. The Princess did not understood what did the mighty Phoenix tried to tell her...

Then, her memories swiftly reminded her of the lecture she got yesterday. Jealousy and pain. Her mentor was good in these things, after all. She taught her student well. Alex's mind felt the need to make sure her lover is alone. Jealousy...She needed to touch her so badly. She needed to prove her ownership for her Sensei...

The other part, Pain, was always there. But now, it was simply more active. More...Stronger...

One thing was quite obvious though...They needed to talk. Again, and again. She needed to see those words of love. She wanted to hear her lover's voice as well. She needed to taste her velvet lips, needed to smell her alluring scent. The Princess, no matter how hard she tried to force those thoughts of her fierce Knight away, they just multiplied the effect on her shattered mind.

She literally ran towards the computer room, hoping to see her Sensei there. Hoping for at least some contact with her lover. Her heart yearned for her lost Mentor...

"Sensei.. Sorry i'm late. They changed our schedules..." the Princess said calmly, hoping that yesterday's event wouldn't fragment their fragile love.

"Yeah, they have the tendency to do that quite often.." the Knight prepared her weapons, her clothes. She had no time to deal with her student...

"Something on your mind ?" the Princess sensed this, and she knew what exactly was happening. Her mentor was feeling guilt, once again...

"No, its just...I have something that needs to be done" the Knight said coldly, slowly walking towards the big window, watching the streets.

"What does that mean ?" the Princess was curious, of course. She got no orders from her Mentor...What did this meant ?

"I won't be here...Think you can make it on your own ?" the Knight watched the poor, stupid humans walking the streets like there was nothing happening...

"That a joke ?" the Princess tried to lighten the mood a bit, but it was useless.

"Just making sure..." the Knight felt no need to joke. She felt bad enough even without this weakness...

"This does really means a lot for you, huh ?" the sad Princess asked, already knowing her answer. Surely this was just another mission she had to do alone...

"Why do you think ? the Knight answered with her own question, not in the mood to talk about her feelings...

"Its been a long time since i saw you like this..." it was the truth. The Princess saw these states she had, but she was always there to help her...Now...Who could satisfy her Knight's needs ? And here it was...Jealousy...

"Like what ?" the Knight asked again, still staring at the fools bellow her...They were so small...

"Sad and broken..." the Princess replied, feeling sorry for her poor mentor.

"I'm fine..." the Knight had no intentions to talk about things like these... She needed to prepare, after all...

"You're not... I know my Sensei far too well to recognize this..." the Princess kept trying to warm up her Sensei, but she partly knew that it was for no use...

"Don't bother yourself with my problems..." the Knight said with annoyance, closing her eyes to enjoy the music... It wasn't helping at all...

"There are no _Your _problems Sensei, they are _ours. _Tell me what you need.." the Princess tried one last time, and she realized that it was a bad idea.

"I need you to stay the fuck out of my problems !" the Knight yelled angrily, entirely forgetting who she was talking with. The beast took over for a second...

"Sorry..." Alex could feel both anger and sadness in her mind. A lone tear escaped her eye... The Knight quickly realized what she has done, but her Adamant will and bad mood wouldn't let her to apologize...

"I need you to stay on guard. Train, have your eyes opened. Just don't get in troubles.." the Knight asked, guilt already eating her brain out.. She just yelled at her lover with no obvious reason. This day was just bad...

"Obviously...Sensei, about the last mission..." the Princess wanted to talk. Seeing Thom with a broken hand, Michael's face full of scars...She had questions..About her lesson as well...

"It had to be done. You might hate me at the moment, but you'll thank me later. That pain can help you endure nearly everything..." the Knight was so sure of her words, she touched her neck, a desperate attempt to calm her wild heart...

"I know it had to be done..." the Princess knew her lesson was right. It made her stronger in some ways, but also weaker in others...

"Then don't dwell on it...What's done is done..." the Knight replied coldly, not really caring for anything at the moment...

"Lecture was taught..." the Princess stated, looking around her, seeing if there aren't any uninvited visitors.

"Yes..." the Knight nodded, walking back to her weapons.. She was ready to end the conversation there, but she just felt so wrong about this whole day...

"I'm sorry..." the Princess did not known why she was apologizing. She had no reason to...And yet, there was this strange need...

"Never say sorry to the person that hurt you..." the Knight replied coldly, suddenly feeling sick of her student's weakness...

"Sensei...Where's the woman that was all sweet and caring few days ago ?" the Princess wanted her lover back, but..She felt broken too..She felt weak...

"She's about to do things she should have done ages ago..." the Knight replied, cleaning her batons. She needed to feel blood tonight...

"Tell me at least something..." the Princess felt strange to not know about her lover's mission, or motives. She felt blind...

"No." the Knight replied simply, preparing her disguise. Long blue dress and glasses...

"Pretty please ?" the Princess tried again...No use..

"Stop it...Have to prepare now.." the Knight needed to end this. She needed to be alone with her pain...She would just hurt her Princess, otherwise...

"Miss you already.." the Princess faked her smile this time. Words of her Mentor utterly broke her mind. She knew it wasn't her fault but still...Her mind wouldn't listen, while her heart wanted to...

"Look after yourself..." the Knight said in a desperate way of calming the things between them...It was for no use..

"Take care, will be waiting for your message.." the Princess was about to leave when she saw her Knight's last chance to repair their fragile love...

"Always.." the Knight said, since both of them loved to play word games, she tried it this way... It was short, but effective...

"And forever...Love you" the Princess tried to smile, but it was for no use.. In her eyes was nothing more but sadness...A bit of pain, maybe..

"More than anything..Love you too.." the Knight faked her own smile. She wanted to kill, not to smile...She couldn't stand it anymore...

* * *

Games of words, they both loved to play it. And well, to be honest ? They loved to do everything together. Soulmates like these ? Of course they were meant for each other.

The Princess felt strange. It was weird to see this side of her Knight again. She knew that her Knight had her poor nerves entirely broken. Her memories were getting the best of her, and after all, the Princess was the only one who could calm her. But the Princess was no longer with her. And, of course, guilt took the better part of her mentor, once again.

Alex tried to stay calm, she tried to blame the guilt Nikita's actions, but to be honest ? She had enough. She was tired. Her mentor was using her as punching bag for her stress, and even though the Princess knew that this person, wasn't entirely her lover, she had enough.

They often argued, dominance or truth, it never really mattered. What mattered were those damn aftermaths. They haven't talked to each other for hours, they both sought silence and solitude. Until, one of them, had enough and she finally gave up.

The Princess made love with her Knight like there was no tomorrow. They forgot about everything in the world, but them. Their passion and lust was the only thing that mattered to them. Battle over dominance was more than common for them. Since Alex's mind was shattered, and the Knight felt the need to be both submissive and dominant, they often fought for these prerogatives.

And they loved it.

But now, who would calm the Temperament Knight in the way only the Princess knew ?

Who could satisfy those needs both of them felt at the moment ?

Questions, as simple as they were, had no answers.

* * *

The Knight felt the well known need. The need to ravish her goddess-like Princess. Her hands yearned to touch her delicate skin, and her lips wanted to taste those ethereal, sacred caverns, that was only, and only hers to taste.

But the Knight felt another thing, as well. The need to kill.

This day was a disaster for her. She practically yelled at her Princess with no obvious reason. Now, this slaver business.

There was only one thing that the Adamant Knight hated more than Division. Slavers.

Pathetic beings that made money on people that could never defend themselves. Her Princess was in their hands once, and that made her blood boil. Images of her Princess being used as those bastards took what was only and only hers...That made her blood boil in the unbearable need in her mind. Need that called her beast, instead of the Rational Nikita. She felt the unbearable need to feel blood on her hands.

Their blood.

For every second her Princess had to live like nothing more than a poor thing that was used, the Knight's rage was growing.

And growing.

Until, finally, she couldn't control it anymore.

She wished Tsuki was here. Things were so much easier with her, after all.

* * *

Training was the only thing that the Princess could do to calm herself. She felt need, passion. Even rage. She knew these emotions very well.

The Bishop came at their Demolitions session, showing off the scars and wounds her Mentor caused. The Princess managed to fight the smile on her face, and as she saw the poor Jester with his arm broken, she knew that there was nothing more dangerous and unstoppable than her jealous lover. And this, secretly of course, aroused the Princess to no boundaries.

Because, apparently, jealous Nikita was just so much worth it.

They both caressed their wounds, Bishop his nose, Jester his arm. Evidently feeling the pain. An evidence that her Mentor prevailed, once again.

Seeing Micheal like this was just too fucking worth it.

And as if the Bishop knew she was thinking about him, he ordered her to deactivate the bomb under this weird looking vehicle.

Child's play, she thought.

How wrong she was.

As the strong willed Princess ducked under the car, she had the tongs in her hands and she was ready to easily deactivate this child's toy.

Her hands swiftly cut the cable, but what she saw made her eyes tremble. Her hands sweat, and her mind confused and scared.

The dream was back, now in full force, stronger than ever. The Black Phoenix was flying before her eyes, screaming her name in pain.

Again, caught in her own flames, she died. Suddenly, she saw the poor little _Alexandra_, again.

Her father was taken by the flaming beast, as she was silently screaming his name. Poor little child was hidden, destined to die in those flames.

The Poor Princess could not breathe.

She felt those eternal flames on her whole body.

They gripped her poor, broken heart.

With a last gasp of breath, the Princess fell unconscious. Her mind could finally rest from this wicked world...

* * *

In the other parts of States, a battle with a fierce magnitude was fought. The Knight could let her beast to roam freely in the world, as she yelled at the poor workers in their traditional language. "You're free !" she yelled loudly, preparing her two batons, her blood demanded victims tonight. She wanted blood on her hands.

As predicted, everyone was rather happy. They quickly ran. Leaving a clear battlefield for the fierce Knight to let her beast out. She could feel those eternal flames burning her soul, as she saw her first, poor victim.

She almost fell sorry for the poor fool.

Her baton hit his stomach, her hands quickly snapped his neck. The poor fool dropped dead.

Next one had a weapon of his own, and as he was to hit the Fierce Knight, her hand quickly gripped his poor weapon, twisting his arms, the next fool was left unarmed. She smiled, a wicked smile that could scare a ghost. She, mercilessly, without the guilt to whisper into her mind, smashed her baton over his head, pool of blood quickly leaking from this wound.

Few droplets landed on the Knight's face, and she realized...

She felt immortal.

Next one ran towards her, yelling something she couldn't understand. But it didn't mattered. It never did. As he was to hit the mesmerized Knight, she swiftly dodged with the elegance of a Phoenix, using her baton to snap the poor fool's neck, his lifeless body dropped dead as if it was nothing.

This was just too easy for the skilled Knight. She was...bored.

A slightly bigger challenge appeared when two men ran towards her, one holding his knife, the other one a fully reloaded shotgun. The idiot with the knife did not know what to do, so he ran towards this beast. Nikita laughed at his poor attempts of hitting her, but as she saw the other fool preparing his shot, she grabbed the idiot as a human shield. Shells pierced his body, but Nikita wanted more, so she quickly grabbed his knife, slashing his neck. And as the idiot dropped dead, the other one quickly reloaded his shotgun. The Knight smiled with a wicked smile, throwing the bloodied knife at him, brutally hitting his forehead.

The Knight felt so..Perfect...

No Laws to bound her. No guilt to take over. She was killing, and she was damn loving it.

A sudden thought attacked her mind. What would her lover think of this ?

Could Alex understand this need ?

Or would she just spit in her monstrous Mentor ?

As she killed the last slaver with her bare hands, she realized...

It never mattered...

* * *

When the poor and broken Princess opened her eyes, she was enveloped by a sharp light. Her memory failed her, so she couldn't remember what happened..Or where she was, for that matter...

When she heard the slight banging of heels, she realized just where in the hell she was.

Queen's office.

"You're finally awake Alexandra...How do you feel ?" the Queen asked, a timid smile on her face. She was preparing the Tea... The Princess tried to stand up, but it was for no use. Her body wasn't listening. She barely managed to sit.. She had to admit, the couch was pretty comfortable..Maybe even more than her bed...

"What..." she tried to ask, but even her voice failed her. She yawned, scratching her eyes. Her headache was unbearable...

"Easy now...Michael brought you here from your class. Apparently you had a panic attack.." of course. It all made sense now. The Princess remembered. The Black Phoenix. Those flames...

"Where..." the Princess asked, even though she already knew her answer. The Queen smiled, placing the cup of Tea on the table. She sat down, her eyes never left Alex's.

"In my office. Calm down...Tell me what happened.." the Queen answered, sipping from her own cup of Tea. Alex scratched her eyes again, slowly adjusting to the sharp light...She swiftly had to make a formidable lie. No way she would tell this _Queen_ her secret...

"I don't remember. I was under that car and then...Black..." the Princess said, holding her arm. Her eyes scanned Queen's office. It was, indeed, beautiful. She was here before, yeah. But never she had this opportunity...The Queen held a strange paper in her hands. She was reading it carefully...

"Well, according to this, you might have a problem.." the Queen said, showing her the paper. There were numbers on it. Numbers the Princess didn't understand...

"What problem ?" the Princess asked with confusion in her voice. She really had no idea what was going on. The Queen simply smiled...

"We both know what i mean, Alexandra..." the Princess felt rage as Queen said that name.. She was Alex. Alexandra was someone entirely else...

"Alex...I'm not using that name anymore.." she answered angrily, her eyes promising pain. The Queen nodded, taking another sip from her Tea.

"Yes, because it's just a fragment of your mind, yes ? Like Sasha..." the Queen smiled, nodding her head. Alex was wondering how the hell did she knew ?

"I don't know what you're talking about.." she lied away, hoping that she could just go with her way...She should have realized that her tactics will never work.

"I'm looking at your brain charts right now, Alexandra.." the Queen said, placing the paper on the table. Hearing that name again just brought more rage...

"Stop with the fucking name already !" Alex yelled, tearing the paper into tiny pieces...The Queen was surely amazed, entertained even...

"Language...What I've been trying to say. Your brain charts are off. Your mind is shattered into many, many pieces... But we won't talk about it now. We're here because of your panic attack.." the Queen smiled warmly, offering the recruit her Tea.. Alex shook her head..This was Amanda after all.. Her Sensei warned her...She should listen to her...and yet...

Her Sensei did not cared when she wanted to talk...Maybe Amanda will...Maybe she should tell her everything. To get this burden off her chest would be a blessing...But...She loved her Sensei... She loved Nikita more than anything...Even when she was acting like a bitch...It was still her savior, her lover...

The Princess was so sucked into her thoughts, she didn't realized that the Queen was now sitting way much closer now. She placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, her eyes promising comfort and safety...Things she always saw in her Mentor's eyes...

"What was going in your head, Alex ?" she asked quietly, and Alex fought the desire to tell the Queen what exactly was troubling her...

"Nothing..." she shook her head, trying to stand up. Again, it was no use...

"Girl with your past must lie, i understand. But you're not there anymore, Alex. You're here..." Queen's eyes were full of comfort and things the Princess would never look for there... It felt rather good to talk with her... Nikita was right...She needed another lie. Something to draw her attention from her _problem.._

"You want to know what was going in my head ? What's troubling me ? It's this fucking place ! Everything here reminds me of how i used to live before !" she yelled, her eyes full of pain and hatred. The Queen shook her head.. Alex never realized it, but what she saw in her eyes made her question everything Nikita told her about the Queen. She saw sadness and acceptance...

"When you were held by the Russians ?" the Queen caressed Alex's arm, providing strange comfort...It felt so strange... Princess continued her sad tale...

"They kept me in that fucking cage, until it was my time for performance. At least they had the decency to keep me high all the time..." Alex kept thinking about drugs, she was never truly clean. Yes, she didn't took them, but still. Their taste was still on her tongue...Her arms still yearned for those sharp needles...

"We both know you don't need drugs to be strong, Alex. I've seen your training results. I've spoken to your trainers. Even Micheal said you're growing stronger day by day...Not because of drugs, but because of the pain you feel. You can use that..." the Queen said proudly, going back to her table. The Princess felt her body working again, so she slowly followed..

"And be like you ? No, thanks.." the Princess said with a smile, shaking her head. When the Queen sat down, she picked something from her drawer. A file... She threw it at her table, waiting for the Princess to open it...

"No, not like me. I guess you've already heard about our enemy number one ?" the Queen asked with a sad smile, her eyes drifted at the file and back at the Princess...

Alex was quite curious, so she eagerly looked through the file. When she saw the picture and the name however, her smile faded away...

"Nikita ? You think i might be like her ?" she angrily closed the file, her Mentor's name caused nothing but pain at the moment... The Queen shook her head, smiling with a wicked smile...

"No. Much, much stronger..." she looked straight into her eyes. Promising power and strength...Maybe even more than Nikita did...

But what did this meant ? Was she really just a copy of her Sensei ? The Russian version of the legendary Nikita ? She shook her head...This was not her...

Alexandra Udinov was her own person. No copy. Original. Carved by pain and rage, life and the Gods to do what no other human could. She was the original...

Alex never wanted to become like her Mentor. Yes, she respected her. Loved her and needed her in her life. No matter if she was a bitch at times...

But Alex was her own master. She was the Original...

The Princess shook her head, throwing her hands around...

"Alright, whatever. I need to train.. Can i go ?" she asked angrily, pointing at the door. The Queen, yet again, simply smiled.

"Drink your Tea first. It will make you feel better..." she pointed at the steaming cup at the table they were sitting at. Alex saw no other solution to this problem, so she quickly walked to the cup, drinking the scorching liquid, ignoring the pain.

"There. See ? I feel better already..." she placed the cup back angrily, walking towards the doors.

As the Princess was about to touch the handle, her head started to hurt unbearably. Her hands were shaking, her feet were giving away, her sight was blurry.

"Wha..." she tried to say, but she quickly collapsed on the ground, her head hitting the cold floor. She could hear the Queen slowly walking towards her...

"It will help you relax, Alexandra. We have so _much _to talk about..." the Queen caressed Alex's hair, providing what little comfort was left in her cold hand..

"What did you..." the Princess tried again, but it was useless. She was soon enveloped with Darkness, yet again..

"We will see each other soon..." the Queen said with a smile, walking back to her table.

What a bad, bad day indeed.

* * *

_**A/N - Alright, done for the moment. Tired as hell and my nerves are on strings for now lol...**_

_**Sorry for the late update, but i hope it was worth the waiting, and if not..Sorry..**_

_**Anyway, part 2 will come soon, i promise...**_

_**See ya until then**_


	22. S2: Medusa pt2

_**A/N - Alright guys, this is a bit strange/psychological chapter... I do hope you remember Alexandra and Sasha from the Jinn chapter ?**_

_**If so, you remember their dialogues being written by different styles...I'll remind you, just to be sure...and since we'll have a new friend joining Alex's shattered mind, i'll tell you her style as well...**_

_**THIS, "THIS" - is Sasha  
**__THIS, "THIS" - is Alexandra  
_THIS, "THIS" **-** is Alexis  
THIS - is Alex, talking in her mind...

**_You follow so far ? Hope you do...Ignore the text in the middle, those are just lyrics..._**

**_Hope you'll enjoy :)_**

* * *

**_This is like a flashback..._**

When the Fierce Knight was done with her battle, she felt so damn good. Her blood was finally satisfied, but her bones demanded a bit more. She felt good...  
Her heart, however, called for only thing. For only one person.

The beast inside Nikita knew no guilt..

No pain..

Suffering...

But, like Nikita, it yearned for something in return...

It was mainly blood. Piles of bodies and blood on its hands...

Her heart often argued with it, stating that the Princess deserve a better Knight..

The Beast simply ignored it...

It always did...

But there was something that the heart and the beast had in common...

The need to own the Russian Princess...

Even when differently, both loved the Princess in their own way..

While the Heart wanted to cherish her to no bounds, the Beast wanted to take control...

While Nikita desired love, Phoenix wanted dominance...

The Knight knew her lover secretly loved this, even though she had no idea what exactly was going on in the Knight's broken mind...

Nobody knew about the Beast. About the broken Phoenix..Nobody but her...And her Sensei, as well... They did tamed it, after all...

Her hands gripped the poor fool's neck, ready to snap it.. Wanting to do it so badly...

But she could do something much better instead...She could send a message...

As the poor fool opened his eyes, he was crying, begging for his life...

The Knight smiled with a wicked smile, shaking her head...

"Tell your fucking boss i'm coming for him. Right after i'll burn this place along with every body lying here...GO !" she threw him at the floor, not wanting to touch this filth any longer. She watched as the poor bastard thanked and ran away, tears streaming down his face...

The Phoenix roared into the night, enjoying the bloodshed she just done. Nikita could never do this on her own..

She was too weak, too good for that...

The Phoenix started the fire, she enjoyed the flames so much...

She left, leaving behind a dark, and long, bloody, burning trail...

* * *

_**This is like a dream...**_

While the Knight was fighting her personal battles, her Princess was lying on the bed. Helpless. Tied. A strange device on her chest was beeping, making her extremely uncomfortable. She couldn't move, breathe even...

The Princess fell from the bed, desperately trying to get the device off. She cried in anger, yelled with fear in her voice..

She had wondered, where was her Knight ? Where was her savior at the moment ? Why is she not saving her from this pain ?

There was no one to answer her screams..

Until, finally, she heard heels hitting the cold floor. She instantly knew who it was.

The Princess tried her best to stand up, her body following her orders very well. She was up in no time...

When she saw Amanda's proud smile, her anger rise to no boundaries..

The Princess rant towards the Queen, wanting to hurt her badly..She pointed at her chains, these things that bound her hands..She wanted it off...

"GET IT OFF ME !" she yelled, her eyes promising death and pain... The Queen laughed, brushing away hair from Alex's eyes...

"Alex...Finally awake..." her voice was hollow, a silent whisper..

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ?!" the Princess yelled at the Queen, unable to get the feeling of powerlessness from her head...The Queen laughed wildly...

"Not your first choice of clothes i presume ?" she asked with a slight laughter, tracing a line on her new-created device..

"Get it off me !" she yelled again, her eyes full of pain and anger..

"That's entirely up to you...It will automatically unlock when your heartbeat drops to 51 beats...You just need to calm down..." the Queen laughed, sitting on the bed. Alex kept kicking and screaming, she wanted to get this thing off her so badly...With the final try ruined, she sighed loudly, accepting defeat.

"Why are you doing this ?" the Princess asked, her look full of more questions. This was only the first one...First of many...

"Because you are a rather rare specimen to examine..." this angered the Princess to no boundaries. She was not a thing to examine...

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING EXPERIMENT !" the Princess yelled, again kicking the small table. The Queen was indeed entertained...

"Manners..We have to work on that, as well...My project needs to behave properly.." the Queen laughed, shaking her head... the Princess was, once again, more and more furious.

"You don't own me !" she was right, nobody did. Nobody but her Mentor...the Queen had other plans, other ideas for this situation...

"I do. Division owns you, Alexandra..." there it was. The Queen said it again...

"Go fuck yourself..." the Princess was not to be owned...Not ever again...There was already someone else...

"You have a problem, and i want to solve it.." the Queen went to brush Alex's hair from her eyes, smiling the process.. The Princess quickly backed away..

"I have no problem, dammit !" she yelled again, showing her point.

"They are your problem, Alex. They weaken you.." the Queen said, slowly walking around the bed..Her eyes never left Alex's..

"Don't you dare call them a problem !" the Princess yelled again with more and more rage fueling her. How could Amanda call her sweet _Alexandra_ and funny **_Sasha _**a problem ?

"You know, most people would react quite differently to the fact that two foreign parts of your shattered mind are trying to take control over your entire life..." the Queen was quite surprised by Alex's answer...

"I'm not like most people.." she said, sitting on the bed. She had enough of fighting...

"I believe this connection is symbiotic ? You give them freedom, they give you a Haven to hide in ?" the Queen went to take a glass of water, bringing it back to the Princess...

"I won't tell you anything, just leave me the fuck alone.." the Princess shook her head, wanting to calm her heart so she could just go.. She had enough of this day... The Queen came closer, placing the glass of water at Alex's lips, offering water...She gladly accepted...

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in this... If you can't work properly, cancellation awaits... We don't want that, do we ?" the Queen smiled since the Princess drank the whole glass... Sweat was running down her forehead...

"What do you care? You'll just replace me with another Junkie from the street.." the Princess smiled with an arrogant smile..She saw the Queen taking something from her pocket..A handkerchief...she eagerly cleaned Alex's forehead, getting rid of the small droplets of sweat..

"I don't want replace you. I want to help you..." she said, having a warm smile..The Princess realized that she only wanted to help her..But should she believe her ? Her Knight warned her before these Mindgames...but still, her Knight wasn't here...She didn't knew..

"I don't need your help..." the Princess shook her head, closing her eyes...

"Today's events are the proof that you do.." the Queen traced a line on Alex's shoulder, providing what little comfort she could...

"Today's events had nothing to do with them...it's just..." Alex's mind drifted into her lap, she needed to lie again...

"You can talk freely Alex. I'm here to help you.." the Queen smiled again, and as the Princess stared into her eyes, she saw the need to help..

"I just... Remembered how my parents died..That's all.." it was partly the truth...

"How did they died ? Tell me about it.." the Queen wanted to hear the sad tale...But she have heard it many times before... if only she knew..

_**Flames..you started them, after all...** _suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard in her mind that beautiful whisper...it was Sasha.. The Princess shook her head, ignoring the voice for the moment..

"We had an accident..My father couldn't handle his car so we ran into the lake..." she knew her fictive past far too well. They have trained it with her Sensei so many times...

_Fire...That burned them down... _suddenly came another voice, much, much lighter, sweeter. In her mind, she smiled...It was Alexandra...she had to continue...

"His hand was stuck, and my mother was unconscious.. He told me to run.." said the Princess, the Queen eagerly listened...

_That's not what happened, Lexi.. _Alexandra said with a smile, Alex's ability to focus was slowly sliding away..

_**Yeah, why don't you tell her the truth?** _Sasha asked with a huge grin, her eyes promising a new, sinister idea...

"Shut up..." said the Princess, unable to do this anymore...The Queen heard it, of course.. Her eyes were confused...

"They're here Alexandra ?" she asked, hoping to see this power of Alex's mind..

The Princess tilted her head, closed her eyes...she felt an unfamiliar emotion, sensation in her mind...

_I wanna talk to her...**Lets see what this Bitch has to offer..** _both Alexandra and Sasha said with a huge laugh..

The Princess let out the breath she didn't knew she was holding...

"Alexandra ?"

**_"Stop calling her like that you old ворона. She hates it !"_**Sasha yelled angrily a the Queen, showing her power. Alex's body went up, her back hit the wall.

The Queen was more than satisfied with these outcomes.

"Who is she ?" the Queen asked, wanting to know more about the Russian Princess's mind more...Much, much more...

_"Little Lexi, сука.. I strongly suggest you leave her alone..For your own good.." _it was Alexandra's turn to speak. The young girl had so much to tell, yet she only laughed...

This situation was incredibly weird. Alex was speaking as if she wasn't there at all..

"Which one of you will hurt me ?" the Queen felt no fear as she asked her question. What she felt was curiosity..

The Queen was more than pleased with this situation...

_"We won't **...We can't..**But the Phoenix will_.._**The Knight will come..." **_both girls said in unison, Alex tried her best to take her control back.

She was locked away inside her mind, in a big cage, surrounded by nothing but darkness...

There was nothing there...

Just her...

Stop it ! You'll give Nikita away ! she yelled in her cage-like prison, bashing the grilles..

"Who is this, Phoenix ? Another part of Alex's mind ? Maybe the one in lead?" Amanda was curious about this so called Phoenix.. She heard that name before..

_**"Oh no no no, old Crow...**She's very much alive...**She will have your head for this**..Yes she's so very much jealous over things that are hers.." _girls said again, and Alex could feel her blood boil...Amanda will know..The Queen will discover Alex's secret...

"She?" the Queen was confused. What does this mean ?

STOP IT ! Alex yelled, feeling her eyes watering...they were going to betray her trust like it was nothing...

_**"Yes, you fear her name more than anything..."** _Sasha laughed, shaking her head...this was indeed fun for her..

However, Alex was suffering far more than ever...

Girls will tell the Queen Nikita's name, and everything will be, ultimately, destroyed...

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt an unfamiliar feeling..

A strange biting like pain in her mind..

She heard a deep growl, a violent, sinister laughter..

She could finally feel some control back over her body...

"ENOUGH!" she yelled with a sinister voice, eyes promising pain and hatred. She felt like a monster..._**  
**_

Fear and terror were in the air..

So strong, even the Queen was scared for the moment...

* * *

**_This is like a flashback..._**

When the Knight woke up in her car, she felt so weak. Her memories were blurry, her hands shaking, head trembling in pain. When she saw blood on her clothes, on her hands as well, she had wondered.

What the hell did she do ? What was happening today ? Why did she not remembered one single thing ?

But, truth be told, she remembered something.

Something that hurt more than blood on her hands...

Alex...

Her poor Princess was all alone now... Alone in the beast's belly...

She yelled at her lover, with no apparent reason...

She did so, many times before, but they always talked it through...

But now...

Nikita quickly tried to contact her lover. She send her apology.

But, as expected, there was no one here...

She felt so weak...

_Where are you..._ she asked her blighted mind...

She yearned for her lover, so damn much...

* * *

**_This is like a dream..._**

Poor, poor Princess felt broken. Strange and... Broken. Her two girls nearly betrayed her trust, and this voice...

She never felt this way..

This rage and..

Pain...

They were back at the Cairn...

Alex, however, was back in her body...

Both Alexandra and Sasha were confused...

The mysterious voice made a grow like sound..

**_Lex, was that you ? _**Sasha asked, not understanding what was going on...

Fools_... _voice replied again, a sinister laughter could be heard all across the Cairn...

_What was that ? _Alexandra looked all around the area..She found nothing...

_**Who are you ?!** _Sasha yelled, partly afraid..This was new to her..She always controlled the Cairn...

Calm down her heart.**..** the voice called again, coldly...

**_What are you even talking about ?!_**Sasha was confused...

_We control the mind, not the body..._ Alexandra determined to examine this voice...

_**Why are you here ?** _Sasha had to know more...

_Who are you ? _Same for Alexandra...

You can, and you will...Rules have changed girls.. You crossed the line today...  voice called again. Materializing into the Cairn, finally...

Black, raven like hair. Pale skin...Eyes that could...kill...red as blood..

_**But we..** _Sasha tried to argue, but she couldn't...When she saw her eyes, she was lost...

DO IT !  and she did. Because she felt so weak, so pathetic in front of this new girl...

* * *

_**This is like all the things you can fit...**_

The Knight finished her mission.

Part of her past was now utterly forgotten...

By her...

By their victims...

Enemies, as well...

Everyone was dead...

And now, she was partly free...

She wanted to apologize to her sweet, Russian Princess...

She wanted to hold her so much...

Her mind was screaming, her heart burning...

The Phoenix took over today...

She regretted it every second of her life..

But, the mission is done...

This part of her life, was done...

* * *

_**Inside a memory...**_

Alex lost consciousness again. She yelled, then she dropped like dead...The Queen quickly helped her back on the bed, her heart was beating so loud..So fast..

Amanda tried to slap her a little, to try to wake her up...

"Alex open your eyes... I know you can hear me.." the Queen knew the Princess was awake...She just didn't realized how she was suffering at the moment..

Alex opened her eyes, she sat up. She moved her shoulders and suddenly the device fell to the ground...She stand up, scratching her neck..She looked at the Queen... She saw confusion and surprise in her eyes...

"There..Its done. Can i go?" the Princess asked, wanting to leave.. She just wanted to sleep... The Queen stand up, picking up her device. She placed it at the bed, still utterly confused...

"Not after the scene you just did..You see for yourself that you can't control them..." the Queen tried to maintain her cold composure, but she had so many questions...Who was this Phoenix ?

"I can, and i will.." Alex replied coldly, feeling hurt and betrayed..How could her girls do this ? Endangering Nikita and her like this ? She felt...something strong..

"That's Rage..That's the part you can fully control.." Amanda realized what Alex's eyes promised...She smiled...

"There'a nobody else...Its just me.." Alex felt the need to hit something...She was her own master..Her mind was her own...

"Alexandra, Sasha..." Amanda named her many names, yet only one was right...

"I'm not them..Don't call me like that.." her fists clenched, feeling the rage slowly taking control...

"You can use them..You can be so much stronger with them in your control.." Amanda explained her devious plan, and normally, Alex would decline..But now...

"As my slaves? Like I've been for so many years?" Amanda quickly shook her head, smiling in the process..

"Partners... Allies.. We can even create one just to use your rage.." she explained, and Alex was thinking..Was this really what happened ? She never heard this voice before...Could she really created something...someone..like this ?

"I think i already did..." her eyes drifted to the ground, still thinking about the events of today...

"You're not the first girl with this problem..With her, we created a part she successfully used. She still does..Last i heard she took down a Chinese slaver syndicate.." Amanda smiled, evidently proud of her ex-student... Alex was confused at first, but she quickly understood...

Nikita had a Beast, of her own..

"You mean.." Alex tried to ask, but she quickly stopped since she saw the Queen nodding her head..

"Yes..." this was it. The final turning point...Could she really accept Queen's offer like this ?

Nikita did...

She could too...

"I want to try it, but i have one condition" Alex paced through the room, her eyes focused on her hands...

"Lets hear it then.." Amanda said with confusion, waiting for her answer...

"I don't want them gone.. Just under control.." Alex shook her head, realizing her options... They betrayed her trust, yes. But still... They helped her before...

"We can do that..." Amanda nodded, slowly walking towards the Princess..

"Will Percy..." the Princess tried to ask again, but she was interrupted again...

"No, he doesn't need to know.." Amanda shook her head, feeling disgust in her mouth...Alex was surprised..

"Why ?" what was the Queen really after ?

"I already told you...I want to help you.. I want to make you stronger.. Percy'a pathetic mind would never allow another Nikita running in our ranks.." Amanda walked towards the door, gripping the handle. She felt rage flowing through her...

However, Alex felt her own rage as well..They were comparing her to her lover again...

"I'm not Nikita. I will never be..." Alex shook her head, clenching her fists again...Amanda nodded...

"No Alex.. You can be so much stronger..." she walked towards the Princess, placing a hand on her shoulder..

"Then lets get started.." she said, wanting to start her training..She needed to control this part of herself...

"No, you had enough for the moment.." Amanda was very satisfied with Alex's eagerness..But still, after a shock like this, she needed her rest..

"I'm fine.." the Princess shook her head..

"You're not...You're barely standing.. That will be the first thing we will have to train.." they both walked towards the door, leaving the damn room behind..

"Fine, when?" the Princess asked, eager to start. Amanda just smiled...

"After dinner.. Go get some rest now.." they stopped in front of the training room, both staring into each other's eyes..

"Alright.. Amanda, i..." Alex tried to say it..She really did...But her training with the Knight wouldn't let her...

"For nothing, Alex.." the Queen smiled, leaving the broken Princess behind..

Alex couldn't wait until her head will hit the warm pillow...

* * *

_**Why can't I realize ?**_

After everything that happened today, the Princess wanted to just sleep. She wanted to close her eyes and forget. But, she knew her Knight was waiting..She found the lost message, after all..

At the moment, Alex just wanted to sleep...

But, her Mentor awaits...

"Sensei.." she said dryly, her Mentor's words still on her mind..her mentor was not amused..not at all..

"Where were you ?" the Knight asked furiously, clenching her firsts at the keyboard...the Princess simply smiled..

"Hi to you too.." the Princess said, not caring for anything at the moment..

"I asked something..." the Knight was anxious to hear her lover's answer.. Alex could feel the foreign part of her mind slowly taking control..

"I don't feel like explaining myself to you..." Alex replied angrily, taking deep breaths.. the Knight was left surprised, even though she shouldn't be.

She started this game, after all...

"What's gotten into you ?" the Knight asked, not recognizing her sweet and caring Princess...

"Nothing...Maybe i'm tired of being your punching bag whenever your nerves give up..." the Princess felt no need to explain anything. And yet, she did...

"I'm sorry for that...Truly..." the Knight tried, even though she knew it was for no use... The Princess heard these words too often to care anymore...

"A bit too late for that..." the Princess replied coldly, shaking her head.. Same old tale...

"Alex please..." the Knight tried again, but was interrupted by another massage..

"Save it...Have the meeting with the Queen..." the Queen ? Now ? Nikita was surprised...Angry..._Jealous.._

"What for ?" she quickly asked, eagerly waiting for the answer..

"Non of your business i'm afraid..." she felt that part react again.. She enjoyed it far too much...

"Alex stop with these childish games already ! I told you i'm sorry !" the Knight was getting more and more angry..Her lover was simply not listening at all..

"Whatever...Do you have any task for me, or are we done ?" the Princess wanted to just go..she had no desire to listen to these old tales of love...

"Tell me why the hell are you meeting Amanda this late ?!" she practically yelled again, feeling the Phoenix slowly talking control..She fought her bravely...

"Personal business..." the Princess enjoyed this game far too much for her own good..

"What business ?" the Knight calmed down, she knew that yelling wouldn't solve anything at the moment..

"That kind of business that will keep my mind intact...I had a panic attack today, which you could know, if you were here...But whatever..." the Princess had no desire to talk about this.. Yet she felt this strange voice helping her to endure this... She felt good...

The Knight however nearly swallowed her tongue...

"You had what ? Are you alright ?" the Knight asked confused and scared...

"I am, now. Micheal and Amanda helped me...When you were out there doing _your _business..." the Princess knew this would anger her Knight. She wanted to do it.. She wanted her to feel the same pain she did...

"This is not fair..." for the Knight, this felt like a backstab..

"Then what's fair ?! Everything is always spinning around you ! The Great Nikita fighting the evil while her _student _is doing the dirty work ! You keep telling me that we're team, that we're together ! But, WHAT exactly am i doing ?!" the Princess felt rage and sadness filling her eyes. Her mind..

The Knight recognized these words...

"This is not you...Its Amanda speaking..." she tried to explain, but the Princess simply smiled again..

"Yeah, well.. At least she listened, instead of telling me to fuck off..." she _defended _their enemy. This was indeed very bad...

"I lost it, alright ? Do you even realize how hard is it for me to be here without you ? I feel like these fucking walls are closing in on me !" the Knight yelled again, feeling her heart being slowly crushed by pain and anger...The Princess was more than satisfied...

"Then go outside, i don't care..."  this made the Princess laugh a bit, the Knight felt as if she was losing her lover slowly...

"_Hime _please, we need to talk.. We need to talk about this problem..." the Knight tried one last time, before the battle was ended...

"_Don't concern yourself with my problems. _That's how things work now, right? See you tomorrow..." the Princess left, not waiting for the answer..

"ALEX !" the Knight yelled, even thought nobody could hear her scream..

She was all alone...

* * *

_**I'm fighting for my life?**_

The Knight realized just how much her Princess was hurt. She was as well.

They used to fight all the time, for small things, but big as well...

As the Knight realized that Amanda was trying to impale her lover's mind with her dirty claws, she felt rage.

Jealousy...

Anger...

She threw everything from the table, everything but the monitor... She secretly hoped that her Princess will come back...

She had hoped...

For no use...The Princess was already gone...

With the Queen...

With the Bishop, as well...

How could she ? The Princess knew very well that the Knight was jealous...Of everyone that even dared to look at her Princess...

She wanted to fuck her Princess so damn much...

She needed to show her, that today's words were just that...

Words...Never meant to be spoken...

She slammed her fist to the wall, the place where their lovemaking started... Their eternal love..

The Knight crumbled to the floor, feeling the oh, so familiar pain, hollowness, anger, sadness...Emptiness...clenching her heart.

She felt so weak without her Princess...

* * *

**_This is like a flashback..._**

The Princess was sitting in her room, her fingers were playing by her most praised possession. The Ring Nikita gave her..

Her eyes eagerly scanned the engraving, the ruby and the butterfly. She loved the ring so much, just like she loved the person who gave it to her...

Today's events were just too much for her damaged mind for the moment... She gripped the Ring, feeling silent tears flowing down her face...

At the moment, she needed to be alone... Or more importantly, she wanted her lover out of her mind. Just for tonight...To think things through...

Their words hurt each other today, that was the hard truth...

First it was Nikita, then Alex...

They exchanged pain, like it was nothing...

She made her choice tonight. She will be stronger...

The Princess put the Ring at the table, leaving the room. Leaving it behind...She wanted no reminder of her lover tonight...

She neared the Queen's office. Her Throne. She opened the door, and she saw the Queen eagerly reading more papers similar to the one she teared to pieces.

"Alex. You're here sooner than i thought..." the Queen smiled, putting her papers down. The Princess closed the doors behind her, taking a deep breath..

"I can come back later if it's a problem..." she said, pointing at the door. The Queen was shaking her head, smiling warmly.

"No, it's not a problem at all.. I'm glad you're here...Are you ready to begin ?" the Queen walked slowly towards the confused Princess, placing her hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she heard her Mentor's words in her mind...

_This is not you. It's Amanda speaking..._

This time, she chose to ignore it entirely...

"Yeah, let's get started.."

**_This is like a dream..._**

* * *

**_A/N - Mkay, done for now... I personally think that most, if not all of you, will be confused and will not understand...If so, PM me, or leave a review...I will gladly explain everything, if needed..._**

**_Hope it doesn't sucks...School is back in full force and im tired as hell, so my writing might really suck lol..._**

**_Alex will be a bit cold right now...She's just embracing her new form, trying to figure out what's what...It will be only temporary, don't worry..._**

**_Anyway, i hope you enjoyed...Thanks for reading :)_**


	23. S2: Megaera pt1

**_A/N - _****_Had this in mind while i wrote that nasty fight between Alex and Nikita in the previous chapter...I was thinking about adding an Amanda/Alex talk but idk..i wanted this chapter to be only about Nalex, since they didn't had much love in Medusa.. This story is about them, after all.._**

**_This was so long and it take sooo damn fricking long to write, so i decided to split it into three parts..._**

**_If you want, i can make a bonus chapter about Amanda/Alex/Alexis... Only if you want.. Leave a review, if you're interested.._**

**_And i have a special mission for you, readers... More details in the A/N at the end of this chapter :P_**

**_One last thing - I want to thank three people...each of the part of this chapters are dedicated to them :) _**

**_First - _****_Krisbian-58.. since you enjoy my lemons so much, here's one just for you ;D_**

**_Anyway, hope you'll enjoy :)_**

**_This one is a simple Lemon so..if you're not into such things, you can skip it ;]_**

* * *

Sessions with Amanda were, to be specific, very exhausting.

The Princess felt drained. Her head hurt, her thoughts were forced back, her memories banned. Her mind had to be clear for her to speak with her _Beast.._

But, at the end of every day, she felt her goal closer and closer. However tired she was, she never gave up. Her goal was simple. She was to control her broken mind. With the help of the Queen. Devil itself, as people often said. Alex did as well..What the Princess saw, however, made her change her opinion on her. Once, when the Queen was late for their session, she managed to look through her drawers for clues, anything, that could help her broken Knight. She found something entirely different. A reminder, that the Queen, inside, was still just a human.

In the drawer she found a picture, hidden very carefully behind books and documents. She recognized the woman on it. It was her mentor, after all... All files were meant to be burn, Nikita was to be erased from Division's past, so that the future students wouldn't have questions.. But, it would seem that the Queen couldn't entirely forget.

She was not entirely sure if it was because of the building trust, or simply because the Queen cared, but she saw something in her eyes that made her realize that inside, the Queen might have a beating heart.

Although Nikita wanted to hear more, the Princess said nothing. This was her secret, at least until things here are done. She knew her lover would simply freak out, wanting to storm the doomed tower where the Princess was held. Their fight few days ago made them weak, broken and nearly destroyed them..

But, Nikita reminded her, that fights happens. It's a harsh reminder that the couple needs to fight, in order to remind them that their love was worth it.

And it was...

The Knight apologized, promising to keep her temper down...At least, until the Princess comes _home.  
_The Princess did the same, however in a slightly different form. She promised herself to tame her beast down._  
_

Their love was unique, they both knew it. Something as foolish as this fight could never entirely break their bond. The Phoenix and the Wolf were passionate beasts, with tempers none should play with. It made sense that this relationship needs to have sparks...

Sparks that kept it alive...

* * *

Again, the tired Princess dropped into her bed, tired as if she ran a marathon. Body training at morning, gun training at day, mind training at night. She felt, indeed, drained. Amanda made sure that nobody could interrupt Alex's sleep, stating that _the New Rising Star needs to have her rest.._ However strange it sounded, the Princess felt somehow honored that the mighty Queen kept her a secret before the King. She even stated that the Princess was a new rising star. That must have meant something...

Nikita had that status before..The Princess was slowly walking the same part as her Mentor before her. Things in Division might have not been so grim, after all.

Today, however, was Friday the Thirteenth. A bit grim, yet very nice day for her. Her memories, now free to run as they please in her head, reminded her that this day, was in the past, very funny and hot for her.

The Princess closed her eyes, relaxing on her bed.

* * *

Alex was just too tired to wait for her Mentor anymore. She was yelling at the poor computer, throwing things in and out, trying to fix it. She was so bad at it. Plus, the bottle of wine, which was now half empty thanks to Nikita, wasn't helping at all. She kept cursing, yelling, throwing things around the apartment. _Damn Friday ! _she yelled again as the bottle shattered on the floor.

Alex had enough. She just wanted to sleep.

And so she did.

For a few hours, that is...

She had a very hot, passionate dream. Her mentor was kissing her neck hungrily, her fingers playing with her entrance, deciding if she should enter or to tease a bit more...

This dream felt very real... As if..

_**On my waist, through my hair..**_

The Princess opened her eyes, and when she saw her beautiful head moving to her neck, lips tasting the sensitive skin again.

"Mmh..Nikita..." the Princess moaned, her hands went to hold Nikita's hips, encouraging her to do more than just kiss her neck. She got her answer when she felt her Knight's fingers circling at her entrance...

"Shhh...be quiet.. I'm not here..." the Knight replied with a laugh, going lower and lower, reaching Alex's breasts. She gripped her shirt, throwing it away.. The Princess felt the cold air hit her, now partly nude, body, but the cold was quickly replaced by the warmth of her Knight's hot tongue. She laughed a bit, knowing her Mentor was so damn drunk at the moment. Her words, along with the alcohol stench she felt on her own neck, were the proofs of that...

"Wha..Well i can see you...Uhh.." the Princess tried to say, but was interrupted when her Knight's finger quickly entered her, taking the slow, long rhythm they used when their _mating _was to be meant slow and full of teasing.

**_Think about it when you touch me there.._**

"Relax baby.. I'll make you feel so good.." the Knight looked at her Princess, kissing her lips wildly. Alex could feel the wine on her tongue, but she didn't really cared. Her eyes were closed from the sensation her Mentor's fingers were giving her.

"Mh, i do realize that...you already are, by the way.." the Princess tried to speak, but her voice was hollow. She moaned instead.. A voice that even when drunk, Nikita recognized...

"I want you to moan a bit more kitten..Love the sound..." the Knight said as her tongue worked on her lover's neck. The Princess smiled wildly. This nickname, well she didn't hear it in a while.

"You're so drunk Nikita..." the Princess shook her head, laughing in the process. The slow rhythm made her moan her Knight's name hungrily.

"So what ? You're still too young to drink...Wanna have some milk instead?" the Knight stared into her lover's eyes, and the Princess realized what exactly did Nikita meant. She loved to talk nonsense while being drunk, that was the sad truth. But for the moment, a sinister idea hit Alex's excited mind..

"Would rather drink your _milk_ instead...Much more tasty ..." she managed to say without moaning. The Knight stared with confusion, her drunken mind still hasn't quite understand what her Princess said.

_**Close my eyes, here you are..**_

"Uhh is that so? Now you're the one who's drunk!" she said with a lunatic smile, staring down at her lover's perfect body. She licked her lips hungrily as Alex undressed her slowly.

"I am...From you.." Alex's mind, actions, were controlled by her lust for her Knight. She kissed her neck hungrily, hands roamed through her whole body...

"Aww, so cute.." the knight managed say without the need to moan. Her lover's actions were already causing her body to react.

"What about that deal? I'm hungry now, thanks to you.." Alex's eyes slowly drifted down her mentor's gorgeous body, licking her lips. A dark, lustful grin on her face. Nikita immediately recognized it...

"You'll be a good little kitten, возлюбленный ?" the Knight asked, a silly smile on her face, fingers still slowly teasing the Princess..

"Oh, i always am..." Alex said with a moan, closing her eyes. The Knight positioned herself a bit lower, tracing wet lines with her tongue all over her lover's body.

"Uh-huh yeah...Wanna see you on all four now.." the Knight said, hint of dominance in her voice. The Princess laughed, knowing that her Mentor was only joking. She was in no state to play _their_ game tonight. Sadly...

_**All alone dancing in the dark..**_

"As you order, mistress..." the Princess said, but she was still looking down at her Sensei. She shook her head, smiling and moaning in the process, since her lover's tongue was going lower and lower...

"Say it again..." the Knight whispered, stopping her movements. The Princess realized that this was the thing that turned her mentor the most...

"Mistress..order your slave..She's hungry.." Alex whispered against her lover's hair, gripping the sheets in excitement.

"That's the charm, kitten.. You smell so good...Wanna eat you now.." the Knight continued her actions, kissing the area on her lover's belly. The Princess was a bit annoyed...She just wanted to feel the damn pleasure...

"You'll have to get a bit lower to do that..." she whispered, looking down at her Mentor again. Both of them laughed. Nikita went up to kiss the Princess on her velvet lips. Their naked bodies moved in a slow rhythm of passion...A sacred dance only they knew...

"Na-ah..Who's the mistress here, kitten ?" Nikita looked into her eyes deeply, nuzzling her lover's jaw with her tongue..

"My drunken Sensei, of course..." the Princess laughed, biting her Mentor's ear...A sudden sinister idea hit her beautiful, yet shattered mind...

_**Tell me baby, if it's wrong..**_

"I'm not drunk !" the Knight yelled, but she was soon silenced with her lover's lips on hers..She could feel Alex's hands roaming all through her body, as if looking for something...

"But of course.." the Princess whispered into her ear, and as the Knight moaned her name, Alex swiftly switched their positions.. She was the one who was on the top now.. The Knight didn't knew what exactly was happening thanks to her drunken mind. Her hands were suddenly pinned above her head..Alex had that sinister, lustful glare on her face. She was going to enjoy this too much for her own good.

"What are you..." the Knight tried to ask, her mouth was covered with Alex's, both of their tongues danced their private dance together. Their eyes closed, enjoying this moment so much...After the heated kiss was ended, the Princess looked down at her prey, licking her eyes since she already felt her Knight's wetness on her body..

"'Twould seem our roles have changed tonight, студент" that dark, sinister grin hadn't left Alex's face as she traced a line on her lover's body with her fingers, touching her neck, then going slowly lower, lower until she found her breasts..

"What do you... I'm the mistress here, right ?!" the Knight tried to break Alex's hold but it was so futile.. The Princess simply shook her head, smiling wildly..

**_To let my hands, do what they want?_**

"Uh-uh..not anymore, it seems.. You're far too drunk to lead us tonight..." the Knight tried to fight again, but she knew that the Princess was right. She was partly glad that Alex took the lead. She loved it...

"I am totally not.." the Knight said with a moan since the Princess was touching her already excited body..

"Sure...Just keep talking while i'll get my meal.." the Princess said, kissing her neck, going lower and lower until, finally she found the place she was lusting for the whole night..

"You know Lexi, these things are just too bad for YOUUUU..aah" the Knight tried to say, but was interrupted by the sudden feeling of Alex's tongue tasting her sacred caverns.. Her moaning was loud enough to wake the death...

"Yeah, they are.. But i can't help myself, since you taste so damn good.." Alex said, unable to get enough of this sweet essence. In addition, hearing her name as a heated moan from her Sensei was just too much for her to handle. The girl was just damn lucky...

"Uh-oh Princess...Keep doing that and i'll...Damn.." Nikita gripped the sheets, feeling her release so damn close. The Princess realized this, and she started to lick faster, deeper. She wanted to feel more. Taste more..

_**Late at night I pretend we are..**_

"Explode ? Can't wait..." the Princess said, laughing as her fingers came to help her with her ministration. The Drunken Knight couldn't move. She was paralyzed by the amount of pleasure her young student was giving her..

"Unlucky, unlucky me...Damn Friday..." the Knight managed to say, her eyes shut, unable to focus on anything but the damn feeling of pleasure..

"Thirteenth ? Oh, i don't know. You're drunk, horny and i can do whatever i want with you...Not so unlucky for me, after all.." the Princess had enough for the while. She went up, kissing her Sensei passionately. The Knight could feel herself on her lover's tongue, and she rather enjoyed this taste..

"Damn Succubus..." she managed to say in between their heated kisses, and the Princess laughed even more. Her hands already playing with her wanting core, finishing what her wanting mouth already started... The Knight threw her head back, moaning, cursing..

"Keep talking, Siren..." the Princess grinned since she had so much plans for tonight.

The Wolf Succubus and the Phoenix Siren spend the whole night worshiping and dominating each other. That was the way of their heated love making. Their _mating _as others would say. In time, the Drunken Sensei managed to get her senses fixed, and so she taught her lover a thing or two about _using._

The Princess managed to learn this lesson quickly. She was a great _student,_ after all.

_**Dancing in the dark..**_

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTE FOR EVERYONE ! - in this chapter, i'll finally introduce the religion i spoke about in the summary in chapter 1... hope i won't offend anyone, and if so, im sorry..but if this troubles you, you better leave Phoenix behind because after this chapter, this religion will have a very important role in the future... I'm not forcing ANYONE into ANYTHING...This is my religion, my believes...Phoenix is my story.. I'm changing the main story, characters, everything...In Phoenix, both Alex and Nikita are MY characters, since this story is partly AU. Even Amanda is mine, for the moment...I'm adding things from my life to this story - religions, cults, mental problems... it will be very important in the future so again, if this offends you, you better leave the Phoenix right about now, and never come back.. Because things will escalate pretty quickly. S3 is coming soon, after all... Again, i apologize if i offended anyone. It was not intended.. I'm not that kind of person, after all..._**

**_Hope you're ok with that, and if not..sorry :/_**

**_Part 2 will come soon, promise :)_**

**_About the mission ! I'll make a poll in my profile, and i'm asking you to vote in it.. Its about the ending.. I was thinking about kill Amanda off, but now.. Idk.. I will leave that to you :)_**


	24. S2: Tisiphone pt2

_**A/N - A bit late, but still. Here's the second part :)**_

_**This one goes to Wootar16, for all the kind words, and well everything. Thanks for giving Phoenix a chance, and im very glad you're enjoying it :)**_

_**Extra cookie for those who know what song is described in this chapter ? :D**_

_**Anyway, enjoy :)**_

* * *

On the other part of States, the Knight was silently staring at the moon from the apartment. Ethereal tunes of Vlada echoed through the empty room. Her mind sought freedom with her Princess, once again. Memories of her lover, in her arms, lips joined together, bodies moving in the rhythm only they knew and loved.. And it was all due to this one particular song. This anthem of their love...

The Knight silently touched her lips, closing her eyes. She remembered something other than making love. She remembered something that was burned inside her mind. A reminder that their love might not be pure, innocent...

But wild enough to feed them both...And that at the end of the day, where nobody is standing straight, the wild and passionate couple will stand together as one.. A reminder that love might not be right or pure at times, but it's strong enough..

Strong enough to crush the mountain...

Strong enough to dry the sea...

Strong enough to tame the lightning...

Strong enough to survive Death...

* * *

_**True blue..**_

Another beautiful day behind them. Calm tunes of their favorite band echoed through their apartment, deepening their emotions in this beautiful moment. Drums, the guitar tunes, singer's beautiful voice. They loved it all..The mythical pair was lying on the bed, their bodies dangerously close, lips near each other, their eyes meeting in a silent battle for dominance. The Princess couldn't simply get enough of her Knights beautiful eyes. They were invading her every dream. They promised things, she never even dared to hope for.

Safety...

Protection...

Love and Passion that had no boundaries...

The Knight saw something different in her lover's eyes. She saw that pure innocence, she hungrily took. Pain, she unwillingly caused. Hatred, she, herself, created. The Knight closed her eyes, asking a question she had no answer to.

"What are we, Alex ?" the Knight looked deeply into her lover's eyes, seeking the answer she wanted to hear. The Princess smiled, confused...

"What do you mean ?" she asked, the sight of her lover in this state made pained her a bit. Nikita was confused, scared even...

"What are we ?" the Knight asked again, closing her eyes in the process. She could her her lover's ethereal laughter..

"Two women, crazy in love with each other ?" the Princess asked with a smile, still confused by her Knight's question..

_**Your silent cry..**_

"Runaways, more like.." the Knight shook her head, unable to withstand their grim fate. She looked away, staring at the ceiling. Alex's fingers played with her Knight's jaw, forcing her to look at her again. The Princess couldn't withstand her lover in pain...

"Not for long.." the Princess smiled, kissing her Knight tenderly on her lips. Her hands played with her hair, and the Knight moaned slightly, enjoying this game.

"You're here, in my arms...And everything is perfect.." the Knight whispered into her lover's ear, and the Princess shivered at the sudden sensation. She smiled again, nodding her head.

"Yeah. It's just perfect..." the Princess placed her head right next to her lover's, her deep blue eyes never leaving her Knight's.. Nikita was satisfied, for the moment. Another song came in, and she closed her eyes. She could feel her lover's breath near her lips, whispering silent words of love.. As the Knight listened to the sad lyrics of one of her favorite's song, she realized something...

"But for how long ?" the Knight opened her eyes, staring directly at her Princess. Alex's grip on her lover's body tightened, their noses slowly nuzzling together. The moment was simply too cute to ignore. Both of them laughed slightly...

"As long as we want..." the Princess answered, kissing her Knight's lips gently. A kiss, no matter how slow it was, was never entirely chaste. Their passion and lust was always there. A sudden sadness hit the Knight's mind, thoughts of her Princess away were just too much to handle..She let out a quiet sob..

"I'm not sure if that's possible, _Hime_.." the Knight whispered, cupping her lover's beautiful face with her fingers. They traced a gentle line across her jaw..The Princess moaned in the process. Her Knight knew exactly where to touch.. Alex's hands touched Nikita's, their fingers now linked together.

"Believe me моя любовь.. Everything's possible when we're together.." the Princess whispered, her mind listening to another beautiful and very exotic tune. Oriental music was, indeed, very amazing to listen. Especially if your lover's so damn close...

_**And I can see it..**_

"I love you so much Alex..." the Knight didn't knew what to say, or do, to prove just how much she fell for the young Russian Princess. Whatever she did, it was simply not enough for her. She wanted to do more. She wanted to give her Princess everything.

Little did the Knight knew that the Princess already had everything she wanted.

"Well, tell me something i don't know..." the Princess said with a smirk, shaking her head a bit. These words hurt the Knight. There were so many secrets...

"There are so many things you don't know about me..." the Knight replied sadly, closing her eyes. Unable to watch the confused Princess any longer.

The Princess, however confused she was, had a pretty nice idea going in her lusted mind. She quickly sat down on her Mentor's chest, her hands playing with her neck. The Knight was surprised at first, but she quickly adjusted. Feeling her Russian princess above her felt just so right and perfect..

"Well, i know your favorite color is red, favorite food is veggie shake but you're eagerly trying to eat Sushi. You love thriller movies, hate romantic comedies, although there is one comedy you absolutely adore..Your favorite animal is tiger and you think that baby seals are cute.." the Princess said with a smile, her hands massaging her lover's neck. Nikita let out a rather silent moan, and as she was about to say something, the Princess continued in her speech.

"Also, you like dogs. Big ones.. and cats too..to be honest, you love every animal...You're just that warm type of person.." the Princess knew everything about her Mentor. Their time spend together was rather useful. Not only for her training, but for the knowledge about her Mentor as well. Alex's fingers went to touch her Knight's velvet lips, as if silencing her.

**_And I want to touch you.._**

"You love traditional art, along with music where you can actually hear the instruments, not the untalented singers... You're slightly obsessed with Japanese culture, Greek and Egypt history and you love my tattoo..." the Princess smirked, knowing very well that the Butterfly on her back was the symbol the Knight simply adored. Their tattoos maybe have been different in style, but she knew that in the end, the point was nearly the same.

New life was possible.

Alex's hands went lower, touching her Knight's hip, going to her leg. She licked her lips, and Nikita moaned again, feeling the sensation of her lover's hands roaming through her body.

"The Phoenix tattoo on your gorgeous body is a symbol of your will...Its showing that no matter how hard you hit the ground, you always stand up, waiting for more.." Nikita closed her eyes, enjoying the moment far too much for her own good. The Princess simply smiled. Very satisfied by the effect her hands were causing on the mesmerized Knight. She was unable to speak...

"You love to use my body when you're stressed... when you have the need to lead us to our highs... And when you don't, you love it when i ride us to our release.. You love it when i make you moan my name with passion and hunger..." her hands eagerly played with her gorgeous body, leaving traces all over it.

"You also love it when i touch you here." the place right above the Knight's wanting core. The place the Princess touched when their love was to be made slow and teasingly. The Princess took her lover's hand into her own, kissing it. She then guided their hands down, down, on her already wet core. "And i know that you love to touch me here, since it shows you that i'm always ready and oh, so wet for you..." the Princess whispered into her Knight's ear, licking it in the process. She ten kissed her Knight passionately, hands playing with her body.

"But most importantly, you're in love with the Russian Princes...and she very hungrily loves you back..." their kiss was full of emotions, full of passion and lust this heated couple felt. This was their way of loving. Their way of proving their worth to each other.

**_Please, 'cause no one sleeps.._**

However, no matter the lust she felt, the Knight had doubts.

"You shouldn't.." she shook her head, trying to ignore the sweet sensation her lover was causing with her hands. The Princess was confused, once again..

"Hm ?" the Princess asked, looking down at her hopeless prey. She felt the need to control these events tonight. The Knight closed her eyes, inhaling deeply...

"You shouldn't love me...I've killed so many people to get here.." she said, and the Princess made an annoyed sound. She had enough of these doubts that haunted her already broken lover.

"So ?" the Princess asked as her fingers were going down into those sweet caverns she loved to tease so much.

"Alex.." what was supposed to sound like a warning sign, came out as a deep moan, since the Princess was already close enough...

"No, really... So what ? People live and die..That's life.." the Princess did not cared about the circle of life anymore. She had her shares of stories to tell. She did not cared about it anymore.. The Knight was worried that a girl, once so innocent and pure, was talking like she abandoned any hope of happy life.

"You shouldn't see world like this.." the Knight tried to say, yet again another moan came from Nikita's tender lips. The sensation was simply far too great to handle. The Princess surely knew what to do, what to say..

"Living inside a cage your whole life will give you a slight different opinions on life.." the Princess did not wanted to talk about her past. Not now, not ever. The Knight however felt guilt ran through her body like an unstoppable fire, ready to burn anything in its way.

"See ? Even that's my fault..I've destroyed your life.." she said, closing her eyes. Unable to watch her lover anymore.. The Princess simply laughed.

_**True blue, is breaking the waves..**_

"No...You might have taken it for a while, but you've given it back to me... You saved me so many times..You've given me something that will endure, no matter what.. Nikita, i will kill for you. For us. For this feeling.." the Princess was determined. She will never go back. She couldn't. This love was simply too great to left behind. She knew that inside, her heart silently thanked her for granting this opportunity.

"You can't say that..." the Knight did not wanted to hear these words. The Princess was supposed to be pure, her soul innocent. She was still just a child, after all, right ?

"I can...And i mean it... No matter what you do, what you say, or whoever you might ever kiss... i will always love you..It's our future that i love, not our past..." no. No matter the age, the Princess had experience of a mature and beautiful woman. This part was the one that the Knight adored the most. However innocent the Princess might seem, her mind and soul were ready to kill. For them.

"I'm bad for you..." the Knight tried one last time before losing herself entirely to the unhealthy amount of lust and passion. The Princess smiled, once again.

"Nobody is exactly bad, or good...There's not just evil and good in the world...More like..Many shades of grey" the Princess kissed her way down, tasting everything in her way. Her gorgeous body was hers to play with, however she wants.

"You sound like a scholar, _Hime.._" the Knight laughed, entirely giving up. She was under utter control of her lustful Princess...

"Well..i had a great _Sensei_.." the Princess whispered before losing herself in those velvet caverns, once again...

_**I used to know..**_

At the end, they both felt sacred. They both remembered the fallen pair, the ones who loved each other, beyond death.

They remembered Persephone and Hades, a pair that was never meant to be. A pair that was doomed to die, because of his touch of Death...No matter how much they loved each other, their love could never be. He had castles, armies, he owned the underworld. He was the master, the Emperor of Death. But, what is a Kingdom without a Queen ? Who is the Emperor, without a Empress by his side ?

Persephone, on the other hand, had nothing to offer, only her pure heart. Her beauty as well. Beauty that enchanted even the God of Death himself...  
However, the love she felt for the poor, unwelcome, unwanted and feared God, changed her life. His, as well... She gave him everything she had. She gave him her life.

_**All the gates of love..**_

The God could touch his Queen however he liked. The Queen could kiss her King, whenever she wanted.

For this love, they changed forever... The Beautiful girl gave everything to be with her lover. To be with the man no one accepted.

The Knight felt their life a bit familiar to this sad tale.. She would give everything she have, to be with her lover forever.. For the Eternity, maybe a bit longer...

No matter how devastated their mind was, no matter crushed and broken their hearts were... Things, at the end, mattered...The Knight realized just how deep her emotions and feelings for her Princess were...

_**And all the love..**_

The Princess reminded herself how deep in love she is.. Phoenix and the Wolf managed to calm themselves down, for the moment..

As when the time comes, they will hunt their enemies as one.. A one fierce weapon, strong enough to crush anything in it's way..

Even Death itself...

**_Were streaming through you.._**

* * *

_**A/N - Done and done. A bit late, but i hope you don't mind ? Ok, i'll try to upload the last part very soon. Re-done the Persephone/Hades myth a bit, hope you don't mind ?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**And don't forget the poll on my profile ? Amanda needs your vote ! :D **_


	25. S2: Alecto pt3

_**A/N - SO ! This one will suck.. i was planing to make it A LOT more longer but...**_

_**Headache ? Yep**_  
_**Fever ? Definitely**_  
_**Burning throat ? Sure thing**_

_**I think something is coming at me..Feel like ... never mind...**_

_**This one last part goes to nikalex who has been a great help through the whole series of Phoenix.. Thanks again for everything :)**_

_**The next part will be something like a bonus...Niki will tell us something about the mysterious tattoo on her wrist... **_

_**That part will come soon, for now, hope you'll enjoy this one :)**_

* * *

The Princess couldn't sleep tonight. Her mind drifted back to her Mentor every second available. She remembered everything. Every touch they exchanged, every kiss they sealed their love with. Every one damn word that proved this feeling...

There were times however, when they didn't exchanged words of love, but words of knowledge. Yes, love was still there, that evident. Both could see it clearly. Yet these words meant as much to them, as the ones with love..They meant freedom. Means to kill without the guilt eating your brain out. A way to calm your consciousness, so there could be no regrets.

The Princess remembered when her Knight explained the unknown Faith she had in the glowing Night Giant..

The Glowing Ethereal Orb with a simple, yet beautiful name.

The Moon.

* * *

The Princess was on the roof, alone in the cold. Alone in the darkness. She was staring down at the people bellow her. People that had no idea what wars and fights were waged. Nobody knew. The Knight was sleeping calmly in the bed, or so the Princess thought. She left her there, after all. Another nightmare hunted her sleep. Nightmares of the beast that tormented her for years. Her slaver...

The Princess looked up tonight. It was full moon and so she smiled. When she saw the white giant above her head, she smiled. They were always moving. Whenever it was night or day. No police this way. Mainly however, they moved at night. And the Princess was glad. Because even though she knew she was alone, even with all the other girls around, she felt a silent presence above her head. A silent guardian to her broken life.

She felt.. somehow.. safe. Even with all those monstrosities that waited her ahead. The Princess knew there was someone watching her..

All the time...

So deep in her thoughts was the lonely Princess, that she didn't realized that her lover was standing next to the doors, silently watching her as she stared at the moon. The Knight silently stared at her, smiling at the process. When she woke up in an empty bed, she felt strange. Incomplete... She needed her Princess beside her. She needed to feel her body pressed against her's. It was her new addiction. And she loved it.

The Knight went silently closer to the Princess, not wanting to disturb her thoughts. Much more later did she realized that Alex's thoughts weren't pleasant at all. When she saw her pained gaze, she realized that she was, very likely, reliving one of her nightmares again. One of her pained memories with her, so called, _customers. _It pained her to watch her lover like this. Broken. Empty.

So, instead of just accepting her lover's silent cries, she went behind her, embracing her Princess from behind. Knight's head was in the crook of Alex's neck, her lips near her's. The Princess gasped loudly, scared by the sudden touch. However when she felt who exactly was touching her, she relaxed in her arms. The Knight had a strange relaxing effect for the broken Princess...

"Stare a bit more and maybe she'll come down.." the Knight whispered into her ear, her hands providing comfort the pained Princess desperately needed.

"What are you doing up here ?" the Princess said with a loud sigh, shaking her head. It was not that she didn't wanted Nikita's attention at the moment, but she partly needed to be alone. Just for this night..

"Well, the bed was empty..You know i can't sleep when you're not with me...What about you ?" the Knight asked with concern in her voice. It was a long time ago when her Princess looked so broken and sad. Alex looked behind her, a sad smile on her beautiful face. Smile that her Knight knew very well.

"Couldn't sleep..." the Princess said, shaking her head, wiping out her tears. The Knight quickly kissed her neck, her hands holding her tightly. She pointed with her head at the empty can of energy drink, smiling in the process.

"Well, Red Bull will not help you in that..." they both smiled, Alex finally felt relaxed enough to laugh. The Knight smiled gently, enjoying the soft sound.

"Hah, yeah i guess..." the Princess silently whispered, still looking up at the sky. Her Knight knew that something was troubling her young lover.

"What's wrong my love ?" the Knight asked gently, holding her Princess tightly, never letting her go. She could hear a silent sob...

"Just memories..." the Princess said, breaking their embrace. The Knight knew that this was a sensitive thing to talk about, so she didn't wanted to ask.

Instead, she asked something that caused this whole discussion.

"What does the Moon have to do with that ?" the Knight smiled gently, looking up.. The glowing Giant was illuminating the whole sky. The Princess joined her in this staring contests, determined to win this non-happening battle of theirs. She smiled in the process, going closer to her Knight.

"Well...With Vlad, we mainly moved at night so nobody could see us..." the Princess tried to talk, but emotions took away her very strength. She felt so weak at the moment...

"And your only companion was she ?" the Knight asked, feeling that the Princess had no more strength to talk about the past. Her hand went to caress her hair, providing the needed comfort for the Princess.

"She ?" the Princess asked, confusion fill her voice. She did not understand a thing...

"Answer me first.. Was i right ?" the Knight said, smiling to herself. She knew what exactly her Princess meant.

"Yeah..." the Princess simply nodded, not entirely sure if she did the right thing. She knew her Knight was religious, she heard her prayers at nights, when the Knight thought she was sleeping. She did not understand the language, however. Sound of laughter filled the air, and the Princess was taken back to reality..

"Thought so.." the Knight replied, shaking her head. Her Princess smiled with confusion, still not understanding what exactly is her Knight doing ?

"Who is _she_ ?" the Princess asked with a smile and the Knight let out a huge sigh. She looked up again, staring at the mesmerizing sky.

"You stared at her few moments ago.." the Knight closed her eyes, enjoying the cold wind. The Princess gave her a confused stare, smiling, nearly laughing..

"The moon ?" the Princess said, laughing. This made no sense at all...

"Elune..Luna, if you want.." the Knight replied, smiling in the process. Her eyes never left the Beautiful Orb on the sky.

"Didn't knew it-she, had a name.." the Princess stated, joining her lover in staring. She placed her hand on Nikita's, warming them a bit.

"There's so many things you don't know, _Hime_..." the Knight replied, leaning closer to her Princess. She felt so good in her arms, or when their skin was touching. It never really mattered. When they were together, even at this proximity, it always affected them both.

The Princess was thinking, was this even possible ? Was it even true ?

"You believe in this ?" she asked simply, her eyes never leaving the sky. The Knight often asked these questions, back in her Clan...

"I do.. No other religion gives me the needed freedom...If i'll kill as a Christian, i'll end up in hell. I won't even try to say my prayers as a Muslim in the States.. We all know how that would have ended... As a Hindu i would have to re-live this life again. No thanks. Although when i'm looking at you, it might be actually worth it.." the Knight looked down at the streets, feeling a bit weird. She never spoke about this to another person. Sure, back there, it was easy. Everyone listened. But with her Princess, she could never really know...

"Tease.." the Princess laughed, gripping her lover's hand.

"Everything other is just..I don't know...Not for me.. If i'll have to give my soul to someone, i need to know that he, or she in this matter, will know why exactly did i made the decisions i did. Why i killed so many people. Why do i hate the way i do... Why do i love you.." the Knight knew their love could never be true in these religions. She knew that many things would never be allowed. She would never allow anything, or anyone, between her and the Princess she loved so much.

There was nothing strong enough to get between them.

"You think this it the right way ?" the Princess asked, and the Knight was confused, she did not understand. These ways, these thoughts were hers, and her Clan's. And yet, this silent Princess wanted to hear more. Nikita simply smiled, nodding.

"For me, it is... Whenever i say my silent prayer, whenever i see the full moon, i feel safe. More than that.. Accepted... Safe" the Knight believed in these words. They were true. Once, she was skeptical too. Once, she believe in nothing but herself. Raven's Claw however changed her mind. Changed for the better...

"Can you..." the Princess tried to say, but was unable to continue. It felt really strange to ask someone to teach her how to pray. It was indeed, very, very strange. Especially in the situation like this.

"Show you ?" the Knight knew what her Princess wanted.. She was like her ages ago...

"Yes..." the Princess replied silently, her eyes met her lover's ones. They both smiled..

"I'll be very happy to do so..." the Knight answered calmly, touching her lover's face gently. The Princess enjoyed this moment far too much for her own good...

"You do realize that if you're wrong, we might both end up in hell ?" the Princess believed once. As a child. However, her time in that damn cage made her realize that it was foolish. The Knight smiled gently, staring directly into those deep, blue eyes she loved so much.

"We already are in hell, Alex.. Look around you... With people like Percy alive, with people like Daniel dead, you start to question everything you were meant to believe.." the Knight said, slowly embracing her young lover. Daniel was still in her heart, that was the sad true. However, Alex did her best to make her forget.

"Why are you smiling then ?" the Princess asked with a smile, kissing her Mentor very slowly, savoring every flavor, every scent.

"Because you're the only good thing left for me in the world..." the Knight asked, pure and perfect love was evident in her voice. In her eyes as well..

"I love you too..." the Princess kissed her more hungrily, her hands roamed through her whole body.

After some time, the couple silently walked to the door, wanting to finish what their heated kisses began. However, the Knight felt the need something..

"Alex ?" the Princess turned to face her Mentor, her gaze full of confusion.

"Yeah ?" she raised an eyebrow, touching her neck. The Knight simply shook her head, slowly walking to the door.

"You weren't alone... At night, you're never alone.." the Knight went inside, and the Princess realized...

"Yeah...I guess you're right.." she smiled to herself, following her Mentor's steps..

The Princess secretly knew that her Sensei was right. She always felt somehow safe at nights. Protected. Even with men hauling above her... The Princess simply closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to end. She could always look at the sky afterwards, and the eternal giant was always by her side.

Always silently comforting her.. Always the one who heard her cries of pain and anger..Yes, her Knight might be right.. She was never entirely alone.

* * *

_**Hope i didn't offended anyone. If so, im sorry, it was not intended. But if it really bothers you, i suggest you leave Phoenix behind. Everything is explained in part 1 of this story.**_

_**Anyway, Amanda still needs your votes lol.. SO go ahead :)**_

_**ALSO ! Looking for writers... PM me if you're interested on adding something (or rather someone) of yours in the Phoenix story line :)**_

_**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed. Its short, i know, but im really not feeling well today...**_


	26. S2: Erinyes pt4

_**A/N - Full moon outside - good time to write, even with a headache...**_

_****__**You can thank nikalex for this one.. I was planing to play Bayonetta instead of writing lol...**_Mkay, last part...This was supposed to be with Alecto but since i wasn't feeling well, i decided to slice the last part into two more, hope you don't mind. In this last one, we will talk about Raven's Claw, which will be an institution i will add in S3 (which will come very soon)

**_For now, Niki will tell us some minor info, since she was a part of it once..(still is)_**

**_Want you guys to realize that in S3, there will be lots of changes. Lots of OCs will make their appearance, Division will be still the main enemy to fight, but i will try to show you that they're not the only ones who wants Niki and the Claws dead.. Even though there will be lots of OCs present, Alex, Nikita and Amanda are still the main stars of this story.. this is a NALEX story, after all lol..Phoenix will have some serious changes in S3 so.. i believe that lots, and if not all of you, will leave it behind. And i can't blame you since my mind is creating very strange plots and twist in the story... Its really weird... However, if you'll still be faithful to Phoenix, i will be very, very glad.. Writing this for you guys, after all :)_**

**_Want to thank nikalex and Wootar for helping me with OCs for S3. Your work is like utterly awesome, thanks so much ! :)_**

**_If you have an idea for your own OC, i would be very glad if you could help us.. there are still so many free places in the RC, and im not sure my mind can create so much characters in this short time lol... PM me or leave a review if you wanna help us :)_**

* * *

The Knight silently watched through the window. Her hands gently touched the cold glass. Her eyes closed, she took a deep breath, silently whispering her prayer to the nigh. Full Moon again. A sign of luck and happiness. However, the Knight wasn't happy at all. Her lover was miles away, in constant danger from all sides. And the Knight herself, was left here all alone. Without anybody to talk to. Without anybody to smile at.

A true solitude.

She had to admit, she missed her sisters in arms. No matter their traditions or rules. She simply missed them all. Most of all however, she missed her Senseil. The one who taught her honor and to fight with a calm mind. The calm melody of her favorite trance tune lulled her mind to sleep. Memories suddenly took place. Memories of her Princess and her.. It felt like ages since she last felt those velvet lips on her skin...As she touched the glass again, she noticed her ebony black Raven tattoo on her wrist.

She remembered when her Princess asked her on a night like this, what was it supposed to mean ?

* * *

There were secrets in their relationship. Both of them realized it. Past was simply too grim, too painful to talk about.

For Alex, it was her shattered mind. Also, her time as a slave. Often people spoke about facing your past. To overcome its pain, but for the Princess, that was simply too much to ask. Instead she buried it, deep inside her mind. In a big black box. Locking it away, throwing away the key. Burying it under the sea. She wanted nothing to interfere with her new life. A butterfly leaves behind his cocoon, after he is re-born, after all. The Princess wanted to do the same thing. To simply leave her past behind. To never look back..

For Nikita, things were far worse. Lies and echoes in her mind. She knew that the truth was more dangerous than Division at times. She knew loosing her Princess will be the ultimate killing strike.

However, there was something else. Something written on her body, beside the beautiful Phoenix mark...

Something she kept secret, up until now...

The Knight was sitting silently on the roof, her Princess in her arms, playing with her hair. She studied her Knight's battle scarred face, all those tiny scars that were non visible for those, who doesn't know where to look. The Princess knew them all. Every one. Her lover's body was like a map, and she studied it eagerly. Finding every scar that her Knight was ashamed of. Truth be told, the Princess loved them all. It was a reminder that her Knight was a fighter.

She knew there were more to come. On her body as well. This was war, after all. They were bound to be hurt, sooner or later.

As the Princess touched her lover's hand, she noticed the Raven like tattoo, and something written in Japanese language. She always wanted to ask, but other actions were more important than questions about their past. This time however, things were calm. In control. The Knight was satisfied, and happy. She stared at the Moon, unable to take her gaze away. The Princess realized that now was her best chance to ask. She needed to know...

"You never talked about that tattoo on your wrist.." the Princess asked calmly, her fingers placed with her Knight's hair again. She felt like a kitten, playing with a thread. The Knight simply smiled, shaking her head.

"So many names.." the Knight whispered, a wave of nostalgia attacking her broken mind.

"What do you mean ?" the Princess did not understand, so she simply asked, still playing with her hair. The Knight smiled, she was still unsure if she should tell her lover about her past. But there was no actual reason to hide it. What was one secret to give away, after all ?

"In every country, it means something else. Here in the States, its Raven's claw. Back in Japanese, its Order of Moon. The whole Europe has one name for us. Cult of the Lost. We had so many names. It's an order. Cult, if you want. What i prefer is clan. A family that actually cares..." the Knight explained slowly, her eyes drifted back at her childish lover who suddenly stopped with her silent game. The Knight saw confusion on her beautiful face.

"You were a cultist ?" the Princess asked with a laugh, unable to believe that her lover was a part of something so.. Strange...

"I haven't burned anyone alive, or sacrificed a virgin to gain eternal life, don't worry about that. But now, it does sound strange when you say it out loud, but in a way, yeah.." the Knight quickly tried to explain, but it ended with her laughing. She shook her head, her eyes went back to silently worship the Moon. She loved to just silently stare at the one who gave her peace at all times.

"This is written in Japanese..." the Princess traced a line over the Kanji words on her Knight's wrist. Nikita giggled a bit, since the Princess was slightly tickling her. It felt strange to talk about this..

"I trained there. After Division. Best time of my life. Until now, of course" the Knight stared down at her lover, kissing her gently on her lips. Her time in Japan was indeed the best time of her life, but having the Princess now and here meant much more to her. Much, much more. The Princess smiled, shaking her head. Her Sensei was so romantic at times..

"What does it say ?" the Princess asked, curiosity evident on her confused gaze.

"Kachou Fuugetsu. Literally, it means Flower, Bird, Wind and Moon. Everything has its own reason for our clan" the Knight explained, tracing a line on her lover's arm. It was getting colder so she went for the blanket. As she covered them both, the Princess gently kissed her lover's jaw, going a bit lower to taste her neck. Place she simply loved to taste.

"Want to explain ?" the Princess asked, and the Knight laughed. She traced her fingers over her lover's tattoo on her back.

"Experience the beauties of nature, and in doing so learn about yourself. As for flower, we have the rose. As beautiful as it is, it can still hurt you if you touch her. Bird, well that's quite obvious. Raven. Most think that its a symbol of bad luck and wars, but they know nothing. Raven is a trickster, a protector, a teacher. Everything that our Clan represents. Wind ? An element. One of the strongest. And what comes after wind ? Lighting. Inazuma. And, well, i think that i don't need to explain the Moon part, right ?" the Princess nodded, trying to understand. She never understood the point of Clans and parties like that, but now.. Her Knight was speaking so highly and with so much importance about them. The Princess realized that maybe..maybe.. these things mattered.

"That does sound pretty good..But i thought that after Division you wanted to be alone..." the Princess asked, and the Knight silently nodded. Her eyes never leaving her lover's azure pools. She loved to stare into them. They promised eternal love.

"You can't compare these people to Division, Alex...That's like comparing you and Michael.." the Knight asked, pressing her forehead against her lover's. The Princess smiled, raising her eyebrow.

"Hope that i'm the good one ?" she asked with a laugh, and the Knight quickly kissed her velvet lips gently, hands roamed through her body, touching all the places she knew her Princess loved.

"Does this clarify as an answer ?" the Knight smiled and the Princess shook her head, staring at the Moon.

"I'll think about it..." the Princess answered, touching her Knight's arm, tracing an invisible line there. She loved when her Knight talked so freely to her, without anything to hold back. But her curiosity wasn't sated at all. She wanted to know more..

"What was it like ?" she asked, looking back at her Knight. Nikita was thinking for a while, thinking about how exactly it felt to fight as a Claw.

"Living for a better purpose ? Trust people you never met ? Fight something you swore to protect ? Strange really..." she traced a line over her lips, her hands still remembered when they held her blade for the last time. Alex was still more and more confused.

"Protect ?" she asked, not understanding who her Knight meant.

"All recruits at Division needs to promise they'll never hurt _her. _Division's your home, after all.." Nikita's hands tightly grabbed the blanket, rage filling her mind.

"They're fighting Division ?" Alex asked, surprised that there were more organizations that were willing to take Division down.

"Partly, yeah..." the Knight nodded sadly, remembering the very reason why the fight against Division began.

"Alright, first of all...Why ?" the Princess asked, staring directly into her lover's eyes.

"Their leader lost someone precious to her, thanks to Percy and Roan..." the Knight whispered sadly, remembering the broken gaze of her leader when she told her about her reasons and about her hatred towards Division. The Princess silently nodded.

"Lover ?" she asked, her hold on her lover's hand suddenly tightened.

"Sister...Mother of two daughters.." the Knight's gaze was filled with sadness. These things were simply too much for her already broken mind.

"So she's pissed and killing Division... Why aren't we with them ?" the Princess asked, wondering where is this so called Clan now.

"Because my main goal was to get you clean. Division waited long enough, she could wait a bit more.. You however.. I needed to save you.." the Knight looked deeply into Alex's eyes, smiling wildly.

"And seduce me...And fall in love with me..." the Princess said with a smirk on her face, lust slowly clouding her mind.

"I don't hear complains..." the Knight laughed, gently caressing her lover's neck. She secretly knew that the Princess loved this. They were silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. However, there were still some questions the Princess needed to know.

"But when i'm in Division, they can help us right ?" the Princess asked suddenly, and Nikita laughed.

"I'm not sure... Their leader might not like this idea...I'm not sure where they are at the moment, anyway.." it was the truth. After finally she finally tracked Alex down, she decided that it was for the best to leave. At least until Alex was fully clean and ready to live her life again. However back then, she didn't realized how things will change.

"How did you found them in the first place ?" the Princess asked, her curiosity just wouldn't go away.

"She found me..After i ran from Division..." the Knight remembered her first run with the Claw's leader. Back then, she was broken. There was nowhere to go..

"She ?" the Princess felt a hint of jealousy in her own voice. Nikita mentioning another woman just felt..wrong to her. No matter if she helped her or not..The Knight realized this. She smiled, hugging her Princess tightly. Silently reminding her that there was no one else but her in her life.

"My Sensei..." she whispered, memories hitting her mind. She missed her...

"Sensei ? I thought Division taught you everything you know.." the Princess was shocked. Her Sensei had her own Sensei ? It all sounded very strange to her.

"No.. If it were up to them, i would be nothing more than a killing machine..." the Knight explained, and she was right. Raikou was more than Sensei to her. She was a friend. A mother she never had. A person that taught her honor and loyalty.

"That's strange...You never talked about your Sensei..." the Princess, confused more than ever, wanted to have more information.

"I don't know...There was never a good time to start..." the Knight laughed, realizing that she actually never spoke to her student about this. It felt strange to re-open her past. But now, it somehow felt good...

"You do realize that i have like million questions now ?!" the Princess nearly yelled, Nikita could see the excitement in her gaze. She smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. An idea forming in her mind.

"Well, since you drank the whole can of that damn energy drink, and i'm not sure i can sleep at the moment, what about we head back to the bed and i'll tell you the basics ?" she stand up, her Princess quickly followed. She nodded happily, kissing her Knight gently on her lips.

"Yeah ! Sounds good !" she yelled again, nodding her head. The Knight simply smiled, taking them back to their bed.

It felt strange to talk about past. It never had anything good. It was cold and hollow. But when the Princess asked, it felt somehow right. Somehow, talking to the Princess made everything right. Nikita realized that Alex had this kind of magic on her. An effect she loved.

* * *

This Night was at its end. Neither the Princess, nor her Knight could sleep. They were both being embraced by their memories.

Whenever it was Drunk Nikita and their _milk _journey.

Or Alex's knowledge of her Mentor, and her knowledge as well.

Even the new Religious path she embraced, thanks to her Mentor.

Or Nikita's past, her time with the Claw.

Each and every part of these memories had their own meanings to them.

It not might be now, not tomorrow, not even in years, but at the of their story, their happy ending waited.

Or so everyone had hoped.

* * *

_**A/N - Mkay, done for now. Gonna take rest a few days now since my games finally came lol.. Hope you don't mind. **_

_**Don't forget to vote ! For Amanda ! :D and the offer still stands. If you wanna help us, PM me or leave a review. I will be happy to read your ideas :)**_

**_Ok, hope you enjoyed :)_**


	27. S2: Sphinx

**_A/N - Wasn't sure if i should write today since i feel like sh*t but i decided to try it, and it ended..well...a bit weird. Ignoring everything what Nikita is doing with either Owen or whomever at this part... This chapter is only about Alex and Amanda. Hope you don't mind. __This maybe a bit depressive, and if so, please ignore it. Had a rough day so.. never mind. Enjoy.._ **

**___Also, i recommend you listen to Cosmic Gate feat Aruna - Under your spell while reading this..really, it helps_**

* * *

Realm of dreams was something both the Princess and the Knight enjoyed.

Coming back to reality however, was never something that the Princess handled well. Not by herself. There was always someone. Someone that took care of her, and her broken mind. Someone that comforted her with either words, or touches. Someone that made her realize she wasn't just a _trash_, as Vlad used to call her. They reminded her that she was something more. Someone worth living. Someone that deserved to be happy. Someone who has a chance to live outside this hell. There was always someone.

In the brothel, there was Irina. A lost soul, just like her. They shared memories, broken pasts. Alex's broken mind found comfort, even if it was just for the moment. It felt good to be accepted. It felt good to not play her act to make an impression. With this poor young girl, she felt more than good. She was her only family in that hell she called life. Back then, Irina was everything Alex had. There was no one else in her life that mattered. Although sometimes, there were memories of her Knight that warmed her at cold nights. Sometimes, the Knight appeared in her dreams to save the lonely Princess. If not, there was Irina.

Back when she trained, there was Nikita. Her Sensei, later her lover, now her life. A soul that understood and accepted her, without questions. Without the need to judge. As the Princess later discovered, it was guilt that drove the Knight to help her. Nothing more. Their first kiss proved her wrong. When she felt those velvet lips on her own, she realized that something else might have drove the Knight to help her. Something beyond guilt or compassion. Maybe lust. Maybe the need to control. Maybe love. The Princess never fully realized it, but the Knight never truly told her why, exactly, did she helped her. It never mattered to her. Whenever she saw those chocolate eyes she loved to stare at, she felt words stuck in her throat. She felt like a school girl having her first crush. It amazed how the Knight replaced one addiction for another. She replaced drugs for love.

But now, when the Princess came back from her trip to the land of memories and dreams, she had no one to talk to. No one to hug and cry with to ease the pain. Showing such weakness in this place could easily cost her everything. She was determined to let it inside, to bury it with every other pain she already endured. She was determined. However, when her next session with Amanda came, she just couldn't help herself. She just had to let it out.

"You seem troubled today, Alex" the Queen asked, her eyes focused on the young Russian girl sitting on the chair right opposite her. She placed her tea on the table, a weak smile on her cold and emotionless face.

"Had a rough night..." the Princess said as she sipped from her own tea. She tried so hard to keep her thoughts inside her head.

"Something you want to talk about ?" the Queen was reading reports of her _student's _training sessions. She was more than pleased. The Princess looked at the ground, unable to form words.

"Its nothing.." she shook her head, trying to maintain control of her emotions. The Queen realized it and she tried to calm her down.

"Its clearly not _nothing. _Open your mind to me Alex, it might help us" the Queen explained, and the Princess let her guard down. She just wanted to rest..

"I just feel so damn lonely and weak in this place..." she said, her hands gripping her tired and pained head. She just wanted to run to Nikita, to kiss her and to be with her. Strength she had in the beginning was slowly fading away. The Queen saw her broken gaze, so she tried to cheer her _student _up.

"You certainly aren't weak Alex. The fact that you managed to beat most of your trainers only proves that. It maybe too soon to tell, but i'm sure you'll make an excellent agent" the Queen said, drinking her tea again. It was truth that Alex was becoming stronger and stronger every day. As an agent however, she could do so much more.

"What about the other part ?" the Princess laughed dryly, knowing what will come. She had heard these words so many times from her.

"I need both you and Alexis realize that you're strong, because of YOU. Not others. You can both help each other. You don't need anyone else Alex" the Queen explained, having that wild smirk on her face again. The Princess knew that her cogwheels in her mind already plotted her devious ideas. Nikita warned her, many many times, that the Queen never stops thinking. Plotting.

Her words however, were not true. She have Nikita, that's the reason she's strong. And back then, she had Irina. But now... She just had this violent part of her mind that wanted control. The Princess shook her head, unable to think about this anymore.

"Anyone but you, right ?" she asked, knowing what exactly is Amanda trying to do. She wants to be her friend, mentor. Just like Nikita predicted.

"You don't need me either.. I'm just a person that wants to help you, nothing more" the Queen said, obviously wondering what was the young Russian thinking about. Alex simply smiled angrily, throwing her arms at sides.. She was so much annoyed..

"Someone close to my family was saying the same thing. Then he betrayed them.." she said with disgust, her mind thinking about Percy and the mysterious man that soled her family out. However, she was never sure if the Queen had anything to do with this plot. She kept staring at the Queen, unable to read one single thing from her cold gaze.

"I see.. That's why you're fighting so hard ?" the Queen nodded, smiling a little. She now understood why the Princess was fighting this way. However the Princess was quite surprised and confused.

"What do you mean ?" she asked, touching her arm in some kind of a weird defense. She got this from her Mentor not very long ago. The Queen went up to her table, evidently trying to find something. She searched the drawers and she sighed loudly when she found it. She stayed there, her gaze focused on the young Russian drinking her Tea.

"It is clear that you're not training so hard just for us to be pleased. You have your own goal.." the Queen explained and Alex's fist clenched in anger as she remembered the ones that caused her this pain. She wanted to kill them all.. with her bare hands.

"I have.. Want to tear that bastard's throat.." the Princess whispered, trying to calm down. She wanted her revenge, no matter what. And deep inside, her wild beast smiled hungrily, enjoying the thought of their foe's blood on their hands. The Queen however, looked very surprised.

"You know who it is ?" she asked, holding the item she found very tightly. The Princess silently smiled, finally done with her Tea. She had enough of this session already, she just wanted to sleep. Her tired mind just needed some pace.

"Not yet, but I'll find out.." she said, shaking her head. Vlad will pay first. Percy next. The mysterious man will be the last. She couldn't wait to destroy them. Amanda came back to the Princess, sitting right next to her, touching her hand.

"You do realize that Division does not support personal revenges ?" the Queen asked, that well known smirk on her face. Alex couldn't care less about Division. She just wanted her revenge. At the moment, she really didn't cared who will help her. She could feel Alexis trying to crawl into her head again, trying to take control again.

"We've never asked for Division's help.." she said steadily, cold blue eyes staring at the slightly confused Queen. But she quickly understood what was happening. She had a mind of an Inquisitor, after all.

"I've said Division, not me. You have my support no matter what Alex.." she tried to explain, and the Princess was shocked. She really didn't understood why would the Queen help her in anything.

"Why are you doing this ?" she asked, unable to believe she would betray Percy or Division. Queen's motives were a secret to her broken mind. Alexis, on the other hand, enjoyed mysteries. She already started plotting her schemes. The Queen saw the doubts on Alex's face, and she simply smiled, drinking her Tea.

"Helping you ?" the Queen asked and the Princess slowly nodded. The Queen closed her eyes, enjoying the bittersweet taste of her tea on her tongue.

"Because you're unique. Your will and strength rivals Nikita's, and i dare to say that one day, you will be much more stronger than she ever was. Or ever will be.." the Queen said, her eyes focused on Alex. She felt her demon inside laugh and joy. It wanted to rival Nikita in anyway. The Princess quickly shook her head, not accepting this.

"What if i don't want to rival her ?" the Princess said and the Queen was suddenly very surprised. Cogwheels in her mind already making plots.

"She's Division's enemy number one Alex.." she said and the Princess nodded. She understand their want to kill her lover. That however didn't meant she wanted it too. Her Sensei was, after all, above everything else. Even above her damn revenge. She could feel Alexis inside her fighting this statement. They both needed no one to be strong. No one, but this one woman.

"But not yours.. Percy knows about the picture you keep hidden in your table ?" Alex's attack caught the Queen unprotected. She was surprised to see the Russian girl this aggressive towards her. The Queen simply tried to talk it away..

"I'm not sure i understand Alex.." she said, her hand in the pocket of her costume, searching for the item she stashed there. This should quickly silence the Princess.

"You told me that what will be said in this room will never leave it.. That works for me as well. What exactly is your relationship with Nikita ?" the Princess felt jealousy with anger as one, the thought of Knight having something with the Queen... It was a stupid idea, one that Alexis made to anger her. But still, the thought was still there. And it hurt... However, the Queen enjoyed this far too much for her own good. She placed the tube of pills at the table, her eyes focused on the confused and shocked Princess.

"Lets talk about something else Alex. Can you tell me what is this ?" the Princess tried to play shocked, but it was for no use. The Queen already knew..

"I didn't had any.." the Princess knew the truth, she did not cared about the Queen. Nikita got her out of this ages ago. She would never betray her trust.

"But you wanted to, am i right ? That's the feeling you need to use Alex. Alexis. You both. Percy, Nikita... They can all tremble under your power and your will to control"

Sadly, the Queen was right. Her lust for those damn pills nearly took away her control. It was a damn miracle she managed to handle it. After the fight she had with her Knight, she felt hollow and.. everything seemed so empty. Pills were here only solution to this problem. But... Alexis wouldn't let her weaken their body like this. She managed to take control and they both trained Alex's frustration away.

Alexis saved her, for the second time.

* * *

**_Counting out the hours.._**  
**_Like the beat of a song.._**

Alex's session with the Queen ended a bit quickly today. She actually didn't knew it was good or bad, but now.. She had some spare time. Time she could use to talk with her lover. She missed her so much...The Princess swiftly _ran _towards the computer room. Seeing that it was empty, she was indeed very happy. She could smile at the monitor without anyone to give her weird looks.

She quickly wrote the code, very eagerly waiting for the console to pop up. She was waiting and waiting, and a sudden thought attacked her mind. Should she tell her Knight about her sessions with the Queen ? Should she tell her about Alexis and about the point that she nearly took another hit ?

As she saw her coded name on the screen, she realized that she wanted her lover more than anything at the moment. She needed those sweet words of love, not the scared ones full of fear. She decided that these things will be solved later, when she will be lying in her lover's arms.

"Sensei ?" the Princess quickly wrote, eager to at least imagine her lover speaking to her. The Knight on the other side smiled when she heard her lover's voice again.

"Hey, where were you ? Got a bit worried when you didn't checked up sooner" the Knight asked worriedly. Wound on her arm was healing quickly, and the pain was entirely gone, since she heard her lover's ethereal voice. It felt good again.

"Had a meeting with the Queen again..How was your mission ?" the Princess quickly replied playing with her neck. She wanted to touch her Knight so eagerly. She missed those velvet lips of hers so much...

_**I feel like a stranger..**_  
_**Wondering where I belong..**_

"Everything's fine, don't worry. Got a little flesh wound, but its alright.." the Knight smiled, touching her wounded arm. The Princess felt the unknown rage coming outside. Along with fear. Her Knight got hurt again, this was not good..

"You sure ?" the Princess asked worriedly, feeling the need to kiss her Knight badly at the moment. She wanted to kiss her pain away..

"Don't worry baby girl. But about the Queen...You come there so often. What's happening _Hime _?" the Knight felt good that the Princess cared for her, even after their brutal fight few days ago. But still, this business with the Queen worried her.

"Its nothing, she's just helping me with my nightmares..." the Princess quickly replied, not wanting the Knight to have bad ideas.

"Nightmares ?" the Knight quickly asked, worried about her younger lover. She had a small idea about what exactly these _dreams_ were about. She was just afraid to listen to it..

"Had one... last night. Division raided my house again..." the Princess explained, and the Knight was yet again right. Guilt rushed through her mind..

"Alex... I'm sorry..." the Knight gripped her hurt arm, causing herself pain. She wondered how long she'll be able to lie to her lover like this. It felt so wrong. She wanted the pain to clean her guilty mind..

"Hey, its not your fault, right ? We will talk about it when i'm out.. The Queen told me that there's a chance i'll be promoted soon.." the Princess wrote happily, not having the slightest idea on how her Knight was suffering at the moment. Nikita felt the pain so intensively. She wanted to feel it. She deserved to feel a lot more than this..

"That's great..." she replied coldly, staring away from the monitor. She was unable to handle this situation any longer. She felt so weak..

**_I wanna start all over.._**  
**_But I know that I can't.._**

"Sensei ? I miss you..." the Princess said, having that well known warm smile she always had when saying these words. The Knight, after hearing these words, felt like she should cry. She managed to fight these feelings, not wanting to confuse her younger lover any more than it was needed.

"I miss you too baby girl, so very much..." she said steadily, calming herself down. She had no right to cause her lover anymore trouble..

"I don't want us to fight again. Not ever.. It takes too much from me. We could both die at any moment and to imagine the last words i told you were '_i hate you' _is just too much for me to handle.." the Princess wanted these fights to be over. Division couldn't destroy their love. Nothing could..

"I'm sorry for everything. I promise to make it up to you once we're outside.." the Knight replied, feeling bad for everything bad that ever happened between them. She knew they were both under lots of stress but still. They only had each other..

"I'm sorry too...Have to go. Lights are going off..." the Princess did not wanted to leave, but she had to. Memories of her lover will warm her tonight again, she promised herself. The Knight did too.

"Alright, talk to you soon...Love you, _Hime_"the Knight replied touching the screen in the pathetic way of calming her mind. She wanted her Princess so badly by her side. To feel her skin again.. To hear that beautiful voice..

"Love you too, Sensei.." the Princess did the same, however strange it looked. It never mattered. She left, a lone tear escaping her eye.

Another lonely night waited them both, as they both lied down into their cold beds. Another lonely night..

_**I'm helpless without you..**_  
_**I don't know who I am..**_

* * *

They both felt so helpless without their guidance. So helpless without their touches. Both the Princess and the Knight felt broken. Unable to think. To love..

**_Colors feel so faded, and I can't hear a sound.._**

They both felt so faded, not able to enjoy simple sounds. So pained and alone, the Knight realized that she wasn't controlling the situation at all. She wanted her lover back, right now. She wanted to tell her everything. About that night, about her broken mind. Everything..

_**I'm walking in circles, watching my world burn down..** _

The Princess felt confused, she was walking in circles of pain and love. She wanted to run to her Knight, to yell at her for not being here with her. She felt this hell getting better of her mind. Her soul..

_**There's nothing else to fight for, you're all that I know..** _

The Knight realized that without her Princess, she was hollow. She had nothing to fight for. No one to hold at nights, but her. She loved her beyond any healthy measures, and she couldn't give a damn. She needed her, more than the air itself..

**_I'm stuck in your shadow, letting you take control.._**

There were holes in Alex's heart. Holes only her Knight could fill. She wanted to be controlled by her actions, she wanted to be hears, in every way possible. It never mattered how, she just wanted it. She needed to feel it..

_**So pull me in and don't let go, i wanna fall forever..** _

The Knight realized how much she would sacrifice to have her Princess with her forever. She did not cared for anything at the moment. Screw the consequences. Screw the world. It was not worth it.. Not without her lover beside her..

_**I wanna overflow, if there's some way out, don't let me know..** _

The Princess had so many paths before her that day. That day when the Knight told her to leave, to start anew. But she couldn't. Many, the Knight too, thought that it was for her revenge. However, only the Princess knew the true reason. She was unable to leave.. She was bound to her..

_**I don't wanna come to, It's too big to undo..** _

The Knight often though that this was a simple dream. There was no love this big, no love this beautiful.. Not for her. She killed, she did not deserved this. So the Knight often prayed to the Gods. She prayed so she could never wake up from this eternal happiness and freedom her lover gave her..

**_I need to be near you, I can't keep away.._**

The Princess, however hard she tried to fight her heart and soul, could never win. Love was simply something she never wanted in her life, and when it happened, she was confused. When she looked at her Knight, training, fighting, she realized that she couldn't fight it. She wanted it. She wanted her.

_**Under your spell, I'm under your spell..**_

The Knight fell under the sweet and ethereal voice of the Russian siren. She wanted to feel pain for her, she wanted to die for her. There was something about her that made her forget everything she was taught. Cold interior was gone with her. She was herself. She was Nikita. She could love..

_**Bound and blind and only you can save me, I'm tangled up inside..**  
_

The Princess felt blind without her Sensei to guide her. She felt hollow. She wanted her to save her all the time, even though her words spoke something entirely different. She felt wrong. Being without her Knight felt wrong. Alexandra felt her heart tangled with her Knight far too much. She loved it far too much..

_**Caught in your web, I'm hypnotized and only you can wake me..** _

The Knight felt trapped, hypnotized by her younger lover. By her companion and her student. She felt caught in the web full of lies and and guilt. She often imagined how the world could be different. How she could met Alex a bit different. They could be happy without lies..

**_Only you can bring this heart to life.._**

They both fell to their empty beds, their hearts yearning for each other. The Knight felt her mind being embraced by guilt, while the Princess felt fear. They both however felt the need to love. The need that kept them going. Until the very end..

_**Only you can bring this heart to lïfe..  
**_

* * *

_**A/N - A bit strange, i know. Sorry for that. Just wanted to update with something and this seemed like a normal enough idea.. BTW, working on a new story.. Nalex of course. But very, very different from this... AU, no Division, just these two. The story line is completely different. M rated, since i apparently can't write anything else lol.. If you want more info, PM me or leave a review... First chapter should be uploaded soon.. A warning though, LOTS of lemons there, a bit cold and not caring Alex who's now a control freak, and weak broken and submissive Nikita. Lets change their roles a bit huh ? Most of you will dislike this idea so yeah, i'll understand if it will get lots of hate reviews. Thats why im asking my faithful Phoenix readers to go check it out.. maybe you'll like it :) **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for updates...**_


	28. S2: Hydra pt1

_**A/N - A quick update. Not very long and not very detailed because i'm still working on the new story. Also, want you guys to know that i won't be making Phoenix chapters so long and so often anymore. Takes too much of my personal time and i really wanna work on the new story. Hope you don't mind. Also, with this one, we have like 3 chapters till the end of S2 so, enjoy until you can because in S3, there will be lots of changes. I know that some of you will leave, and im ok with that, really. Hope you enjoyed Phoenix anyway. Hope you'll leave a review in the future if you stay with us, so i can properly thank you for reading :)**_

_**Alex's Wolf beast - Alexis - will be very important here. **_

_**Also, Nikita's Phoenix beast - Kirin - will make a small appearance.**_

_**Skipping through a lot of episodes now, i know. Hope you dont mind, i just wanna work on S3 now..**_

_**Want to thank nikalex, Wootar, tibetan mastiff, and the unnamed guest (seriously though leave a name or something so i can know how to call you xD) for being here with Phoenix from its start. Means a lot :)**_

_**But i would also like to thank Krisbian, Divine Fighter, chpll1525 and ThusSpokeRaven for joining us later, and i really hope you guys are still enjoying Phoenix, even with all the plot twists and stuff.  
**_

_**Alright, enough. Hope you'll enjoy. **_

* * *

The Princess had another session with the Inquisitor. However, she felt strange. Like if she wasn't there at all. She talked, but those words weren't hers. Her lips moved, but she heard no sound. She tried to listen, but she heard nothing. She just saw Amanda's mouth moving, however there was no sound. There was nothing. She knew that Alexis took control again. She felt her claws in her mind. However hard she fought for control, she always lost.

She simply couldn't control her beast at all. No matter how hard Amanda tried to help her. Or so she thought..

Amanda was smiling, nodding eagerly. She enjoyed her talk with Alexis far more than with anyone else. Cold calculations bounded them together. However, she knew that inside Alex suffered. She didn't knew why, but it somehow troubled her soulless mind. It felt strange to care about someone other than herself again. Nikita was the first one, she remembered very well. That's why the Queen refused to take care of anybody else. Alex however..

She was strange. Alexis as well. Even though they were one body, their manners were entirely different. Alexis couldn't wait to show this to Nikita. She couldn't wait to show her just how much the _baby girl _has grown up. She would enjoy every moment while the Knight will moan under her touch. She wanted to dominate her so much..

But, it didn't mattered how much she wanted it. At first, she had to take control. Otherwise Alex would never allow it. She cherished her Sensei far too much to dominate her in this way. She felt that this session with Amanda was one of her last ones. She could take control over Alex's body very easily now. Poor Princess couldn't do a thing about it.

A bottle of wine was standing on the table. Amanda loved to have a nice night drink with Alexis. They loved to simply talk, planning, plotting. They loved it all. Neither Bishop or the King knew what was going on in Amanda's office. She simply stated that it was _her_ business. Nobody asked stupid questions afterwards. Alexis enjoyed being in power. She loved to have control over this young and attractive body. As she held the glass of red wine in her hands, she smiled, remembering poor Alex. She knew that once this is over, she won't remember a thing.

However, the dark beast had plans of her own. Plans that she kept hidden for herself.

Alexis silently listened to the calm piano tunes. Amanda did so as well. However, Alexis was not here to relax. There were things that needed to be solved.

"Does she hear us ?" Alexis asked, sipping from the glass of wine that was standing on the table few minutes ago. Amanda smiled, shaking her head.

"No. I already explained it to you that once you're in control, she can only watch. However in time she maybe able to try and take control over the hearing center.." Amanda tried to explain, Alexis slowly nodded. She partly felt bad for poor Alex at the moment, however that couldn't endanger her plans.

"How is she ?" she asked, walking to the big mirror that was standing next to Amanda's desk. She looked into it, deeply focused on the reflection in it. Alex had kept her safe most times. Alexis, in return, kept her company when she needed it. Could she really betray this innocent child just for the power that Amanda offered ? No, she had to stay strong. She was the beast after all.

"Slowly progressing.. Her mental state however is questionable.." Amanda read her charts, slowly shaking her head. Alex's promotion was at hand. However, she first had to accept it. Seeing this made her think. The Princess was unstable, not in control of her emotions. This might be a big mistake.

"Why ?" the beast looked at the Queen, confused and partly angry.

"Nightmares. Memories coming back to haunt her. Loneliness. Feelings of weakness. Depressions. There's a full list of these things.." Amanda waved with her papers, throwing them back on the table. She drank her glass, then went to her desk, searching for more. Alexis knew what was the problem. The Princess simply missed her Knight, that was really all. Their heartbreaking talk few weeks back made her sure of that. If things will go smoothly however, she might see her soon. If she plays this game right, they both might see her very soon.

"Doesn't matter. I can calm her down whenever its needed.." the beast shook her head, still staring at the reflection. Her hands clenched into fists. She was suddenly so angry at everything.

"Are you sure ? It does seem a bit harsh to go this fast. Her psychic health could utterly crumble.." the Queen read another file. It was dangerously similar to Nikita's when she was trying to confront and control her beast. That day Nikita reacted angrily at everything, throwing things around her, showing of her anger and her inability to control her damn beast. To see this again was something the Queen was not ready to endure. Not another failure.

"And that's exactly what we want, right Amanda ?" the beast asked with a broken smile, partly looking back at Amanda. She sensed her doubts clearly.

"Yes, but not this fast. She could endanger you both.." the Queen tried to explain, but Alexis didn't wanted to hear this. She turned to face Amanda, unbelievably shaking her head.

"Do i hear fear in your voice Amanda ? I never knew the Bitch Queen feared something other than loss of power.." the beast smiled, playing with her hair. The Queen was evidently very annoyed.

"Its not that. I just think that going this fast will crumble her mind. She might try to overthrow you in time. Maybe even hurt you both in the process.." she tried to reason with the beast, however there was nothing she could do. Alexis already made her choice in this matter. She was having so much fun seeing Amanda this submissive to her. She knew that Amanda just wanted her to be satisfied and happy, because otherwise the beast would simply kill them all. Alex had that power inside of her, she just didn't knew how to properly control it. The beast looked firmly at the Queen, her hands still gripping the table.

"She already tried it with those damn pills. I have enough of sitting in her mind, telling her whats wrong and whats needed.." she explained, her hand through her hair. She was already exhausted enough..

"You want me to put you both to the final test then ?" the Queen asked, a small hint of surprise evident in her voice. Alexis swiftly nodded.

"Yes. Find a suitable subject for her to torture. Her guilt should take care of the rest of her mind quite easily.." the beast explained her plan, the Queen started thinking. She knew that this had to be done. The beast needed to take control, so the Queen could silently control her.

"So you can replace her, i understand. It was our goal, after all. However, how can i be so sure you won't betray me after we're done ?" Amanda asked, the beast could hear a small hint of nervousness and fear in her voice. She enjoyed seeing Amanda like this.

"My dear Amanda, have you learned nothing ? Once i'm free, i can do whatever i like. With her, with our enemies. Give me a good enough deal and i'm yours.." the beast reassured her so called mentor, on her face was a huge grin.

"We can surely think of something once Percy is out of the game.." the Queen, satisfied by this answer smiled as well. They both went to sit back on the couch, enjoying their last moments of their session.

"It will be my pleasure to slash his head down in the end, believe me.." Alexis replied, drinking her glass on ex.

It was the truth. Alexis couldn't wait to kill this bastard with her bare hands. He caused so much pain to Alex. The beast only then realized that maybe, she cared for her other self as well. Maybe far too much for her own liking. She was supposed to be the rage, not an emotive weakling like Alex. She was supposed to give her power and strength.

Whatever the truth was, Alexis realized that being alone was not the answer. They both needed to work together to find a way through this hell. She decided that the Princess needed to know about her plan.

She didn't wanted to fight herself. At least not at the moment. She was far too weak for that.

So, after leaving Amanda's office, the Princess, again, felt hollow and weak. However this time, there was someone that was finally willing to help her. She finally arrived into her room, and she swiftly fall on the bed, her eyes feeling heavy again. However when she closed them, she saw herself again. Her much darker self.

* * *

"I need to tell you something" - the beast in Alex's mind said, and the Princess was already annoyed. She had enough for today.

"You were talking enough for today. Leave me alone.. - Alex tried to shut her mind off so she can sleep but it was for no good.

"I'm doing this for your promotion Alex. We both need to see Nikita soon !" - Alexis yelled, annoyed by this weakness she felt towards Alex's Knight. After hearing these words, the Princess felt rage. No way she would let this monstrosity touch her lover.

"You're awfully wrong if you think that i'll let you fuck my girlfriend !" - Alex yelled angrily, protecting her lover in her own way. Alexis simply smiled.

"More like a wife, you are engaged, after all no ? Besides, i don't wanna touch her. Just watch..We will let her decide if she wants me to dominate her a bit.." Alexis traced a line at her lower lip, enjoying the image of dominating the wild Knight Nikita. Alex unbelievably shook her head, not wanting to hear this anymore..

"You're sick.." the Princess said, throwing her arms annoyed. Alexis gave her another wild laugh.

"Sick ? These are your urges my dear Alex. I am you, after all... Now will you talk to me, or should i be quiet about my plan to get us out of here ?" the beast simply said to the Princess, and she realized that the beast was speaking the truth. Wicked, but indeed true.

"Fine..Speak.." the Princess gave up, sitting on the ground. Alexis simply smiled, joining her calm self.

The plan was rather simple to be honest. Trick Amanda to accept promotion, then simply play her game until Percy is dead. Everything afterwards was just in Alex's hands..

* * *

Nikita had another mission. Obviously. This one however she found on her own. Her Princess was nowhere to be found, so she decided that sitting around, waiting for nothing, was simply not her style. She found out a Division meeting with the chemists. Drugs for the Guardians, she thought. After meeting Owen, she saw the full power of Regimen. But however strong and powerful it was, for her, it was not worth of losing her soul again. She had Alex, she had to stay clean. If not for herself, then for her Princess.

She was walking down the streets, everything seemed calm and somehow quiet. Almost as if..

"As if it was a trap, yeah" Nikita's inner beast said, clenching its teeth. Nikita swiftly checked the sharp little blade on her hip, her hands quickly gripped her favorite black Desert Eagle. She felt bloodlust gripping her mind, Kirin wanted to go out and play. And Nikita had no problem with that, to be honest. Her beast was acting quite exemplarily these few past weeks. Why would she not let her out for a while ? To achieve a nice Division bloodbath ?

Amazing. Division planed ahead. For once. But send new recruits at her ? Foolish choice indeed. When the Knight saw the Jester however, she smiled to herself. She would be finally able to kill this poor excuse of a man.

It was indeed foolish of them to charge at her like this. Like lambs towards the hungry wolf. Nikita smiled, Kirin laughed hungrily. They both prepared their knife, not wanting to waste their ammo just yet. Up close it was more fun, anyway. More blood on her hands meant more power for Kirin, after all.

She kept repeating to herself. More power meant more strength to protect both her and Alex. She was doing this for her. The Knight loved her that much.

* * *

Next morning the Princess was calmly lying on her bed, her hands playing with her lips. She was very eager to taste Nikita's velvet lips again. To feel her body on hers as they both moan each other's name. Truth be told, she was horny. A lot. Alexis made her realize just how hot it would be to dominate her older lover. To feel the utter control over her. Alexis, of course, felt these thoughts. She planted them into her calmer self's mind, after all.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt a harsh pain in her arm, and a buzz like feeling on her neck. She felt it so damn intense that she actually let out a moan of pain. It was as if she was shot, and a bolt of electricity hit her neck. The Princess wondered if her beast did this.

_"You felt it too ?" _Alexis asked angrily, annoyed by the fact that someone caused so much pain to her. The Princess was confused.

"I thought that you did this. Damn that was intense..." the Princess said, touching her hand to see if something happened. There was nothing, but the pain was still there. She shook her head, not understanding what happened.

_"Not like this, no. Something must have happened... " _Alexis said, her rage was unbearable. She knew what exactly happened. And if so, Amanda must have taken this thing rather seriously.

"What ?" the Princess asked confused, but then she heard heels hitting the cold floor.

_"Someone's coming.."_

As Amanda opened the door, she saw confused and hurt Alex, scratching her forehead. She smiled, wishing good morning. The Princess slowly nodded.

"I have a mission for you Alex. For both you and Alexis.." she said, and Alex smiled. Her beast was right.

_"See ? Told you.." _Alexis said happily. She was right, after all.

"What mission ?" the Princess asked, eagerly waiting for more information.

"We captured a terrorist. I want you to interrogate him. See what he knows.." the Queen explained, suddenly Alex's heart was gripped by fear. Alexis knew..

"And by that, you mean torture huh ?" the Princess asked and the Queen calmly nodded.

"Maybe. If she's willingly able to talk, then i don't need torture.." Amanda looked at Alex and she saw confusion and a bit of fear.

"She ?" fear attacked her mind. She wanted to run towards the computer room, to see if her Knight was alright. But she couldn't. Not now..

"You'll see her soon enough, don't worry.." the Queen said with a smile. She went closer to the Princess, handling her some kind of a device. The Princess realized that it was a small pager.

"Keep this with you. Now rest. You have a rough day ahead of you. I will call you when everything's set up.." the Queen handled her the device. The Princess simply nodded, placing it into her pocket on her hoodie.

"Roger that.." she said and the Queen swiftly left, picking up her phone. She saw a happy look on the Queen's face and she realized that maybe, her fears were true.

_"I sense a trap here.." _the beast said, evidently sniffing Amanda's plots and betrayals. The Princess was afraid to ask..

"What do you mean ?" Alex calmly asked, scratching her eyes. She felt so tired all of the sudden..

"_Its a She...Hope its not the one i think about right now, or we're both screwed.." _Alexis tried to explain calmly but rage covered her mind. How dare that bitch the one woman she would never hurt ? Damn viper..

"You don't mean..." the Princess asked both angrily and scared. Alexis knew that scaring Alex right now would be a mistake. She instead tried to help her to stay calm..

_"Lets hope not.."_

* * *

When the Knight opened her eyes, she was enveloped by darkness. She felt something cold on her arms, and as she moved them, she realized that she was chained. Even better, she was hanging in the air like a peace of meat. Her memory of the previous events was vague, but she remembered that when she again attacked the poor Jester, she was shot in the arm. Bullet must have made it through because she kept fighting as if nothing happened. She remembered how angry and pissed Kirin was. She nearly killed the poor Jester there, but then she felt a buzz like feeling on her neck. Tazer. Great..

As if she didn't had enough problems. When she heard Micheal's voice, she wanted to vomit right there from the utter disgust. Her eyes then closed..

Nikita tried to scan her surroundings. Division, no doubt. One of the sub levels. The room was empty, she was the only one in there. However, when she heard heels hitting the cold floor, she realized that she wasn't alone. Not at all..

"Nikita. Welcome home.." the familiar female voice called, and Nikita felt like her head was about to explode. Kirin inside yelled, wanting to get off of these damned chains to tear this person's neck.

"Damn you.." the Knight shook her head as she saw who exactly was this woman. She laughed, spitting blood on the floor. Amanda, however, was not amused at all.

"Not a nice welcoming for someone who changed your life.." the Queen came closer to the hanging Knight, touching her beaten face. The Knight in utter disgust moved her head in other way quickly, trying to avoid her touch. She laughed, her eyes meeting the Queen's in a cold fight.

"For worse. What do you want from me ? Where's your pathetic excuse of a husband huh ?" Nikita laughed, trying to mask the pain of her arm being shot. It was amusing for Amanda to watch her previous student this ironical and angry at the same time.

"Percy ? Oh, he should be here soon, don't worry. A harsh hit from your previous lover, don't you think ?" she said, motioning on her neck. There was still a small mark from the tazer. Nikita simply laughed again, shaking her head. Eyes full of anger and arrogance.

"Michael ? Oh, he's nothing to me. He'll get one too, don't worry.." she promised herself that one day, Michael will pay for everything he ever did to her. Kirin laughed inside of Nikita's head. She already started plotting their way out of this mess. Alex. Her mind drifted back to Alex. She feared for her..

"Really now. How's Kirin by the way ? Still power hungry ?" the Queen said, her fingers playing with her cold torture instruments. She was indeed in the mood to use them. However, she knew that Percy was not far away, and Alex will be here any minute too. No need to start without them..

She heard a dark, animal like growl. Almost like a laugh..

"Still wants to slash your head down you psychotic bitch. Just let me loose and we'll show you.." Kirin took over since Nikita had to think. About Alex, about her options. Kirin loved to play with Amanda after all, she could handle it.

"I think you'll stay right here until i'll get my new student here" Amanda had enough of her toys for now. She returned to her previous post. Standing in front of her hanging ex-student and their arch nemesis felt somehow good. Great even.. Kirin couldn't help herself and she laughed again, trying the chains again. Nikita was quickly thinking. She could somehow made Amanda bring Alex here.. Or maybe she should just bite off her neck when she's close enough...

"What, another brainwashed idiot waiting for your approval ? Can't wait, believe me.." Kirin laughed away, looking away from the Inquisitor. She had enough of that disgusting face.

"We'll see Nikita. We'll see. Hang in there a little while until she comes here.." the Queen said with a devilish smirk, and the beast laughed again.

"Tell her to hurry. I'm bored already, сука" both Nikita and Kirin said in unison, and the Queen was taken away by the sudden control.

Back when Nikita was just a recruit fighting her demon, she was so weak and powerless. Kirin, as Nikita named it, was far too powerful for her damaged mind. Now however it seemed that they made peace. Very, very strange. The Knight closed her eyes to talk to her beast eye to eye.

* * *

"What can we do ?" the Knight asked angrily, shaking her head. There was seriously nothing she could do alone, and Kirin knew it.

_"Well, we need Alex, that's for sure." _the beast said, scratching its head. Alex was their only hope in this mess. However, bringing her into this might blow her cover entirely.

"I don't want to bring her into this.." the Knight said and her beast laughed wildly.

_"Doesn't matter what you want Nikita. Amanda's new student will surely have experience in torturing if she already sent for her.." _the Beast explained and Nikita knew that she was right. Damn this mission and everything around it.. Fuck Michael..She wanted to shot him so badly at the moment..

"I know..Let me think.." the Knight was frustrated, tired and hurt. And yet she had to think more, and more.. Her beast swiftly sniffed the air, anger taking control. She knew this foul stench far too well.

_"Think faster... Idiot Dad is coming..." _the beast said, preparing its claws. She wished she would have been free, to tear this idiot's neck. Nikita felt her eyes slowly closing. She was far too tired for these games.

"Handle it please.." she said and Kirin swiftly nodded. She hated to face Percy, but for now she had to. The Knight needed time..

_"Yeah.."_

* * *

"Well, look who's here. Can't believe my own eyes.." the pathetic man voice called and Kirin simply laughed.

"Then clean them, idiot.." she answered, and the Queen was fighting her own laughter. The King simply went closer, shaking his head.

"Such a bad child after all those years. You look very tired.." he touched Nikita's wounded face and she hissed away, spitting at his pathetic face.

"Of your bullshit maybe. Amanda do i truly need to listen to this idiot ? Where's your goddamn slave ?!" she yelled at Amanda to speed up the process a bit more. She had enough of this worm already. The King was confused however. As he cleaned his face, his eyes met the Queen's.

"You mean .." he asked but was quickly interrupted by Amanda.

"Yes, I've already sent for her. She's ready, believe me.." she tried to reassure the King, and the Knight laughed again, still working on those damn chains.

"We'll see. After she's done, let her kill her. Then we can talk about promotion.." Percy nodded, happy to see his recruit so effective. Amanda's word had a weight of gold in recruit's promotion. He had no reason to doubt them.

"Of course.." Amanda quickly nodded, her eyes drifted back at the laughing Nikita.

"Why don't you two kiss now ? Like good little parents ?" Kirin teased again, a small tear of laughter escaped her eye. She was having so much fun..Amanda however was quite annoyed. She let her anger control her and she angrily slapped Nikita, making her moan slowly from pain.

"Don't you ever touch me again you psychotic bitch.." her eyes promising pain and anger, Percy simply smiled leaving the room. He waved his hand, saying his final goodbyes.

"Goodbye Nikita. Enjoy your last moments with our new rising star.." the door hissed when they closed, and the rage in Kirin's mind was unbearable.

"Rot in hell you son of a bitch !" she yelled at him, her eyes focusing now on the Queen that dared to hit her.

* * *

Minutes have passed and both Kirin and Amanda were eagerly waiting for the student to come. Nikita however had to think, but the only things she was able to create were stupid plans and childish plots. They really needed Alex in this one, but how ?

The door hissed open again, revealing the so awaited student.

"Amanda ? You wanted to..." the Princess couldn't finish her sentence when she saw who exactly was she supposed to interrogate.

Amanda greeted her happily, showing her the test she had to do, in order to get promoted..

"Dammit..." she cursed in her mind. When she saw Nikita in this state, everything seemed to stop. She felt like everything crumbled on top of her head. When she saw her bleeding arm and the mark on her neck, she realized just what the hell she felt back in her room. Alexis was quite more angry however..

_"You can't be fucking serious..." _her one weakness was hanging in front of her, hopeless. She was about to torture the one woman she could never hurt..Great..

Nikita's eyes widened, she felt like crying..She was about to be tortured by her lover...Life had a strange sense of humor indeed.

Kirin however felt rage towards them both..She felt betrayed. Why did Alex kept this a secret ? Why not tell them ? Had she really became one of them ?

"No..." Nikita prayed in her mind for this to be only a dream, or a bitter nightmare. Alex was her, what the hell was she doing here ?

_"Seriously ? Alex of all people ? I will smash your head over the wall repeatedly Amanda, trust me..." _Kirin felt like tearing these damn chains, and doing the exact same she said.

Both the Phoenix and the Wolf met in the presence of a deadly Medusa. Their eyes both saw love and pain, both hatred and pace. They seriously had no idea how to play this game, so that both of them could come out alive..

This was a weird day indeed...

* * *

_**A/N - Much more longer than i wanted but never mind. Tired now, need sleep..Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to vote. Amanda needs your vote people ! :P**_


	29. S2: Hydra pt2

**_A/N - I am so very, very sorry for the late update. However, i made it up for you. This is the longest Ch i have ever wrote for Phoenix. Hope you'll enjoy it :)_**

* * *

_You know what's the worst pain of all ?_

_To lose someone you love ?_

_No. Betrayal.._

* * *

Alexandra Udinov and her Wolf like beast Alexis had a dilemma. The woman they both loved and lusted for was hanging in front of them like a hunted animal prepared to be skinned. The Beast looked at their Sensei in lust, because these things just unbearably excited her. Chains, pain, blood and many other sadistic things.. She was a beast, after all. She was the monster in this body. In their mind...

However, when the Princess started to feel the same thing, when she started to feel lust over fear, she knew that something was definitely wrong with her. Alexis told her that _her _urges were Alex's. They are one, after all. And when the Princess saw her broken and defeated Knight hanging there, hopeless, powerless against everything she or Amanda could do, she felt incredible. Being in power felt so good. The Princess loved when her Knight _used _her as she wanted. She loved the feeling of being used, being told what to do. Now however, with Alexis whispering silent thoughts of lust and rights into her mind, she suddenly didn't knew what to do. She didn't knew if she enjoyed being the naughty Slave was better than being the strict and cold Master.

However, these things must be dealt with later. For now, she had her Knight to save.

_"I can't do this. I can't torture her.. Anybody but her" _Alex said in her mind, informing Alexis that she simply couldn't hurt her lover like this. Not if there isn't pleasure waiting for them both. Alexis frowned, feeling disgusted. Not by her weaker part however, but by her weakness as well. Hurting Nikita was something she couldn't do. Not for someone else to watch. Causing pain, she enjoyed that very much. But suddenly all her blood lust was gone. The only emotions that remained were hate, fear and regret.

Hate for the Queen. Exposing the beast's one weakness like this was simply too much to handle for her. She wanted her dead, more now than ever. To feel blood on her hands, to tear her throat out with her bare hands. She simply wanted to end the poor Queen her own way. By blood, pain and hatred.

Fear for the Knight. The beast felt fear for someone she should hate. This hanging Knight was her only weakness. Her inability to act disgusted herself. She should have just accepted this. Should have just take over Alex's mind entirely, torture this _enemy _and get promoted. World needed to feel her wraith, after all. Now, the only think that mattered to her was the fact that she couldn't move, or speak. How could she torture the one person she loved so much ?

Regret for Alex, and partly for herself too. She was a beast after all. To have a weakness this strong and evident was simply unacceptable for her. She was the animal, the one without weakness to bound her will and actions. But now, she was afraid to breathe, to speak. The beast without fears, feared more than ever. She felt so weak..

However, she had to stay strong. She had to play her act for them both, she had to at least try to torture their Knight. Otherwise her cover will be blown. She knew that Alex was on the brink of crying and killing Amanda at the moment, but that wasn't the plan. They both needed to get away safely...

"Weakling. Let me handle this." the scared and angry beast said in their mind, but the Princess was very skeptical about this idea.

_"No. You'll hurt her!"_ Alex quickly replied, trying to prove her point but the Beast simply shook her head, yelling back.

"I won't ! Just trust me in this or you're both dead !" the Beast yelled like crazy, annoyed by her own weakness. The Princess had no other plan, so she simply nodded. However, with a warning..

_"I swear, if you'll do something to her.." _Alex said angrily, shaking her head. And after hearing this, Alexis simply smiled dryly. How could she hurt her one and only weakness ?

How could the beast torture the one she loved beyond any means ? Was anger and pain truly enough for her to forget ?

* * *

_You know what's worse than betrayal ?_

_Killing your own family?_

_No. When you're betrayed by your lover, and you're forced to put her down.._

* * *

What the Knight saw made her cry. Her Princess, her Alexandra was standing in front of her, gaze broken and hands shaking. She knew her, she knew what she felt. Those beautiful eyes were full of love and admiration when she last saw them. Now, all she saw was fear. And rage. Pain, anger. Everything, but love. She even saw.. Lust ? Was that it ? Was her Princess really excited about this ? The Knight had to admit it, she felt too. Being in her mercy excited her beyond any healthy measures. If it weren't for Amanda staring at them both...

However, there were many many questions. Did her little Princess really betrayed her ? Did all those words and promises meant nothing ? Did their eternal love just ended ? Just like that ? The Knight felt broken. Hollow. Why to fight, when there was no reason to ? She knew very well that her hand would never hurt her Princess. Not willingly. And she felt that her Beast had the same way of life. Same path they both followed. Never hurt the Princess. However, their lies were hurting her, they both knew it. But Kirin always silently whispered into her broken mind these silent lies. _It's for her own good. _

The Beast felt her owner's doubts about their lover. She felt them too at first. But there was something foul in the air. Something wasn't right. Something with their Princess. She could feel it clearly. Another presence in the air. A foul and angry presence..

The Broken Knight just stared at Amanda's _student._ She couldn't help herself. Even if she betrayed her, she was still looking so beautiful and innocent. Her heart was being crushed by the simple regrets that she didn't stopped the Princess from revenge. They could still be together if she would have done more. She should have forced her to stay. She should have told her the truth..The Beast immediately reacted, whispering her worries into Nikita's mind..

_"There's something wrong, Nikki.." _the beast silently said, appearing in front of Nikita. Her fist clenched angrily, her rage was too evident.

"What exactly is wrong here ? My lover is standing near my enemy.." the Knight said with disgust. Betrayal. Nothing more, nothing else. The Beast quickly shook her head, trying to calm the enraged Knight.

_"No, you don't understand.. I feel someone else.." _the Beast tried to explain but Nikita didn't listened. She just saw her Princess with the Queen, standing near each other like best friends.

"How could she.. My Princess.." the Knight said with a slight cold laughter. Things were seriously strange. How could her Princess betray her in this way ? The Beast was tired of these idiotic and weak words..

_"Nikita wake up dammit ! There's something wrong with her !" _the Beast yelled unable to listen to this anymore. She felt it, she tried to explain, but the Knight was far too enraged to listen..

"There's nothing wrong with her ! She betrayed us ! She betrayed me and our love as if it was nothing !" she yelled, smashing everything in her mind. She wanted to hurt the Princess for everything. She wanted to punish her for this.. No matter if the Beast enjoyed these thoughts, this had to wait. They will have times for this after they're gone from Division.

_"Shut up for a second and listen ! Amanda did something to her, i can feel it !" _the Beast was entirely enraged. Not by the thought that the Princess _betrayed _them, since she knew there was something wrong with her, but by the fact that Nikita didn't trusted her younger lover. Kirin was the beast, she was the one who should not trust her. And still, Nikita gave up so easily..

"You mean.." the Knight whispered a silent question full of hope. She prayed to the Goddess that her Princess was innocent in this game..

_"Yes, there's another Beast in the play.. And if so-" _the Beast tried to explain. She felt another animal in the air. Another Beast.. Nikita, shocked by this sudden information, quickly interrupted her Beast..

"She can't control it. That's why she's with Amanda... Please tell me i'm right.." Nikita's eyes begged the Beast for her answer.. She needed to know the truth..

_"I don't know.." _the Beast simply replied, waiting for events to happen. There was no other way of telling if the Princess turned, or not.

However, they both realized one thing.

Even if she did turned to the enemy's side, they will both do nothing about it.

The Wounded Phoenix and the Broken Knight couldn't hurt their Princess. She was their life, after all.

* * *

_You know whats worse than killing your lover ?_

_Live without her ?_

_Seeing her turn to the wrong side in front of your own eyes.._

* * *

However, the events needed to go forward. Both Beasts and their masters needed to do things that could destroy them completely. And this Medusa standing in the room with them didn't helped at all. They simply had to act. Time and Gods will show how this night will end.

"Alexandra, what took you so long ?" the amused yet confused Queen asked, touching Nikita's jaw with her fingernails. The Princess felt jealousy but her Beast quickly took over so there would be no problems.

"It was hard to find this place. This whole place is like a giant maze.." the Princess said coldly, her Beast trying to maintain the situation. She wanted to snap Amanda's neck, run to her Knight and get them out of there. But with these cameras and the guards standing all over the place, that plan would not have a happy ending. The Knight in disbelief stared at the Princess, unable to breathe..

"Never mind that. I trust you know Nikita already ? She's the one from the file i gave you.." the Queen introduced their _guest, _and the Princess slowly nodded, going closer to Nikita. Amanda just stared as Alex, or rather Alexis, went closer to Nikita, her hand ran through her hair, touching the place where Amanda slapped her few moments ago. The Knight fought the urge to moan, since her touch felt so damn good. The Beast quickly realized what she was doing, so she quickly grabbed her neck, gripping it tightly. Amanda was most pleased..

"I know. You finally cough the bitch huh ? Don't believe my own eyes.." the Princess said dryly, not amused at all. Her eyes silently hoped that Nikita will understand. She stared directly into her chocolate orbs, begging for forgiveness. What she saw however made her fears only rose. She saw hatred and disgust..

"Yes, she had her fun with few of our new recruits, but Michael had managed to bring her down. It seems that she still has something for him.." the Queen laughed, pacing the space in front of Nikita and behind Alex. The Princess felt jealousy and hurt. Michael again. Damn Bishop playing his filthy games in their love. Alexis enjoyed jealousy and pain. She laughed, shaking her head. The Knight understood this movement. She did it whenever they were talking about Michael. She knew that her lover was jealous of Michael because of the time he spend with her. What the Knight didn't realized however the fact that her Princess was temporary out of her mind. She slapped her Knight hardly, angrily yelling in the process. Alexis wanted to show their Knight that Michael had no place in their life. The Knight simply moaned in pain, and in some sick way she even enjoyed it. The Queen simply laughed, enjoying the show.

She looked to the table standing behind Nikita, where all kind of disgusting torture tools lied. She got an idea how to play with her Knight a little. Alex tried to stop her, but there was nothing she could do. Alexis enjoyed this far too much to lose control now. She let the Knight go, Nikita tried to take a deep breath. The Beast slowly walked towards the table with blades..

"Is that so ?" she asked with a laughter as her hand touched the sharp blade on the table. Amanda was confused at first. Nikita wasn't the one to be silent.

"It seems like it. What is it Nikita ? You've been awfully quiet.." she asked the Knight, eagerly waiting for the answer. The Beast did as well as her fingers played with another sharp blade. The Knight laughed, feeling Kirin's wrath burning her inside.

"This whelp is the one that will break me ? Don't make me laugh Amanda. This is your new pet ?" she looked behind her, her eyes met Alex's once again. There was a sinister smile on Nikita's look as she tried to play with the chains once more. No use, as always. Nikita spitted on the floor, her gaze returning to the Queen in front of her. She closed her eyes, feeling that Kirin wanted to speak to her again.

**_"What do you think ?" the Beast asked, confused by this new form of their Alexandra._**

**"Definitely something wrong with her. Its weird, but it kinda turns me on when she's like this" the Knight simply smiled, partially enjoying this whole situation. The Beast laughed loudly..**

_**"Heh, yeah. She's very different.." the Beast agreed, still feeling the unfamiliar presence.** _

"See Alex ? Even when she's chained like an animal she still has that bite.." the Queen talked even though the Knight had her eyes closed. Alex picked the blade, slowly walking towards her hanging lover.

"Doesn't matter what she has. Nothing but a bitch in chains.." the Beast laughed, her hand gripping the blade firmly. Her eyes met Amanda's, and the Queen simply smiled, nodding.

"Alexis ?" she said that name and suddenly both Nikita and Kirin understood. They were right after all..

"She couldn't handle this. I'll have some fun on my own.." the Beast touched her neck, tilted her head a bit. She enjoyed the power and control she had. It felt so good. She was slowly losing her mind..

"Percy wants you to kill her afterwards. After that, you'll be promoted.." the Queen explained and the Beast suddenly stopped in her movement. She knew she couldn't do it..

However, Alex was not so convinced that her Beast was able to stop..

**"Don't you fucking dare to touch her !" the Princess yelled in her mind, pointing her finger at her Wolf-like form. Alexis simply smiled, shaking her head.**

_**"Or what little Lexi.. You'll kill us ?" the Beast joked, slowly trying to go back. However, the Princess wouldn't let her. She had more to say..**_

**"You promised !" the Princess yelled, angry and frustrated at the thought of her Beast hurting this sacred woman. The Beast touched her own hand, smiling wickedly.. **

_**"I did..." she laughed, evidently enjoying this game. The Princess however was furious and desperate..**_

**"Stop this, i beg you.." she tried to convince her beast this way, and Alexis was more and more angry..**

_**"I won't torture her you fool ! Just show her what happens when she goes Solo on a mission. And with Michael.." the Beast took over again, shaking her head. **_

The Queen was confused and so was the Knight. However, Nikita knew what that moment meant. She was talking to her beast. Maybe she was in control, after all.

"Alexis ?" the Queen asked, waving her hand at her. Alexis simply smiled, the blade slowly tracing a line over Nikita's bare arm. She let out a sharp moan when the blade pierced her skin a little, few droplets of blood hitting the floor. The Beast licked the blood from the Knife, smiling in the process. Both Amanda and Nikita were surprised to see this. Alex herself was surprised as well..

"Kill her ? While she's chained like a powerless dog? Not a chance.." the Mad Beast looked behind her at Amanda, on her face was still that wicked smile. The Knight was, for the first time in her life, scared of her younger lover. Had she really gone entirely mad ? The Queen however was confused. Why did the Beast wanted to spare this poor prisoner ?

"Why ? We wanted this after all.." Amanda came closer to Alex, confusion never leaving her cold and emotionless face. The Beast simply smiled, shaking her head. Her hand touched her lover's velvet skin on her neck, her nails gently tracing a line down to her breasts. The Knight fought very hardly and Kirin enjoyed this far too much.

"The fact that i hate her doesn't mean i don't respect her Amanda. I won't kill such a strong warrior while she's chained like a dog. And i know that you don't want her dead.." the Princess looked back at Amanda, her hand still on Nikita's neck. The Knight felt something cold on her neck, and she realized that it was probably the Ring she gave her younger lover all those months ago. She kept it on her finger. Was this really just all a game ? The Knight did not know what to think anymore..

"True, it would be a huge shame.." the Queen said, walking in circles. She was quite eager to see how exactly will her new _student _deal with her old one.

"Drug her. Hide her somewhere. Then find me someone else to play with. I feel that touching this filth will only make me go crazy" the Princess replied with disgust, slowly walking away from her Knight when she saw that familiar lust in Nikita's eyes. It was for her own good, she whispered to herself. She came closer to Amanda, shaking her head. "I would just kill her. What do you think bitch ? How long would you last ?" the Beast asked her Knight with a raised eyebrow, evidently enjoying the fact that she's in control. The Knight simply shook her head..

"From watching you, i think that hour is enough.." Nikita said with a slight laugh, her eyes focused solely on her Princess. It was a while since she last saw her, that was the truth. Her lust for her only grew since their last meeting few months back. The Princess, once again, recognized that lusted gaze. Her fingers played with the sharp blade and Amanda laughed again, writing something down on her datapad.

"Huh.. Funny. Less than ten minutes. Six maybe.." Alex's eyes silently played their game with Nikita's, silently telling her to trust her and to start count once she leaves this goddamn room. The Knight however was not convinced at all. Her cheek still hurt from the slap her Princess gave her earlier. She looked down to the ground, then back at her Princess. She laughed in the process.

"Six minutes. A long time to play.." the Knight said still laughing, shaking her head. The Beast became quite annoyed so she simply ran towards their Knight, blade holding tightly in her hand. She placed it on Nikita's neck, forcing her laughter to stop. Alex's eyes were full of anger but also full of hope. Hope that now, the Knight will understand and trust her again. She grinned her teeth, the blade was slowly piercing Nikita's skin. Amanda, still writing on her datapad simply smiled, proud of her new _student._

"Everyone is blind under the gaze of Elune. Your death will be a great gift for her, in the end.." the Princess said and suddenly the Knight understood everything. She taught here these words. Not in this way, but she did. It was a question given all new members. And what else ? Since the Queen wasn't looking at all, the Princess slowly nodded, her eyes whispering words of trust. The Knight for the first time since she was here smiled honestly. The blade on her neck however was still piercing her skin.

"No one is blind under her gaze because our mother lightens our path. Your death will be a honor to give.." the Knight replied, and Alex let out the breath she didn't even knew she was holding. Silently, of course. She took the blade away, looking secretly behind her. The Knight simply nodded. When the Queen heard these words, she stopped her activities instantly. Confused to hear this, she simply stared, not asking anything.

"Yeah, keep talking and i'll tell Amanda to leave us for a while.." the Princess played her role again, slowly walking behind her Sensei, scanning the chains that bound her. She looked at the ceiling and an idea quickly popped inside her brain. The Queen was focused and partly enraged by this. How could this recruit talk about the sub leader of Division like this ? Was she insane ? The Knight had similar thoughts..

"Watch who you order Alexis. The fact that we're partners doesn't mean i will jump at your command.." the Queen said angrily, placing her data pad back into her pocket. The Knight felt like laughing since Alex was making an utter fool out of her, but still. She had to fight. Alex simply smiled. She was enjoying this far too much. She went closer to Amanda, her hand slightly brushed against Nikita's hanging body, sending shivers through her own already excited body.

"Then do your fucking job right. I will not touch Nikita, no matter how badly you or Percy wants it. She deserves a better death than this.." the Princess said, her eyes pierced Amanda's. The Knight felt terror and fear. What the hell was her Princess doing ? She will get killed for this. Nikita could take pain of any kind, no matter if its Alex who's causing it. But if something would have happened to her...

Amanda was more than angry. She was literally pissed. However her mind told her to control her rage.. At least for now..

"We still need that info. You do realize how many recruits are waiting for a chance to torture the legendary Nikita ?" the Queen explained, pointing at their hanging host. The Princess and her Beast both felt rage as they imagined someone else torturing their lover. There was no one else..

However, this game had to played until the very end.

"Then ask them. I want to have my fun with her, believe me. But not like this.." the Princess was annoyed, her eyes pierced Amanda's in a cold stare full of hatred.. The Queen simply smiled, unable to believe what she was hearing. And even in front of their enemy. Very stupid..

"I expected something like this from Alex, but you Alexis ? Percy has expectations. I have expectations. Do not forget your place. You're still a recruit, nothing else.." the Queen said proudly, and Alex knew she was right. However her Beast felt rage. She had to get everything from her mind or it would explode..

"A recruit that knows everything about your plans. A simple recruit you trust with everything, a recruit you train and a recruit you need to help you. I wanted one thing from you. A suitable torture material. We both know that i didn't meant her.. I want to meet her on the field, not here. Do your fucking job Amanda, or our deal is off.." the Beast inside Alex let out entirely, pointing out the basics of their relationship with Amanda. The Queen trusted her beyond any measures, which was rather strange. The Queen never trusted anyone. And to trust a recruit above everyone else ?

Things were really strange in Division. The Knight however was not amused at all. She wanted her to do it. To torture her. It was the better alternative. Seeing her _Hime _arguing with the Ice Queen was something very dangerous. Fear struck her brain..

The Queen felt like she was about to burst into laughter. To see such courage and anger in one's eyes was something she haven't saw in ages. And to be honest, she had wondered if she _ever _saw someone so angry and furious. It was a rather fun show to watch.

"You're threatening me Alexandra ?" the Queen asked with a slight laughter, going closer to Alex. The Princess smiled, shaking her head.

"No, just warning you.." she said, stretching her muscles. She yearned for a fight. She just waited until the Queen would make the wrong move. The Beast wanted her to do it..

"This is not how things works.." the Queen stopped her movement few inches away from Alex, her eyes pierced hers. Nikita felt anxious and angry. Damn these chains, she wanted to slash Amanda's head down for making Alex so cold. Just like she was when she was here..

"Is that so ? Then how the fuck does these _things _work ?" the Beast asked with a wicked smile, her arms crossed on her chest. She was standing right in front of Nikita, as if protecting her from Amanda's wrath. And what a wrath it was. Amanda was absolutely furious..

"I give you an order, you will follow it. Right now, i ORDER you to torture this woman. I ORDER you to get the intel from her, and i ORDER you to kill her afterwards. Are we clear ?" she said, her hand was ready to prove her point like she did so many times with Nikita. However, something was holding her back. She wasn't sure if it was fear or carefulness..

Both the Beast and the Princess laughed violently, tears almost poured down her face. She enjoyed when Amanda was like this..A broken woman trying to win back her control. The Knight on the other hand knew that things were going to turn from bad to a disaster very soon. She wanted to yell at them both to start with the torture already, but Kirin stopped her, eager to see how far is Amanda willing to go to get back her long lost control.

"No" the Princess simply replied, letting the knife drop on the ground. The sound it made startled both Nikita and Amanda. Her eyes never left Amanda's. On her look was that cold, adamant stare her Sensei used to have all that time ago when they first met.

The Queen was on the brink of showing the Princess who exactly is she dealing with.

"Alexandra.." she said, her fists clenched with rage and fury. Who was this young girl to threat the Queen like this ? Who was she ? Alex simply smiled, Alexis silently spoke into her shattered mind.

**_"Alex ?" the beast said with a huge grin. Alex was still trying to gain control, but for the moment ? She didn't cared. Nobody will order her what to do. Not anymore. Nobody but her Knight was allowed this privilege. _**

**"Yeah ? " the Princess asked, having a weak smile on her face. She was tired..The Beast felt this and so she said something that bounded them together for a long, long time...**

_**"Lets get that bitch.."**_

And suddenly, the Princess snapped. Her eyes were broken, her nerves were broken. She was the one that needed to save the Legendary Nikita. She had to save her lover. Punishment for Alex's actions will surely come, she was sure of that. But she didn't mattered. For the first time since her awakening, Alexis felt a strange bond with her Master.

A bond of a starting friendship.

The Wolf Princess yelled furiously, fist clenched, teeth ready to bite..

"NO ! NOBODY ORDERS ME AMANDA ! NOT YOU, NOT PERCY, NOT ALEX ! NOBODY ! GO FUCK YOURSELF ! But i warn you, if you bring me down, you're going with me !" she yelled, pointing at Amanda, showing her fists. She felt the bloodlust so intense and powerful. She almost felt immortal.

Nikita very well knew what was happening. To lose utterly control, that was their curse. Or a blessing ?

The Queen stared, afraid to even open her mouth. She had Nikita and Kirin both under control when they were here. Alex and Alexis on the other hand... She lost every control over them. She felt it now. There was no need and no way to fight this Wolf Princess. Amanda knew it was futile, anyway..

"Alright, we will talk about it later..Go to my office, but let nobody see you. Surely not Percy. I'll come back when i'm done here.." she pointed at the door, hoping that the Wolf Princess will listen. She even prayed, which was rather strange.

But it helped. The Wolf Princess looked behind her at her wounded lover, her eyes promising rescue and help. The Knight nodded, afraid to even open her mouth. It never happened to her that she was so afraid of anyone. And this was Alex we are talking about. She had no reason to be afraid of her.

**_"Our little cub has grown into a powerful Wolf_. _Look at Amanda Nikki. She's trembling with fear !" Kirin laughed but Nikita was still shocked._**

Was this truly the same Alex she loved so much ?

* * *

_You know what hurts more than seeing your lover change ?_

_Be the one responsible for these changes ?_

_Exactly.._

* * *

_6.._

Amanda did not understand. Everything went right. Alexis was controllable, she was sure of that. She ran the tests, every possible outcome of this situation. She expected blood and screams and pain. Alexis was wild, after all. But this never occurred to her. Maybe Alex found a way to persuade her Beast to work with her. Maybe Alexis wasn't as strong as she thought.

So many question, yet there was still one problem. Nikita. She saw everything. She saw how weak the Queen acted. Amanda was the one in control. She needed to feel it. She needed to control people around her. But now..Her subject reacted back..

"I wish you were right Nikita.." the Queen said, still shocked by this sudden event. Alexandra was getting out of her control. But truth be told, did she ever controlled her ?

The Knight knew exactly what she was thinking, Kirin told her so. But still, she had to play this.

"What ?" the confused Knight asked, shaking her head. She had enough of everything at the moment. The wound on her arm that Alex caused, the bullet wound Michael caused. She was just tired of everything. Her mind however wouldn't give up. She knew she had to play this for five more minutes.

_5.._

"I wish she was just another brainwashed fool looking for my approval. It would make things so much easier.." the Queen confirmed Nikita's and Kirin's idea of Amanda being, maybe for her first time in her life, afraid. Of a mere recruit that knew who exactly killed her parents. An idea hit her shattered mind. Will she react like this when she discovers the whole truth ? Will Nikita be just another victim of her wrath ? The Knight silently smiled. She wondered if Kirin would have won this feral battle.

"You can't control her, can you ?" the Knight asked, still smiling. Her Princess was never the one to control. Not by anyone but her. The day they made love, Alexandra gave her full control over her body. Over her soul and mind. Over her entire life, to this one Knight. The Samurai of her life. Her protector..

Amanda was more than displeased by this situation. Not only her _pet _fought her in front of Nikita, she was also having fun. She was literally laughing into her eyes. The Queen saw this clearly. She saw this many, many times in Nikita's eyes before..

"No. She has her own head. It seems that i created another you, but no matter. She will fall in line, just like many others did. You, my dear student, will fall too.." the Queen said, trying to take her control back, but the Knight simply laughed again. Amanda went closer to her, inside her was that damn lust to punish her previous _student._ Nikita enjoyed this so much, and so did Kirin. She loved to see her _creator _like this. Unable to take her control back..

"I don't think so.. You seem afraid of her. When i yelled at you, you simply shocked me or hit me but you did at least something to punish me. To show me my place.. Now i see only fear in your eyes. You created something that will one day destroy you.." the Knight knew she was right. Alex will be the one that will destroy this place, with, or without her help. Today's events proved that point. She was ready and eager to kill. Kirin reminded her what was important for the moment. Four more minutes..

_4.._

The Queen was enraged, how could she be afraid ? She was never afraid of anything or anyone. She will surely not be afraid of a ex-junkie and a sex slave, no matter how dangerous or uncontrollable she was. Alexis or not, Wolf or not, she will take control over Alex, one way or another.

"I do not fear anything Nikita. I'm just being cautious. I thought that you were the worst lunatic i have ever seen but she ? I've never seen so much anger in anyone before. I punished you because you never tried to fight. You were so submissive to me, you never fought me, until the very end when Kirin took over. Now, i'm not entirely sure which one is worse. Alex or the Beast _I _created.." the Queen was so proud of her work, that damn pride never left her still confused gaze. She traced a line on Nikita's face with her fingernails, and the Knight quickly laughed, showing her head from side to side to get away from her touch.

"She will kill you all at the end Amanda.. You have no idea what you unleashed.." Nikita, proud of her lover and her wrath said, Kirin reminded her of those beautiful eyes that were full of anger and lust few minutes ago. She loved that gaze..

Amanda was suddenly very confused. She commented about the Woman who was supposed to torture her as if she knew her. She should have been afraid, not praise her..

"You speak as if you know her.." the Queen asked, her eyes focused on Nikita's, never really leaving them alone. The Knight smiled proudly.

"I don't. I just remember how i felt when you ordered me to do all those things. Torture, murders, kills... Everything. I was submissive, yeah. Because i had nothing to live for, only Division. You guys _saved _me, after all. But i think that she partly realizes that you did absolutely nothing for her.." she said with disgust as her memories of their sessions hit her mind. Kirin tried to hold them off, but it was of no use. Her main focus for the while was counting. This required precise timing.

The Queen simply tilted her head, touching her neck. She had enough of this day. When Percy discovers that she doesn't have any informations, and that Alex didn't killed the one targer the whole Division wanted dead, he will be furious. More than that.. He will want blood for this..

"And you think that she has something to live for ?" the Queen asked, eager to hear the answer. The Knight knew the answer already. She knew what her lover was living for, beside revenge. Their love.

"I don't know. It seems that she does.." the Knight smiled, looking down at the ground. Memories of their passionate nights embraced her mind. Kirin however had other things on her shattered mind. Three more minutes with this psychopath..

_3.._

The Queen had enough talking about Alexandra. They were here for a slightly different reason. There were problems she had to solve.

"No matter Nikita. We are not hear to speak about her. I will deal with her when this is over, have no worries. She will know her place.." the Queen said as she walked behind Nikita, taking a small remote. Her head already planned a devious idea that will hurt Nikita the most..

The Knight however wanted to talk about her Princess. She needed to know everything.

"What, you will shock her ? Drug her ?" the pain and fury in her eyes were evident, the Knight knew that. She couldn't control it. She needed to protect her Princess, no matter what. No matter the cost. The Queen quickly shook her head, slowly walking back to her previous place, in front of Nikita. She clicked the remote and a plasma TV went down from the ceiling. Kirin instantly knew what this was all about. She hoped that her Master wouldn't submit this time..

"There are many ways of pain Nikita. You of all people should know that.." the Queen explained with a smile and the Knight was partly confused. However, she had a mall idea on what this was about. She braced herself for the worst.

"And why is that ?" the Knight asked, but her question was soon answered when she saw someone on the TV screen. Someone who still partly owned her heart, even though Alex made sure she owned her all for herself.

"Daniel. You still mourn him, after all this time ?" the Queen pointed at the couple in the bed, they were bathed in sunlight, kissing romantically, hands holding each other's, fingers entangled together. It was still a fresh wound, after all this time. Leaving her past behind worked only partly, it would seem. It was so good to see Daniel again.

A lonely tear escaped her eye when the man on the TV screen said _I love you._ More tears fell down when the man said _Marry me. _And at the end, the Knight was entirely broken and weak. Alex. She had to think about Alex. She loved her. She will marry her. They will be happy. They will fight together as one and they will.. They will... Daniel..

The Queen was more than pleased by this sight. Broken and crying Nikita. That was something you don't see very often.

"Shut up.." the Knight managed to say, feeling her own tears on her tongue. How she missed Daniel. How she wanted Alex right now. Kirin tried to calm her down, but it was for now avail.

"What, did i hit a sore spot ? Is your heart still pained by your memories of him ? Or maybe i should refresh your mind ?" the Queen touched her face again, wiping out her tears.

"I said shut up.." The Knight spitted on her face with disgust, earning another sharp slap from the Queen. She welcomed the pain. It created anger. Anger she needed to face her blooded memories.

Amanda switched the pair on the TV screen. Another man, everyone knew how, appeared, holding the Knight tightly, kissing her. The Knight felt disgust and pain in an one strong combination. Her past with Michael was never ideal. It was never supposed to be ideal. It was just a release, nothing more.

"Or maybe Michael filled that spot in your heart for the moment ? Maybe you have your own memories of him as well ?" the Queen continued her violent play and Kirin decided to react, since seeing her Master in this state was simply not made for her.

**"Nikita goddammit stop this !** **_Alex needs you ! She won't make it on her own !"_**_ **Kirin tried to explain, and thankfully, the Knight heard her.**_

Alex. Her Princess. She needed her. They needed to be together. Daniel is her past. Michael is just her memory. But Alex was her present and her future. She was the most important thing in the world for her. The only person worth fighting for. Worth breathing and living for..

The resurrected Knight smiled wildly, shaking off her tears. Alex was somewhere out of there, fighting to get them both away. Nikita had to stay strong..

"This usually works for your slaves Amanda ?" she asked with a laughter, shaking her head. Not much more. She will get out of here soon..

The Queen saw that the Knight hanging in front of her eyes was trying to control her broken mind. Her bloodied memories. This was not part of the plan..

"Your previous lover shot you, he brought you back into this hell. He brought you back to your family, you should be thankful to him.." the Queen tried to bring her pain back, but it was no use. Nikita's only thought was the Russian beauty she owned. The Russian Princess that owned her. There was no one else..

"Oh, i am don't worry. A shotgun to his face is an excellent gift for him.." the Knight said with a laughter, her eyes full of pain and anger. The beast swiftly informed her Master about the time. Just two more minutes..

_2.._

The Queen recognized this change. She saw it before when they talked about Daniel. She remembered that gaze she always gave her. Everything felt strange all of the sudden. Was the Legendary Nikita in love again ?

"What changed Nikita ? You seem so.. Different. Is there someone else in your life perhaps ?" the Queen asked, switching off the TV since it was no longer working on Nikita's mind. Amanda was confused, these tricks always worked. On Nikita, on other recruits as well. Alex was really becoming more and more like Nikita in these ways. Uncontrollable and feral..

"What do you care ? Your student will kill me after we're done anyway.." the Knight said, smiling in the process. Images of her lover swiftly attacked her mind. She will see her soon, she said. And Kirin eagerly nodded. However, the Queen was getting more and more furious. Her plans are being destroyed, one by one..

"Do you love someone else Nikita ?" the Queen asked, eager to hear her answer. The Knight simply smiled again, playing with her chains. They will be gone, soon enough. They will be replaces by something similar though, if the Princess would like that. Nikita certainly will..

"You killed love in me the day Michael killed Daniel. The day when Percy gave that order. And the day you created Kirin. No, there is no love in me anymore Amanda. Not anymore. All i feel is hatred and pain. Emotions YOU created. You told me yourself that i need only them. So why would i seek love ?" the Knight said coldly, staring directly into Amanda's eyes. These were the words Amanda taught her. It was the truth. Her Princess proved that it wasn't. Her love made everything right again. She was no longer the broken Knight. No longer the angry and dysfunctional Phoenix, hunting for blood and pain only. She was loved and she loved back. It felt so right..

Amanda knew it. She knew she saw this gaze before. She knew it far too well...

"You're in love. I see it in your eyes, no matter how hard you try to hide it. I see it clearly..But i wonder who is the unlucky one ?" the Queen stared at her former _student_, searching for the answer in her chocolate, yet broken eyes. The Knight smiled. There was no need to lie any longer.

"Your mole..." she said, staring directly into Amanda's eyes, laughing. Both Kirin and Amanda were surprised by this answer. Mole ? Amanda thought. Alex ? Kiring thought.

"Our mole ?" Amanda asked, surprised to hear anything about this so called mole. They were on a hunt, yes. But he was Nikita's lover ? How strange. Kirin wanted to yell at her to stop, but she quickly silenced her in her mind, unable to hold the truth for herself any longer.

"You didn't knew ?" she asked with a slight laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. Was Division really this stupid ? Amanda's nerves were on the edge of destroying themselves.

"Knew what ?" she came closer to the Knight, her hand swiftly grabbing her neck, forcing her to talk. Nikita was enjoying this beyond any healthy measures.

"Idiots.. Thom was right about you after all.." she laughed, spitting the name of her so called _lover. _Amanda's eyes widened and Kirin was laughing as if she was crazy. Throwing a bone to the Division dog. How very funny..

"Thom ? The agent with the broken arm ? What does he have to do with you ?" Amanda quickly wrote something on her Datapad, surely informing everyone about this so called _betrayal_. Angry Nikita was a mastermind, after all.

"He was right all along..." she laughed again, enjoying this situation. And if everything is going according to the plan, she will play with Amanda very soon.

"He's your mole ?" Amanda, still not believing the fact that their new promoted agent was a sleeper one. A mole, nothing else. She felt disgust. However the Knight laughed and laughed, tears running down her face. Kirin realized that it was time..

"Answer me Nikita !" Amanda yelled, hitting her again furiously. Nikita just laughed...and laughed.. and laughed. Until Kirin told her there's only one minute left. This will be rather weird if it won't go as planned...

_1.._

"You want an answer ? How do you think i sabotaged your every operation Amanda ? How do you think i found Owen and the box ? How do you think i saved all those people held by the Chinese syndicate ? How do you think i helped Ryan ? How do you think i fought Ari ? You have no idea how stupid and pathetic you all are. You think showing me Daniel's pictures and videos will change something ? You think that your pathetic whelp will kill me ? So stupid. After all those years, you are all just so stupid. But don't worry. I will end you all. In the end, it will be mine name you will all be yelling when i'll slash your throats and pierce your hearts. But you..." Nikita played with her chains one last time. She could already feel her freedom at hand. Amanda was staring confused and slowly backing away.. As if the poor bitch knew what was waiting for her.

"I will smash your head over the wall right at this fucking MOMENT !" the Knight yelled furiously and then she felt it. Those trembles and echoes. The ceiling suddenly crumbled, and so did her chains that bound her.

She was free, Kirin ready to kill everything in her way. And Nikita was more than happy to allow that. Her chains fall to the ground with the hard rocks still on them. She felt indeed as a wild beast that just had her first kill. She felt so incredible. Free again. She loved her Princess more than anything, and right now ? She wanted to prove that point.

Her violent and maniac gaze was focused on poor Amanda, the scared Queen that quickly trying to unlock the doors. No luck.. Her hands just couldn't work properly.. So, instead, she yelled at the guards to open them and to take this wild beast down. Nikita, or rather Kirin, was slowly closing in on Amanda, her eyes gripping the titan chains, her eyes full of anger and the new found lust. She looked like a lunatic, a maniac. A beast that escaped her prison to kill and feed herself. She felt so... Free..

"She's loose ! Open the doors now !" Amanda yelled as two poor guards entered the torture room, wielding nothing more than shock batons. Pathetic.. The Knight smashed her chains over their poor bodies, then she quickly kicked the one, his head and his back smashing the wall violently. The other one had his neck snapped in half. Nikita tilted her head, cracking the bones on her firsts. Amanda never saw something so feral in her entire life..

"What, afraid to meet the thing your lies created Amanda ?" she asked her former _teacher, _a sinister smile on her feral face. She saw few more guards as the Queen swiftly exited the room, locking it behind her.

"Stop her !" she yelled at the others that rounded near the door, as if waiting for their certain death. Amanda quickly ran towards the elevator, looking behind her for a moment. She saw the door being smashed to the opposite wall, blood and screams everywhere. Everyone yelled, some even ran. But there was no escape. The Phoenix was officially on her hunt. She roared into the sky, her eyes turning scarlet red. She picked the baton that was stuck inside this guard's head. The blood smeared her face, and she felt so good..

"We will see each other soon, _Teacher.._" Nikita smirked at Amanda as the elevator doors closed.

She enjoyed this. She enjoyed blood and freedom and screams. There was only one thing she enjoyed more.

Her Beautiful Russian Princess.

* * *

_Yes.._

_It hurts.._

_I'm not sure.._

_Do you understand ?_

_It still hurts after all this time.._

_But do you truly know what hurts the most ?_

_Why won't you tell me ?_

_Wake up every morning without your lover beside you.._

_Live every day as a shallow corpse, eating, killing, without a reason to breathe.._

_And at the end of day, lie down to your bed-like grave every night without your lover to hold you tightly.._

_And then die all alone with regrets of not being there for your lover when she needed you the most. Regrets of you causing her death.._

_And you think this will happen to us ?_

_One day ? Perhaps.._

_It will not.._

_It might._

_No._

* * *

**_A/N - 8K.. Lol..never planed for this part to be this long.. Dialogues heh..._**

**_So ? Hope you enjoyed. It was a disaster near the end, i know. Sorry for that im just so damn tired now. Was writing this the whole day, and yesterday too.. I didn't planed for Nikki to became so feral and everything, but i like it. This way you'll see just how dangerous these Beasts are. And this is only the beginning. Hope you like it too..._**

**_Want to officially thank Shigeru Umebayashi, the composer of the OST for my favorite movie (Curse of the Golden Flower) for making such amazing tunes. It helped me to write these scenes.. I would literally be lost without them... _**

**_Dont forget to vote for Amanda people ! She needs your vote on my profile very very badly ! :D_**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter..._**

**_P.S guys - I will kill every recruit that will face Nikki. She can't control herself at the moment so she'll kill everything that moves.. Except of Lex of course :P _**


	30. S2: Hydra pt3

**_A/N - A simple mini-chapter.. Will try to update soon.._**

* * *

**_6 minutes ago.._**

* * *

_**Face to face..**_

Events passed rather quickly. The Princess knew her duty. To her Sensei and her lover. Her soon to be wife.. Things had to be done. People had to be blamed. Alex knew that someone had to be thrown into the abyss, so they both could breathe easily. At least for the while. The Princess had her plan. Bombs. She needed bombs. She needed a pass...She needed so much things. Only one name came to her mind while thinking about these things. Thom. She had to use him.. She had to sacrifice him. It was the only way..

So, when her rather violent beast explained their plan in every detail, she partly cried. Because of Thom. She knew that he was just an idiot. A poor victim in Division's hands. What saddened her the most ? He was like her older brother. Protecting her from Jaden, from other recruits. They never talked about that kiss again, but she partly knew that it meant something more to him. The Princess knew that inside, Thom loved her. Her beast always laughed at this. However, the Princess felt sadness. Guilt even. She never hated him. Not like she did others. Division had to be destroyed, along with its sheep that are blindly following her towards their death. But Thom..

He was different. And yet...He had to die. For their safety.

* * *

**_5 minutes ago.._**

* * *

_**Heart to heart..**_

She met him in the armory. Sobbing, cursing because of his weakness. He explained what happened. How Nikita managed to overpower him again. And how easily. He told her everything. Even about the words she spoke when she broke his hand. The Princess simply smiled. Her Knight was indeed very overprotective. The Princess comforted this Jester, whispering sweet words of friendship and even...Even partially love. Sadly, for her, those words were simply because of her plan. Plan she needed to work out. She had to fool the Jester..

And she did.

He kissed her like no one before did. With rough strength and the need for guidance. It didn't felt good.. She was never the one to guide others. She was the tool that others used. Obviously, her Knight changed that. But only she was allowed to kiss her like that. Better yet, she was the only one that was allowed to kiss her at all. But... The Princess used this moment for her advantage. Quickly and silently grabbing the pass card, she felt so very wrong. No matter if her beast laughed, she felt like...like a monster.

But it had to be done. She will gladly become the monster other expected her to be.

Because of Nikita, she would become the one thing she hated the most..

For her, she would do anything..

* * *

**_4 minutes ago.._**

* * *

_**Excuses, losses, made me more..**_

Alexandra quickly grabbed the bombs. Her plan could finally start. It still saddened her that her friend had to be sacrificed, but it had to be done. Alexis offered words of guidance. Where to put these bombs, how much to use them.. She knew everything. And Alex blindly followed these suggestions, simply because she had no other way. She needed help, after all. Their Knight was in danger..

She quickly did as she was told. Most recruits were bragging about how dangerous and perfect Division is, since they managed to capture the legendary Nikita. The Princess felt sick. She wanted to prove them just how strong and powerful her lover was. And, truth be told ? Nikita herself will prove that to them in a few minutes. She couldn't wait to see the show. In a sick way, the Princess will enjoy seeing her fellow students in their own pool of blood, as her Knight, in her pure feral form, will prove them just how powerful she was. Her own hands started to tremble in excitement. She simply couldn't wait for the show.

Alexis smiled. Seeing Nikita all feral and angry.. That was something she never saw before. And she was definitely going to enjoy the sight.

* * *

**_3 minutes ago.._**

* * *

_**Send those pleasures home again..**_

Time was running slowly. For the Princess, it was indeed slow. The poor girl was sitting in the dining hall, all alone with her sorrow and regrets. Her mind still trying to figure out if she could kill her one and best friend.

Thom was a special man. For her, she was the ideal man a girl could dream of. Wise. Good. Honest and.. She had wondered, after their first kiss, that maybe.. Maybe in some other time, in another age, she would have loved him. If it wasn't for her Knight, she knew that her heart would call for him. Because with him, she felt almost... Almost alive. Something only Nikita managed.

She cursed her thoughts. She was not allowed to think these things. Her heart was true to her Knight, no matter what. No matter what her childish part told her. There was no Thom for her..

Only Nikita.

Only her Knight.

Her lover and soon to be wife.

She cursed her thoughts for being so weak. Poor Jester had to die, no matter if she wanted it...

Or not..

* * *

_**2 minutes ago..**_

* * *

**_Made of glass, I'm floating down.._**

Vlada. She remembered those tunes rather well, as she was sitting in the comfortable chair in Queen's domain. She remembered the sweet bass, the ethereal electric tunes, the dark feelings she had while listening to him. Music was something Alexandra cherished since her young age. She loved it all. No matter if it were classic tunes, rock songs, or simply instrumental melodies. She loved it all. But this one time, her Knight presented something far different from anything she has ever listened. A music style above everything else. Style that awakened something that she buried inside of her a long time ago..

Vlada. She remembered those sleepless nights with her lover. Her Knight. Their worshiping each other's bodies, counting scars, silently whispering their words of eternal love, as the tunes of Anthology echoed through _their _apartment. She remembered how her Knight first turned this sacred tune on. It was a long time ago. In times, when she simply called her Nikita. Not love, or baby... Just..Nikita.. She remembered it far too well. How they both silently lied down on their beds, closing their eyes. Nikita asked her, for the first time in her life, "_What do you think about love ?" _

And, no matter how hard the Princess fought, the true answer never came. She desperately wanted to yell and cry at Nikita.. _"I think i love you.." _she wanted to say, so many, many times. But that answer never came. Instead, she stated that it was simply a _weakness. _Something in the way, a roadblock to their ultimate goal. Destroying Division. And when the Knight argued about this, stating that _"Sometimes, you just can't help it", _the Princess simply smiled to herself. Because she knew that one day, maybe, there was a chance for them too.

Suddenly her memories were interrupted by the cold and pathetic tune by her pager-like device. Amanda stating _"Find Thom and bring him here. He's the mole". _The Princess felt guilt again. This was it.

However, Alexis smiled. And when the Princess asked her beast, _"What exactly is funny here ?", _the beast would simply reply with arrogance and pride in her voice.

_"Its like you two are thinking alike" _

And at this, Alexandra smiled too. Both she and her Knight had the same idea. Frame someone else...

* * *

**_1 minute ago.._**

* * *

**_Draw me in, sign of light.._**

The Princess was pacing the room angrily.. Few more seconds.. Just few more seconds and the hell will break loose...

What was she supposed to do ? Run to the training room ?

Wait here for orders ?

Go back to Amanda ?

The Princess never knew..

And this moment here, exactly this one, made the Princess remember something her Lover did at her very first training.

There was a single sentence her lover used, whenever Alexandra was trying to prevail in everything in one swift moment. In shooting, in snipping, in hand-to-hand, hacking.. It never mattered what it was.. _"Ni usagi wo ou mono wa ichi usagi wo mo ezu", _the Knight used to say as she saw her young student failing in her first test. When Alexandra asked, _"What exactly does that mean ?" _the Knight simply smiled. Every time. Never telling her what it was. And as she later discovered, Nikita was right.

So now, she made her choice. She would not do several things at once. She would not stress, and she would not be afraid. The Princess will simply trust her Sensei..

* * *

**_Dark energy.._**

As predicted. Freeing the Legendary ex-Division agent was a total disaster. Not for them two though. When the Princess felt and heard those strong explosions, her heart was clenched by fear and sadness. She very slowly ran towards the training room, and when she saw the Queen all bloody and scared, she knew her Mentor lost it. Totally...

As she later heard, they sealed the elevators. In this floor. Right in front of them..

Nikita, the Phoenix lusting for blood, suddenly appeared in the elevator. Her hands bloody, her eyes bearing the infernal flame in them, along with a scarlet color the Princess never saw before. _"Must be her beast.." _Alexis quickly replied, but the Princess was not listening to all. Everyone's gaze fell on the Knight as she very slowly walked away from the elevator. Everyone could feel that infernal power, that dark and tempting energy that called them to fight her. To show her just how pathetic they are.

**_Life energy.._**

Alexandra never.. Never...in her entire life, saw something so beautiful and alluring. She loved her Sensei beyond any healthy measures, but this ? This was something entirely new. Alexis tried to talk to her, but she did not listened. Simply because she was amazed and enchanted by the Succubus in front of her. Her hands yearned to touch her. Her tongue needed to taste her. She felt simply too excited for her own good.

And when the Burning Phoenix looked at her, a wicked smile on her bloodied face, her eyes promising eternal lust and passion, she knew that loving this woman was the greatest gift she could have ever had. And when she felt Alexis creeping inside her mind, trying to take control, she left her.

Because she knew that the Wolf and the Phoenix had to fight. Not to the death, but simply because of one thing. Because of one saying that Nikita always used to say.

_"Your true emotions will show only in battle"_

**_Dark energy.._**

* * *

What did the mighty Knight felt when she saw her Princess ? Along with everyone else ? How did she felt when her lover was standing on the opposite site ? Against her ?

Behind her, the Knight saw everyone.

In the big mirror, she saw the King..

She saw the Queen..

The poor broken Horse..

And the destroyed Bishop..

And when the Knight looked at her hands, shaking, bloody, she realized that this was who she was.

A weapon meant to kill..

**_And the joy comes raining down.._**

* * *

**_A/N - Well, hope you enjoyed at least a bit. I know its short and everything, but i just didn't felt like describing every random thing that Amanda or Percy did.. Hope you're ok with that.. _**

**_Chapter 30.. Can't believe it.. This was supposed to be a simple one-shot. Not sure if anyone's left to read this, but if there are fans of this fic, i want to thank them for reading so far. _**

**_Thanks a lot :)_**

**_In the next ch, there will be a huge fight. And im warning you guys, since this is a M rated fic. Nikki is gonna kill some recruits so... yeah._**

**_Thanks again for reading, leave a review if you liked, it means a lot :)_**


End file.
